Me Gustas Tu
by NunaaBaozie
Summary: 6 pasang orang tua dan anak mereka selalu bersama bahkan ada yang menjalin kasih. Tapi tahukah kalian, jika salah satu dari orang tua mereka, mempunyai sebuah rahasia besar yang selalu ia tutupi? lalu bagaimana dengan kisah para anak yang juga harus menanggung hal besar tersebut? parent and child - HunKai, XiuHan, Krisho, TaoBaek, Laysoo, ChanChen / GS / romance / angst - COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

CRACK PAIR CHILD

HunKai = Taerin (17), Taera (14)

ChanChen = Chanjoo (17)

KrisHo = Lauren(16), Kevin (14)

XiuHan = Minji – Daehan (17), Ziyu (4)

LaySoo = Anson(17), Insoo (14)

TaoBaek = Taehyung (16)

x

x

x

Namanya Taerin, atau biasa dipanggil TaeTae oleh teman-temannya. Gadis bermata mirip sang ibu berkulit putih dan berbibir tipis turunan ayah, masih saja bergelung dengan guling kesayangannya. Jongin, sang ibu sudah angkat tangan menangani Taerin. Anak sulungnya sangat susah untuk dibangunkan. Kalau kata suaminya itu adalah turunannya. Jika tahu anaknya kelak akan seperti ini, mungkin Jongin akan merubah kebiasaannya. Jongin itu benar-benar susah dibangunkan saat masih remaja. Dan itu berdampak kepada anaknya.

" ayolah taeriiiin, cepat bangun. Kau mau tidur sampai kapan huh "

Zzzzttt zzzztttt

Jongin menahan amarahnya. AC sudah dimatikan, selimut sudah dibuang tapi Taerin masih saja bergelung dengan guling tercintanya.

" OH TAERIN JIKA KAU TIDAK BANGUN, IBU AKAN MENENDANGMU "

Zzzzzt zzzzttt

Jongin melipat sweaternya sampai siku dan bersiap untuk menendang Taerin.

DUAGH

BRUUUKKK

Zzzzzzzttt zzzzttt

Sungguh ajaib, Jongin sudah menendang putrinya sampai ke lantai beralaskan karpet dan Taerin masih saja tidur. Jongin sampai berfikir apa dia juga seperti itu dulu.

" ya tuhan, ibuuu maafkan aku "

Ujarnya ketika dia mengingat bagaimana perjuangan ibunya ketika membangunkan dulu. Jongin keluar dari kamar dan berjalan ke meja makan dimana suami dan anak bungsunya disana.

" masih tidur ?"

" ya tuhan oh sehun, aku sudah menendangnya tapi dia masih saja tidur "

Ucapnya dengan kesal dan duduk disamping Taera.

" ibu menendangnya?"

" hmmmbbb "

" uuuhh itu kurang mempan bu. Biar aku bangunkan "

Taera meletakkan roti isi di mulutnya dan bangkit dari duduk. Jongin mengeryit tidak tahu melihat anak bungsunya pergi ke apartemen lantai 2 mereka.

Benar kata ibunya, kakak satu-satunya ini masih tidur dengan posisi tidak elit di bawah ranjang. Kepala masuk di kolong tempat tidur dan kaki berada diluar. Taera menelan gigitan terakhir roti isinya dan melipat kemeja seragamnya sampai siku. Mirip Jongin tadi. Ditariknya tubuh sang kakak sampai kepalanya terlihat dan detik selanjutnya, Taera melompat ketubuh Taerin dan berlonjak-lonjak diatasnya sambil

Plak plak plak

" YA UNNIE TUKANG TIDUR BANGUUUUUNNNNN "

Plak plak plak

Taera menampar nampar pipi Taerin dan wallaaa Taerin melebarkan matanya dan terkejut melihat Taera di atas tubuhnya sambil menampar-nampar pipinya

" YA YA YA OH TAERA. MENYINGKIR DARI TUBUHKU "

Kedua tangan mereka saling berada di masing-masing kepala lawan. Taerin berusaha menjambak rambut panjang Taera tapi sayang rambut adiknya itu sudah dikuncir kuda terlebih dahulu. Ayah dan ibu mereka yang sengaja mengekor dibelakang hanya bisa membulatkan matanya melihat kelakuan kedua putri mereka.

" BANGUUUUNN TUKANG TIDUR "

DUAGH

" AAWWWH "

" YAAAA "

Dan terjadilah perkelahian. Taerin yang berkekuatan besar mendorong tubuh adiknya membuat tubuh Taerin yang tak kalah tinggi itu terduduk di karpet kamar kakaknya. Taera yang tak terima langsung bangun berjalan ke arah kakaknya namun sebelumnya Sehun dan Jongin sudah berlari dan melerai mereka berdua. Sehun mendekap tubuh Taerin yang lebih tinggi sedang istrinya mendekap tubuh anak bungsu.

" aiiisssh ibu lepaaassss "

" ayaaah lepaassss "

Dan kedua saling meronta dan lihat tangan Taera sudah mulai menggapai-gapai tubuh kakaknya yang berada 2 meter darinya.

" OH TAERIN OH TAERA. DIAM "

Dan bentakan dari sang kepala keluarga membuat keduanya terdiam tapi masih saja masih saling bertatap tajam.

X

X

X

Setelah mengecup pipi ibu mereka, kakak beradik yang berjalan lebih dahulu dari ayahnya itu saling melipat tangan di dada dan tidak saling tatap. Sama-sama membuka pintu mobil dengan posisi Taerin di depan, dan Taera di belakang. Masih tidak bersuara sampai...

" AYAAAH JANGAN MAKAN BIBIR IBU/AYAH JANGAN MAKAN BIBIR IBU "

Dan Sehun mulai melepas pagutannya di bibir tebal sang istri karena teriakan kedua putrinya.

Masih ada waktu sekitar 30 menit untuk sampai di sekolah dan tempat kerja. Sehun mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Dia melirik ke sisi kanan dan mengintip Taera lewat spion atas mobilnya. Sedikit berdehem untuk mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari luar jendela.

" kalian sudah mendengar ucapan ibu bukan? "

Keduanya menatap sang ayah dan mengangguk malas.

" ayah tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Khususnya taerin. Belajarlah bangun lebih awal seperti adikmu "

" ta... "

" tidak ada tapi-tapian. Ibumu bahkan menendangmu dari kasur dan kau masih saja tidur "

Sehun memotong ucapan Taerin dan sedikit melirik Taerin dari ekor matanya. Anak sulungnya berdecih sebal kepada adiknya yang tertawa mengejek sambil menjullurkan lidah

" dan kau taera "

" ya "

" berhenti bertindak brutal kepada kakakmu "

" ta... "

" tidak ada tapi-tapian. Apa kau mau membuat kakakmu kesakitan karena ulahmu? Ayah dan ibu sampai kaget melihatmu seperti itu. "

" tapi unnie tidak akan bangun jika tidak seperti itu ayah "

Bela si bungsu dengan raut wajah keras turunan Sehun

" oooh jadi selama ini kau membangunkanku dengan cara seperti itu "

" kalau iya kenapa ?"

Jawabnya menantang

" YA OH TAERA "

" girls stop it "

Dan keduanya diam di tempat. tidak ingin mendengar bentakan dan teriakan dari ayahnya lagi.

Sehun sudah mengantar keduanya ke sekolah. Alumni sekolahnya ini sama sekali tidak berubah. Hanya cat dan beberapa tanaman sebagai penghias diperbanyak. Setelah mencium pipi ayahnya, kakak beradik Oh turun dari mobil dengan sebelumnya berjanji tidak akan membuat ulah dan bertengkar kembali. Taerin jalan lebih dahulu dari adiknya. Merasa ditinggal Taera menyusul kakaknya dan melingkarkan lengan kanan Taerin manja.

" maafkan adikmu ini kakakku sayang "

Ucapnya dengan senyum menampilkan eye smile milik Ayahnya. Taerin berhenti sebentar dan berdecak malas. Tapi ujung-ujungnya di mengusak rambut adiknya sayang

" jangan diulangi. Dasar bayi "

Dan keduanya kembali tersenyum ketika masuk kelas. itulah mereka, selalu bertengkar dan akan cepat kembali berbaikan.

Keduanya berpisah tepat di lorong pertama. Taera harus berjalan menyebrangi lapangan untuk menuju ke sekolahnya sedang sang kakak berbelok ke kanan menuju sekolahnya. Yuup, mereka 1 sekolah atau bisa dikatakan 1 yayasan. Taera masih di Junior High School kelas 1 dan kakaknya Senior High School kelas 2. Selama berjalan menuju kelasnya seseorang menepuk pundak Taerin membuat gadis itu berjengit.

" hai taerin "

Itu senyum lima jari dari teman seangkatan dan masa kecilnya. Persis sekali seperti paman Chanyeol

" eeeyyy aku fikir siapa "

" mana adikmu?"

" tuuuh "

Taerin menunjuk dengan dagunya dan namja tinggi itu ngikuti arah sang sahabat dan bergumam Ooh ketika melihat Taera sudah berjalan bersama teman-temannya.

" kau tidak bersama minji ?"

" tidak, aku terlambat bangun dan ayah mengantarku "

" tumben sekali "

" aku lelah membantu ayah mereset ulang laptop. Biasa ayah selalu ceroboh dan kali ini tertimpa kopi "

" tapi sudah bisa ?"

" tentu, siapa dulu "

" yeah yeah si jenius park chanjoo "

Taerin berucap mengejek sambil menyiyirkan bibirnya sedang sang sahabat menepuk dadanya bangga lalu memeluk bahu Taerin untuk berjalan bersama.

Mereka berpisah di depan kelas Chanjoo karena mereka tidak sekelas dan Taerin harus melewati 1 kelas untuk sampai kelasnya. Disana sudah ramai, tentu saja ini mendekati jam pertama masuk kelas pasti ramai. Taerin duduk di bangku belakang pojok. Tempat yang sangat diincar oleh banyak murid dan betapa beruntungnya Taerin mendapat bagian tempat disana. Yaa masalah tinggi badan menjadi salah satu faktornya. Ditaruhnya tas punggung di meja dan dirinya mulai meletakkan kepala di atas tasnya.

" selalu seperti ini. Apa taera menendangmu lagi ?"

Itu si cantik Minji, kekasih si senyum 5 jari Chanjoo. Mereka sekelas bahkan duduk berdampingan. Taerin meliriknya dari bawah dan menaik turunkan alisnya sebagai jawaban dari si rambut bob.

" eiiiissh salah sendiri susah bangun. Jika aku jadi taera aku pasti melakukan hal itu "

" jika ibu ayahku memperbolehkanku menukar taera dengan ziyu, aku akan sagat berterima kasih "

" dan aku akan sangat marah jika ziyu jadi adikmu "

Taera tidak menggubris dan memilih untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas tas.

Pelajaran telah usai, Minji dan Taerin akan ke kantin memakan bekal buatan dari ibu bermata almond, yap itu adalah ibu Minji. Xi Minseok. Seperti biasa mereka akan pergi ke taman belakang dan duduk di meja dna bangku yang ada disana sambil menunggu teman-teman merka yang lain. benar saja dari jauh mereka melihat Anson dan Taehyung serta Lauren berjalan mendekati mereka. Lauren si cantik berambut cokelat bergelombang dengan tinggi seperti ibunya dan diapit oleh 2 lelaki tampan. Lauren itu cantik ngomong-ngomong. Banyak yang menyukainya, bisa dikatakan dia seorang diva. Lihat saja wajah bak bule, rambut cokelat asli, berkulit putih dan tinggi badannya yang pas untuk dipeluk. Uuuhh siapa yang tidak ingin menjadikan Lauren sebagai kekasih mereka. Sama seperti 2 lelaki itu. Sejak kecil mereka selalu berebut perhatian dari si cantik Lauren, tapi dasar Lauren yang masih suka bermain, dia lebih memilih bermain bersama Minji atau Taerin ketimbang mereka.

" hai oppa, unnie "

" hai cantik "

" eheeem "

Chanjoo terkikik melihat kekasihnya yang cemburu dengan imutnya. Lauren ikut terkikik dan duduk di samping Taerin dan meletakkan bekal makanannya di meja.

" myeonnie eomma memberimu apa lau ?"

" hanya nasi goreng sosis. Mama bangun kesiangan jadi hanya ini "

" kau mau? Ibu membawa kimbab cukup banyak "

Tanpa banyak bicara Anson sudah mengambil potongan kimbab itu dan memakannya. Untuk sementara mereka makan dalam diam sampai pada saatnya para adik datang ke tempat biasa kakak mereka berkumpul.

" kemana kevin soo ?"

" oppa sedang bermain basket. seperti biasa "

" kau tidak menontonnya ?"

" tidak, dia sudah banyak yang menonton "

Ucap Insoo dan ikut memakan sisa kimbab di kotak itu. Taera juga ikut menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui ucapan adik kelasnya.

" hari ini lau unnie ikut kelas vocal ?"

" hmmb kau mau ikut? "

" tentu "

Sahut Insoo dengan semangat.

" ok, tunggu unnie di tempat biasanya okay "

Dan Insoo mengangkat jempolnya pertanda OK. Anson sebagai kakak hanya bisa mengangguk melihat betapa antusiasnya sang adik jika menyangkut masalah vocal. Memang turunan sang ibu, sedang dirinya lebih menyukai dance seperti ayahnya.

" soo, nanti tunggu oppa pulang. Kita pulang bersama dan jangan membantah "

Ucap Anson ketika adiknya itu ingin melayangkan protesannya.

" oppa tidak seru "

" dan kau membuat ibu mencerca banyak pertanyaan karena kau selalu pulang terlambat adikku sayang "

" ck dasar "

" YA ZHANG INSOO "

" berhenti berteriak bodoh "

Pletak

" YA OH... "

" apa?"

Taerin menaikkan dagunya ke arah Anson yang mau protes. Insoo meneliti satu persatu barisan para kakak yang ada disini. Keningnya berkerut ketika menyadari jika tidak mendapati kakak tampannya.

" daehan oppa dimana ?"

" mungkin diperpustakaan. Kenapa ?"

" tidak. Hanya saja seperti ada yang kurang "

" ya, dia harus mencari buku mengenai perbintangan. Dia begitu semangat jika mengenai perbintangan "

" dan berbeda sekali denganmu yang maniak dengan boyband exo "

" YAAA "

Minji berteriak tidak terima ketika Taehyung membandingkannya dengan sang kembaran. Tak lama sosok yang dibicarakan itu datang. Daehan datang membawa sebuah buku yang sudah mereka pastikan jika itu buku perpustakaan.

" hai oppa tampan "

Sapa Taera dengan genitnya. Taerin yang melihat adiknya genit ingin sekali menjitak kepalanya itu. Daehan tersenyum dan mengusak rambut adik sahabatnya itu. Daehan itu irit bicara, entah menurun dari siapa. Babanya Luhan sangat hiperaktif, tak terkecuali ibunya. Minji sang kembaran menurun dari baba dan mamanya. Sedang Ziyu, bocah berumur 4 tahun itu masih senang-senangnya manja. Yaa bisa dikatakan mirip kedua orang tuanya. Lalu Daehan? Entah mirip siapa. Dia itu namja misterius diantara semua. Daehan lebih suka mendengarkan daripada berbicara. Dia akan menghargai setiap pendapat sahabatnya. Lauren yang tahu jika Daehan datang langsung menarik rambut yang ada dibelakangnya menjadi kedepan dan matanya berbinar menatap Daehan. Minji sebagai yang tertua dari semuanya hanya bisa melirik ke arah gadis bermata bulat putri sulung Sehun appa. Disana Taerin menolehkan wajahnya tidak melihat bagaiman Lauren bersikap menarik perhatian Daehan.

" cepat makan. Aku tahu kau pasti belum makan "

" hmmb terima kasih "

Insoo dan Taerin yang duduk dihadapan Daehan, mencondongkan tubuh mereka dan menyangga dagu mereka dengan kedua tangan dan jangan lupa dengan pandangan berbinar ala fangirls. Merasa di tatap, Daehan menatap kedua gadis belia itu dan sontak keduanya memekik tertahan ketika ditatap secara langsung oleh sang idol sampai...

X

X

X

Tbc...

Holaaa,, cerita dikit. Sebenernya sebelum aku mengenal dan faham dalam dunia ff, aku sudah suka membuat cerita kecil seperti ini. dulu dibilang cerpen. Udah suka dengan namanya menulis sejak 13 tahun yang lalu. Pas kelas 6 sekolah dasar. suka menulis karena saat itu penulis favoritku JK Rowling, tahu kan siapa beliau? Yuup, penulis novel terkenal dengan karyanya Harry Potter. Semua buku HP sudah aku baca, dna itu memunculkan ide menulisku. Bahkan ff ini sudah ada di laptop sejak tahun 2015. Masa-masa suka lihat Oh My Baby sama TROS. Menjamur, mau dipost tapi udah ciut duluan karena cerita di FFn semuanya keren-keren.. sekian, annyeong pay pay


	2. Chapter 2

" YAAAA SIAPA INI "

Teriak Taera dan Insoo bersamaa. Bagaimana tidak, kedua mata mereka tertutup oleh sebuah tangan dan keduanya memekik bersamaan. Insoo dan Taera menoleh ke belakang dan itu adalah tangan Taehyung dan Kevin. Taehyung yang menutup mata Insoo dan Kevin yang menutup mata Taera.

" berhenti menatapnya seperti Kalian membuat daehan hyung tidak berselera makan"

Ujar Taehyung yang melepaskan tangannya dan menyangga dagu, seperti tidak merasa bersalah. Sedang Taera mendecak sebal kepada Kevin.

" oppa kau mencari buku apa di perpustakaan? "

" buku perbintangan "

" oppa tidak berubah yaa. Sejak dulu begitu menyukai ilmu perbintangan "

" tentu saja lau. Oppa menyukai apapun yang mengenai langit "

" kalau begitu apa benar jika bintang jatuh dan kita meminta permintaan. Permintaan kita akan terpenuhi ?"

Daehan tersenyum mendengar penuturan Lauren. Mereka hanya berbeda 1 tahun tapi sifat kekanakan Lauren paling kentara. Memang siih diantara barisan para kakak, Lauren termasuk magnae. Dia hanya berbeda 4 bulan dengan Taehyung.

" itu hanya mitos lau. Kenapa kau percaya sekali dengan hal berbau dengan itu "

" tidak apa. bahkan jika itu benar, aku akan selalu meminta permohonan oppa "

" meminta itu kepada tuhan lau. Jangan terlalu percaya dengan hal seperti itu "

" baiklah, aku akan menguranginya "

Lauren tersenyum cantik ketika mendapat jawaban dari sang pujaan hati. Eoh apa? pujaan hati ? Yaap itu lah yang bisa Minji tangkap dari tingkah laku dan ucapan Lauren ketika ada Daehan bersama mereka. Daehan meletakkan bekal makanan yang yang telah kosong itu di depannya dan mata turunan Minseok itu tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan gadis berambut dibawah bahu itu. Hanya 3 detik dan Taerin memutuskan kontak itu.

Bel masuk berbunyi. Mereka berpisah dengan para adik dan kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Anson selalu berada dekat dengan Lauren sedang Lauren memilih untuk berjalan beriringan dengan Daehan.

" berhenti menjadi ikan remora, an. Kau ini sudah jelas kalau lauren tidak menaruh minat masih saja mendekatinya "

Minji menarik kerah belakang Anson untuk berjalan beriringan.

" kau tahu untuk mendapatkan hati seorang gadis memang butuh perjuangan min. Sama seperti chanjoo yang berusaha membuatmu jatuh cinta "

" apa-apaan kau, menyangkut pautkanku? "

" itu benar chan. minji saja bisa kau takhlukkan. Apalagi lauren ?"

" tapi kau tahu bukan jika si cantik itu lebih memilih untuk berdekatan dengan daehan daripada kau "

Taehyung yang berjalan dibelakang mereka bertiga ikut menimpali apa kata teman-temannya.

" aku akan berusaha. Beri aku waktu untuk bisa meluluhkan hati seorang wu lauren. Jika tidak, aku akan mundur dan berhenti mengikutinya seperti ikan remora "

Ucap Anson dengan tegas. Dan dia kembali berjalan mendekati Lauren yang antusias berbcara dengan Daehan di depan sana. Ketiganya minus Taerin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Tapi sebagai sahabat mereka harus saling membantu bukan? Tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah, hanya Minji yang tahu dengan siapa kembarannya itu ingin bersama. Dia tidak bisa menyakiti perasaan kedua belah pihak jika tahu apa pilihan Daehan.

X

X

X

Taerin masih menari di ruang yang para siswa club itu pulang. Taerin masih ingin menari disini. Baginya menari bersama Kwon saem dan teman-temannya itu kurang. Dia mempunyai ketertarikan tersendiri dengan ballet. Oleh karena itu, dia selalu melatih otot kakinya ketika semua murid club bubar. Dengan masih memakai pakaian yang sama. Taerin memulai gerakan dasar ballet. Dia berpegangan pada meja di sudut ruangan dan mulai mengangkat tubuhnya lalu bertumpu pada jari kaki. Terutama jempol kakinya. Setelah melakukan gerakan dasar. Taerin memulai gerakan berputar. 3 putaran sempurna sudah cukup. Dia kembali menari mengikuti nalurinya. Ballet memang tarian lemah gemulai tapi asal kalian tahu, balet itu menjadi tarian penyeimbang tubuh. Bermula dari mengangkat kakinya ke atas dan membentuk lilin sempurna sampai...

" aku tidak tahu jika kau mempunyai ketertarikan tersendiri dengan balet "

BRUUUK

" aawwwh "

Itu suara berat milik Taehyung yang datang dengan tiba-tiba. Taerin yang terkejut langung saja terjatuh dengan posisi split.

Prok prok prok

" baru kali ini aku melihat orang jatuh dengan keadaan split "

Ucapnya dengan mendekati gadis itu dan mengulurkan tangannya membantu.

" yaa huang taehyung. Jangan mengagetkan orang. Sakit tahu "

" hahaha maaf maaf. Aku tidak sengaja lewat gedung ini dan melihat ada tarian balet terindah yang pernah aku lihat "

" aku berani bertaruh jika hanya aku yang pernah kau lihat "

" yaap kau benar "

Dan Taerin memutar matanya malas mendengar ucapan Taehyung ini.

" kenapa kau bisa lewat sini? Gedung clubmu kan ada diseberang "

" ada buku yang tertinggal di kelas. jadi aku kembali lagi noona "

Taerin membentuk bulatan pada mulutnya dan mengangguk anggukan kepalanya.

" tunggu aku dan kita pulang bersama "

Dan Taehyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Kebetulan rumah mereka masih dalam wilayah 1 kompleks. Hanya saja rumah Taehyung ada di blok depan sedang rumah Taerin ada 2 blok di belakang. Setelah naik bus dan berjalan ke area perumahan, Taehyung berhenti di depan rumah Taerin karena dia ingin mengantar noonanya terlabih dahulu. Gentle memang tapi tidak bagi Taerin. Taehyung itu memang adik kesayangannya. Sejak dulu, dia ingin sekali Taehyung menjadi adiknya karena hanya Taehyung yang sangat nurut kepada Taerin.

" kau tidak mau masuk? Kufikir ibuku membuat kudapan "

" tidak perlu noona, tadi pagi ibu berkata jika ingin membuat rainbow cake atau semacama apa itu. dan kuharapan kali ini berhasil "

Taehyung berkata horor ketika tahu ibunya mau membuat kue. Semoga kali ini berhasil

" ya dan mungkin myeonie eomma harus lebih ekstra mengajar baekki eomma "

" baiklah, sampaikan salamku untuk appa dan eomma. Bye noona "

" bye "

Dan keduanya saling melambaikan tangan. Taerin masuk ke dalam rumah dan menemukan adiknya yang sudah duduk di depan TV sambil memakan lasagna.

" kenapa baru pulang sekarang ?"

Itu ibunya yang juga membawa piring kecil lasagna. Taerin mengangguk dan mengambil potongan kecil lasagna lalu memakannya.

" ada tambahan sedikit dan taehyung minta untuk ke kedai kimbab terlebih dahulu "

" unnie tidak membelikanku kimbab ?"

Taera menoleh ke belakang sofa dengan mulut sedikit penuh. Taerin mengangkat bungkusan di tangannya ke atas sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan sang adik

" yeay. Terima kasih unnie sayang "

" cepat ganti bajumu dan makan ini "

" hmmb "

Taerin meletakkan bungkusan kecil itu di counter dapur dan berjalan ke kamarnya untuk menuruti perintah dari sang ibu.

X

X

X

Minji langsung pulang karena dia sudah mempunyai janji dengan Ziyu untuk mewarnai bersama. Adik kecilnya itu memang dekat sekali dengan sang noona sehingga apapun yang dimaunya harus bersama noona. Bukan berarti Ziyu tidak dekat dengan sang hyung, hanya saja karena dia memang sangat suka mempunyai noona jadinya dia terlalu manja dengan Minji. Daehan baru saja datang. Ini sudah lewat dari jam pulang tapi karena dia meminta tolong Minji untuk bilang kepada ibunya, Minseok jadi tidak khawatir.

" hyuuuuung "

Daehan menoleh dan berjongkok menyambut pelukan hangat dari adiknya lalu menggendong tubuh mungilnya.

" kenapa balu pulang ? noona cudah dali tadi menemani ziyu mewalnai "

" hyung pergi menemani lauren noona ziyu "

" laulen noona? Kemana ?"

" ke toko buku "

" apa hyung membelikan ziyu buku mewalnai lagi ?"

Daehan tersenyum dan mendudukan diri disamping Minji lalu memangku adiknya dan mengambil buku mewarnai cukup tebal dari dalam tas dan memberikan kepada Ziyu

" tentu saja "

" yeay, telima kacih hyung "

Ziyu melonjak senang karena hadiah dari Daehan dan dia membuka buka buku mewarnai itu. Minseok yang datang dari kamar terkejut dengan kedatangan Daehan.

" baru pulang han ?"

" ya bu "

" kau membelikan adikmu buku mewarnai lagi ?"

" seperti biasa "

Minseok menggeleng dan melihat Ziyu yang membuka mulutnya takjub karena gambar-gambar di buku itu

" jangan terlalu sering membelikannya han. Masih banyak gambar yang belum dia warnai "

" kenapa tidak boleh bu ?"

" karena buku mewarnai ziyu sudah banyak sayang "

" tapi cudah ziyu walnai cemua bu "

Jawabnya cemberut dan menatap ibunya kesal

" jangan berbohong ziyu "

" nunaaaa "

" sudah sudah. Daehan cepat ganti bajumu malam ini kita makan diluar. Ibu sedang tidak ingin memasak "

" apa ziyu boleh makan makanan china ?"

" boleh, apapun untuk ziyu "

" yeay "

Dan bungsu itu kembali melonjak diatas pangkuan sang hyung.

Daehan masuk ke dalam kamar dan meletakkan tas di samping tubuh tingginya yang sedang rebahan. Hari ini dia sedikit lelah. Pergi ke perpustakaan mencari bahan bacaan dan tadi dia menerima ajakan Lauren untuk menemaninya ke toko buku dan juga membeli kebutuhan wanita. Dia tidak masalah, memang sedari kecil penampilan Lauren lebih menonjol daripada para wanita lainnya. Jangan salahkan Lauren jika dia seperti itu, Yifan ayahnya yang mantan model dan ibunya seorang desainer membuat Lauren selalu menjadi bahan percobaan sang ibu untuk memakai desain terbarunya. Bisa dibilang role model untuk mereka semua. Diambilnya ponsel dari saku celananya dan disana ada 1 pesan. Ketika dibuka itu adalah Lauren yang mengucapkan terima kasih untuk hari ini. Daehan tersenyum dan membalas pesan itu dan kembali meletakkan ponselnya di samping tubuhnya. Matanya menerawang ke langit-langit kamar dengan tangan kanannya sebagai bantalan. Tak lama dirinya tersenyum dan bangkit untuk pergi ke kamar mandi.

X

X

X

" insoo panggil kakakmu untuk makan malam "

Gadis berambut hitam itu mengangguk dan meletakkan mangkuk sayur di meja dan pergi ke kamar kakaknya.

Tok tok tok

" oppa waktunya makan malam "

" tunggu sebentar soo "

Jawab Anson dari dalam kamar. Insoo kembali ke meja makan dan mendapati ayah dan ibunya sudah disana

" mana oppamu soo "

" sebentar lagi akan turun baba "

" ibu, nanti seperti biasa ya "

Kyungsoo sang ibu mengangguk ketika anak perempuannya berbisik membuat ayah mereka mengernyitkan dahi. Kyungsoo memberikan kode untuk suaminya. Tak lama Anson turun dan duduk di depan ibunya. Yixing memimpin doa sebelum makan dan setelahnya mereka makan dengan khidmat.

" bagaimana dengan klub tarimu son ?"

" hmmb baik baba. Bulan depan ada pemilihan perwakilan lomba dance. Jadi semua anggota berlatih dengan keras untuk mendapatkan kesempatan itu "

" baguslah. Tapi ingat jaga kesehatanmu, menari itu tidak mudah butuh stamina extra "

" tentu, ibu selalu membawakan minuman kesehatan sebelum berlatih "

" lalu bagaimana dengan latihan vocalmu soo "

Yixing kali ini beralih kepada putrinya yang melahap potongan daging ke mulutnya

" baik. lauren unnie mengajak insoo untuk ikut ke dalam latihannya. Benar-benar keren baba. Apalagi suara chanjoo oppa. Insoo berkesempatan untuk bernyanyi tadi "

" waah benarkah ?"

" hmmb. Andai saja insoo masuk ke dalam klub vocal sekolah, insoo akan senang sekali bu. Tapi sayang saat itu radang tenggorakanku bermasalah "

Insoo terlihat sedih dengan melirihkan ucapannya dibelakang. Kedua orang tua itu saling melirik dan Yixing mengangguk menatap makanannya lagi

" tak perlu bersedih soo. Mungkin saja saat SMA kelak kau akan menjadi kelompok inti dari klub vocal. Tenang saja, kau itu seperti ibu yang berbakat bernyanyi. "

" tapi insoo benar-benar ingin masuk oppa. Tapi,,,, ya sudah jangan bahas. Mungkin belum saatnya "

" oppamu benar sayang, insoo hanya kurang beruntung. Mungkin saat SMA kelak, insoo masuk ke tim inti "

" iya bu "

Dan kehangatan makan malam itu terjalin dengan suasana hangat. Yixing dan Kyungsoo yang tidak pernah bisa maraha kepada kedua anaknya, Anson yang begitu menyanyangi adiknya dna Insoo yang kelewat cerewet menjadi mood maker dalam keluarga mereka.

Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamar Insoo dengan segelas susu hangat. Putrinya itu tidak bisa tidur jika belum minum susu hangat. Insoo yang sedang membaca novel sambil tiduran langsung duduk diranjanganya dan tersenyum kepada ibunya. Kyungsoo memberikan gelas itu dan Insoo meminumnya dengan cepat.

" terima kasih bu "

" sama-sama sayang "

Kyungsoo meletakkan gelas kosong di meja samping ranjang Insoo dan duduk dihadapannya. Ini menjadi rutinitas mereka setiap malam.

" ada apa ?"

" hmmb sebenarnya insoo merasa kasian dengan oppa bu "

Kyungsoo masih diam, dirinya membiarkan Insoo untuk berbicara. Menurutnya pendapat dan cerita seorang anak patut didengarkan.

" insoo tidak tahu, mengapa oppa selalu saja mendekati lauren unnie. Inso merasa jika dimana ada lauren unnie disitu ada anson oppa"

"..."

" semisal tadi, unnie sedang berjalan bersama daehan oppa dan oppa menyamai langkahnya bersama unnie dan dae oppa. Mereka memang nampak berbicara bersama tapi insoo merasa jika lauren unnie lebih condong kepada dae oppa. "

"..."

" insoo tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, hanya saja oppa hmmmb apa ya namanya. Hmmmb begini, jika ibu mempunyai permen dan hanya memberikan kepada oppa. Insoo akan marah. Hmmmb itu,,,, hmmmb yaa sejenis marah "

Kyungsoo tertawa melihat bagaimana Insoo menggambarkan perasaan itu melalui pengandaian. Mendengar jawaban putrinya. Insoo ini sudah berumur hampir 14 tahun tapi masih belum bisa menggambarkan sebuah perasaan. Anaknya begitu kelewat polos, sama seperti ayahnya.

" cemburu "

" aah cemburu. Cemburu itu apa bu? "

" cemburu itu perasaan iri sayang. Dulu anson oppa pernah cemburu karena ibu lebih memilih memberikan mainan oppa kepada insoo. Itu karena insoo masih kecil dan oppa merasa cemburu. Oppa marah karena menganggap ibu lebih menyayangi insoo. Itu tidak benar "

" oooh jadi itu namanya cemburu ya bu "

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum membentuk heart shape pada bibirnya.

" ya seperti itulah. Unnie lebih sering mengajak dae oppa daripada oppa. Insoo hanya takut jika anson oppa cemburu kepada dae oppa bu "

Dan begitulah cerita Insoo. Kyungsoo menyimpulkan jika anak sulungnya ini menyukai si cantik Lauren. Tapi memang pada dasarnya Anson ini sudha mempunyai ketertarikan tersendiri jika bersama Lauren. Sejak kecil dia selalu mengikuti kemana saja Lauren pergi dan itu membawanya sampai remaja.

' sepertinya ada yang harus dibicarakan '

X

X

X

Lauren duduk di kursi meja riasnya dan tengah menyisir rambut cokelatnya. Dia baru saja mandi dan juga membersihkan rambut. Setelah kering dirinya mulai menyisir perlahan dan tak lupa untuk memakai serum rambut agar rambutnya lebih sehat. Ditatapnya wajah cantiknya dan dia kembali tersenyum kala melihat betapa manisnya jika dia tersenyum. Lauren juga mengoleskan cream sebelum tidur dan memakai lotion, itu kebiasaannya sejak Joonmyeon mengenalkan beberapa produk kecantikan sejak dia masuk ke Junior High School 4 tahun silam. Itu memang wajar, gadis itu mulai mengalami perubahan pada tubuhnya dan Joonmyeon yang mengenalkannya. Jika dikenalkan sejak kecil, akan menjadi kecanduan dan itu tidak bagus untuk kondisi sang anak. Lauren sudah siap untuk pergi tidur sebelum...

Tok tok tok

" sayang, boleh mama masuk "

" ibuuuu, masuklah "

Wanita dengan nama panggilan Suho atau Myeonnie eomma itu masuk ke dalam dan duduk ditepi ranjang putrinya.

" sudah mau tidur ?"

" iya ma, tapi belum sepenuhnya mengantuk. Mungkin membaca buku sebentar bisa menjadi alternatif untuk tidur "

" eoh, memang tadi beli buku sayang ?"

" hmmb ini "

Tunjuknya kepada sang mama. Hanya buku novel picisan karya anak SMA.

" oooh, hanya ini saja ?"

" tidak, aku membeli 3 buku bu. Ceritanya bagus jadi aku tertarik untuk membelinya "

Jawabnya dengan menampilkan deretan gigi yang rapi.

" baiklah, kalau begitu cepat tidur. Ibu mau ke kamar kevin dulu "

" aah mama tunggu "

Lauren menahan tangan ibunya dan menarik tubuh itu untuk duduk di tempatnya seperti semula.

" hmmb sebenarnya, lauren ingin bertanya sesuatu "

" bertanya? "

" iya, tapi ibu harus janji untuk tidak bercerita dengan baba "

" kenapa?"

" lauren hanya malu ma "

Joonmyeon menarik sebelah alisnya dan mendapati kedua pipi putrinya itu bersemu merah. jangan bilang kalau...

" bagaimana mama dan baba bisa saling jatuh cinta ?"

Tuuh kan benar. Hormon remaja. Pasti pertanyaan mengenai ini. Lauren berumur 16 tahun dan dia ingin tahu mengenai kisah cintanya bersama Yifan dimasa lalu.

" memangnya kenapa ?"

" aah mama, cerita saja. lauren ingin tahu "

" ta... "

" sebentar saja. aku yakin kalau kevin masih belajar dan belum waktunya tidur "

Dirinya melirik ke arah jam dan benar ini masih pukul setengah 9. Kevin baru akan tidur jika diatas pukul 9. Jadi no problem

" babamu merupakan sosok dingin, datar dan tidak banyak bicara. Mama merupakan murid pindahan dari busan karena pekerjaan kakekmu. Mama bertemu dengan babamu melalui baekhyun eomma yang juga teman sebangku ibu di kelas. baekki eomma selalu mengajak mama untuk pergi ke kemana-mana dan memperkenalkan mama kepada para eomma dan appa. Saat itu mama tidak tahu siapa itu yifan, karena selama 7 hari mama menjadi murid baru babamu tidak ada di sekolah "

" apa para eomma dan appa merupakan sahabat ?"

" hmmb, kecuali paman tao dan baba. Mereka sepupu, kau tahu bukan ?"

Lauren mengangguk dan gadis cantik itu menyamankan duduknya lalu menatap mamanya untuk kembali bercerita

" mereka selalu membicarakan ayahmu yang kelewat datar dan dingin. Itu membuat ibu semakin penasaran hingga akhirnya ayahmu masuk sekolah. Mama yang penasaran hanya mengangguk mengerti jika itu adalah babamu. Semakin lama persahabatan kita semakin rekat. Semua berpasangan kecuali mama dan baba. Minny eomma berkata jika sebenarnya babamu menyukai mama. Tapi mama tidak percaya, karena kita berdua tidak pernah berbicara sebelumnya dan ketika mama menyapa, babamu hanya bergumam. Hingga akhirnya sebuah kejadian tidak terduga terjadi. Di hari kelulusan, ayahmu mengajak mama ke sungai han dan babamu menyatakan perasaannya kepada mama. Mama hanya terkejut kemudian berlari karena takut jika ini hanya sebuah permainan. Dan sejak itu, ayahmu mulai berubah. Dia menjadi sering mengajak mama berbicara dan mendekati mama. Hingga semua sahabat mama menikah dan membangun sebuah keluarga. Mama masih belum bersama babamu. Lalu setelah babamu mendekati mama, babamu kembali menyatakan perasaannya tetapi dengan membawa kakek dan nenek. Mama mulai memantapkan hati dan akhirnya menerima lamaran babamu dan setahun setelahnya si cantik ini lahir "

Joonmyeon mengakhiri ceritanya dnegan mencubit hidung mancung Lauren membuat anak gadisnya terkikik geli.

" jadi baba selalu mengejar-ngejar mama?"

" bisa dikatakan seperti itu. mama hanya takut karena babamu sungguh datar dan dingin. Kau tahu yang membuat mama takut adalah alis tebalnya "

" aahh ya benar. Baba akan menakutkan kalau sedang marah. Bahkan sedang diampun. Kevin selalu mendekatiku dan berkata jika takut dengan baba "

" dan adikmu sangat mirip babamu. Tatapan dinginnya membuat mama takut "

" aah benar. Kevin sangat mirip baba. Bocah ituuuu uuuhhh "

Mendengar kata Kevin, Joonmyeon menoleh ke arah jam dan menyadari jika ini adalah waktunya Kevin tidur.

"baiklah tuan putri, mama harus pergi ke kamar adikmu. Cepat tidur arra "

" baik ma. Selamat malam "

Joonmyeon menarik selimut Lauren hingga sebatas dada dan mengecup kening putrinya. Dirinya turun dari ranjang, mengambil gelas kotornya dan menyalakan pendingin ruangan.


	3. Chapter 3

Hari Minggu merupakan hari rutin para ayah dan ibu. Melupakan sejenak pekerjaan dikantor dan saling berbagi cerita. Kali ini mereka bertemu di cafe milik Chanyeol di lantai atas. Cafe milik ayah Chanyeol yang dulunya menjadi tempat berkumpul mereka semasa sekolah. Di lantai atas menjadi tempat private mereka. Hingga akhirnya Tuan Park pensiun dan menyerahkan hak milik cafe untuk putra tunggalnya. Semua sudah berkumpul kecuali keluarga Zitao, dia harus datang terlambat karena pergi ke rumah sakit terlebih dahulu untuk memeriksakan kandungan Baekhyun. Para ayah dan ibu berada di sudut cafe dan sedang bermain kartu, sedang para anak khususnya perempuan sedang bergosip atau bermain internet melihat para oppa kesukaan Insoo dan Taera dan para lelaki bermain dart kecuali Daehan.

" yo yo yo selamat siang para hyung "

" yaaa, itu kata-kataku panda "

" bagian mana yang menjadi kata-katamu rusa hyung "

" di bagian yo yo yo "

Balas Luhan dengan menekan kata 'yoyoyo'.

 _Plaaak_

" yaaa minny ini sakit "

" makanya jangan berisik tuan rusa "

Zitao yang melihat itu hanya tertawa dan membantu Baekhyun membawa tas tangan, sementara putra sulungnya langsung ikut berkumpul untuk bermain dart.

" kemana taerin "

Tanya Kris yang mengambil gelas cappucinonya di meja

" dia bilang mau ke sekolah. Hari ini ada latihan extra untuk kompetisi bulan depan "

" kompetisi dance ? kenapa di hari libur ?"

" memang kalau tidak di hari libur, di hari apa lagi hyung?"

" tapi anson bilang tidak ada latihan tambahan chan "

Dan para ayah disana terdiam menatap Sehun yang nampak berfikir. Lay benar, Anson 1 klub dance dengan putrinya. Dan sekarang remaja mirip Yixing itu tengah bermain dengan yang lainnya di cafe bersama para ayah dan ibu. Hanya Taerin yang tidak ada disini.

" apa mungkin taerin menjadi kandidat untuk kompetisi ?"

" tidak ge, anson bilang kalau pemilihan kandidat masih 2 minggu lagi. Kwon saem masih memantau para murid untuk diseleksi saat hari h nanti "

" kalau begitu, apa yang gadismu lakukan hun "

Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, dirinya bangkit dari duduk dan berlari menuju pintu membuat semuanya memusatkan mata pada Sehun terutama Jongin.

" sehun, sehun "

Teriak Jongin dan melempar kartunya ke meja. Jongin berlari mengejar sampai pintu tapi langkah suaminya sudah terlalu jauh untuk disusul. Jongin mengernyit bingung dan menoleh ke arah para Oppa.

" oppa ada apa? kenapa sehun berlari ?"

" taerin. Sehun mencari putrimu "

" taerin? Tapi dia ada latihan tambahan di sekolah "

" tambahan dance? Kenapa aku tidak tahu eomma ?"

Itu Anson yang mengernyit bingung mengenai pernyataan Jongin eomma. Semuanya mengernyit bingung kecuali Taera, Insoo dan satu orang lagi yang mulai gugup dan melirik ke arah masing-masing orang tua .

X

X

X

 _" cepat kemari, sehun appa mencarimu "_

Taerin terduduk lemas di ruang dance. Keringat bercucuran dari pelipis, lengan dan leher. Dirinya sedari tadi terus meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya tanpa istirahat. Ada 1,5 jam tanpa jeda. Taerin masih terus menari hingga ponsel berwarna putih itu berdering. Gadis bermata mirip Jongin itu mengatur nafasnya dan menyenderkan punggung di tembok ujung ruangan. Melihat pesan dari sahabatnya, Taerin seharusnya panik. Karena dia berbohong jika ada latihan tambahan. Tapi jika dipikir lebih lagi, dia memang benar bukan? Latihan tambahan tapi tanpa tutor. Gadis itu melempar ponsel dan kembali memutar musik di radio ruangan lalu mulai meliukkan tubuhnya. Darah kedua orang tuanya mengalir di tubuhnya. Ayah dan Ibunya memang dulu adalah seorang dancer di sekolah, tak ayal jika Taerin begitu pintar menari.

Tap tap tap

Taerin menoleh ke sumber suara. Itu suara sepatu yang berdecit di lantai. Tampaknya orang ini tengah berlari dan...

Ceklek

Brraaakk

" TAERIN "

Gadis itu menatap ke arah pintu masuk. Nampak disana lelaki berahang tegas dengan rambut hitam yang berantakan. Itu ayahnya. Sehun mengedarkan pandnaganya ke seluruh ruangan dan menatap sosok yang dicarianya

Tap tap tap

" Oh taerin. Kau membuat ayah khawatir "

Sehun mendekati putrinya dan memegang kedua lengan atasnya dengan tubuh sedikit menunduk dan nafas tersengal.

" kenapa yah ?"

Jawab putri sulungnya dengan polos.

" kau berbohong dengan ayah dan ibu. Kau berkata jika ada latihan tambahan di sekolah. Tapi nyatanya kau hanya berdiam diri disini sendiri tanpa tutor dan teman-teman disampingmu"

Sehun berucap dengan nada sedikit meninggi dan kedua mata itu menatap lekat mata turunan sang istri

" aku benar-benar berlatih ayah. Aku ingin berlatih sendiri tanpa kwon saem dan teman-teman. Aku ingin terlihat lebih baik untuk esok hari ketika evaluasi. Aku hanya mengulang tarian kemarin dan mempelajari gerakan lain. aku ingin menjadi kandidat yang di ajukan, ayah "

" tapi tidak dengan berbohong. Ayah tidak pernah mengajarkanmu berbohong "

" taerin tidak berbohong ayah. Sungguh "

Nada dan tatapan itu nampak serius. Taerin tidak pernah berbohong dengan kedua orang tuanya. Meski nakal dan bandel, Taerin tidak ingin membuat kedua orang tuanya sedih ketika dia berbohong.

" taerin tidak berbohong. Ayah dan ibu selalu mengajarkanku dan taera untuk tidak berbohong bukan? "

Sehun terdiam. Tubuh namja itu terduduk dan melepas pegangannya pada lengan atas putrinya. Dia menunduk terdiam, terlalu khawatir mengenai putrinya. Taerin itu putrinya, mewarisi sifat Sehun lebih banyak daripada Jongin. dia sulit dibaca, berbeda dengan adiknya. jika Sehun berwajah datar dan sulit dibaca, Taerin sebaliknya. Berwajah polos dan juga tidak bisa dibaca.

" baiklah, maafkan ayah. Ayah hanya terlalu khawatir denganmu. Mendengar ucapan paman yixing membuat ayah hampir ingin menamparmu "

" hihihi apa ayah masih ingin menamparku "

Sehun menoleh dan mendapati wajah putrinya yang terkikik geli. Sehun tersenuym dan membawa tubuh putrinya mendekat

" tidak, ayah tidak pernah ingin melakukan itu "

Setelah acara Sehun yang berlari kesetanan, dirinya kembali ke acara pertemuan dan disana ketika mereka berdua baru sampai Jongin langsung mendongak dan menghampiri suaminya dan menatap Taerin kesal dan menjewer telinganya.

" aaarrrgh aarrgghh ib...uuu sa...kiitttt "

" huh sakit? Sakit? Itulah akibatnya jika kau berbohong dengan ibu "

" aarrggh ib,,uuu lepaskan,,,, sa,,, kiitt... taerin tidak berbohong "

" hmmb masih mau menyangkal ?"

Jongin yang masih kesal kembali mencubit pipi putrinya.

" sayang sudah, jangan cubit pipinya. Ini hanya kesalahpahaman "

" kau membelanya sehun?"

" jongin jangan berteriak "

" bagaimana tidak, putrimu ini berbohong "

Jongdae berjalan mendekat ketika tangan Jongin tidak lagi mencubit pipi anaknya, lalu membawa Taerin menjauh dari kedua orang tuanya dan menyuruhnya duduk.

" pipimu merah, pasti sakit "

" tentu saja huhuhhu "

Jongdae tersenyum dan mengusap pipi merah Taerin sedang si gadis mulai manja dengan memeluk tubuh mungil Jongdae. Dia berjalan ke sisi ruangan dan mengambil es batu beserta kain putih dan meletakkan bungkusan es itu ke pipi Taerin.

" tidak jongin. aku hanya salah paham, taerin sudah menjelaskan semuanya "

" ya ya ya aku tahu bela saja anak nakalmu itu "

" sayang... "

" tidak tidak aku tidak akan termakan gombalanmu itu "

Dan semua pasang mata memutar bola matanya serempak. Pasangan muda itu memang lebih sering bertengkar dari lainnya meski mereka sudah berumur.

Setelah Jongdae mengompresnya, Taerin pergi untuk membersihkan diri dan ikut berkumpul. Taehyung mendekatinya dan sedikit berbisik.

" kukatakan juga apa, jangan lakukan. dan kau malah melakukannya "

" itu resiko, sudah diam jangan banyak bicara "

Keduanya saling berbisik dan Taehyung hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Tidak ingin berdebat lagi dengan si tomboy Taerin.

Disudut sana Daehan masih betah berbicara dengan Lauren atau lebih tepatnya jika Lauren yang mengajaknya berbicara. Anson sebenarnya ingin ikut mengobrol tapi sebelumnya, sang adik merengek kepadanya agar mau ikut bermain monopoli. Itu lebih baik daripada ikut berbicara yang sudah bisa dipastikan jika Anson akan diabaikan.

" aku tidak tahu jika ucapan lauren akan benar-benar terjadi "

" maksudmu ?"

Joonmyeon menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang menatap 2 remaja yang duduk di sudut sana dengan Lauren yang lebih banyak berbocara

" kau lupa, dulu putri kecilmu ingin sekali menikah dengan daehan oppanya unnie. Dan lihat, ketika semua tengah sibuk, dia hanya sibuk dengan daehan "

" hanya ucapan belaka baek, belum tentu juga lauren dengannya "

" kenapa yakin sekali myeon? "

" aku ibunya unnie. Aku tahu apa yang benar-benar dia sukai, sayangi, cintai dan kagumi. Lauren memang seperti itu. kurasa dia hanya kagum dengan daehan. "

" ya kau benar. Tapi selama kita bersama, lauren memang dekat dan tak mau jauh-jauh dengna daehan. Dia berbeda jika bersama anson, taehyung atau chanjoo. Apa kau ingat saat daehan dan yang lain mau pergi ke sekolah, lauren sampai menangis dan menarik-narik tangan daehan agar oppa kesayangannya tidak pergi "

Joonmyeon menarawang ke beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ucapan Minseok benar, Lauren memang dari kecil sangat dekat dengan daehan. Sangat berbeda jika bersama sahabat lelaki yang lain. Joonmyeon menatap para sahabatnya dan membenarkan ucapan Minseok dan Baekhyun tadi.

" unnie apa lauren pernah berbicara sesuatu mengenai dirinya. Aah lebih tepatnya soal hormon keremajaannya ?"

Itu Kyungsoo si mata bulat yang bertanya. Joonmyeon mengangguk dan semua kembali merapat terutama Jongin si tukang gosip

" beberapa hari yang lalu dia bertanya bagaimana aku dan yifan saat dulu. Kalian tahu bukan bagaimana yifan denganku saat dulu ?"

'anggukangguk'

" aku menceritakannya. Lauren nampak antusias dan banyak tersenyum. Aku tidak tahu mengapa dia bertanya seperti itu, kufikir jika dia hanya ingin tahu saja. tapi melihat tatapan mata dan bagaimana antusiasnya aku mulai merasa jika ada yang dia sembunyikan "

" sepertinya benar. Insoo sering mengajakku berbicara. Dan kali ini aku benar-benar terkejut mengenai ucapan insoo. Dia berkata jika anson sepertinya mempunyai rasa dengan lauren. Terlebih ketika insoo melihat bagaimana kakaknya itu melihat lauren. Dan tatapan anson akan meredup jika melihat lauren tertawa bukan karenanya "

" ya tuhan begitu rumit. Aku fikir kisah mereka akan semulus chanjoo dan minji "

Potong Jongdae dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

" ya aku fikir seperti itu. ternyata anson juga mempunyai rasa dengan lauren "

Kali ini ucap Baekhyun yang ikut apa yang Jongdae lakukan. semuanya kompak mengangguk sampai akhirnya...

" oh ya tuhan, mengapa ini mengingatkanku dengan sehun dan yixing yang memperebutkan kyungsoo "

" YAAA /YAAA "

Teriak Jongin dan Kyungsoo bersama ketika mendengar ucapan Baekhyun dengan santainya. Semuanya menoleh ke sumber suara terutama para ayah yang tadinya sedang bermain biliard.

" kenapa? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu ?"

Ucapnya polos. Minseok sudah ingin sekali menjitak kepala si bebek cerewet ini. Lihat Kyungsoo dan Jongin menjadi diam, terutama Jongin yang raut wajahnya mulai berubah.

" ak... aku ke kamar mandi sebentar "

Jongin bangkit berdiri dengan rasa canggungnya. Gadis paling muda itu pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan sedikit menunduk.

" ak,,, aku juga permisi sebentar "

Dan Kyungsoo mengikuti Jongin keluar ruangan dengan sedikit berlari. Para ibu langsung menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan menghembuskan nafas kesal mereka. Baekhyun sungguh tidak berubah dari dulu bahkan ketika dia akan mempunyai anak kedua.

" kenapa ?"

X

X

X

Tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

Jongin pergi ke toilet, dia hanya ingin mencuci mukanya. Ucapan baekhyun tadi membawanya ke masa lalu. Masa ketika dia bersekolah disana. Yang dikatakan Baekhyun benar, dulu Sehun dan Yixing saling memperebutkan Kyungsoo. Jongin yang menyu,,, aaah tidak mencintai Sehun harus diam ketika melihat orang yang dicintainya itu mengucapkan kata cinta kepada Kyungsoo. Ya itu Sehun, suaminya. Jongin tahu jika Sehun memilihnya lantaran cintanya ditolak oleh Kyungsoo dan lebih memilih pemuda China teman sekelasnya. Jongin tidak masalah, dia berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untuk Sehun bahkan ketika mereka menikah. Mereka menikah setelah pasangan Luhan dan Minseok. Bahkan ketika mereka sudah menikah dan Jongin hamil pun Sehun masih terlihat sedih ketika melihat Yixing dan Kyungsoo yang menikah. Butuh beberapa waktu lamanya agar Sehun benar-benar berpaling dari Kyungsoo. Awalnya dia menyerah dan memilih untuk bercerai tapi mendengar ucapan tulus dari Sehun membuatnya luluh. Setelah pengakuan cinta tulus dari Sehun, lelaki itu sudah menghilangkan perasaan cintanya kepada Kyungsoo dan mulai mencintainya.

Ceklek

Jongin menoleh dan mendapati Kyungsoo menyusulnya. Dengan cepat dirinya menghapus air matanya dan kembali membasuh mukanya.

" aah un... unnie ap... apa kau mau memakain toiletnya ?"

Dirinya berusaha tenang dan menyembunyikan perasaannya saat ini. Kyungsoo menatapnya dalam dan berjalan mendekat dan memeluk wanita yang lebih tinggi darinya.

" jongin maafkan aku. Bercerita tentang tadi membawamu ke masa lalu. Maafkan aku "

" ti... tidak apa apa unnie. Ki,,, kita membahas anak-anak bukan kita yang dulu "

Jongin merasakan jika lengan dressnya basah. Kyungsoo menangis.

" tapi kau mengingatnya jong. Sungguh maafkan aku hiks "

" hey unnie. Sudahlah itu hanya masa lalu. Sudah jangan menangis "

" ti,,, tidak jong. Hiks sungguh aku minta maaf. Aku minta maaf karena membuatmu menjadi pelarian sehun. maafkan aku sungguh hiks "

Mau tidak mau dirinya kembali menangis. Ucapan Kyungsoo benar-benar mengingatkannya ke masa lalu. Jongin sudah berusaha tidak mengingat lagi hal itu tapi hari ini dia kembali harus mengingatnya

" unnie. Dulu kan sudah kita bicarakan. Kumohon jangan mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu. Aku bahkan sudah melupakannya unnie. Kumohon hjangan membahas itu

Jongin menatap memelas Kyungoo dan memeluk tubuh wanita yang lebih tua darinya.

X

X

X

" baekhyun benar-benar cari mati "

" huh ?"

" bagaimana tidak, dia membahas masa lalu kyungsoo saat membicarakan anak-anak "

Jongdae naik ke ranjang dan duduk di hadapan Chanyeol yang sedang membaca.

" maksudmu ?"

" kau tahu bukan mengenai cinta segiempat mereka. Kyungsoo, sehun, yixing dan jongin. Sehun dan yixing oppa yang berebut kyungsoo, jongin yang diam-diam mencintai sehun dan berakhir dengan menikahnya sehun dan jongin. dan sehun baru benar-benar menerima jongin ketika dia mengandung taerin di bulan ketujuh "

" aahh dan jongin berkata ingin bercerai bukan "

Jongdae mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan suaminya. Wanita berambut cokelat gelap itu menampilkan raut wajah sendu jika harus mengingat masa lalu dan bagaimana jika dia menjadi Jongin. beruntung dia mendapatkan Chanyeol yang mencintainya sejak lama.

" aku selalu berkata bagaimana jika aku diposisi jongin. pasti aku.,,, aaah entahlah "

" tapi tidak mungkin sayang. Buktinya aku menemanimu ketika duduk di bangku SMA sampai sekarang "

" hmmb, kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana perasaan wanita chan. wanita itu... "

" lebih sensitif. Tentu saja aku tahu, apa yang aku tidak tahu mengenai wanita terutama dirimu bae "

Jongdae tersenyum mendapat colekan di dagunya. Chanyeol menarik pinggang Jongdae untuk mendekat dan memeluknya erat.

" sudah jangan berbicara mengenai masa lalu. Kita juga sudah berkeluarga harus menatap masa depan bae. Ok "

Cup

" hihihihi geli chan. Jangan mengecup pundakku bodoh "

Cup cup cup

Chanyeol mengindahkan ucapan Jongdae dan kembali menghujani kecupan di bahu dan leher istrinya.

" bae bolehkah ?"

Ucap Chanyeol dengan sensual. Jongdae terdiam dan sedetik kemudian dia mengangguk malu-malu.

" yeay "

Chanyeol tidak membuang banyak waktu, dia memutar tubuh istrinya dan mulai mencium bibirnya nafsu. Lelaki yang hampir berumur 40 tahun itu masih berotot seperti dulu dan masih kuat di atas ranjang.

" aku akan mengikuti tao dan baekhyun kali ini. Projeknya membuat adik untuk chanjoo"

" ya,,,, hmmmmkppp "

Dan ucapan itu terpotong dengan Cahyeol yang kembali melumat bibir sang istri.

X

X

X

Keluarga Huang duduk dimeja makan. Makan malam hari ini di sponsori oleh tatapan tajam sang kepala keluarga. Taehyung yang duduk di samping kiri ayahnya hanya bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan itu. Taehyung bersyukur tidak mewarisi mata babanya. Dia itu mirip sekali dengan sang ibu. Mata Zitao masih terpaku pada istrinya yang sibuk bolak balik dapur dan meja makan untuk menyiapkan makan malam. ibunya itu tidak suka jika ada yang masuk ke dalam dapur dan Taehyung memang tidak berniat untuk masuk dapur karena pasti aroma gosong atau apa menusuk ke hidungnya. Dan entah kali ini apa yang akan ibunya masak. Bukannya Baekhyun tidak bisa memasak, hanya saja kurang terampil. Baekhyun hanya bisa memasak tumis sayur dan goreng ayam saja. Dan berterima kasihlah kau Huang Taehyung, ayahmu sangat pintar memasak. Selama ini memang Zitao yang memasak sarapan untuknya. Zitao mengalihkan pandangannya menuju dirinya, dan Taehyung langsung menunduk berpura-pura minum karena takut babanya.

" jja mari makan. Hari ini ibu memasak ayam goreng kesukaanmu huang taehyung "

" terima kasih bu "

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat putranya mengucap terima kasih tapi Taehyung langsung kembali menunduk takut.

" taehyung pimpin doa "

" i,,, iya baba "

Dan ketiga orang itu melakukan pose berdoa dan diiringi dengan kata 'amin' dibelakangnya. Baekhyun mengambilkan suaminya nasi dan lauk serta sayur kemudian dia beralih ke arah sang putra yang sedari tadi tidak mengangkat wajahnya.

" kenapa menunduk terus tae ?"

" eoh? Tidak bu "

" angkat kepalamu saat berbicara dengan orang tua "

Hardik Baekhyun dan putra sulungnya itu mengangkat wajahnya dan langsung bertatap muka dengan Zitao dia buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah makanan di mangkuk.

" noona ada yang ingin aku bicarakan setelah makan malam "

" eoh, tentang apa zi ?"

Zitao tidak menjawab dan lebih fokus pada makannya. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi dan mengendikkan bahunya acuh lalu melanjutkan makannya.

Zitao menyuruh putranya untuk masuk ke kamar dan dilarang untuk keluar kamar atau dia akan mendapat hukuman. Taehyung tahu betul jika ayahnya sudah begini maka kedua orang tuanya akan bertengkar. Dia tidak berani untuk keluar kamar daripada harus mendapat amukan. Pemuda itu mengunci pintu dan mengambil earphone, meraih ponsel dan menyalakan musik sekencang mungkin. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin tahu perihal yang membuat kedua orang tuanya marah.

" duduklah "

" ada apa? sejak pulang dari cafe kau lebih banyak diam "

" noona atau aku harus memanggilmu byun baekhyun saat ini. Kau harus tahu apa kesalahanmu hari ini "

Baekhyun yang duduk di sofa seberang suaminya mulai mengenyitkan dahi tidak paham.

" maksudmu? Aku tidak berbuat apa-apa zi. Kau tahu bukan jika selama seharian ini kita di cafe chanyeol ?"

" ya dan tolong koreksi kesalahanmu hari ini. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau tahu apa kesalahanmu "

" ada apa sebenarnya deeganmu? Katakan saja langsung padaku jangan seperti ini "

" tidak, aku akan menunggu sampai kau tahu "

Zitao memangku kaki kanannya di kaki kiri dan menatap tajam baekhyun. Baekhyun sungguh tidak mengerti apa kesalahannya. Zitao masih memandang tajam dan dirinya yang nampak berfikir keras mengenai hal ini.

" zi, suamiku, tolong katakan saja. aku sungguh tidak tahu hiks "

" dan aku sudah berkata jika akan menunggu sampai kau tahu apa kesalahanmu noona. Dan aku akan menunggu sampai kau tahu "

" aku tidak tahu hiks "

" ini masih 5 menit berjalan. Ada banyak waktu untuk memikirkannya "

Baekhyun menangis dalam diam. Dia tidak mau lagi bertengkar dengan suaminya. Cukup beberapa tahun yang lalu mereka bertengkar hebat mengenai kecerobohannya mengumbar masa lalu mereka. Wait, masa lalu. Apa ada kaitannya dengan...

" jongin "

Lirih wanita hamil itu. Zitao mendongak dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap wajah baekhyun.

" jongin ya jongin. jongin dan kyungsoo benar bukan ?"

" jongin? coba ceritakan ada apa dengannya "

Ucap Zitao sambil bersendekap dada dan menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh istrinya. Baekhyun menatap suaminya takut. Sungguh, Zitao yang seperti ini sangat...

" ak,, aku tidak sengaja mengucapkan hal yang mengenai masa lalu "

"..."

" tentang sehun dan lay oppa yang memperebutkan kyungsoo"

"..."

" tapi itu hanya masa lalu zi. Aku yakin mereka sudah melupakannya "

" dan kuyakin kau lupa akan raut wajah jongin dan kyungsoo setelah kejadian jongin yang pergi dari acara bergosipmu "

"... "

" mereka memang baik-baik saja. tapi kau membangunkan cerita masa lalu baekhyun, ya tuhan "

Jika Zitao sudah memanggil namanya itu artinya jika suami Chinanya ini tengah marah.

" apa kau juga lupa bagaimana jongin saat tahu jika sehun tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta kepadanya? Dan kau lupa bagaimana sehun yang anarkis ketika tahu kyungsoo lebih memilih lay? DAN APA KAU TAHU JIKA JONGIN JUGA PERNAH MENGAJUKAN CERAI KEPADA SEHUN? "

Teriak Zitao marah. Baekhyun menangis keras mendapat teriakan dari Zitao. Wanita hamil itu hanya diam dan menggenggam erat dress yang dipakai.

" kita bersahabat sejak duduk dibangku SMA lalu sampai anak-anak kita besar dan mengerti artinya cinta. Tapi mengapa kau tidak berubah? Begitu ceroboh dengan mengungkit masa lalu. Kyungsoo yang hampir kehilangang anson karena mendengar berita tentang perceraian jongin dan jongin yang hampir kehilangan taerin dan sehun. kita sudah saling mengingatkan untuk tidak membicarakan hal yang sensitif, byun baekhyun. "

" hiks hiks zi,,, zitao ... "

" aku tahu kau begitu ceroboh dan suka bergosip tapi tidak dengan hal ini. Jika sehun tahu tentang ini, aku yakin jika dia akan mengingat memori yang dulu "

" hiks zi,,, zitao yaa,, hiks ma,, maafkan aku "

Zitao yang tadinya berdiri karena ulah Baekhyun langsung pergi meninggalkan baekhyun. Pikirannya sudah kacau. Tadi saat mereka tiba di rumah, Zitao mendapat pesan dari Chanyeol yang mengatakan jika istrinya telah mengungkit masa lalu mengenai Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

X

X

X

" ibu aku berangkat "

" kau tidak sarapan dulu tae?"

" tidak, aku sudah terlambat bu "

" setidaknya minum susumu tae "

Taera yang sudah menggigit roti dan hampir membuka kenop pintu, kembali berputar menuju ibunya yang sudah menyodorkan segelas susu vanilla. Rasa kesukaan Taera. Jongin tersenyum melihat Taera yang meminum susunya dengan sedikit tergesa.

" jja sudah. Terima kasih bu. Sampaikan salam untuk unnie dan ayah. Aku mencintaimu bu "

CUP

Dan ocehan panjang itu diakhiri dengan kecupan basah di pipi Jongin. Melihat Taera sudah berangkat pagi ke sekolah, dirinya kembali menyibukkan diri menyiapkan sarapan untuk anggota keluarga yang lain. Tiap hari Senin Taera memang berangkat lebih awal karena dia piket kelas dipagi hari. Jongin tidak kaget jika melihat putrinya tergesa di setiap hari Senin.

Masih ada waktu 30 menit lagi untuk suami dan putri sulungnya keluar dari kamar mereka. Makanan sudah siap dan dirinya memilih untuk duduk termenung di kursi counter. Entah sejak kemarin pikirannya tidak menentu dan sulit fokus. Dirinya memang mensugesti baik-baik saja, tapi sejak Baekhyun tidak sengaja berucap masa lalu dirinya kembali harus mengenang masa sulit terdahulu. Tidak perlu diceritakan, Jongin benar-benar ingin melupakannya. Dihelanya nafas itu ketika dia sadar kalau ada suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Itu Taerin yang sudah memakai seragam dan membawa tas punggung.

" selamat pagi bu "

" selamat pagi sayang "

Keduanya saling melempar senyum dan Taerin langsung duduk ditempat. Sehun datang tak lama kemudian dan duduk dikursinya. Jongin menyiapkan sarapan dan menunggu keduanya selesai. 15 menit kemudian keduanya pamit dan tak lupa kecupan dan ciuman penambah semangat untuk suami dan putrinya.

X

X

X

" bu ziyu mau telul lagi "

Minseok menoleh dan mengambilkan potongan telur gulung dan meletakkannya di mangkuk kecil Ziyu. Sarapan sehat seperti biasa. Setelah menyuapi Ziyu, Minseok langsung membereskan meja makan dibantu oleh Minji dan dia menyiapkan bekal untuk ketiga anaknya terutama Ziyu, putra bungsunya begitu pemilih dalam hal makanan jadi tak heran jika Minseok harus membedakan bekal makanannya dengan para kakak.

" bye baba, gege, noona "

" bye ziyu "

Ziyu melambaikan tangan kepada ketiganya dan berjalan dengan sang ibu menuju sekolah taman kanak-kanak. Tidak jauh hanya ada di komplek depan rumah dan memakan waktu 15 menit. Sedang kedua kakaknya harus berangkat bersama sang ayah menuju sekolah.

" baiklah kids. Selamat belajar dan jangan pulang terlalu larut "

" hmmb, bye baba rusa "

" bye little minny, dan little rusa "

Keduanya tersenyum dan turun dari mobil menuju gerbang sekolah. Sampai akhirnyaaa...

" daehan opppaaaaa "

Dan mereka menoleh bersama, mendapati Lauren yang baru saja keluar dari mobil sang ayah dan berlari menuju mereka.

" selamat pagi unnie, oppa "

" hai lauren "

1 wanita itu saling menyapa dan seperti biasa, Daehan akan tersenyum menanggapi. Ingat, Daehan itu irit bicara.

" hari ini ada pertunjukkan klub dance. Unnie dan oppa akan melihat bukan?"

" tentu saja lau. Kita akan menjadi pendukung yang paling berisik di depan "

" hihi unnie akan seperti biasanya "

Daehan terdiam, bagaimana dia lupa. Hari ini kan ada acara pertunjukkan rutin dari klub dance. Disana pasti ada Anson dan Taerin.

" oppa menonton kan. Kudengar anson oppa akan menari solo "

" tentu saja lau. Kita harus mendukung mereka berdua "

Lauren tersenyum dan dia melingkarkan lengannya di lengan Minji dan mengajak gadis berambut bob itu jalan di depan.

Daehan lantas tak langsung masuk ke kelas. Matanya menatap sekitar dan mendapati jika ada seseorang yang dikenalnya tengah berjalan dari arah berlawan. Itu Taerin yang berjalan dari arah gerbang pembatas SMA dan SMP. Pasti dari Taera pikirnya. Taerin masih tidak memperhatikan jalan sampai

" aduuuh... aah ma... daehan "

" apa yang membuatmu menunduk sampai tidak melihat arah jalan noona taerin "

Taerin tersenyum masam mendengar penuturan namja didepannya ini

" tidak apa-apa. ayo masuk kelas "

Dan Taerin menarik tangan kanan Daehan untuk masuk ke gedung sekolah. Dia tidak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Tapi itu tidak masalah, seluruh sekolah juga tahu bagaimana persahabat mereka. Kecuali Chanjoo dan Minji yang sudah taken. Daehan menatap arah tangan yang bertaut itu dan seulas senyum tersemat pada bibir tipisnya.

Anson sudah bersiap di belakang panggung. Kegiatan rutin setiap 2 minggu sekali, klub ternama sekolah selalu mengadakan pertunjukkan. Dia sudah mengenakan kostum dan akan tampil menari dengan rekannya dan akan tampil solo di sesi selanjutnya. Dia mendekati Taerin yang melatih pemanasan dengan merenggangkan otonya.

" kau gugup ?"

Taerin mendongak dan mendapati wajah damai Anson di depannya

" tidak, kita sudah sering melakukannya bukan? Jadi aku tidak gugup "

" hmmb, kau benar. Tapi tidak untukmu "

" ya karena ini giliranku untuk tampil solo "

" sejak tadi tangan ku basah karena gugup. Aku takut akan reaksi penonton dan terutama kwon saem "

" tidak perlu cemas an. Semua akan baik-baik saja "

Taerin menepuk pundak Anson dan mengangguk bersama. Anson tersenyum manis mirip dengan paman Lay.

" beri aku pelukan agar tidak gugup "

Dan Taerin menarik tubuh tinggi itu untuk dipeluknya. Taerin memeluknya erat membuat Anson tersenyum lebar dan lelaki itu merasa lebih baik daripada tadi. Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang menatap mereka.

Akhirnya setelah pertunjukkan seluruh anggota, grup anggota, dan sekarang tampilan solo Anson. Namja tampan itu mengenakan singlet hitam serta celana semi jeans dipadukan topi hitam. lapangan indoor selalu ramai dan penuh. Pertunjukkan yang tak lebih dari 45 menit itu menjadi penghibur mereka dikala lelah belajar. Taerin berdiri di sisi panggung dan menatap dance yang begitu energik. Dirinya begitu bangga melihat sahabat yang berdiri disana untuk memperlihatkan bakatnya. Semua sahabatnya duduk di barisan paling bawah dan depan dari tribun, bahkan ada Taera, Kevin dan Insoo yang ikut melihat oppa tampan mereka. 3 menit berlalu, Anson menyelesaikan pertunjukkannya. Setelah melakukan hormat, dirinya turun dari panggung dan mendekati Taerin lalu memberinya pelukan sampai mengangkat tubuh kecil nan tinggi itu keatas. Taerin sontak terkejut dengan perlakuan Anson tapi dia cuek dan semakin tertawa ketika Anson menurunkan dan memeluk tubuhnya

" bagaimana ?"

" daebak "

Ucap Taerin dengan mengnagkat 2 jempolnya di depan Anson lalu mereka kembali tertawa hingga tak sadar jika mereka menjadi pusat tontonan para sahabat dan beberapa rekan klub tarinya.

Mereka semua pulang bersama, setelah menunggu Anson dan Taerin yang berganti pakaian Chanjoo mengajak semuanya untuk pergi ke kedai langgangan mereka. Itu ada di dekat sekolah. Kedai makanan ringan yang menjadi tempat favorite mereka selain cafe Chanjoo. Semuanya memesan makanan kesukaan mereka karena Anson yang kali ini mentraktir.

" waah oppa terima kasih. Aku boleh tambah kimbab bukan ?"

" ambil saja tae. Kau boleh makan sepuasnya "

" waah oppa daebak "

Dan gadis itu memanggil pelayan untuk membuatkan kimbab untuknya kembali. anson duduk disamping Lauren dan seperti biasa dia akan memberikan perhatian lebih untuk gadis itu.

" kau ingin tambah sesuatu lau ?"

" tidak oppa, mungkin aku akan meminta taera saja "

" kau boleh tambah jika kau mau "

" tidak tidak ini sudah cukup, perutku hampir kenyang "

" baiklah "

Lauren memberikan senyum manis yang membuat Anson gemas dan mengusak rambutnya. Semuanya menatap Anson dan Minji dengan kerasnya mulai menggoda calon pasangan itu.

" eheemm... tolong jika ingin berkencan diluar saja jangan disini kalian membuat pasangan lainnya iri "

" maksudmu ?"

" kau, kau, kau, dan kalian bertiga "

" iya iya dasar. Baru punya pacar saja sombong bagaimana kalau punya suami "

Cibir Taehyung dengan memasukkan potongan tteokpokki ke dalam mlutnya

" diam kau tupai "

Minji berdecak kesal dan menoyor kepala Taehyung sayang

" aduuh noona sakit. Hyung pacarmu itu... "

" apa? apa? mau mengadu? Dasar tukang adu "

Dan taehyung hanya diam melihat pelototan mata Minji. Semuanya tertawa begitu juga Daehan yang duduk paling pojok disamping Chanjoo

" kami tidak berkencan unnie. Ya tuhan sampai kapan aku dan anson oppa akan dianggap berkencan? "

" sampai kau berkata 'iya' atas ungkapan perasaanku lau "

Lauren menoleh menatap Anson. Semuanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Anson. Jangan bilang kalau...

" aku menyukaimu jadilah kekasihku "

" huh/huh/huh/huh "

Koor semuanya di kedai itu. untung sepi jika tidak, mereka mirip paduan suara. Lauren menatap dan membolakan matanya ketika Anson mengungkapkan perasaan. Kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap untuk sesaat. Semuanya was-was untuk mendengar jawaban dari Lauren. Entahlah jantung mereka saling berdetak tak karuan.

" ak... aku... op.. oppa. Oppa apa yang kau katakan "

" aku mengatakan kalau aku menyukaimu, jadilah kekasihku. Aku mengucapkan ini dihadapan semuanya "

Lauren menoleh ke belakang dan tampak semua pasang mata menatapnya. Menunggu akan jawaban dari Lauren

" oppa tidak serius bukan ? kita sudah bersahabat lama "

" apa aku nampak main-main wu lauren. Kalau mengenai persahabatan, mengapa chanjoo dan minji menjadi sepasang kekasih ? "

' sial kenapa mereka membawa-bawaku dan chanjoo '

Monolog Minji dengan kesal. Lauren diam dan kembali menatap Anson.

" tta... tapi op.. oppa "

" ya ?"

" aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai oppaku. Ti.. tidak lebih "

Dan semua disana semakin terkejut mendengar penuturan Lauren. Terkecuali, Taerin dan Minji. Meski mereka menganggap kedekatan Lauren dengan Daehan adalah sebatas persahabatan seperti mereka tapi siapa sangka jika Lauren memiliki perasaan lebih. Terlebih ketika mereka tahu jika Chanjoo dan Minji berkencan. Tapi mereka tidak menyangka jika Anson akan mengutarakannya disini dan secepat itu.

" ak,, aku menyukai oppa sebagai oppaku. Tidak lebih, maafkan aku "

Anson awalnya terkejut. Pernyataan cintanya ditolak. Tapi melihat Lauren mengakui perasaan yang hanya sebatas kakak adik, Anson tidak masalah selama dia masih ada di ruang lingkupnya

" tak apa, jangan merasa tidak enak denganku lau "

" kita masih bersahabat kan oppa ?"

" tentu lau, tidak masalah dengan hal ini. Kita masih bersahabat, jangan bersedih karena tidak enak denganku. Oppa hanya mengungkapkan perasaan. Oppa tidak meminta kau untuk membalasnya "

Lauren terdiam dan menunduk. Gadis cantik itu masih tidak berani menatap Anson yang sekarang tengah mengusak rambutnya. Semuanya masih menatap keduanya.

" hey cepat habiskan sebelum dingin. Dan ayo pulang, udara semakin dingin disini "

Suara Minji mengintrupsi mereka dan sontak saja semua kembali ke sedia kala. Minji mengambil potongan tteokpokki itu dan memasukkan ke mulut Chanjoo. Gadis itu tersenyum dan sedikit menoleh ke Anson yang juga ikut makan tapi tidak sebaik tadi.

Drrrt drrrt

 _From : minji_

 _' kau sudah berjanji an '_

Anson mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Minji yang sekarang tengah bergurau bersama Taerin. Dia tersenyum dan tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Minji. Yaa dia akan mundur. Mundur dari kisah cintanya. Tidak untuk persahabatannya.

X

X

X

Tbc...

Holaaa,, maav aku upload ini ff chap 4 lagi,, gtw kenapa pas buka chap 4 ilang mulu, ada yang tw? Sampek akhirnya aku upload berkali-kali masih aja beberapa menit ilang lagi.. sedih huhuhuh.. semoga suka reader,, saranghae,, annyeong pay pay


	5. Chapter 5

Hari hari kembali seperti semula. Kejadian dimana Anson menyatakan cinta juga sudah hampir sebulan berlalu. Mereka kembali ke sedia kala, dan Anson berubah menjadi kakak yang baik dan tidak berdekatan lagi maksudnya tidak seperti dulu. Dia kembali biasa dan suasana persahabatan mereka kembali ke sedia kala. Setiap pulang sekolah, Anson dan Taerin yang merupakan anggota klub dance harus berlatih lebih giat. Mereka berdua terpilih menjadi peserta kompetisi 2 minggu lagi. Kwon saem sudah menyeleksi begitu ketat dan terpilihlah mereka berdua. Kegiatan rutin anggota diliburkan untuk sementara waktu dan lebih fokus pada kompetisi. Jadi tidak salah jika minggu lalu keduanya sudah harus berlatih dance.

" baiklah cukup untuk hari ini. Kita bertemu 2 hari lagi. Pertahankan power kalian. Dan jangan lupa untuk terus memperhatikan kesehatan. "

" baik saem "

Jawab keduanya dan Kwon saem pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Selanjutnya Taerin sudah jatuh di lantai dengan posisi terlentang. Dia begitu lelah, melakukan couple dance memang banyak menyita tenaga. Anson mengikuti jejak Taerin yang tiduran. Mereka masih dalam posisi seperti itu. Keringat yang tadi bercucuran sudah mengering karena menguap dan menyisakan sedikit di beberapa tempat.

" kau semakin hari semakain bagus tae "

" hmmb kau juga. Tak salah jika kau terpilih menjadi kandidat, An "

" kau juga bagus. Baba bilang jika paman sehun dan bibi jongin memang seorang dancer terbaik di sekolah. Jadi wajar jika kau begitu pandai "

" sudah jangan memuji, kepalaku akan semakin besar jika kau berkata seperti itu "

" hahaha, baru dipuji sebentar kau sudah besar kepala "

" diam kau "

Taerin bangkit dari tidurnya dan pergi ke sudut ruangan. Gadis itu berjalan ke pintu ganti lalu menutupnya. Menyisakan Anson yang masih diam disana.

" cepat pulang, hari semakin gelap. Aku tidak mau ibuku mengomel hari ini "

" dasar anak durhaka "

Taerin hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dan memilih menunggu Anson diluar ruangan.

Mereka pulang bersama, arah jalan mereka sebenarnya berbeda tapi Anson memilih mengantarkan Taerin lebih dahulu. Sekalian mengobrol, tidak salah memang. Lagipula Kyungsoo eomma pasti tahu kok. Mereka sampai di depan pintu gerbang rumah Taerin, sama seperti Taehyung dia masuk ke dalam untuk sekedar menyapa Jongin maupun Sehun.

" sampai bertemu lusa tae. Semangat "

" um.. kau juga. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku An. Bye "

Dan keduanya saling melambaikan tangan tanda perpisahan. Taerin melihat Anson yang pergi menjauh dan dirinya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Ini hanya perasaan mereka atau tidak, tapi rasa-rasanya Taerin dan Anson nampak dekat. Tunggu tidak biasanya mereka akan selalu bersama, yaa meski mereka memang selalu bersama tapi ini dalam artian berbeda. Taerin dan Anson sering tidak ikut berkumpul dengan semuanya ketika makan siang maupun ketika mereka pergi ke kedai. Dalam waktu 1 bulan lebih mereka semua merasakan rindu yang amat berat. Sekalinya bertemu itupun hanya di kelas. Seperti sekarang, Anson menjemput Taerin dikelas dan mengajaknya pergi ke ruangan dance untuk berlatih padahal Minji sudah meraih tangan Taerin lebih dahulu untuk tidak pergi.

" hanya sebentar saja min. Nanti aku akan menyusul kalian seperti biasa "

" ini sudah yang ke 30 kali kau berkata seperti itu tae. Aku tahu kalian begitu sibuk. Tapi apa salahnya tidak latihan sebentar saja. Aku tidak ingin persahabatan kita merenggang hanya karena masalah sepele? "

Taerin terkejut dengan ucapan Minji. Benar, dia selama 1 bulan ini tidak bersama sajabatnya. Dia lebih fokus pada dance dan Anson. Taerin meraih tangan Minji dan mengajaknya berdiri. Minji tersenyum ketika melihat respon Taerin dan mereka berdua menemui Anson didepan pintu. Tanpa banyak bicara, Taerin menggandengan keduanya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas.

" oppa "

Itu teriakan Lauren yang tersenyum mendapati Taerin dan Anson ikut makan siang bersama. Taehyung yang tadi bersandar pada punggung langsung bangkit dan ikut tersenyum lebar melihat kedua orang itu. Daehan sedikit melirik dan matanya menatap ketiganya lalu ikut tersenyum.

" akhirnya, setelah sekian lama kalian ikut makan siang juga. Aku sampai merindukan kalian "

" seperti tidak bertemu kami selama setahun saja "

" itu benar. Kalian begitu sibuk mengurus dance sampai melupakan kita. Apa sebegitu pentingnya?"

" tentu saja. Aku ingin menang dan menyebutkan nama kalian diatas podium sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi medaliku "

Jawab Taerin membuat Chanjoo tersenyum kecut sekaligus bahagia. Taerin tidak mungkin melupakan mereka. Buktinya dia sudah menyiapkan ini untuk kemenangan mereka esok.

" aku tersanjung. Tapi kalian juga meninggalkan moment yang berharga "

Minji langsung menoleh ke arah Taehyung dan menatapnya was-was. Taerin ikut menoleh dan memakan nasi goreng buatan Minseok eomma dari bekal makan Minji.

" moment? Moment apa ?"

Tanya Anson tidak mengerti sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

" kalian terlalu sibuk sampai tidak tahu ada yang menjadi sepasang kekasih disi..."

" BRUUUSSHH UHUK UHUK "

Anson tersedak dengan minuman Chanjoo dan memuncratkannya di samping tubuhnya yang untungnya tidak ada siapa-siapa

" gweanchana ?"

Taerin nampak khawatir dan langsung berdiri menepuk-nepuk punggung Anson perlahan. Gadis itu nampak khawatir dan memberikan sapu tangan dari saku untuk Anson. Semuanya melihat pemandangan itu penuh tanya terlebih Daehan yang melirik penasaran pada apa yang dilakukan oleh Taerin.

" ya ya, terima kasih. Aku baik-baik saja "

Anson menerima sapu tangan itu dan mengusap bibir basahnya. Taerin kembali ke tempat duduk dan meraih botol minum Minji, tapi kedua mata bulatnya masih memancarkan kekhawatiran pada Anson.

" opppaaa aku malu "

" kenapa? Benar kan ? kau sudah resmi menjadi kekasih dae... " - Taehyung

" BRUUUUSSHHH UHUK UHUK "

Dan kali ini bukan Anson, melainkan Taerin yang tersedak minuman Minji.

" kalian ini kenapa? Bagaimana bisa tersedak bersama " - Chanjoo

" UHUK UHUK UHUK "

Taerin masih terbatuk dan Minji menepuk punggung Taerin perlahan. Taerin memandang Lauren dan Daehan bergantian. Mereka duduk di paling ujung bangku dan berhadapan. Taerin mengusap bibirnya yang basah, sama seperti yang dilakukan Anson tadi.

" baiklah baiklah mungkin kalian terkejut mengenai berita ini. Tapi reaksi kalian sungguh diluar nalar. Tersedak dan terbatuk bersamaa. Apa jangan-jangan kalian... "

" apa ?"

Jawab Taerin dengan kesalnya dan masih terbatuk seperti Anson.

" apa kalian berkencan " - Taehyung

" YAAA/YAAA "

" lihat kalian bahkan berteriak bersama. Wah wah, apa sekarang hanya taehyung yang sendiri " - Chanjoo

 _Plaak_

" sialan kau "

" YAAA PANGGIL AKU HYUNG "

Taehyun memberengut kesal mendengar penuturan dari Chanjoo yang blak-blakan. Kedua lelaki itu saling menghina dan pukul. Taerin tak sengaja menoleh ke arah bangku paling ujung. Bangku Daehan, dia melihat jika lelaki itu sudah meninggalkan bukunya dan berbicara kecil dengan lauren. Dia juga melirik ke depan, dimana Anson berada. Lelaki itu awalnya beraut wajah sendu, tapi selanjutnya berubah menjadi tersenyum tipis.

 _'_ _aku sudah mundur. Dan akan menjadi oppa yang baik untuk lauren '_

 _'_ _dan aku... '_

Monolog keduanya.

X

X

X

Minseok telah selesai menidurkan Ziyu setelahnya dia masuk ke dalam kamar. Disana sudah ada Luhan yang duduk dengan memegang tablet. Memantau perkembangan perusahaan. Wanita chubby beranak 3 itu naik ke atas ranjang dan menatap lekat suaminya. Ada sesuatu yang ingin dia bicarakan dengan sang suami.

" ada apa memandangku seperti itu min? Apa karena aku tampan "

" iisssh percaya diri sendiri kau tuan lu. "

Luhan mematikan tablet dan menaruh dia atas meja lalu memandang wajah sang istri

" lalu, ada apa? "

" mengenai anak-anak "

Luhan menaikkan alis menunggu Minseok untuk bercerita.

" kau tahu di usia mereka seperti sekarang, hormon keremajaan mereka tumbuh. Mereka sudah tahu mengenai apa itu cinta, apa itu perasaan dan apa itu sakit hati "

"..."

" saat pertemuan, kita terus membicarakan tentang mereka. Dan informasi yang aku ketahui, lauren menjalin hubungan dengan daehan "

" daehan? "

" hmmb daehan, kakak xi minji. Setelah chanjoo dan minji sekarang daehan dan lauren. Aku tidak masalah mengenai perasaan mereka hanya saja aku terlalu khawatir. "

"..."

" khawatir mengenai persahabatan mereka. Dan kurasa cerita lama sudah terjadi. Kyungsoo bilang jika anson menyukai lauren dan pernah menyatakan perasaannya. Tetapi lauren menolak. Dan tak lama lauren menyatakan perasaannya kepada daehan. Putramu menerimanya "

" lalu anson ?"

" insoo bilang kalau anson akan menjadi kakak yang baik dan persahabatan mereka masih terjalin. Tidak perlu putus dijalan bukan? Dan kurasa anson dan taerin belum mengetahuinya. Mereka berdua sangat sibuk menyiapkan kompetisi dance. Jarang bersama lagi dan anson selalu mengajak taerin untuk berlatih ketika istirahat. Kau juga tahu bukan ini sudah kali keberapa mereka tidak ikut di acara mingguan ? "

'anggukangguk'

" aku hanya khawatir mengenai perasaan anson ketika tahu hal ini "

Dihelanya nafas tersebut. Minseok memandang sendu bantal dibawahnya. Luhan tersenyum dan mendekap tubuh mungil istrinya.

" remaja, tak akan lepas dari yang namanya cinta. Suatu saat nanti mereka akan mengalami. Berpacaran, bertunangan, menikah dan berkeluarga. Itu sudah pasti. Ketika kita melihat mereka tumbuh aku selalu berharap jika aku masih ingin melihat celotehan mereka dan tidak ingin mereka dewasa. Mirip seperti peterpan. Tapi semua sudah diatur, takdir yang menentukan mereka. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana mereka kedepan. Dan masalah anson, daehan dan lauren, begitu mirip dengan kisah lay kyungsoo sehun dan jongin. Hanya saja kali ini hanya mereka bertiga. Bagaimana jika 4 orang kembali terlibat? Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya. Melihat penderitaan jongin dulu saja sudah membuatku marah dan sedih sekaligus "

Minseok menyamakan tubuhnya di dekapan hangat Luhan. Dirinya tersenyum manis dan kembali mengulang dimana mereka masih muda. Pelukan Luhan masih sama seperti dulu, hangat.

" anson adalah pria yang kuat. Dia tidak akan menangis atau bersedih. Mirip dengan lay. Saat lay tahu jika sehun juga menyukai kyungsoo, dirinya mundur perlahan apalagi ketika sehun menyatakan perasaannya kepada kyungsoo. Dirinya langsung mundur perlahan dan tak tahu bagaimana galaunya kyungsoo ketika tahu ornag yang dipilihnya memilih mundur dan tak seperti biasanya. Yaa, sebenarnya kyungsoo sudah menyukai lay jauh-jauh hari. Dia bercerita padaku. Dan kurasa hanya aku yang tahu "

Luhan terkikik ketika melihat reaksi Minseok yang langsung mendongak dan duduk menghadap Luhan. Dirinya terkejut ketika tahu jika sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah memilih Lay jauh-jauh hari

" k,,, kau "

" kyungsoo sering bercerita banyak tentang lay, bagaimana dia mengagumi lay dan bagaimana dia berharap bisa bersama lay. Jangan terkejut min, aku mengenal kyungsoo saat bayi dan kau pasti tidak tahu jika kyungsoo adalah tetangga rumahku dulu di cina "

Minseok menganga tidak percaya membulatkan matanya. Ternyata suaminya ini sudah jauh lebih dulu mengenal Kyungsoo daripadanya

" kyungsoo adalah adik kecilku. Hanya sampai berumur 5 tahun kami bersama dan dirinya harus kembali ke korea karena pekerjaan ayahnya. Dan saat masuk sekolah, aku tidak tahu jika akan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengannya. Itu setelah aku memilikimu min. Kami bernostalgia dan saling cerita sampai lay datang dan menjadi teman kami. Kyungsoo menyukainya pada pandagan pertama. Dan selanjutnya kau tahu bagaimana jalan cerita mereka "

Minseok mengangguk. Mengapa baru sekarang Luhan bercerita tentang ini.

" kenapa tidak bilang rusa?"

" tidak perlu, tanpa berbicara pun kita akan bersahabat. Dan kau juga tidak nampak cemburu bukan dengan kyungsoo ?"

" tidak. Dia anak yang baik "

" hmmb itulah kyungsoo "

" dan sekarang nasib anson tidak sebaik dirinya "

" bukannya tidak baik min. Anson hanya belum bertemu dengan yang tepat saja. kau tahu cinta monyet bukan? Mungkin saja anson hanya kagum bukan cinta "

" hmmb kau benar "

Keduanya saling tersenyum dan Luhan mengecup kening istrinya sekilas.

" sudah ayo tidur, ini sudah malam. selamat malam min "

" selamat malam rusa "

X

X

X

Minji diam di tempat tidurnya. Ini sudah pukul 12 malam tapi gadis copian Minseok ini tak kunjung tidur. Mata almondnya masih terjaga. Kejadian tadi saat istirahat di sekolah membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Bagaimana bisa pacar bodohnya itu membuat kekacauan. Memang bukan salahnya juga, yang tahu mengenai perasaan Taerin-Daehan adalah dirinya. Hanya dirinya, catat hanya dirinya. Chanjoo bahkan tidak tahu dan memang pacarnya itu tidak perlu tahu. Minji memang sangat dekat dengan Taerin, jarak mereka hanya beberapa bulan dan keduanya lebih sering berbicara berdua. Bukan juga mereka tidak menyukai jika berbicara dengan Lauren. Lauren adalah adik mereka yang paling cantik jadi tidak heran jika kedua unnienya ini begitu memanjakan mereka hanya saja jangan urusan cinta. Kakak kembarnya ini disukai oleh 2 orang gadis. Dirinya memang terkejut, tepatnya 3 minggu yang lalu Lauren terang-terang mengungkapkan perasaanya kepada Daehan. Semua terkejut terlebih Minji, gadis itu langsung diam membeku ketika mendengar itu. Lauren tersenyum manis saat Daehan mengangguk mengiyakan sebagai tanda jawabanya. Chanjoo dan Taehyung yang bersama mereka langsung bersorak kegirangan tanpa tahu bagaimana Minji. Minji menghela nafasnya, entah ini sudah yang keberapa kali dia menghela nafas.

" taerin aah, maafkan aku "

X

X

X

Kompetisi akan diadakan seminggu lagi. Kwon saem tidak memberi mereka waktu istirahat sedetik pun. Wanita berumur 25 tahun itu berfikir jika akan memberi mereka waktu istirahat seharian penuh sebelum bertanding. Latihan di hari Minggu sangat melelahkan. Kaos yang dipakai keduanya sudah basah karena latihan. Semakin lama, otot lengan Anson terlihat dan menunjukkan jika dia sangat gagah. Ooppss. Latihan pun usai setelah 3 jam lamanya berlatih. Seperti biasa, Kwon saem akan mengevaluasi dan memberikan tips kesehatan. Dan setelahnya mereka ditinggal berdua diruangan dance.

" hari ini kita melewatkan acara mingguan "

" hmmb, ini sudah hampir 2 bulan An. Huuh aku merindukan para bocah-bocah "

" kita bisa menyusul setelah ini. Biasanya juga akan berakhir di sore hari dengan kudapan lezat dari jongdae eomma "

" baiklah. Aku pakai kamar mandi dulu "

Anson tersenyum tipis dan melihat Taerin berjalan menjauhi dirinya dan masuk ke dalam kamar ganti dan mandi. Anson berdiri dan melihat pantulan tubuhnya di cermin besar itu. Lengannya berotot dan tidak sia-sia dia meminjam barbel kecil sang ayah dan melatih ototnya setiap malam dan pagi. Anson tersenyum bangga namun selanjutnya lelaki itu tertunduk sekilas dan kembali tersenyum. Sudah dipastikan apa yang menjadi pikirannya saat ini. Ya, mengenai Lauren. Dirinya dikalahkan oleh Daehan. Tidak masalah selama dia masih bisa melihat Lauren tertawa dan tersenyum itu sudah cukup. Dirinya tidak harus membenci Daehan karena cinta. Persahabatan lebih penting. Tak lama Taerin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut setengah basah.

" cepat mandi, aku akan mengeringkan rambutku dulu "

" tunggu aku "

" iy... ARRRGGHHH "

" TAERIN "

HAAAP

Gerak reflek Anson sangat bagus. Lelaki itu berlari ke arah Taerin yang akan terpeleset karena keringat mereka dan kedua tangannya terulur untuk menolong Taerin. Tubuh Taerin ditopang dengan kedua lengan kokoh Anson. Mereka saling bertatapan untuk beberapa saat. Posisi setengah bridal style itu membuat Anson bisa melihat mata bulat sempurna berwarna cokelat dan hanya ada dirinya dipantulan mata itu. Bibir tipis dan hidung mancungnya. Anson tidak menyangka jika bertatapan dengan Taerin sedekat ini bisa membuat jantungnya berdetak. Taerin sangat manis dan cantik secara bersamaan.

" a.. aanson ka…kau bisa melepaskanku "

Anson tersadar atas lamunannya lalu melepas salah satu tangan dan yang lain membantu Taerin untuk bangun. Keduanya saling kikuk karena kejadian tadi.

" ak,,, aku akan mandi sekarang "

" aah ya,,, ya.. man,,, mandilah "

Anson berkedip beberapa kali tapi tidak menatap Taerin. Pemuda itu berjalan ke arah tas dan pergi darisana.

Di dalam bis mereka duduk berdua saling diam. Sejak tadi setelah Anson mandi mereka masih diam dan sesekali melempar pertanyaan. Keduanya saling kikuk, entah ada apa. Taerin hanya menatap pemandangan di sebelah kiri sedang Anson beberapa kali mencuri pandang ke arhanya.

" tae "

" ya "

Gadis itu menoleh. Rambut dibawah bahunya terhempas halus .

" hmmb mengapa kita menjadi kikuk seperti ini "

" huh?"

" tadi, saat diruangan dance. Setelah insiden itu mengapa kita menjadi kikuk? Apa karena kita tidak terlalu dekat ?"

" aah itu hahaha ya.. yaa. Mengapa kita menjadi kikuk seperti ini. "

" entahlah "

Keduanya tersenyum. Pembicaraan mereka terhenti karena halte tempat mereka turun sudah dekat. Keduana berdiri dan bersiap turun. Cukup berjalan kaki sekitar 10 meter maka sampailah di cafe ChoCo tempat Chanjoo.

" maaf tadi aku terlalu menatapmu dalam "

" tak apa. mungkin kita sama-sama terkejut jadi saling memandang seperti tadi "

" ya kau benar. Padahal dulu kita sering mandi bersama dan bermain bersama. Aku bahkan ingat kita dulu bermain rumah-rumahan bersama minji dan daehan. Dan kau selalu menangis karena harus bersama daehan yang terlalu pendiam itu "

Taerin membuka mulutnya. Bagaimana bisa Anson masih mengingat itu semua. Mereka masih berbicara sampai di dalam cafe dan masih sempat menyapa Taemin, penjaga kasir dan Minho, waitress cafe itu. Langkah keduanya juga sudah menaiki tangga dan akan sampai di ruang pertemuan

" yaa, jangan mengingat itu. Aku menjadi malu "

" malu? Bagaimana gadis tomboy seperti tadi malu huh hahaha. Lihat wajahmu sekarang bertambah meraah "

" diam kau An "

" hahahah baiklah-baiklah. Kejadian tadi tidak ada maslaah bukan? Dan jangan terlalu difikirkan. Aku tahu jika kau adalah tipe gadis yang pemikir "

" dasar sok tahu "

Dan Taerin berjalan didepannya dan melambaikan tangan ketika Lauren dan yang lain menyapanya. Mereka berdua tidak sadar jika sedari tadi, semua pandangan tertuju pada mereka bahkan tatapan tajam pun didapat keduanya.

Jongdae datang membawa makanan ringan untuk 2 tamu baru yang datang. Sepiring kentang goreng untuk Anson dan buah strawberry untuk Taerin.

" jja kalian pasti lelah. Ini cepat makan dan pesan minuman yang kalian mau "

" call/call "

Jawab mereka dengan kompak.

" kenapa oppa lama sekali datangnya ?" - Lauren

" hanya 3 jam dan kami terlambat 2 jam lau. Tidak masalah bukan " - anson

" iya, sebenarnya kita punya rencana untuk pergi ke lotte world " - Lauren

" sekarang ?" - anson

" tentu saja, tinggal menunggu oppa dan unnie kita akan berangkat " - lauren

" baiklah, aku akan menghabiskan ini dulu. Aku lapar "

Ucap Anson dengan memasukkan potongan kentang goreng ke mulutnya. Ngomong-ngomong dia duduk 2 dari kanan Lauren dan disamping Minji. Sedang Taerin duduk bersama Insoo dan Taera yang mewarnai buku gambar milik Ziyu.

" tae, mereka akan pergi ke lotte. Kau ikut ?"

" tentu. Tapi tunggu aku habiskan ini "

Anson mengangguk dan bangkit dari duduk dan membawa piring berisi kentangnya di bawah meja mengikuti Taerin yang ikut mengambil pensil warna milik Ziyu.

" sana geser. Seperti tidak ada tempat saja "

" bersandar di tubuhmu boleh juga "

" YAAA "

PLAk

" ADAAAWWW "

Anson menepuk keningnya yang tadi dipukul oleh Taerin. Sedang sang pelaku tidak memperdulikan korbannya dan kembali menggigit strawberry dan membantu Ziyu mewarnai.

X

X

X

Luhan dan Kris mengantar para anak-anak untuk pergi ke lotter world. Kecuali ziyu. Balita itu masih tidak diperbolehkan oleh Minseok karena belum cukup umur dan sudah dipastikan jika para noona dan hyungnya bermain sampai malam. Ziyu hanya ikut diantar tapi tidak untuk masuk. Dia menangis histeris ketika para kakak melambai ke arahanya.

" yung yung uuuhhh baba baba ziyu mau cama yung huwaaaa huwaaaa "

" tidak ziyu. Ziyu main sama baba dan ibu saja ya "

" tidak mau. Ziyu mau cama yung huwaaa huwaaa huwaaa "

Kris menatap Ziyu yang meronta di gendongan Luhan dan meminta untuk turun dan ikut bersama para kakak.

" biarkan dia ikut ge. Ada daehan dan yang lain yang akan mengurusnya "

" tidak fan, ziyu akan lepas kendali kalau tidak ada aku dan minseok "

" HUWAAAA YUUUNG YUNG NUNAA NUNAAA HUWAAA BABA JAHAAAT HUWAAAA "

" ziyu sudah ya ayo pulang dan bermain bersama "

" TIDAK TIDAK ZIYU TIDAK HUWAAAAAA "

Dan tangisan Ziyu menjadi tontonan orang-orang. Tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi kala Daehan dan yang lain sudah masuk ke gerbang untuk membeli tiket.

" HUWAAA HUWWAA BABA JAHAAAATTT HUWAAAA "

DUUUK

" AAARRRGH "

Entah disengaja atau tidak Ziyu menendang 'masadepan' Luhan dan balita itu merosot ke bawah dan segera berlari menuju kakaknya. Luhan meringis dan melepaskan gendongan itu lalu mengaduh karena tendangan Ziyu. Yifan terkejut dan segera berlari mengejar langkah kaki Ziyu dan mengabaikan Luhan

" aarrgggh xi ziyuu aarrgh sakit sekali "

Ujarnya dengan melindungi 'adiknya' itu.

Haaap

" LEPAC LEPAC LEPACKAN ZIYU HUWAAAA HUWAAA "

Yifan segera menggendong Ziyu dan kembali menuju Luhan.

" ziyu diam ya. Nanti akan paman belikan mainan yang ziyu suka "

" TIDAK TIDAK ZIYU MAU IKUT HYUUUUNG HUWAAAA "

Dan Yifan masih saja kasian dengan balita ini. Lihat saja raut wajahnya sudah memerah dengan ingus yang mengalir di kedua lubang hidung. Yifan mengambil sapu tangan dan mulai mengusap ingus itu. Dia berjalan menuju Luhan yang masih kesakitan dan menahan amarah.

" biarkan dia ikut mereka. Ziyu akan menangis lebih keras jika kita membawanya pulang"

Luhan melirik ke arah Ziyu yang masih menangis di pelukan Yifan dan bocah itu masih saja menatap pintu gerbang didepannya dengan memanggil hyung atau noonanya. Luhan mengacak rambutnya kasar. Ziyu nakal sekali hari ini. Baiklah baiklah dia akan membiarkan Ziyu ikut dengan mereka. Dia mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi seseorang. Masalah Minseok itu urusan belakangan.

" _yeoboseyo_ "

" daehan "

" _ooh baba. Ada apa_ ?"

" cepat kemari dan bawa adikmu ikut "

PIIIP

Dan Luhan langsung mematikan sambungan telefonnya. Ziyu yang mendengar jika babanya menelefon sang hyung seketika diam dan berhenti menangis, ditenggelamkannya wajah mungil di leher Yifan dan menangis sesenggukan. Nampak sekali jika dia sudah lelah menangis dan berteriak.

X

X

X

Taerin membawa Ziyu ke kamar mandi terlebih dahulu. Menghapus ingus dan merapikan rambut serta menghapus sisa air mata bocah lucu itu. Ziyu masih sesenggukan meski sudah dibawa oleh Daehan ikut. Sementara yang lain masih menunggu di depan toilet. Ziyu duduk di atas wastafel dengan Taerin yang menyisir rambut dan sebelumnya mencuci muka adik si kembar itu.

" jja ziyu sudah tampan. Jangan menangis lagi ne. Ayo kita bermain bersama-sama. Okay"

Ziyu mengangguk pelan dan masih saja sesenggukan. Taerin membawa Ziyu keluar dengan bergandengan tangan.

" ayo kita bermaiiiinnn "

Teriak Taerin kepada semuanya. Tidak masalah jika dia harus menjaga Ziyu. Dia yakin jika Ziyu akan menurut kali ini.

Setelah menaiki 3 wahana esktrim Taerin memilih untuk menemani Ziyu yang bermain kuda di kawasan anak-anak. Sebenarnya dia ingin menaiki roller coaster seperti yang lain, tapi apa boleh buat. Dia menolak ajakan mereka dan memilih menemani Ziyu. Semua memandang kecewa tapi lebih kecewa Ziyu jika dia tidak ikut bermain disini. Setelah menaiki wahana kuda, Ziyu tertwa senang melupakan tadi dimana dia menangis sambil berteriak. Mereka berdua juga sudah berfoto berdua.

" sekarang mau kemana lagi zi ?"

" itu itu "

Ziyu menunjuk arena boom boom car. Taerin mengangguk dan ikut mengantri disana. Tak lama hanya 10 menit mengantri dirinya sudah menaiki mobil dengan Ziyu disampingnya. Lagi, bocah itu kembali tertawa ketika mobil yang ditumpaginya bertabrakan dengan mobil yang lain. Keduanya tertawa pecah dan setelah 10 menit mereka harus turun dari mobil itu.

Drrrt drrrt

Taerin berhenti berjalan membuat Ziyu mendongak dan melihat Taerin yang merogoh kantung celana mengambil ponsel.

" yeoboseyo "

" _noona kau ada dimana_?"

" ooh area anak anak boom boom car. Kalian sudah selesai? "

" _sudah. Baiklah tunggu disana kita mau naik freish well bersama_ "

" call "

Gadis itu mematikan ponsel dan beralih menatap Ziyu yang berkedip imut. Iiihh sungguh Taerin ingin sekali menukar Taera dengan Ziyu saat ini.

" ziyu haus? Mau ice cream ?"

" tidak. Ziyu mau bubble tea caja noona "

" baiklah, kita beli dan tunggu hyung dan noona ne "

Dan Taerin kembali membawanya ke kedai bubble tea dan duduk disana menunggu sahabatnya.

" hyuuuung "

Teriak Ziyu ketika dia melihat Taehyung yang kebingungan menoleh kesana kemari. Taehyung mencari asal suara itu dan mendapati Ziyu yang melambai dengan senyum manisnya

" haaah "

" hyung hauc? Mau minum ?"

Taehyung mengusak rambut jamur Ziyu

" tidak nanti saja hyung akan beli sendiri "

Taehyung duduk dibangku samping Ziyu sedang yang lain juga mengikuti Taehyung yang duduk. Disana tampak Lauren yang melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Daehan erat sekali tapi...

" kenapa dengan lauren ?"

" biasa. Dia terkena demam roller coaster dan kepalanya pusing "

" iiissh kalian ini sudah tahu jika lauren takut ketinggian masih saja menaikinya "

" dia yang memintanya noonaku sayang "

" pegang ini "

Taehyung menerima gelas bubble tea dan meminumnya. Taerin berjalan menuju Lauren dan berjongkok didepannya.

" sudah tahu takut ketinggian masih saja menaikinya lau "

" hehehe tapi seru unnie. Hanya saja terlalu tinggi "

" makanya jangan diulangi lagi. Lihat wajahmu pucat, kau pasti pusing sekali "

" hmmb itu benar "

Taerin memberinya minyak angin dan menggosok di kedua pelipisnya lalu memijat pelan.

" istirahat dulu. Atau kita mau makan siang ? "

" ide bagus, aku sudah lapar. Mengantri terlalu lama membuatku cepat lapar "

" call, kita cari empat makan "

Taerin mengiyakan ucapan Chanjoo dan kembali kepada Ziyu yang sekarang kesal karena bubble teanya diminum oleh Taera dan Insoo

" taera insooo... beli sendiri "

" iya benal beli cendili caja. Jangan minum punya ziyu "

Dan Ziyu yang mengambek itu benar-benar lucu. Membuat semuanya gemas.

Hampir 6 jam mereka disana dan itu pun belum semua wahana dicoba. Melihat antrian freish yang membludak membuat mereka menurungkan niat dan memilih untuk memasuki rumah hantu. Dan kali ini Lauren tidak ikut dan tentu saja dengan Ziyu juga. Minji sudah berkata jika tidak apa-apa lagipula ada Daehan juga sang kekasih tapi gadis cantik itu tetap tidak mau masuk. Alhasil hanya mereka berdelapan yang masuk kesana. Mereka dibagi menjadi 4 orang. Daehan Taerin Kevin dan Taehyun lalu Anson Insoo Taera Chanjoo dan Minji. Daehan dan ketiganya masuk terlebih dahulu. Taehyung yang penakut sedari tadi tidak melepas pegangannya pada pinggang Taerin dan lelaki bereyeliner itu menunduk bersembunyi di punggung Taerin yang memutar bola matanya bosan.

" ck penakut sekali kau huang taehyung "

" noona diamlah ini HUWAAAAA "

" DIAM "

Dan Taehyun kembali bersembunyi di belakang punggung Taerin.

" masak kau kalah dengan kevin. Lihat dia be... "

" HUWAAAA HYUUUNG NOONAAA "

" ...rani "

Baru saja Daehan mau menuji Kevin, anak itu lebih dahulu berteiak ketakutan. Masih ada beberapa jalur yang harus mereka lewati entah bagaimana bisa sekarang Taehyung berada di depan Taerin dengan Kevin disampingnya. Dengan bantuan senter ponsel dan lampu kedap kedip wahana itu, Taehyung dituntun oleh Kevin yang sama-sama ketakutan.

" HUWAAA "

" AARRRGHHHHH "

Teriak ketiganya ketika tiba-tiba sosok putih menyeramkan itu terjatuh bergantungan dari atas sontak mereka berteriak terkecuali Daehan yang hanya terkejut. Bukan bukan terkejut karena benda itu tapi hal lain. Taerin memeluk lengannya erat dan menenggelamkan wajah di dada bidangnya. Untuk sesaat Daehan dan Taerin terdiam, detak jantung namja itu berdetak lebih cepat dan Taerin dengan sangat jelas mendengarnya. Lampu kembali berkedip dan mereka sempat dapat melihat jiak kedua mata itu bertemu. seakan dunia berhenti dengan berani Daehan...

Cup

Mencium bibir gadis itu. Taerin sontak saja terkejut dan hampir mendorong bahu Daehan tapi tidak. Namja didepannya ini mulai mengerakkan bibirnya melumat bibir manis Taerin. Taerin menyambutnya dan membiarkan ciuman itu berlanjut. Hingga ciuman itu terlepas beberapa detik kemudian. Taerin menutup mulutnya tidak percaya dan lampu kembali berkedip. Mereka saling bertatapan sampai akhirnya mereka menyadari jika Kevin dan Taehyung sudah berlari meninggalkan mereka.

Semuanya sudah menunggu keempat orang yang masuk disana. Barisan Chanjoo sudah keluar lebh dahulu dan ini giliran barisan Daehan yang keluar tapi..

" HUWAA HUWAAA "

Anson yang pertama kali mendengarnya langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan hanya mendapati Kevin dan Taehyung yang keluar.

" huwaaa aku tidak akan masuk lagi kesana tidak tidak tidak tidak akan "

" kevin juga, aku tidak akan masuk kesana tidak "

Celoteh mereka berdua yang saling menggelengkan kepala ketakutan. Semua mengernyit dan menunggu dua orang yang lain. Tapi setelah ditunggu Daehan dan Taerin belum juga keluar.

" taehyung dimana oppa dan unnie? "

Tanya Lauren dengan dahi mengernyit karena tidak mendapati Daehan yang keluar bersama Taehyung

" ooh itu di... yaaa dimana mereka berdua. Apa tidak lari ketika benda putih itu jatuh didepan kita "

" kalian bersama bukan? "

" tentu saja. aku dan kevin lang...

" haah haah haah huuuuh menakutkan. Yaaa kau meninggalkanku "

Baru saja Taehyung akan berbicara tapi Taerin sudah terlebih dahulu keluar dengan terengah engah seperti habis berlari dan berteriak kepada semuanya. Tak lama kemudain Daehan datang dan Lauren langsung berjalan kearahnya dan memeluk lengan.

" oppa apa disana benar-benar menakutkan? "

" tentu. Beruntung kau tidak masuk kesana "

Ucap Daehan dengan kalimat terakhir sambil melirik Taerin yang sedang merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Ziyu hanya mendongak menatap para kakak disana. Mata bulat turunan Minseok menangkap darah kecil di sudut bibir TAerin. Ia berjalan mendakati Taerin dan menarik bajunya. Memberi gesture Taerin untuk berjongkok

" noona ini kenapa "

Tanya Ziyu sambil memgang bibir bawahnya yang berdarah. Taerin memegang apa yang ditunjuk Ziyu dan terkejut ketika dia mendapati sedikti darah dibibir bawahnya.

X

X

X

Tbc….


	6. Chapter 6

Minji hanya diam ketika dirinya berada di dalam mobil. Setelah tadi mengantarkan Anson dan Insoo ke rumah. Minji duduk memangku Ziyu yang sudah tidur karena kelelahan. Dia memandang kedepan dan menatap Daehan yang duduk disamping kemudi babanya. Kakak lelakinya itu terlihat fokus pada jalanan didepan tapi tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya. Tadi ketika mereka menunggu jemputan, Taerin nampak sedang menghindari Daehan yang mencoba berdiri disampingnya. Taerin justru langsung mengganden Taehyung untuk segera masuk kedalam mobil. Mereka itu kembar meski tidak identik tapi sungguh ketika melihat bibir bawah Taerin berdarah, detak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan sontak saja Minji lansung menoleh ke kakak kembarnya.

" ibu sedang tidak ingin memasak. Ada yang ingin kalian makan ?"

Luhan berusaha memecah keheningan di dalam mobil. Dia merasa jika ketiga anaknya sudah lelah bermain seharian.

" daehan kau ingin apa ?"

" ayam goreng dan burger "

" oke. Dan kau minji ?"

" samakan dengan daehan tambah kentang goreng "

" oke, dan ziyu pasti tidak akan makan setelah ini.

Luhan melajukan mobilnya ke restoran cepat saji langganan mereka.

Drrrt drrrt

Daehan mengambil ponselnya di saku celana dan mendapati sebuah pesan dari orang dibelakangnya.

 _Dari : minji_

 _" aku butuh penjelasanmu "_

Daehan melirik adiknya dari kaca spion atas, menatap sebentar dan kembali menatap ke depan.

Daehan sudah duduk di tepi ranjang Minji. Disana Minji tengah duduk dengan tatapan datar. Mereka tidak berbicara di kamar Daehan karena disana Ziyu tidur sekamar dengan Daehan. Daehan juga menatap Minji datar sampai suara sang adik mengintrupsi mereka berdua.

" apa ada yang perlu kau bicarakan tuan xi "

" tidak ada "

" kau tidak bisa berbohong daehan. Kau tidak lupa bukan jika kita kembar ?"

" tidak, kita terlalu mirip sebagai kembar identik "

" aku tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu dan taerin tadi "

Daehan mengangkat sebelah alisnya ke arah Minji

" kau fikir aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi didalam sana. Dan bibir bawah taerin yang berdarah menjadi bukti jika memang terjadi diantara kalian disana "

" oke, coba jelaskan menurut analisismu "

" kau berciuman dengannya. Tidak mungkin itu didapat dari luka sobek karena menghatam ujung meja. Jika memang dia membentur ujung meja, seharusnya luka itu ada di sudut bibir bukan di tengah bawah bibir "

" lalu ?"

" demi tuhan oppa. Kenapa kau tidak jujur saja. dan katakan 'ya aku telah menciumnya' dan aku tidak akan bertanya terlalu jauh "

" kau mengharapkan jawaban itu ?"

Minji menggeram kesal. Sungguh Daehan sangat menyebalkan. Minseok berjalan menuju kamar dan kebetulan melewati kamar Minji. Dia mendengar jika Minji berbicara sambil berteriak. Rasa penasarannya begitu tinggi hingga akhirnya dia berjalan mendekat dan menguping.

" kau mencium taerin bukan ?"

Minseok membulatkan mata tidak percaya. Setahunya,Daehan itu berkencan dengan Lauren tapi mengapa mencium Taerin?

" tidak mungkin jika taerin terlebih dahulu menciummu. Aku tahu bagaimana dia dan aku juga tahu bagaimana dirimu. Kau fikir aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap taerin. Kau diam-diam sering menatapnya dalam. Bukan tatapan seperti yang lain. Tatapan berbeda yang kau berikan kepada taerin. Kau menyukai dia bukan ?"

"..."

" xi daehan... "

" ... "

" op... "

" apa yang akan kau lakukan jika semuanya itu benar? "

Minji terkejut mendengar perkataan Daehan. Tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir dari sudut kiri. Daehan menatap dalam Minji. Mereka berdua sudah saling berhadapan. Sedang diluar sana, Minseok begitu terkejut mendengar jawaban Daehan.

" ya asumsimu mengenai aku dan taerin benar. Aku yang terlebih dahulu menciumnya, aku yang menyukainya dan aku yang sering menatapnya "

"... "

"..."

"..."

"..."

" tapi mengapa kau menerima lauren menjadi kekasihmu oppa. Mengapa ?"

Minji menangis menunduk dan berucap lirih. Di hatinya dia tengah berperang. Ikatan persaudaran begitu kuat, ketika Daehan meluapkan emosinya Minji akan merasakan. Sehingga dalam hatinya tengah berperang antara emosi dan kesedihan.

" kau akan menyakiti mereka. Kau berkencan dengan lauren tapi kau menyukai taerin. Bukankah kau akan menyakiti keduanya, terlebih lauren jika dia tahu kalau kekasihya menyukai sahabatnya sendiri? Kau egois oppa hiks "

" ... "

Daehan berjalan mendekat lalu memeluk tubuh mungil sang adik. Membenamkan wajah saudarinya itu didada dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

" maafkan aku. Aku ingin melupakan taerin. Aku ingin mencoba bersama orang yang mencintaiku. Maafkan aku min "

" kau pencundang oppa. Kau pe.. hiks cundang. Hiks hiks "

Dan dimalam itu mereka saling berpelukan bahkan Daehan harus tidur menemani Minji yang tak kunjung mengehentikan tangis. Sedang Minseok, dirinya hanya bisa menatap keduanya dengan sendu dan perasaan yang berkecamuk.

" maafkan aku jong "

X

X

X

" terima kasih paman "

" ya dan sampaikan salam untuk ayah dan ibumu tae "

" okay. Byee "

" bye oppa "

Taehyung mengkerutkan alis. Dia baru saja turun dari mobil Sehun yang mengantarnya sampai rumah. Taera menyembulkan kepalasetelah membuka kaca jendela lalu tersenyum melambaikan tangan begitu juga dengan Sehun. Sehun menjalankan mobilnya dengan Taera yang masih melambaikan tangan. Taehyung masih melihat mobil itu melaju sampai berbelok di tikungan.

" aneh sekali "

Taehyung menghendikkan bahu tidak mengerti dan membuka pagar untuk masuk.

Sehun melihat putri sulungnya yang berjalan lesu dan langsung menuju kamar. Tidak seperti Taera yang terlihat senang sekali sambil mengecup pipi ibunya bahkan gadis itu memilih bercerita terlebih dahulu sebelum membersihkan diri. Sehun masih mengamatinya sampai tubuh si sulung menghilang di tangga atas rumah.

" taera, bersihkan tubuhmu terlebih dauhlu setelah itu kembali bercerita "

" aaah ayah nanti aku lupa "

" tidak akan, cepat mandi dan kita makan malam sekarang "

Taera mencebikkan bibir lucu mirip sekai dengan Sehun. Gadis muda itu mengambil tas kecil dan mengikuti langkah kaki kakaknya ke atas. Jongin menoleh ke arah Sehun dan menatap wajah datar suaminya

" ada apa ?"

" taerin "

" taerin ?"

Tanya nya tidak mengerti. Sehun masih tidak menoleh ke arah Jongin.

Taera sudah membujuk kakaknya agar segera turun untuk makan malam. Dia sudah sangat lapar. Makan siang hanya hamburger tidak cukup mengenyangkan. Dia butuh makanan buatan dari ibunya.

" unnie, ayolah. Aku sudah lapar "

" tidak tae. Aku lelah, aku mau tidur saja "

Taera menghembuskan nafas lelah. Dia memilih untuk menyerah dan pergi dari kamar Taerin yang serba biru. Jongin mendongak ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki. Namun hanya Taera yang turun

" mana kakakmu tae ?"

" tidur. Dia bilang lelah sekali bu "

" mungkin benar, seharian ini dia ada diluar pasti lelah sekali. Kau juga setelah makan malam langusng tidur tae "

Taera mengangguk mengiyakan jawaban sang ibu.

Sementara itu dikamar, Taerin tidak bisa tidur. Dia kembali mengerjap ngerjapkan mata. Dan tanpa sadar ujung jarinya menyentuh bibir bawah dan menyentuh area yang berdarah tadi. Senyum tipis terkembang disana. Dia tidak menyangka jika Daehan akan menciumnya. Ya Tuhan, sungguh ini merupakan mimpi. Tapi tak lama selanjutnya, Taerin memasang wajah murung.

" ini tidak benar. Aku yang aku lakukan dengan deaehan itu salah "

X

X

X

H-7 Anson dan Taerin berlatih lebih giat. Kwon Saem sampai harus sakit karena menemani anak didiknya ini. Tidak perlu kemenangan dia hanya ingin semua tahu jika mereka berdua mempunyai bakat. Setelah meninggalkan mereka, Taerin dan Anson segera pulang. Hari juga sudah sore. Dan mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke cafe Chanjoo untuk mendapatkan spagetti buatan paman Chanyeol.

" waaah kalian masih pakai baju seragam sekolah ish ish ish "

" kau tahu kesibukan kami bukan ?"

" yaa sebagai dancer"

Chanjoo yang kebetulan menjaga mesin kasir mencebik lucu disana.

" apa yang kalianinginkan?"

" spagetti pedas 2 dan bubble tea taro dan cokelat "

" okay segera akan kami sajikan tuan "

" aah dan plus plus keju mozarella disana "

" iya cerewet "

Dan Anson tertawa menggoda sahabat telinga caplangnya itu. Mereka berdua duduk di pojok cafe. Hari ini lumayan ramai dan hanya ada tempat itu yang tersedia. Chanjoo sudah menyuruh untuk naik saja ke atas tapi Taerin menolak. Menikmati sebagai pelanggan cafe tidak ada salahnya. Pesanan mereka datang, dan lihat itu keju mozarella yang meleleh lembut. Uuh mereka ingin cepat-cepat memakannya.

" ini pesanan kalian, dan ini bonusnya "

Ucap Minho dengan mengedipakan sebelah matanya. Taerin memulai untuk memakan spagettinya

" buatan chan appa memang tidak ada tandingannya. Hmmmmb lumer "

" jadi kau akan bilang jika buatan ibumu tidak enak "

" bukan begitu. Buatan ibuku juga pasti enak bodoh. Hanya saja ini makanan diluar rumah yang enak. Kau tidak sependapat denganku?"

" ya aku sependapat. Buatan ibu memang lebih enak dan buatan chan appa juga enak "

Keduanya kembali memakan spagetti diselingi suapan kentang goreng bonus mereka. Taerin melihat jika Chanjoo berjalan kearah mereka dan gadis itu melambaikantangan.

" menuju kompetisi dan kalian semakin sibuk. Semuanya merindukan kalian terutama lauren yang tidak mendapati oppa tersayangnya disana "

Anson hampir saja tersedak tapi dia masih bisa mengendalikan.

" benarkah? "

" ya dan minji selalu menggerutu tentnag kalian. Dia selalu membawa makanan lebih tapi sedetik setelah bel istirahata kalian berdua sudha menghilang dari pandangannya "

" hahaha maafkan aku. kami harus berlatih. Kau tahu kwon saem sampai sakit karena terlalu keras melatih kita "

" waaah aku salut dengan kwon saem. Dia yang memvorsir kalian tapi dia yang sakit. Uuuuh daebak "

Chanjoo bertepuk tangan bangga melihat kerja keras kedua orang ini.

" makanya kalian harus dan wajib menonton kompetisi ini. Dan biarkan ka..."

" unnie oppa "

Taerin menghentikan ucapannya ketika dihadapan mereka ada pasangan kekasih yang sangat mereka kenal.

" ooh hai lau, dae "

Sapa Chanjoo dengan melambaikan tangan. Sedang Taerin dan Anson masih terdiam ditempat terlebih Taerin yang hanya bisa membulatkan mata.

Minho membantu Chanjoo untuk menggabungkan meja kecil dibelakang tubuh Taerin. Entah sengaja atau tidak mereka berkumpul di tempat ini tanpa yang lain. Lauren nampak antusias ketika bertemu dengan keduanya. Sejak latihan kompetisi menari, mereka tidak lagi berkumpul seperti biasa

" apa oppa baru saja latihan? Kenapa sore sekali ?"

Ucapnya manja dengan mencebik imut dan menggendeng lengan Anson yang kebetulan ada di sampingnya

" waktu kita hanya 1 minggu lagi lau dan setelah itu kita ada kompetisi. Jadi mau tidak mau oppa harus berlatih lebih giat "

" apa tidak lelah? "

" tentu saja lelah lau "

Anson mengusak sayang rambut Lauren. Lauren yang diperlakukan seperti itu langsung tersenyum dan menampakkan deretan gigi putih nan rapinya.

" jangan berteindak manis didepanku. Kalian membuatku mual "

" ya unnie "

Protes Lauren dan mencebikkan bibir imut. Daehan yang melihat itu tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang begitu kekanakan. Mata almondnya melirik ke sisi kanan, lebih tepatnya Taerin yang tersenyum dibalik sedotannya.

Mereka berlima menghabiskan waktu lebih lama untuk mengobrol. Tak jarang Anson menggoda Lauren dan Daehan terlihat lebih banyak tersenyum. Meja di paling pojok itu terlihat ramai meski hanya 5 orang.

Drrrt drrrt

Itu ponsel Lauren yang bergetar di atas meja.

Baba calling

" yeoboseyo "

" _lauren kau dimana_ ?"

" di cafe chanjoo baba. Ada apa ?"

" _tidak apa cepat pulang. Mama sedang demam. Bisa kau belikan obat di apotik? Obat dirumah habis nak_ "

" ooh mama sakit? "

" _iya dancepat pulang_ "

" baik ba "

Lauren memutuskan telefon dan menatap Daehan.

" baba bilang mama sakit. Aku harus pulang sekarang "

" baiklah kita akan pu... "

" tidak oppa, aku akan pulang sendiri. Oppa mau mengajakku ke toko buku bukan? Pergilah, aku bisa pulang sendiri "

" tidak, aku akan mengantarmu "

" tidak oppa, aku bisa sendiri. Oppa sangat membutuhkan buku itu bukan ?"

Daehan terdiam, memang benar dia sangat membutuhkan buku itu. Maka dari itu dia mengajak Lauren untuk ketoko buku sekaligus berkencan. Anson, Taerin dan Chanjoo hanya menatap danmenjadi pendengar yang baik.

" kau bisa pulang denganku lau. Bukankah arah rumah kita searah? "

Lauren menoleh mendengar tawaran Anson

" apa tidak apa? dan apa benar oppa mau pulang ?"

" hmmb oppa memang berniat setelah makan langsung pulang "

" lalu bagaimana dnegna unnie ?"

" taerin su... kenapa kebetulan sekali? Bukankah kau mau ke toko buku untuk membeli pesanan taera?"

" ooh "

" kau bisa pergi dengan daehan. Dia juga mau ke toko buku bukan ?"

" ne?"

Jerit Taerin membuat ketiga membulatkan matnaya

" unnie benar mau ke toko buku?"

" ya, tadi sebelum kesini taerin sudah berbicara denganku. Lagipula tidak jauh dari sini bukan? Hanya saja aku hanya bisa menemaninya makan saja. tidak bisa menemani pergi. Oppa ada janji dengan insoo hari ini "

" benarkah? "

Anson tersenyum mengangguk. Gadis itu kembali menghadap kedepan lebih tepatnya kearah Taerin

" unnie mau kan menemani oppa ke toko buku ?"

" aah ne? Aah yaa.. kebetulan aku memang mau kesana "

" oppa ?"

" tak apa. oppa malah mengkhawatirkanmu "

Lauren tersenyum dan merapikan ponselnya

" baiklah, aku akan pulang dulu. Bye oppa, unnie. "

Lauren bangkit dan menggandeng pergelangan tangan anson lalu mengajaknya pergi dari sana. Chanjoo melambaikan tangan tapi tidak untuk kedua orang disampingnya ini.

X

X

X

" aku mau ke arah sana. Kita bertemu di kasir ok "

Daehan mengangguk dan Taerin pergi menjauh darinya lalu mulai mencari buku pesanan Taera. Daehan masih tidak beranjak dari tempat. Dia mengamati Taerin yang berjalan di bagian kiri pojok toko buku. Baru setelahnya dia mencari buku dan mulai fokus pada rak rak rendah didepannya.

Taerin masih mencari dan setelah bertanya kepada petugas toko dia mendapatkan bukunya. Tidak terlalu tebal untuk ukuran buku pembantu pelajaran. Setelah dapat, Taerin berjalan menuju bagian sastra dan novel. Banyak novel keluaran dalam dan luar negeri. Diambilnya sebuah novel yang menurutnya cukup menarik. Membaca kecil sinopsis dibelakangnya dan mengambalikan lagi ke tempat ketika dia tahu jalan cerita. Masih di area itu dia berdiri dan berjongkok untuk membaca sinopsis. Saking lamanya dia tidak menyangka jika Daehan ada di belakang tubuhnya.

" ommo. Aiiissh kau mengagetkanku saja "

Taerin memekin kecil ketika tubuhnya mundur ke belakang dan menabrak dada namja tinggi itu

" kau sudah selesai? "

" ya dan aku sudah mendapatkannya "

" memang buku apa yang kau beli? Apa buku tentang bintang lagi ?"

" apa dipikranmu aku selalu dikelilingi oleh langit dan benda langit lainnya ?"

Taerin menghela nafas kesal melihat pertanyaan Daehan.

" cukup katakan ya dan aku tidak akan bertanya lagi daehan "

Namja itu tersenyum dan mengusak rambut taerin lembut

" kali ini tidak. Aku mencari buku tambahan matematika. Kita akan menjalani kenaikan kelas jadi tidak ada salahnya jika membeli terlebih dahulu "

" ish kau ini terlalu pintar untuk menjadi sahabatku "

" jadi apa boleh lebih ?"

Taerin menoleh dan menatap namja itu dalam diam. Daehan juga menatap dan mendapati Taerin yang mulai kikuk

" tentu saja, menjadi musuh itu lebih baik "

Dan gadis itu berjalan meninggalkannya dengan debaran jantung yang sungguh tidak bisa dikontrol.

Setelah dari toko buku, keduanya berjalan untuk pulang. Menunggu bis di halte berdua yang sepi. Ini masih pukul 7 tapi halte sangat sepi. Sebelum pulang terlambat Taerin sudah meminta ijin ibunya agar tidak mengkhawatirkannya. Udara semakin dingin karena ini akan memasuki musim dingin. Gadis itu sudah memakai jas sekolah tebal tapi masih saja kedinginan. Dirinya masih mengusap usap tangan dan meniup-niup agar hangat. Daehan melirik, dirinya cukup hangat, memakai 3 lapis baju sudah cukup baginya. Tiba-tiba namja itu melepas kemeja dan memakaikannyake tubuh Taerin. Taerin yang terkejut sontak menoleh ke arahnya dan naas wajah mereka sangat dekat bahkan keduanya bisa merasakan nafas dingin yang keluar dari masing-masing mulut mereka. Beberapa detik mereka saling tatap sampai Taerin menoleh ke depan dan menetralkan kembali deguban jantungnya.

" kau hanya ingin menghangatkanmu "

" eoh? Eoh n... ne gumawo dae "

Jawabnya masih dengan gugup dan Daehan tersenyum melihat raut wajah orang yang disukainya. Dia tersenyum tipis dan menggeser tubuh mendekati Taerin lalu menarik tangan itu untuk di genggam. Daehan menarik kedua tangan Taerin dan menghembuskan nafas hangat dari mulutnya. Taerin terkejut melihat hal ini. Mata bulatnya tidak lepas dari perlakuan Daehan. Daehan juga menghembuskan nafas ke tangannya sendiri, setelah hangat dia meletakkan di kedua pipi tembam gadis didepannya ini agar hangat. Diperlakukan seperti ini membuat Taerin terdiam tidak banyak bicara. Dia hanya bisa mengamati perlakuan Daehan padanya.

Mereka sudah naik bis. Daehan akan turun di 2 halte berikutnya sedang Taerin masih harus melewati halte selanjutnya untuk tiba di kawasan rumah. Namja yang berstatus sahabatnya ini duduk disamping dengan masih menggenggam tangan kanan Taerin agar gadis ini merasa hangat. Taerin kembali diam dan membiarkan Daehan melakukan ini. Butuh 30 menit untuk Daehan turun.

" hoooaaahhhmmm "

Taerin menguap dan langsung menutup mulut. Matanya memerah kelelahan. Daehan menoleh lalu mengamat Taerin

" kau mengantuk ?"

" hmmb, seharian diluar membuatku le... hoaaah laaah "

" tidurlah, akan aku bangunkan nanti kalau aku mau turun "

" tidak perlu, nanti aku tidak bisa bangun "

Taerin menggeleng pelan untuk menahan kantuk. Sungguh dirinya benar-benar butuh tidur.

" jangan mengelak, tidur saja. aku akan membangunkanmu nanti. Ada waktu 30 menit untuk turun "

" baiklah jika kau memaksa "

Taerin memperbaiki tubuhnya dengan sedikit miring ke kiri agar kepalanya bisa menempel di kaca dan menarik tangan yang tadi digenggam untuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri agar hangat. Daehan hanya melirik sampai dengkuran halus dariTAerin keluar. Dengan perlahan namja itu menarik kepala Taerin untuk bersandar di bahunya dan kembali menggenggam tangan Taerin yang dingin. Daehan tersenyum melihat bagaimana lucunya Taerin yang tidur. Wajahnya mendekat dan…..

Cup

Mengecup kening gadis itu lalu tersenyum. Daehan tidak pernah seberdebar ini jika berdekatan dengan gadis. Bahkan Lauren yang menjadi kekasihnya tidak pernah membuatnya seperti ini. Secara fisik Lauren memang tercantik dari semua sahabatnya, tapi yang bisa membuatnya begini hanya Taerin. Daehan sebenarnya menerima Lauren agar dia bisa merasakan dicintai. Tapi ini malah membuatnya tersakiti. Sampai sekarang selama hampir sebulan bersama Lauren dia tidak bisa merasakan cinta dari Lauren. Dirinya masih menginginkan Taerin untuk bersamanya. Tapi yang dia tahu Taerin terlalu cuek dengan masalah ini atau Daehan yang tidak peka? 30 menit perjalanan dilalui mereka. Daehan tidak tega membangunkan Taerin yang tertidur pulas disampingnya. Dia memilih untuk mengantarkan Taerin pulang setelah itu dia pulang. Tak masalah jika harus naik taxi, toh ini untuk keselamatan Taerin. Dan lihatlah, tubuh 166cm itu digendong oleh namja yang mempunyai tinggi 180 cm. Pinggy back, Taerin masih tidak sadar jika dirinya sudah digendong oleh Daehan. Tidak berat, Taerin mempunyai berat badan ideal malah terkesan kurus. Tulangnya saja sampai terlihat. Berjalan sekitar 300 meter dari halte ke rumah taerin tidak membuatnya lelah. Ia sampai di depan pagar rendah dan mausk ke dalam.

" ya tuhan daehan, taerin. Masuk masuk "

Itu Jongin yang kebetulan membuka pintu setelah adanya bel. Jongin buru-buru mundur dan mempersilahkan masuk Daehan.

" letakkan di kamarnya dae "

" baik eomma "

Daehan segera berjalan ke lantai 2 kamar Taerin. Dia masih ingat, menginap menjadi agenda rutin mereka dari kecil sampai berumur 14 tahun, setelahnya mereka jarang melakukan ini karena hormon keremajaan. Daehan masuk ke dalam Taeirn dan meletakkan dengan hati-hati di atas ranjang. Dia melepaskan kemeja dan almamater Taerin serta sepatu di bawah. Lalu dia mengamati Taerin yang tertidur damai tanpa gangguan apapun. Daehan kembali memberanikan diri untuk mengecup wajah Taerin kali ini tepat di bibir tipisnya

Cup

Hanya kecupan ringan dan dia membelai lembut wajah taerin. Daehan tidak menyadari jika Sehun melihat hal itu dan membolakan matanya.

X

X

X

Joonmyeon masih tidak bisa bangun dari ranjang, oleh karena itu Yifan yang bertugas untuk membangunkan kedua anaknya. Tidak sulit, tinggal menggoyangkan tubuh kevin dan lauren maka keduanya akan terbangun. Hanya roti panggang selai kacang, segelas susu dan 2 potong apel untuk sarapan mereka. Masalah bekal Yifan sudah memesan makanan sehat ke Jongdae dan akan mampir kesana sekaligus menjemput Chanjoo.

" mama masih sakit ?"

" yes son, hari ini baba yang akan mengurus kalian. Jangan menyusahkan mama selama baba kerja okay "

Keduanya mengnagguk mengiyakan dan melanjutkan sarapan pagi. Setelah pergi berpamitan kepada Joonmyeon, ketiganya langusng bergegas berangkat. Chanjoo sudah menunggu di meja cafe sambil meminum susu. By the way, cafe itu juga menjadi rumah bagi keluarga Park. Cafe ada di bawah, sedang lantai atas menjadi ruang berkumpul, kamar chanyeol dan jongdae serta kamar Chanjoo dan kamar mandi disetiap kamar dan ruang keluarga. Sejenis ruko tapi cukup besar untuk 3 anggota keluarga.

" belum datang? "

" belum, mungkin sebentar lagi "

Jongdae ikut duduk didepan anaknya sambil meminum susunya. Chanjoo sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya, tumben sekali ibunya ini minum susu. Biasanya sangat anti dengan susu

" sejak kapan ibu minum susu ?"

" eoh? Tidak tahu. Ibu hanya ingin. Kenapa ?"

" tidak hanya heran saja. aah itu paman wu sudah datang "

Chanjoo bergegas meminum susunya ketika tahu Yifan turun dari mobil dengan Lauren yang menyembulkan kepala di jendela mobil.

" hai dae "

" hai oppa "

Yifan memeluk tubuh mungil dan mengusak pucuk kepala Jongdae.

" unnie masih sakit ?"

" ya dan demamnya masih belum turun "

" nanti aku akan menemaninya kesana "

" kau tak apa? bagaimana dapur ?"

" ada chanyeol, chunji, hayoung, hyoyeon dan niel. Jadi aman "

" baiklah kalau begitu. Mana chanyeol?"

" ke pasar. Ada beberapa bahan baru yang harus dia beli. Menu tambahan "

" ooh, baiklah sampaikan salam saja ke suamimu "

Mereka mengobrol sebentar sementara Cahnjoo sudah masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di samping Kevin

" ini bekal untuk kevin dan ini untuk lauren. Sesuai dengan permintaanmu oppa "

" baiklah, terima kasih banyak. Akan aku urus biaya nanti "

Jongdae tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan

" tidak perlu, untuk mereka saja "

" tidak dae, ini tetaplah bisnis. Mungkin selama 3 hari aku meminta tolong kepadamu "

" ti... "

" aku tidak menerima penolakan "

Beginilah Yifan suka sekali menolak kebaikan orang lain

" baiklah baiklah terserah oppa saja "

" kau dan chanyeol terlalu baik. setiap minggu selalu menjamu kita, jadi ini tidak seberapa "

" tak masalah jika untuk mereka. Oppa dulu kan sering melakukan ini kepadaku "

Yifan tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Jongdae

" baiklah aku pergi dulu, bye "

" bye oppa "

Jongdae juga melambaikan tangan ke arah anak-anak dan mendengar teriakan Lauren maupun Chanjoo

" bye bibi dae ii "

" ibuu bye "

X

X

X

Anson dan Taerin duduk di ruang tunggu dengan Kwon saem. Pelatih cantik itu tidak henti-hentinya menggenggam kedua tangan anak didiknya. Ini adalah hari kompetisi. Mereka sangat gugup apalagi ini menjadi kali pertama Kwon saem mendampingi mereka setelah menggantikan tugas dari Kahi saem. Taerin menetralkan deguban jantung begitu juga Anson hanya saja namja itu bisa mengendalikannya.

" jangan cemas, jangan cemas, jangna cemas. Uuh tapi mengapa aku yang cemas "

Gumam saem cantik itu membuat keduanya tersenyum. Ruang tunggu mereka serasa panas dan gerah. Mereka berdua benar-benar sangat gugup sampai pada saat pintu ruangan itu terketuk dan nampaklah keempat orang dewasa yang hendak masuk itu.

" aah annyeonghaseyo kwon saem "

" aah annyeonghaseyo eommonim. Kwon yuri imnida "

Ketiga wanita itu saling membungkuk dan diikuit oleh 2 laki-laki dibelakangnya.

" saem akan keluar dulu. Okay "

Dan Yuri kembali membungkuk dan kelular dari ruangan tersebut. Kyungsoo dan Jongin langusng berjalan ke arah putra putri mereka.

" kau gugup?"

" tentu saja bu, ini kompetisi pertama kita sebagai pasangan "

" ibu tidak menyangka kalian akan berpasangan. Tahun lalu hanya anson dan sekarang kalian berdua "

" tema dance kan selalu berubah bu. Uuhh aku benar-benar gugup "

Ujar Taerin dengan memeluk tubuh ibunya dengan manja. Sedang Kyungsoo mengusap-usap punggung Anson, memberinya kekuatan.

" baba tahu kau juga sama gugupnya dengan taerin, an. Tapi percayalah dengan dirimu sendiri. Baba tidak masalah jika kalian kalah, baba sudah bangga melihat kalian bisa berdiri di anggung dan semua mata tertuju kepada kalian "

" ya itu benar, dulu kita sudah bangga ketika berdiri di panggung. Tidak perlu menang kids "

Timpal Sehun dan kedua anak itu mengangguk bersama dan kembali menetralkan kegugupan mereka.

Nomer urut 5 dari 20 peserta. Hanya sedikit karena ini tingkat sekolah dan sebelumnya video demo mereka juga sudah dikirim dan mereka lolos seleksi di tahap awal. Dari belakang panggung mereka bisa melihat jika sahabat dan para eomma dan appa sudah duduk dibarisan depan dengan membawa spanduk. Itu pasti kerjaan si biang heboh Taehyung dan Chanjoo. Anson dan Taerin saling berhadapan dan menghela nafas bersama. 1 menit lagi penampilan mereka.

" taerin, kita pasti bisa. tarik nafas buang nafas tarik nafas buang nafas. Kita bisa "

" yaa, semangat untuk kita an. Fighting "

Dan ucapan mereka diakhiri dengan pelukan erat. Kegiatan mereka masih bisa terlihat oleh mata elang Daehan dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

Musik pun diputar, Taerin memamerkan tarian baletnya diawal. Keseimbangan, fokus dan ekspressi begitu kentara sekali. Gadis itu berperan dengan sangat apik. Ketika musik berubah, Anson masuk ke dalam panggung dan mereka menari dengan energik. Tepuk tangan riuh penonton membuat mereka tuli dan tetap fokus pada 3 hal itu. Hingga detik-detik berakhir, tepukan dan sorakan itu masih dapat didengar dan pose terakhir akan menjadi penentu mereka. Ini pose tersulit, Anson harus bisa melempar Taerin keatas dan dia akan menangkapnya dengan posisi Taerin lebih tinggi darinya dan kedua kaki Taerin ada dibelakang (seperti poster step up vol 3). Ketika musik selesai pose merekapun sempurna dan...

 _CUP_

Penonton dikejutkan dengan aksi terakhir penari laki-laki itu. Anson tepat mengecup bibir tipis Taerin ketika dia berhasil mengangkat Taerin dan kedua wajah mereka begitu dekat. Taerin terkejut dengan perbuatan Anson. Kedua mata mereka beradu sampai Anson tersenyum dengan bodohnya. Semua sahabat dan orang yang menonton begitu terkejut. Terutama Kyungsoo dan Jongin, mereka masih membulatkan mata dan saling pandang. Sedang sahabat mereka belum mau menutup mulutnya karena kaget Anson mengecup bibir Taerin. Dan Daehan?

Ini adalah saat-saat menegangkan. Setelah penampilan terakhir, mereka mempunyai jeda sekitar 20 menit untuk menunggu keputusan juri. Anson dan Taerin yang tadinya berkumpul bersama keluarga, harus kembali ke belakang panggung menemani Yuri menantikan hasil pemenang. Ada 3 juara. Juara 2 direbut oleh sekolah Sopa yang terkenal dengan bakat akademik maupun non akademik mereka. Anson dan Taerin menghela nafas mereka. Tangan mereka saling bertaut dan Anson memeluk Taerin untuk menutupi kegugupan mereka. Tinggal juara 1 dan 3. Ternyata juara 3 diraih oleh sekolah Hanlim yang tahun ini baru bisa menjadi peserta ajang bergengsi ini. Dan mereka berdua kembali menghela nafas.

" tenang, kita tidak perlu menjadi juara, arraseo "

" hmmb " 'anggukangguk'

Yuri tersenyum dan menepuk kedua pundak mereka untuk emberi semangat.

" dan untuk juara pertama dengan skor 579. Tanpa banyak bicara.. selamat kepada... kirin high school "

Teriak sang pembawa acara sambil bertepuk tangan.

" kyaaaaa "

Yuri yang pertama sadar segera memekik kegirangan dan memeluk kedua anak didiknya yang masih terdiam.

" kyaaa kalian menang, menang kyaaaa "

" ne ?"

" kalian menang kyaaa "

Dan keduanya membuka mulut dan berteriak kegirangan setelah tahu nama sekolah mereka yang disebut menjadi juara pertama. Mereka begitu heboh dan juga dibangku penonton para pesorak mereka heboh dengan berdiri dan melonjak lonjak didepan.

" aku tidak sia-sia menyuruh anson untuk menciummu "

" APA ?"

Taeriak taerin dan dia membuka mulutnya terkejut lalu menoleh ke arah Anson yang tersenyum malu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Yuri mendorong kedua tubuh anak didiknya agar naik ke atas panggung dan menerima piala, medali dan hadiah. Seperti janji emreka, sang juara boleh mengucapkan sepatah 2 kata untuk sambutan kecil mereka.

" baik, pertama-tama terima kasih kepada tuhan yang sudahmemberikan kita berdua kekuatan, petunjuk dan kesempatan untuk berdiri disini. Terima kasih kepada pelatih kita, teman 1 klub yang sudah mendukung kami. Dan kedua orang tua kami yang tidak hentinya memberi kami semangat dan doa dan juga para adik kakak dan sahabat kami. Terima kasih banyak guys, ini untuk kalian. Terima kasih "

" teri... ma kasih.. terima kasih semua "

Taerin tak kuasa untuk tidak meneteskan air mata mereka, hingga anson menggenggam tangan nya dan mereka berdua membungkuk formal kepada para penonton.

Acara sudah selesai, sehun mengajak semuanya untuk makan malam direstoran. Tidak masalah mentraktir mereka. Sehun sudha berjanji jika taerin dan anson menang maka dia akan mentraktir. Taera dan insoo meminta medali kedua kakak mereka untuk dipakai berfoto dan menguploadnya di social media. Taehyung bahkan sudah membawakan sebuket bunga untuk keduanya. Taerin begitu menyukai karangan bunga tersebut dan tidak melepaskannya sedetikpun. Lauren memberikan hadiah untuk mereka begitu juga Minji dan Chanjoo.

" entah feelingku benar atau tidak tapi aku rasa kalian akan menang jadi aku memberikan kalian hadiah "

" terima kasih min. Aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai hadiah kalian berdua. Terima kasih semua "

Ketiga gadis remaja itu berpelukan dan Lauren mengambil ponselnya untuk selca dan diupload di media social. Daehan yang duduk bersama para namja melihat interaksi tersebut atau lebih tepatnya melihat Taerin dengan senyum tipis. Dia juga ingin memberikan sesuatu tapi tidak sekarang.

X

X

X

 _From : daehan_

 _" selamat atas kemenanganmu "_

Taerin yang baru saja membersihkan diri, tersenyum ketika tahu Daehan memberinya ucapan selamat. Dia yang sedang mengeringkan rambutn mulai mengetikan sesuatu

 _Untuk : daehan_

 _" terima kasih dan aku menunggu hadiah darimu "_

Tak butuh waktu lama, Daehan membalas pesannya

 _From daehan_

 _" tentu akan aku berikan jika waktunya tepat "_

 _Untuk daehan_

 _" tidak. Batas waktunya besok. Aku tunggu. Semua memberikan kami hadiah. Tapi kau tidak "_

 _From daehan_

 _" apa kevin memberikanmu ?"_

 _Untuk daehan_

 _" tidak "_

 _From daehan_

 _" kenapa tidak kau minta "_

 _Untuk daehan_

 _" karena aku yakin bocah itu tidak akan memberikanku hadiah. Apa jangan-jangan hadiah yang diberikan lauren itu juga hadiah darimu "_

 _From daehan_

 _" tidak, lauren memang ingin memberikan untukmu secara pribadi "_

 _Untuk daehan_

 _" ooh. Aku lelah, sampai bertemu besok daehannie "_

Dan obrolan singkat mereka terhenti ketika Taerin mengiriminya pesan terakhir. Daehan menatap sejenak benda pipih tersebut lalu menguncinya. Ia berjalan ke meja belajar dan menarik laci belajarnya dan mengambil sesuatu di sana. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna ungu berbahan beludru. Diambil kotak itu dan dibuka. Isinya adalah gelang perak dengan hiasan bintang disana. Jika melihat lebih detail ada ukiran sebuah nama disana. ' OH TAERIN '

X

X

X

Tbc...

Holaa,, cuap cuap dikit.. terima kasih buat kalian yang udah review disini.. author sangat-sangat berterima kasih kalian masih mau nyempetin ketik review disini.. baiklah, waktunya balas review kalian...

Guest : iyaa,,, semangadh hihi

Kyungie love : jangan sebel, nanty suka looh.. iyaa Anson disini memang lelaki tersakiti /eeaa eeaa /

Kwon syauqoh : hmmmb,, habis ini pernyataan kamu bakal terjawab disini kenapa daehan maen kiss ke taerin hihihi

Cikwang : pertanyaan kamu terjawab disini yaa.. hihihi iihh kasian ansonnya kalo kena dari kyungsooo / hiks hiks /

Dan terima kasih buat kalian semua yang udah review dari chap awal sampai chap 5.. annyeong pay pay


	7. Chapter 7

Sebulan berlalu semenjak kompetisi dance berlangsung. Mereka kembali seperti biasa. Menikmati makan siang ditempat biasa dan saling mengobrol. Entah ini perasaan mereka atau tidak, anson terlihat lebih dekat dengan taerin. Tunggu mengapa mereka bisa mengatakan itu? lihat saja anson lebih sering duduk disamping Taerin dan menawarkan gadis itu bekalnya terlebih dahulu. Taehyung mulai menaruh curiga dengan memicingkan kedua matanya.

" tae nuna ?"

" hmmmb"

" apa kau dan anson hyung berkencan "

" UHUK UHUK UHUK "

Anson yang kebetulan duduk didepannya terkejut karena semburan makanan dari mulut Taerin. Dia segera mengambil sapu tangan dari dalam sakunya

" YAAA HUANG TAEHYUNG UHUK UHUK "

Taehyung tersenyum meringis lalu menggaruk tengkuk. Dia merasa bersalah melihat Taerin tidak berhenti batuk karena tersedak bahkan kedua matanya memerah. Anson masih menepuk nepuk punggung gadis itu agar reda batuknya.

" apa yang kau katakan huh?Aku dan anson tidak ada hubungan apa-apa terkecuali sahabat. Hanya minji chanjoo lauren dan daehan saja yang berkencan. Aku dan dia tidak,bodoh "

" tapi kalian terlihat lebih dekat "

" apa jika aku dekat denganmu terus itu juga dinamakan berkencan ?"

Taerin mengungkapkan kemarahannya dengan menatap tajam taehyung

" ya tidak, tapi aku merasa kalian saling berhubungan "

" tidak tidak, buang saja pikiranmu itu. aku dan anson tidak berkencan "

" lagipula jika itu benar aku tidak apa-apa kok "

" YAAAA"

Dan taerin kembali berteriak dengan melempar sendok dan goal tepat mengenai kening bocah bereyeliner itu.

" jangan asal bicara, aku dekat dengan taerin tapi juga dekat dengan kalian. Kami hanya bersahabat tidak lebih "

" tapi bisa saja seperti mereka "

Taehyun masih gigih dan menunjuk keempat anak dengan dagunya

" tidak tidak jangan konyol tae "

Anson menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya

" tapi ciuman yang dulu itu menjadi bukti kuat "

" UHUK UHUK UHUK "

" YAAA HUANG TAEHYUNG "

PLAK

Dan teriakan Taerin kembali menggema ketika Taehyung membahas tentang ciuman mereka di panggung. Namja yang mirip ibunya itu mengaduh sakit ketika Taerin menjitak keras kepalanya lalu menarik tangan Anson untuk pergi dari sana.

" aduuuuhhh. Apa ? mengapa menatapku seperti itu ?"

Adu Taehyung ketika dia mengusap kepala dan menatap horror ke arah mereka yang menatapnya horror dengan mata memicing. Daehan tidak menatap Taehyung tapi dia melihat kepergian kedua sahabatnya yang mulai menjauh.

Taerin masih menggandeng tangan Anson ke arah kantin. Nafsu makannya memang hilang tapi gadis itu haus jadi langkah kakinya dibawa ke kantin. Anson hanya diam menurut dan mereka berdua berhenti ketika duduk di kursi kosong. Taerin terlihat kesal sekali, bahkan nafas kemarahannya itu menguar membuat Anson takut. Namja itu bangkit dan pergi ke counter dapur untuk meminta sebotol minuman.

" minumlah, aku tahu kau pasti sangat kesal "

" sangaaat dan jangan ajak aku bicara "

Anson tertawa diam melihat Taerin yang meneguk minumannya dengan cepat. Kentara sekali jika dia begitu kesal.

" jangan dibawa serius tae, kau ini tidak berubah ya "

" berubah apanya kau pikir aku sailor moon?"

" bukan tapi rangers pink "

" APA?"

" hahaha bercanda. Sudah jangan marah lagi. Taehyung hanya asal menebak, aku tahu betul bagaimana dia bukan? Mirip sekali dengan baekkie eomma. "

" uuh jika dia bukan adikku, sudah aku banting dia ke tanah "

" dan kau akan diwushunya "

" YAAA ZHANG ANSON "

" berhenti berteriak taerin, kau bisa membuat kita menjadi pusat perhatian "

" who care "

Anson menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti dan ingin sekali mencubit pipi tembab sahabatnya tapi dia masih takut.

" dasar, jangan hanya kita sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dan mereka menganggap kita kencan. Kalau memang begitu, berarti sedari kita kecil kita sudah berkencan dan seharusnya kita menikah begitu. Uuhh ingin sekali aku membantingnya ke tanah jika mendengar ocehan si tupai itu "

" hahaha jadi kau berniat berkencan ketika kau masih muda begitu "

" ya tuhan. Aku bisa gila jika terus bersama kalian "

 _BRAK_

 _GREP_

Anson menahan tangan Taerin yang hendak pergi dari tempat duduknya. Namja itu tersenyum dan menggeleng

" tidak aku hanya bercanda. Sudah cepat habiskan, kita ke kelas "

Dan gadis itu kembali duduk dan meminum habis air putih itu.

Taerin masih kesal dengan Taehyung. Bahkan tadi dia langsung keluar kelas dan mengindahkan teriakan Minji. Gadis itu sudah pergi ke kelas Anson dan menarik namja tampan yang bahkan belum selesai mengemas buku. Taerin sudah asal menarik membuat beberapa buku dan peralatannya masuk ke dalam tas dengan asal. Wajah juteknya masih kentara dan dia menarik Anson untuk berjalan keluar dengan cepat.

" ya ya ya, jangan cepat-cepat tae. Kau ini yeoja tapi seperti kingkong "

" mworago ?"

" aah tidak tidak. Ayo pulang anak manis "

Ditatap tajam oleh Taerin membuat nyalinya ciut dan memilih untuk mengikuti kemana tangan kanannya ini ditarik. Taerin bahkan mengacuhkan Taehyung dan yang lain ketika mereka bertemu di belokan lorong. Anson hanya melambai dna tetap mengikuti arah jalan Taerin.

" nuna benar-benar marah "

" ya dna itu salahmu "

" bukan salahku. Tapi salah mereka. Salahkan saja mereka yang terlalu dekat "

Minji mendelik dan menatap horror Taehyung. Dan membolakan matanya malas, sungguh Taehyung ini menyebalkan. Kau tidak tahu saja Minji, jika ibunya tukang trouble maker saat muda dulu .

X

X

X

Sehun sudah mengirimi pesan untuk semua para ayah agar berkumpul di cafe Chanyeol. Ada yang harus mereka bicarakan. Sejak dirinya mengetahui kejadian saat Taerin diantar pulang oleh Daehan dan... tidak usah dibahas. Dia sengaja untuk kerja setengah hari toh tidak apa-apa. dia bisa kapanpun pulang semaunya. Tapi setelah pekerjaannya benar-benar selesai. Jam 12 adalah waktu yang mereka butuhkan untuk bertemu.

" mengapa tiba-tiba ingin bertemu hun? Tidak biasanya "

" ada yang harus dibahas disini hyung "

" tentang ?"

" kita tunggu semua hyung datang "

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahu dan ikut duduk di samping Sehun. tak lama Yifan dan Zitao datang dan mereka tinggal menunggu Luhan dan Yixing. Chanyeol menyuruh Minho untuk mengantar minuman ke atas dan beberapa cemilan. Jongdae yang ada dibawah pun tidak diperbolehkan ikut ke atas. Ini khusus untuk lelaki katanya.

" ok karena hyung sudah ada disini. Langsung saja. ini masalah anak-anak "

" anak-anak? Ada apa ?"

Ujar namja berkantung mata panda dengan mengangkat sebelah alis

" seperti yang kita tahu, selain minji dan chanjoo, lauren dan daehan sudah berkencan. Tepatnya 2 bulan yang lalu. Tapi aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, beberapa waktu yang lalu daehan mengantar taerin ke rumah karena dia sudah tidur dan daehan menggendongnya. Yang aku tahu taerin pulang larut karena dia berlatih dengan anson. Saat daehan mengantar taerin ke kamar aku tidka sengaja melihat daehan mencium taerin "

" APA/APA/APA "

Teriak 4 orang China itu secara bersamaan, Chanyeol bahkan tersedak ludah sendiri.

" dan saat mereka melakukan kompetisi anson mencium taerin juga "

" kau sudah bertanya dengan taerin mengenai hal ini " -

" sudah tapi dia menjawab jika kwon saem yang mempunyai ide dia tidak tahu jika pada akhirnya anson harus menciumnya "

" bisa saja daehan hanya sebagai ucapan selamat tidur "

" tapi tidak dengan menciumnya chan hyung. Kau pikir mereka masih berusia 5 tahun dan masih saling popo jika mereka bertengkar? Mereka sudah remaja bahkan kevin, insoo dan taera akan memasuki usia remaja terkecuali ziyu. Mereka bahkan sudah berkencan di usia 16 tahun "

Semuanya terdiam terlebih lagi Yifan, lelaki dingin itu menundukkan mata nampak serius dengan alis yang menukik

" aku melalukan pengamatan selama 1 bulan ini. Taerin memang terlihat cuek dan masa bodoh, tapi setiap kita melakukan pertemuan aku secara sengaja membaca pergerakan daehan. Ketika dia berbicara dengan lauren ataupun minji, dia akan biasa saja. tapi tidak kepada taerin, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tersenyum tulus. Aku tidak mau menyalahkan daehan ataupun siapa saja. tapi kufikir ini masalah serius "

Sehun memandang para hyungnya dengan raut wajah sedikit serius tetap dingin.

" kyungsoo pernah bercerita mengenai ini. Tapi kufikir kalian sudah tahu jadi aku diam saja " - lay

" bercerita apa ?" – chanyeol

" insoo selalu bercerita kepada kyungsoo jika dia mengetahui sesuatu. Insoo bilang jika lauren yang menyatakan perasaannya kepada daehan saat mereka tengah makan malam bersama. Tapi sebelumnya anson sudah menyatakan perasaannya tapi ditolak oleh lauren karena hanya mengnaggap anson sebagai oppanya saja. tapi tak tahunya lauren malah menyatakan perasaanya pada daehan. Dan seperti yang kita tahu, mereka berkencan " - lay

" terlibat cinta segitiga ?" – zitao

" seperti yang aku ceritakan " – sehun

" jadi menurutmu daehan tengah mempermainkan lauren ?"

Semua terdiam ketika suara berat namja paling tinggi itu berucap. Mereka saling menelan ludah. Lihat saja wajah dinginnya semakin terlihat dingin dengan... aaah sudahlah author juga takut sama ipan .

" bukan seperti itu hyung. Aku saling memberi informasi jika ada hal seperti ini. Untuk urusan mempermainkan sepetinya tidak. Daehan terlalu mencurahkan kasih sayangnya yang berlebihan. " – sehun

" tapi berciuman ? " – yifan

" bukan berciuman tapi mencium yifan. Men-ci-um "

Ulang Luhan dengan menekan kata-kata nya. Yifan menghela nafas.

" kita lakukan penyelidikan, jika memang benar daehan terlihat menyukai taerin atau semacamnya itu. kita akan kembali berkumpul. Untuk sementara cukup seperti ini. Aku akan lebih mengawasi lauren. Kau juga lu ge, tolong perhatikan daehan. Tidak terkeculai kalian berempat, kurasa mereka saling mengetahui "

Semuanya mengangguk paham. Memang untuk masalah ini mereka tidak saling ikut campur dan membiarkan mereka mengatasinya sendiri. Tapi jika seperti ini?

X

X

X

Insoo dan Taera pulang lebih dahulu dengan kevin bersama mereka. Entah ada apa, sekolah mereka pulang lebih cepat. Insoo mengajak kedua sahabatnya ini untuk pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan. Kevin menolak tapi dengan iming-iming akan mereka kesana untuk bermain mau tidak mau Kevin menyetujuinya. Ketiganya sudha saling memberikan informasi kepada para ibu untuk pergi kesana karena sekolah pulang lebih cepat. Dengan menaiki bus dan sedikit berjalan kaki mereka sudah sampai disana. Kedua gadis itu memekik kesenangan, kapan lagi mereka akan pergi di jam seperti ini sedang kevin namja persis seperti ayahnya ini tersenyum miring. Setelah mengikuti kedua gadis itu berputar dari 1 toko ke toko yang lain untuk melihat model baju terbaru dan beberapa accesoris terbaru akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah butik cabang milik Bibi Joonmyeon. Kebetulan ketika Kevin mengiriminya pesan utnuk bermain, Joonmyeon ada disana untuk memantau.

" ooh kevin kau sudah pulang "

" tentu saja nuna. Mama dimana ?"

" mama di belakang "

Namja tampan itu tersenyum kepada Hyeri yang tadi menyambutnya di depan. Dan masuk ke dalam meninggalkan kedua gadis cilik itu untuk berbicara dengan Hyeri mengenai mode. Semua pegawai disini sudah kenal dengan semua kerabat Joonmyeon dan sudah begitu akrab.

" mama "

" oh hay dear. Sudah berkeliling ?"

Joonmyeon yang tadi memantau gudang bersama 2 pegawainya langsung berjalan ke arah Kevin dan memberinya ciuman serta pelukan.

" entah, aku sudah lelah dan ingin bermain. Anak gadis memang seperti itu "

Joonmyeon tersenyum dia tahu Kevin ini tengah marah dan kesal. Sebenarnya kevin ini jika bertemu mamanya akan sangat manja melebihi Lauren sang kakak. Joonmyeon menggiring putranya untuk kedepan dan mendapati kedua gadis cilik itu tengah duduk bersama sedang hyeri tengah melayani calon costumer.

" myeonnie eomma "

Teriak insoo dengan senang dan taera hanya tersenyum menampilkan eyesmile khasnya.

" hay ladies. Sudah lelah berkeliling ?"

" sebenarnaya belum tapi kita kasian melihat kevin yang murung karena kelelahan "

Goda taera dengan melirik kevin. Yang ditatap hanya mendelik tidak suka

" kalian yang terlalu lama berkeliling, lihat dari lantai 1 sampai 6 kalian hanya mendapatkan 2 kantung kecil. itupun hanya accesories dan sepotong baju "

" inilah wanita. Mereka akan menjadi sangat pemilih "

" ckckckck. Dasar "

" apa ?"

Taera dan kevin kembali saling beradu tatap. Mereka memenag tidak bisa akur, berbeda dengan insoo yang cinta damai.

" sudah sudah, kalian pasti lapar. Mau makan siang?"

" mauuuuu "

Koor ketiganya. Setelah berpamitan dengan hyeri dan sojin, keempatnya pergi keluar butik dan menuju food centre.

Joonmyeon melihat bagaimana senangnya Taera dan Insoo yang memakan lahap bibimbap disana. Kevin masih dengan tampang cool hanya memakan perlahan demi perlahan makanannya. Joonmyeon hanya memesang salad sayur dan jus strawberry. Perutnya masih kenyang lantaran makan pagi tadi.

" kenapa pulang cepat soo ?"

" tidak tahu eomma. Sonsaengnim hanya bilang jika ada rapat. Tapi entah rapat itu "

" hmmb hmmb "

Taera mengangguk menyetujui ucapan sahabatnya itu dengan anggukan imut.

" lalu setelah ini kalian mau kemana? "

" game centre. Lalu pergi ke kedai dae iie eomma karena ibu ada disana "

" ibumu juga soo? "

" iya eomma. Ibu bilang mau mengajak insoo ke rumah nenek untuk menginap "

" memang besok libur ?"

Tanya Joonmyeon dengan mengernyitkan dahinya tak tahu. Kevin menepuk keningnya lupa

" aah aku lupa ma. Besok memang libur, sepertinya sekolah nuna juga sama. Tidak ada pemberitahuan, saem hanya bilang jika libur "

" ooh jadi karena itu insoo mau kerumah nenek ?"

" iya eomma, ibu bilang nenek mau membuat kimchi. Memasuki musim dingin nenek pasti membuat kimchi yang banyak "

" berikan sedikit untukku "

" tentu saja tae. Akan aku bawakan nanti "

Keduanya tersenyum, Insoo terlihat begitu kyungsoo sekali sedang taera terlihat jika sehun sekali. Mata mereka mirip dengan kedua orang tersebut.

" kalau kau ikut pasti menyenangkan tae. Aah tuan kevin juga boleh ikut kok "

Goda Insoo dan Kevim langsung mengalihkan pandangan. Sedang kedua gadis itu terkikik melihat tingkah Kevin.

Setelah menemani mereka makan siang, Joonmyoen mengajak mereka ke game centre. Bermain selama 2 jam memang terdengar lama tapi tidak bagi mereka. Jika saja Kyungsoo tidak menelefon putrinya mungkin ketiganya masih akan bermain. Joonmyeon mengantar ketiganya ke cafe Jongdae dan disana sudah ada Jongin dan Kyungsoo serta Jongdae. Kyungsoo terlihat membawa seloyang kue yang baru matang dan meletakkan di etalase kue.

" ibuuuu "

Kyungsoo mendongak dan mendapati keempat orang disana dengan Insoo yang melambaikan tangan.

" halo sayang. Sudah pulang dari bermain hmmb "

" hehehe sudah, apa kita akan berangkat sekarang ?"

" ganti bajumu dulu ne. Ibu sudah menyiapkan baju ganti disana "

" aye aye kapten "

Insoo segera berjalan ke lantai atas dan berganti pakaian yang sudah Kyungsoo siapkan. Joonmyeon mendekati Kyungsoo dan melihat kue baru matang disana

" dimana jongin dan jongdae? "

" ada di dalam, menunggu kue yang baru matang "

" ooh. Kau benar mau ke rumah ibumu soo "

" tentu unnie. Kebetulan sekali disana sedang panen sayur dan ibu ingin membuat kimchi. Mendengar insoo yang besok libur, sekalian saja aku mengajaknya kesana. Lagipula lusa juga hari minggu. Kita akan absen bertemu "

Kikikan lirih itu keluar dari bibir hatinya dan Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah lucu Kyungsoo.

" bibi, ibu didalam ?"

" aah taera, ne. Tunggu ibumu ne. Aah ya apa kau mau ikut? "

Tanya Kyungsoo ke arah Taera yang duduk berdiri di samping Joonmyeon dan Kevin

" apa boleh ?"

" bibi sudah meminta izin ibumu. Dan ibumu memperbolehkan, tapi tunggu ibumu sebentar ne "

" baik bi "

" dan kevin apa kau juga mau ikut ?"

Tanyanya kali ini ke pada satu-satunya namja disana

" ke rumah nenek wookie ?"

" tentu saja tampan "

" hmmmmbb "

Kevin nampak berfikir tapi selanjutnya dia menggeleng tidak mau.

" aku mau memancing saja dengan baba "

" memancing? Memang kau bisa ?"

Ledek Taera dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya

" jangan mengejek, tentu saja aku bisa "

" aku tidak yakin, kau pasti akan sangat kesal karena pancinganmu tidak dimakan ikan dan kau akan marah-marah lalu tercebur ke kolam "

" YAAAA "

" HAHAHAHAHA "

Kevin meradang, itu kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu tapi mengapa Taera masih ingat. Jika seperti itu dirinya malu. Kedua ibu itu saling menahan tawa. Taera dan TAerin memang Jongin sekali, sama jahilnya. Tak lama Jongin dan Jongdae keluar dari dapur dan membawa baki berisi kue yang lain.

" ooh taera kau sudah datang "

" bibi jongin, taera sudah mengejekku "

" uhuhuhu anak mama mengadu. Sini sini "

" taeraaa "

Jongin menggeram tertahan, dan anak bungsunya itu terkikik dengan senangnya karena mengerjai si anak mama.

" tae, kau mau ikut dengan soo eomma ?"

" tentu. Lebih baik pergi daripada dirumah bersama si tukang tidur "

" hey dia itu kakakmu okay "

" ya ya ya unnie tukang tidur bu "

" sudha sana ke atas. Ibu sudah membawakanmu baju ganti dna perlengkapanmu "

" terima kasih bu. Aah bye bye anak tampan "

" TAERAAAAAAAAA"

X

X

X

Taerin pulang ke sekolah dan langsung kerumah. Dia tidak pergi ke cafe menyusul ibunya. Dirinya benar-benar lelah dan ingin tidur. Kemarin tidak bisa tidur karena tugas ilmiah yang benar-benar memusingkan. Setelah berganti baju, dia segera mencuci mukanya dan pergi bergelung dengan kedua barang kesayangannya. Bantal dan guling. Menyalakan pendingin ruangan dan menutup gorden. Gelap? Tentu saja tapi itu suasana yang membuatnya nyaman.

" oke waktunya tidur. Selamat tidur semua "

Dan setelah itu tak butuh waktu lama. Dirinya sudah tidur bergelung dengan mimpi.

Jongin pulang 1 jam sebelum suaminya datang. Dia sempat melihat ke kamar Taerin dan gadisnya masih tidur. Benar-benar nyenyak. Ini bahkan sudah sore dan diperkirakan Taerin sudah tidur lebih dari 3 jam. Jongin masuk ke dalam kamar dan mulai membersihkan diri. 30 mneit selanjutnya ia turun dan mulai menyiapkan makan malam. taerin masih betah dengan tidur matinya jadi tidak masalah untuk memasak sedniri. Lagipula makan malam biasa juga mereka sudah menyukainya. Jongin mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahan dan mulai membuat sup ayam dan sayuran. Makanan hangat untuk menyambut musim dingin. Setelah selesai dalam waktu 30 menit, Jongin mulai membuat kimchi goreng dan telur gulung. Lauk wajib di meja makan untuk taerin. Dan beberapa irisan buah apel dan kiwi sebagai makanan penutup.

" jja selesai. Saat membangunkan tukang tidur "

Jongin merapikan, mengelap counter dapur dan mulai membangunkan taerin. Dia masuk ke dalam dan mendapati udara dingin disana. Taerin memang lebih menyukai udara dingin daripada panas, berbeda sekali dengannya. Setelah mematikan pendingin ruangan. Ibu 2 anak itu segera mendekati gundukan berwarna biru itu dna mengguncangnya

" ayo nona tukang tidur. Epat bangun "

Zzzzttt zzzttt

" taerin bangun, ayo bangun.. taeeeee "

Plak plak plak

" euuunnggghhhh "

" ayo bangun pemalas "

Plak plak plak

" ini sudha hampir mendekati senja dan kau masih tidur "

Plak plak plak

Jongin menampar pantat taerin agar anaknya ini bangun. Itu tips dari Taera okay.

" euuunnghhh ibuuu "

" ayo bangun cepat "

" masih mengantuk bu "

" tidka tidak, ayahmu akan marah jika kau tidak segera bangun "

Taerin mengerjap dan menatap sipit ibunya. Saat hendak mengambil selimut, Jongin terlebih dahulu menarik penutup itu dan melemparnya ke bawah

" ibuuuu "

" apa? cepat bangun dan segera mandi "

Taerin menatapnya malas dan dengan lunglai dia pergi ke kamar mandi dengan langkah setengah sadar.

" jangan tidur diatas closet atau ibu yang akan memandikanmu "

" iya iya bu uhhhh "

Sukses, Taerin sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan dirinya melipat selimut serta membereskan tempat tidurnya. Harusnya itu tugas taerin tapi tak apalah, lagipula kamar putrinya bersih dan rapi juga karena taerin yang merapikan sendiri. Jongin masih disana dan Taerin sudah keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan bathrobe dan rambut yang dibungkus handuk.

" kenapa ibu masih disini. Aku tidak akan tidur diatas closet bu "

" tapi bisa saja bukan "

" ibuuuuu "

" sudah cepat kemari, ibu akan mengeringkan rambutmu "

Taerin mencebik tapi masih saja berjalan ke arah ibunya dan mulai membelakanginya.

" ayah belum pulang ?"

" ayahmu akan sedikit terlambat jadi ibu akan mengurusmu sebentar "

Taerin diam dan menikmati usapan di rambut dan ibunya itu mulai mengambil pengering rambut , menyalakan dalam mood angin lalu mulai mengeringkannya.

" hari ini masak apa? "

" sup ayam, kimchi goreng dan telur gulung "

" taera akan 2 hari bersama soo eomma "

" hmmmb "

" aah syukurlah "

" kenapa memangnya ?"

" tak apa. setidaknya aku bisa berhiberna... aduuuhh ibu "

Jongin menjitak kepala anaknya yang mulai ingin berhibernasi di hari libur

" kau ini kenapa dipikiranmu hanya tidur eoh? "

" hehehe ini kesempatan bu. Kapan lagi aku bisa mendapatkan libur 2 hari? Tanpa ada taera di dekatku ?"

" hey dia itu adikmu tahu "

" iya tahu tapi taera begitu berisik dan menyebalkan "

" jika adikmu tahu habislah kau "

Taerin tertawa cekikikan bersama Jongin. setelah setengah kering Jongin mengambil vitamin rambut dan mulai mengoleskan ke rambut Taerin dengan rata.

" jja, cepat ganti baju. Ibu tunggu dibawah "

" okay terima kasih bu "

Jongin membereskan pengering rambut dan juga sisir ke tempat asalnya. Lalu keluar dari kamar Taerin.

Ceklek

Baru saja dirinya hendak duduk, pintu utama rumah itu terbuka. Sang suami datarnya sudah pulang dengan muka lelah.

" sudah pulang? "

" hmmb "

Cup

Kecupan selamat datang diterimanya dari sang istri dan Jongin mengambil tas dan jas kerja Sehun.

" mandilah dan kita akan makan malam "

Sehun tersenyum dan berjalan ke atas diikuti oleh Jongin. Saat hendak menaiki tangga mereka berdua bertemu dengan Taerin.

" ayaaah "

Duk duk duk

Huuuup

Taerin berlari turun dan melemparkan tubuhnya ke Sehun dan ayah 2 anak itu dengan tanggap menangkap putrinya yang digendong ala koala

" hey kau mau membuat ayah jatuh eoh? Kenapa minta digendong "

" tidak, taerin hanya rindu "

" tumben sekali. Pasti ingin sesuatu "

" ish ayah tidak asyik "

Dan selanjutnya Taerin turun dari gendongan sehun dan mendengus kesal. Sehun tersenyum dan mengusak rambut lembut Taerin.

Mereka bertiga duduk di meja makan dan Jongin mulai mengambilkan nasi serta lauk di piring suami dan putrinya.

" taera kemana jong ?"

" aah ya aku lupa, taera ikut dengan soo unnie ke rumah nenek. Unnie bilang jika disana sedang musim panen jadi mereka kesana untuk membuat kimchi "

" Cuma sehari? Apa tidak lelah mereka ?"

" tidak, besok taera dan taerin libur jadi mereka disana 2 hari "

" sudah membawa perlengkapan taera?"

" tentu saja. semua sudah aku siapkan hun "

Sehun mengangguk dan mulai memasukkan sendokan pertama ke dalam mulut lalu melirik putri sulungnya

" kau tidak ikut ?"

" tidak, aku besok ada acara sendiri "

" kemanaa?"

" ke rumah nenek "

" jangan bilang ke rumah nenek oh "

" yaap ibu benar "

Jongin menghela nafas. Sudah dipastikan jika ada libur Taerin dan Taera pasti akan pergi ke rumah orang tua Sehun. disana mereka akan bebas sebebas bebasnya. Karena apa? karena kedua orang tua Sehun hanya mempunyai 2 cucu dan disana mereka akan lebih leluasa untuk pergi bermain di belakang rumah atau tidur berhibernasi.

" tidak, kau ke rumah nenek kim saja "

" tidak tidak tidak "

" kenapa ?"

" nenek kim begitu cerewet. Lebih enak di rumah nenek oh "

" terserah kau saja. jangan repotkan nenek oh, bawa barang seperlunya. Tidak perlu membawa baju "

" tentu bu, akan aku siapkan nanti malam "

" ayah akan mengantarkanmu "

" eiitts tidak perlu, aku akan naik bus di jam pertama "

Sehun dan Jongin mengangkat alis tidak percaya. Come on, bus pertama beroperasi jam 4 pagi, dan Taerin dipastikan tidak akan bangun. Itu sudah pasti

" jangan meragukanku bu, aku akan tidur lebih awal dan memasang jam beker keras-keras. Tenang saja "

Seolah tahu apa yang difikirkan ayah ibunya, Taerin berucap santai tanpa menatap kedua orang tuanya

" ok ibu pegang ucapanmu "

Dan mereka kembali menikmati makan malam

.

Malamnya Taerin menyiapkan apa saja yang akan dia bawa. Hanya pakaian dalam dan pakaian untuk berangkat. Perlengkapan mandi dan produk make up serta lipbalm. Dia termasuk gadis yang simple, jarang berdandan dan tentunya tomboy. Selesai mengepack dia turun kembali ke bawah dan menemui Jongin yang membuat puding. Taerin ikut duduk dikursi dapur dan melihat ibunya mencetak puding.

" apa ada yang sudah jadi ? oh ya tadi ibu ke cafe untuk apa ?"

" membuat kue baru, bibi jongdae mencoba membuat kue cokelat "

" apa ibu membawanya kemari? "

" ada di kulkas. Ambilkan untuk ayahmu juga "

Taerin mengangguk dan segera turun dari kursi dan pergi menuju kulkas. Diambil beberapa potong dari kardus kecil dan dia mengambil 2 piring kecil serta garpu.

" kau mau cokelat panas ?"

" tidak bu, susu saja. aku mau segera tidur "

" tidur lagi? Ooh ya tuhan "

Taerin terkikik dan dia meninggalkan Jongin menuju ayahnya di ruang TV. Sehun menoleh ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki. Dia tersenyum dan menepuk sisi sofa disampingnya.

" sudah disiapkan semua ?"

" hmmb hanya perlengkapan sabun dan make up "

" make up? Memang kau punya "

" ayaaah, tentu saja. hanya pelembab dan lipbalm, beres "

" dasar jongin sekali kau "

Dan mereka menikmati kue cokelat buatan Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Jongdae tadi. Cukup enak dengan toping potongan buah strawberry utuh. Jongin datang dengan membawa baki berisi kopi, susu dan kue di piringnya. Mereka menikmati waktu bersama dengna menonton TV, running man, acara kesukaan semuanya. Hingga jam menunjukkan pukul 9, Taerin ijin untuk pergi ke atas dan tidur.

" aku ke atas dulu. Bye ayah ibu. Aah ya, besok aku akan membangunkan ibu "

" ibu tunggu "

Da selanjutnya gadis berusia 17 tahun itu naik ke atas dan membaringkan tubuhnya dia ranjang. Ponselnya berkedip dna berdering beberapa kali, segera saja diambil dan dilihat siapa yang mengirim pesan.

 _Minji_xi : ayo besok pergi ke nenek kim_

 _Chan_Park : kim siapa bae?_

 _Minji_Xi : kim ryeowook chan_

 _Tae_hyung : aku ikut. Jam berapa bertemu di terminal?_

 _Wu_Lau : kita naik bis? Kenapa tidak naik kereta?_

 _Tae_hyung : aah ya maksudku di stasiun ^.^_

 _Wu_Lau : dasar oppa tupai +_+_

 _Soo_owl : cepat kemari sebelum semua buah strawbeery taera habiskaaan ._

 _Ra_Oh : aku tidak menghabiskan semua soo +_+_

 _Anson_Zh : naik di jam pertama kereta berangkat. Pukul 6 pagi, kita bertemu disana pukul 5:30_

 _Chan_Park : baik. sampai ketemu disana_

 _Wu_Lau : oke, chan oppa besok aku akan menjemputmu. Bawakan kami susu hangat ne ^.^_

 _Chan_Park : baik princess. Akan aku bawakan nanti ^.^ minji aah, apa daehan dan ziyu ikut?_

 _Minji_xi : daehan sudah pasti, dan ziyu tidak._

 _Wu_Lau : oh ya kemana dae oppa unnie ?_

 _Minji_xi : disampingku, dia sedang membantu ziyu mewarnai. Dia akan ikut lau_

 _Ra_oh : ada yang tahu dimana unnie tomboyku ?_

 _TaeTae : aku disini. Kenapa? Kau rindu denganku #smirk_

 _Ra_oh : iyuuuuh, annya. Untuk apa merindukan tukang tidur_

 _TaeTae : jangan mulai +_+_

 _Minji_xi : kau akan ikut tae?_

 _TaeTae : tidak, aku akan ke rumah nenek. Aku sudah rindu nenek_

 _RA_oh : unnie ke rumah nenek oh atau kim?_

 _TaeTae : bimiriya :P_

 _Minji_xi : YAAAA, KENAPA TIDAK BILANG?_

 _TaeTAe : tak perlu, okay byeee semua :*_

Dan selanjutnya Taerin menutup aplikasi chat dan menaruhnya dimeja. Dia juga sudah mengalarm pukul 3 dini hari.

" okay saatnya tidur. Bye semua "

Zzzzztttt

X

X

X

Dilain tempat, Minji memandangi ponselnya lalu memberikannya kepada Daehan. Daehan menoleh dan membaca isi chat mereka. Dia membulatkan mata ketika kalimat terakhir Taerin. Minji menghela nafas dan berbisik kecil.

" besok kita bangun pagi. Oke "

" nuna mau kemana?"

Oo oow, si kecil Ziyu ternyata mendengar. Minji terkesiap dan tersenyum masam.

" tidak kemana-mana ziyu sayang "

" tadi belkata kepada hyung kalau becok bangun pagi. Mau kemana? ziyu ikut "

" aah warna ziyu bagus sekali. Nuna suka, coba warnai ini lagi ya "

" benalkah?"

" hmmb benar "

Dan Ziyu kembali melanjutkan mewarnai lagi, untung adiknya itu bisa dialihkan pembicarannya. Jika tidak, mereka akan kelimpungan seperti waktu lalu di Lotte World.

X

X

X

Chanjoo, Lauren dan Kevin datang lebih awal. Disana Yifan juga sedang menunggu anak sahabatnya. Lauren yang datang terlalu pagi dan menjemput Chanjoo, tangan kanan namja mirip Park Chanyeol itu terdapat termos berukuran sedang. Susu hangat buatan Jongdae dipagi hari. Tak lama Daehan dan Minji datang. Lauren tersenyum mendapati kekasihnya itu datang dengan membawa tas punggung. Luhan menyapa Yifan terlebih dahulu.

" ziyu? "

" tidak, minseok menemaninya tidur dengan kami. Jadi dia tidak tahu "

Yifan mengangguk tinggal menunggu, Anson dan Taehyung saja. tak lama kedua namja tinggi itu datang dengan Lay dibelakangnya.

" baiklah, akan aku belikan tiket dulu "

Lay pun pergi ke penjualan tiket dan kembali tak lama setelahnya. Memberikan semua tiket kepada Anson dan menepuk pundak putranya.

" kirim salam untuk nenek, dan berikan yang ibumu titipkan "

" baik ba "

" apa taerin dan taera tidak ikut ?"

Tanya Yifan yang merasa jika kedua anak Oh Sehun tidak ada.

" taera sudah disana ge, dan taerin... "

" taerin ke rumah nenek oh atau kim. "

Potong Minji ketika tahu Lay tidak tahu kemana Taerin. Semuanya mengangguk.

" jja, baiklah. Lauren jaga adikmu dan sampaikan salam kepada nenek kim "

" babaa "

Yifam tersenyum ketika Kevin meliriknya tajam. Ketiga orang dewasa itu berpisah ketika semua anak mereka sudah masuk ke pintu lorong satunya.

Sementara itu, Sehun sudah mengantar Taerin ke terminal sekalian menunggu putri sulungnya masuk ke dalam dan bus itu pergi meninggalkan terminal. Perjalanan membutuhkan waktu 2 jam, kakeknya juga sudah siap untuk menjemput di terminal. Tidak jauh memang jika dia naik bus, cukup berjalan kaki sekitar 15 menit dan sampai. Tapi jika naik kereta dia membutuhkan waktu 15 menit untuk naik mobil. taerin duduk di bangku depan, beruntung pagi ini hanya ada beberapa penumpang. Kebanyakan adalah para pekerja kantoran. Dipasangnya headset ke telinga. Sambil menunggu, dia bisa tidur kembali. Maklum hari ini dia sungguh berniat menemui nenek Oh di Daegu jadi sebelum pukul 3 dirinya sudah bangun dan bersiap. Tak terasa bus yang ditumpangi sudah memasuki kawasan Daegu, tinggal menunggu bus berhenti di terminal. Taerin juga sudah bangun 15 menit yang lalu. Matahari juga belum menampakkan sinar. Udara semakin dingin tapi taerin tidak mempermasalahkan. Ingat jika dia suka dengan udara dingin. Bus pun berhenti, para penumpang yang tak lebih dari 15 orang itu turun di terminal terakhir. Kakek Oh sudah mengiriminya pesan sedari tadi jadi tinggal dirinya saja yang turun. Setelah berterima kasih kepada supir bus, Taerin mulai masuk ke dalam terminal dan mencari kakeknya.

" haraboejiiii "

Taerin melambai dan berlari ke arah lelaki yang sudah berumur tapi terkesan muda. Oh Yunho nama kakek Taerin itu berdiri dan menunggu pelukan hangat dari cucunya

Bruuuuk

" taerin merindukan kakek "

" kakek juga anak nakal "

Dan mereka berdua saling berpelukan dan berbagi kehangat serta senyuman.

Keduanya sudah sampai di dalam rumah masa kecil ayahnya. Jangan tanya bagaimana Sehun bisa berada di Seoul? Itu karena dia dulu ikut dengan sang bibi selama sekolah SMA tapi rumah asli ayahnya adalah di Daegu. Nenek cantiknya sudah menyambut sang cucu dengan pelukan dan kecupan berkali-kali.

" aigooo cucu nakal halmoeni semakin cantik. "

" tentu saja halmoeni, taerin masih yang tercantik "

" sudah sudah, ayo masuk. Kau pasti kedinginan "

" tidak kek, tenang saja "

Yunho mendorong tubuh cucunya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah hangat mereka.

" kenapa adikmu tidak ikut?"

" taera ikut dengan insoo ke rumah wokie halmoeni "

" apa sedang panen sayur disana?"

" ya nek, dan mereka akan membuat kimchi "

" lalu kau tidak ikut?"

" tidak, aku akan berhibernasi disini menemani kakek nenek "

" uuh dasar "

Taerin masih tidak melepaskan pelukan di tubuh neneknya dan dia kembali tersenyum.

" mau tidur lagi atau menunggu matahari terbit?"

" lebih baik menunggu matahari terbit baru aku tidur lagi. Huuuh bangun dipukul 3 pagi membuatku sangat mengantuk "

" baiklah, cepat ganti bajumu di kamar "

" baik "

Taerin segera masuk kedalam kamar tempat dia selalu menginap dan mulai mengganti bajunya. Setelah itu dirinya duduk di teras rumah dan menunggu matahari terbit, dan benar saja 1 jam setelahnya gadis muda itu mengantuk dan memilih tidur terlebih dahulu.

Kereta cepat itu hampir mendekati kota Jeonju rumah keluarga Do Kangin dan Do Ryeowook. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo orang China tapi kedua orang tuanya asli Korea, dirinya pernah tinggal disana selama 5 tahun dan kembali ke negara asal orang tuanya. Kyungsoo menempati rumah warisan kakek dari pihak ayah, ini bersama ayah dan ibunya. Barulah ketika dia ingin bersekolah di Seoul, Ryeowook memperbolehkannya tinggal disana dan dia bertemu kembali dengan Luhan, sahabat masa kecilnya. Kangin dan Ryeowook sudah menunggu cucu mereka di stasiun dengan tidak sabar ditemani Jonghyun, pekerja sekaligus orang kepercayaan Kangin. Dari pintu keluar nampaklah Anson yang terlebih dahulu berjalan didepan dan menemukan kakeknya yang duduk menunggu mereka. Keduanya saling berpelukan dan diikuti oleh cucu cucu yang lain. setelahnya, beberapa orang dibawa oleh Kangin dan sisanya dibawa oleh Jonghyun. Kyungsoo sedang memasak di dapur ditemani Insoo, sedang Taera tengah membersihkan diri. Hari ini mereka masak banyak sekali, sayuran segar tadi pagi dipetik oleh pekerja ayahnya dan harus segera dikirim ke kota besar. Makanan siap untuk menyambut semua tamu. Tak lama mereka berdua mendengar suara mobil di depan rumah dna itu sudah pasti emreka.

" soo coba kau buka pintunya "

Gadis cantik mirip Kyungsoo itu segera meninggalkan meja makan dan benar saja, disana para oppa dan unnienya turun dari mobil.

" unnie "

" hai burung hantu "

" APAAA ?"

Insoo berteriak karena Minji memanggilnya burung hantu, itu memang benar lihat saja matanya yang bulat. setelah mereka semua masuk ke dalam rumah, Kyungsoo segera membawa mereka ke meja makan. Begitu juga dengan kakek dan nenek Kim.

" baiklah, kita makan pagi dulu. Setelahnya mulai pembagian kamar "

" baik kek "

" eoh tapi seperti ada yang kurang "

" taerin unnie, dia sedang kerumah kakek oh "

" kenapa tidak ikut ?"

" aku bertaruh jika unnieku itu akan hibernasi masa panjang "

Ryeowook tersenyum, itu memang benar. Dari semua cucu yang dikenalnya, Taerin itu tukang tidur. Dimanapun saja dia bisa tidur dengan pulas.

" aah benarkah? Kakek merindukan sekali gadis tomboy itu "

" kakek tidak merindukanku ?"

Itu lauren yang mencebikkan bibir. Kangin tersenyum

" tentu saja kakek merindukan lauren dan semua. Kalian sudah jarnag sekali kemari "

" liburan esok kami akan bergilir mengunjungi para kakek. Ok "

Itu Minji yang mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Kangin dan membuat tawa lelaki tua itu membesar.

X

X

X

Jaejoong menyuruh Sowon untuk membangunkan cucu pertama mereka. Tapi nihil, Taerin masih tidur dengan pulas. Jaejoong jadi tidak tega untuk membangunkannya sarapan. Ini sudah 3 jam sejak Taerin kembali tidur, sungguh dia cerminan dari Jongin.

" maaf nyonya, nona taerin masih terlelap "

" baiklah, simpan dulu makanannya dan hangatkan jika dia terbangun nanti"

" baik nyonya "

Dan Sowon kembali berkutat di dapur untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan dapur. Yunho sedang ada di belakang rumah, ada kolam kecil tempat dia menenangkan diri dan jika berjalan sekitar 100 meter kebelakang maka akan menemukan hutan lindung dengan air terjun kecil disana. Atau kau bisa berkunjung ke desa wisata, uuh itu destinasi wisata yang paling Taerin suka.

30 menit kemudian, gadis muda itu turun dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju dapur karena haus. Masih dengan setengah sadar, Taerin meminum air putih dan mengintip kembali isi lemari es

" kau lapar? "

" eoh nenek, mengagetkanku saja "

Taerin melonjak terkejut karena panggilan sang nenek dari belakang tubuhnya

" hmmb, ini sudah siang aku lapar nek "

" baiklah, cuci dulu mukamu dan nenek akan menyiapkan makan "

Taerin mengangguk, dia berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Tak lama sang nenek sudah menyiapkan makanan dan menemani cucu pertamanya makan.

" setelah ini kau mau apa tae ?"

" hmmbb mungkin akan bersepeda dulu nek. Udara belum begitu dingin dan kurasa akan menyenangkan "

" baiklah, tapi jangan terlalu lama. Nenek akan buatkan kudapan nanti "

" lasagna?"

" tidak, tapi puding buah. Kau mau ?"

" tentu saja "

Dan gadis itu tersenyum manis membuat Jaejoong ikut tersenyum.

Setelah membersihkan diri dan memakai pakaian hangat, Taerin berjalan ke gudang belakang dan menemukan kakeknya yang berbicara dengan tetangga samping rumah. Taerin melambai dan mengambil sepeda lalu mengayuhnya pelan. Suasana sekitar rumah kakeknya begitu asri. Udara masih tidak begitu dingin jadi dia bisa mengayuh dengan sedikit cepat. Berkeliling daerah sekitar dan nanti akan sampai ke taman bermain cukup menyenangkan. 30 menit mengayuh sepeda membuatnya sedikit kelelahan. Tapi semua itu akan hilang ketika dia melihat banyaknya anak kecil yang bermain di taman sederhana itu, lihatlah banyak sekali anak kecil berusia kurang dari 5 tahun bermain perosotan, jungkat jungkit maupun ayunan. Taerin memarkir sepedanya dan duduk di gazebo sekitar lalu membeli seporsi tteokpokki serta bubble tea. Gadis itu tersenyum tiba-tiba ketika melihat tawa dan canda para orang tua bersama putra putrinya. Sampai akhirnya ponsel di saku mantelnya berdering

" halo "

 _" taerin aah "_

" eoh ne, ada apa ?"

 _" kau dirumah kakek oh ?"_

" tentu, kenapa ?"

 _" apa yang kau lakukan? kau hibernasi lagi ?"_

" apa? tentu saja tidak. Percaya sekali kau dengan maleficent itu "

 _" hahahaha "_

Taerin mengernyitkan kening lalu meletakkan mangkuk kecil tteokpokkinya di samping

" kau meloudspeaker ponselmu ?"

 _" menurutmu?"_

" ya tuhan xi minji "

Diseberang Taerin bisa mendengar suara tawa maupun pembicaraan sahabat-sahabatnya

 _" nuna, kenapa tidak kemari? kita akan ke kebun strawberry. Buah kesukaanmu bukan?"_

Itu Taehyung, uuhh mendengar mereka akan memetika buah kesukaannya, membuatnya meneteskan liur. Sungguh pasti rasanya manis dan tidak usah diragukan

 _" nunaaa hapus air liurmu itu "_

" heeey aku tidak sedang meneteskan air liurku "

 _" tapi aku tahu, kau tidak akan bisa tahan dengan itu "_

" YAAAA... "

 _" sudah sudah, jangan pikirkan ucapan si cerewet itu. aah yaa kau akan pulang naik apa besok ?"_

" bus tapi entahlah aku masih betah disini "

Taerin kembali mencomot tteokpokki dan bubble teanya lalu meletakkan ponsel diantara pundak dan telinga

 _" kalau naik kereta kita bisa bertemu di stasiun dna akan aku bawakan strawberrynya "_

" antar saja ke rumah. Ooh ok salam untuk semua. Byeee "

 _" ya,, yaa "_

PIIIP

Taerin memutuskan panggilan sepihak dan kembali menikmati makanan pinggir jalan itu dengan nikmat.

Sudah 2 jam dia berkeliling daerah ini dan tentu saja pergi ke air terjun tempat favoritnya. Tubuhnya basah tapi sungguh dia bergitu senang, apalagi dia tidak sendiri disana. Ada beberapa anak tetangga rumah neneknya yang bermain. Meski tidka terlalu tinggi tapi itu menjadi tempat favorit bermain mereka. Dibukanya pagar setinggi dada itu dan dia menuntun sepedanya masuk ke dalam. Disana dia bertemu Youngbae, supir pribadi nenek yang tengah mengelap mobil.

" sudah pulang nona ?"

" tentu paman, apa nenek dan kakek dirumah ?"

" tuan besar sedang pergi keluar sebentar, dan nyonya ada didalam "

" baiklah, sampai jumpa paman "

Gadis manis itu melambai dan kembali menuntun sepeda kayuh itu untuk diparkir di gudang belakang. Taerin membuka pintu kayu itu meletakkan sepedanya disana. Dinyalakannya lampu tidak terlalu terang dan mulai melihat-lihat isi gudang. Tidak ada yang berubah hanya ada beberapa barang tambahan dan beberapa barang yang sudah tidak ada disana. Taerin tertarik dengan sebuah kotak besar. Itu kotak mainannya dulu bersama Taera. Dia ingat, bahkan baru beberapa bulan yang lalu dia bongkar untuk kembali dimainkan. Dibukanya kotak itu dan benar, ada beberapa mainan masa kecilnya dulu. Ada bola basket kecil yang menjadi barang kesayanganya.

" ternyata masih disini. Nenek masih merawatnya ternyata hihihi "

Taerin meletakkan kembali kotak itu dan menutupnya. Kembali langkah kecil itu memutar dan mata turunan Jongin ini menangkap sebuah kotak berbentuk harta karun. Aah dia ingat, itu foto-foto memalukannya yang dulu dia minta dengan sangat sangat kepada neneknya untuk dibuang. Karena sungguh itu memalukan, tapi kalau dibuang juga sayang jadi jika diletakkan di gudang merupakan opsi yang benar. Tapi dulu tidak diletakkan disitu, kotak memalukan itu diletakkan di sisi kanan atas lemari, bukan disisi kiri lemari. Taerin penasaran mengapa dipindah, apa mungkin ada barang lain yang diletakkan disana. Taerin menaiki meja didepan lemari dan mengintip. Benar saja ada beberapa kardus pipih yang ditumpuk dibelakang lemari. Taerin yang awalnya ingin mengambil kotak memalukan akhirnya urung ketika melihat sebuah map cokelat didalam sebuah plastik putih di tumpukan paling bawah kardus.

" dasar nenek, kenapa tidak dimasukkan saja kedalam kardus. Kenapa harus ditumpuk dengan kardus lain. ckckck "

 _Pluuuk_

 _Byaarr_

Taerin yang berniat mengambil plastik putih itu dan menaruhnya di dalam kardus harus mendesah pelan, pasalnya plastik putih itu lobang dan isi map tersebut berhamburan. Taerin turun dari meja dna memunguti beberapa lembar kertas yang terjatuh dibawah.

" nenek ya tuhan, kenapa tidak di klip saja biar tidka berhamburan ckckck. Menyusahkan saja, eeh tapi ini kan tidak terpakai jadi terserah saja lah "

Ucap Taerin dengan tetap memunguti kertas-kertas itu sampai gerakannya terhenti ketika mendapati tulisan disana.

' Surat Pernyataan Cerai '

" surat pernyataan cerai?"

Gadis itu berbicara pelan dengan mengernyitkan kening tidak mengerti. Taerin membaca dengan kilat, tidak mungkin jika itu adalah tugas kakeknya. Yang dia tahu kakeknya adalah seorang pengusaha yang sekarang sudah pensiun dan digantikan oleh sang ayah. Mata itu semakin membulat kala dia mendapati sebuah nama disana

" ki... kim jongin me.. menggugat oh sehun? "

Taerin masih membulatkan mata. Dengan spontan Taerin kembali melihat kertas-kertas yang tadi dikumpulkan. Dia kembali terkejut ketika melihat isi dari kertas-kertas itu.

' kim jongin menggugat oh sehun '

' pengadilan negeri seoul mengeluarkan... '

' 5 agustus 1999... '

' penggugat menyatakan alasan menggugat karena tidak ada... '

Taerin membaca semua isi kertas itu dan membiarkan air matanya turun dengan tidak sopan.

' penggugat menyatakan menarik gugatannya... '

' 31 agustus 1999... '

' kim jongin resmi mencabut gugatannya... '

Taerin sedikit meremas ujung kertas itu ketika dia sadar dengan apa yang pernah terjadi diantara kedua orang tuanya.

" 5 agustus 1999, 31 agustus 1999. 2 bulan sebelum aku lahir... "

X

X

X

Tbc...

Fiiuuhh lap keringet, ini chap paling panjang yang aku edit sana sini hihihi.. ini awal mulai permasalahannya ya chingu.. ditunggu saja chap 7 nya hihi. Okee waktunya jawab review terbaru yaa...

Kwon. Syauqoh : taerin gak jahat kok,,, hihi

Babygom : iyaa lebih menjurus ke anak-anak tapi kedepannya sama rata kok peran anak dan orang tua / oopps spoiler niih /

Cikwang : kita tunggu saja okay ihih

Dan terima kasih buat review kalian yang lain girls.,, terima kasih banyak.. saranghae.. annyeong pay pay


	8. Chapter 8

Jongin membersihkan seluruh rumah, hari ini jadwalnya untuk mencuci pakaian dan mengepel. Kegiatan rutin tiap Selasa, Kamis dan Sabtu. Seperti biasa dia akan terlebih dahulu mengecek kerapian kamar kedua putrinya.

" hmmb rapi. Mereka bisa diandalkan "

Ucapnya. Setelah itu dia berjalan ke kamarnya, mengambil pakaian kotor di keranjang mereka dan melihat kembali apa ada pakaian yang kotor di gantungan baju. Fix ternyata hanya pakaian tidurnya dan Sehun. Jongin mengambil lalu meletakkan di keranjang. Wanita yang akan berkepala 4 tapi masih cantik itu kembali membersihkan kamarnya meski tadi sudah dibersihkan. Hanya meja bekas suaminya kemarin malam bekerja. Jongin merapikan dan menata kembali ke tempat semula sampai..

Pluuk

" eoh "

Mata bulatnya menatap sebuah lembaran kecil putih dilantai. Wanita itu membungkuk dan mengambil lalu membalik sisinya.

Buuugh

Beberapa tumpukan buku yang tadi ada di lengannya seketika terjatuh ketika dia melihat jika lembaran putih itu adalan sebuah foto. Jongin terdiam sesaat tapi kedua matanya masih menatap ke arah foto 19 tahun yang lalu. Itu foto dirinya dan beberapa sahabat. Tapi Jongin tidak mempermasalahkan jika itu foto bersama hanya saja ada tanda hati di sebuah objek dengan warna merah hati. Itu foto Kyungsoo yang dibingkai dengan bentuk hati. Jongin masih ingat sekali, itu foto ketika mereka masih kelas 2 SMA. Dan itu diambil oleh Zelo teman sekelas mereka. Jongin terdiam, dia kembali meletakkan foto tersebut di lembaran buku dan menatanya disana. Tapi rasa penasarannya kembali diuji, Jongin membongkar laci kerja Sehun dan tidak menemukan apa-apa. Dirinya bernafas dengan lega dan tersenyum

" itu sudah lewat jongin, mungkin saja sehun merindukan masa dulu dan kebetulan hanya ada foto itu. berfikirlah positif, positif, positif. Sehun sudah berjanji untuk mencintaimu "

Ucapnya dengan positif, dia tidak ingin lagi kejadian 17 tahun yang lalu terulang. Sehun sudah berjanji akan mencintainya dan selama ini Jongin sudah menganggap jika Sehun sudah mencintainya. Jongin menghela nafas dan tersenyum lalu memunguti buku-buku yang tadi terjatuh disana. Saat membungkuk, Jongin mendapati ada sesuatu dibawah bagian laci meja. Dibawah laci itu ada sebuah kotak kecil entah apa namanya. Itu bisa dibuat untuk menyimpan sebuah notes kecil. ( jadi di bawah laci itu kek ada tempat rahasia kecil. anggap aja ada, susah kalo dijelasin hihi ). Bagaimana bisa jongin tidak mengetahui hal seperti ini di dalam kamar mereka? jongin yang kebetulan ada dibawah meja langsung mendongak dan mengambil sebuah notes disana. Dia baru tahu jika ada tempat seeprti itu di meja kamarnya. Sebuah notes kecil berwarna hitam. Jongin membolak-balikkan notes tersebut dan membawanya ke atas rnajang untuk dibaca.

' untuk terkasihku d.o kyungsoo '

DEG

' kyungsoo?'

Batin Jongin, ini tulisan lama. Lihat tintanya saja sudah berwarna kuning. Jongin kembali meneliti halaman pertama itu.

 _' 3 maret 1996 '_

Itu 20 tahun yang lalu dimana usia mereka menginjak 17 tahun. Jongin kembali membukan halamn selanjutnya dna menemukan sebuah kalimat sederhana

 _' ini kali pertamanya aku sebagai lelaki menulis sebuah ungkapan perasaan lewat diary. Aku bukan tipe lelaki seperti ini tapi karenamu aku membuat tulisan ini '_

 _' senyum hatimu membuatku teduh. Lihat mata burung hantumu begitu indah. Rambut hitammu yang tergerai dengan gelombang dibawah membuatku lupa jika kau adalah manusia bukan bidadari ' – 6 juni 1996_

 _' entah ini sudah kali keberapa aku menyatakan perasaanku dan kau masih tetap tidak bisa menerimaku. Aku terlalu mencintaimu soo, terlalu dalam ' – 8 november 1996_

 _' kau mencintainya? Kulihat kau selalu terpana ketika lelaki china itu bersama kita. Kau pasti menyukainya ' – 15 februari 1997_

 _' tak bisakah kau melihatku. Berhentilah membiarkan mata bulatmu untuk menatapnya dan berhentilah tersenyum dihadapannya. Aku tidak suka, kau hanya milikku soo ' – 5 mei 1997_

 _' kau kembali menolakku. Kau harus tahu sampai kapanpun kau harus menjadi milikku. Aku tidak peduli bagaimana caranya. Bahkan dengan cara kekerasan sekalipun ' – 23 agustus 1997_

Jongin ingat, jika Sehun pernah memukul Yixing yang saat itu menawarkan Kyungsoo untuk pulang bersama. Tapi dengan marah Sehun memukulnya hingga pipi atas namja China itu bengkak dan Kyungsoo berteriak tidak suka pada Sehun.

 _' kau menjauhiku mulai saat itu. aku tahu aku salah, tapi aku tetap tidak salah jika menjauhkan cintaku dari namja lain. aku membencinya soo ' – 27 agustus 1997_

 _' terima kasih karena sudah memaafkanku soo. Terima kasih, kau memang malaikat. Terima kasih cinta ' – 10 september 1997_

 _' berhentilah untuk menjodohkanku dengan jongin. aku tidak menyukainya. Sampai kapanpun tidak, aku hanya berterman dengannya. Aku hanya menginginkanmu soo. Aku mencintaimu bukan jongin ' – 1 november 1997_

 _' ingat soo sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mencintai jongin. tidak akan, aku bahkan membencinya. Kenapa harus aku yang disukainya. Aku tidak menyukainya soo, berhentilah menjadikanku dengan jongin. bahkan jika kau terus seperti ini aku akan menjauh dan semakin membencinya ' – 24 desember 1997_

Jongin meneteskan air mata. Dia ingat betul dan sangat ingat, tanggal 24 Desember. Jongin yang ketahuan jika menyimpan rasa kepada Sehun akhirnya mengungkapkan perasaannya. Tapi jujur Jongin tidak meminta balasan tapi sahabat-sahabatnya semakin menyoraki untuk bersama. Yang ada Sehun hanya diam dan tidak berkata apa-apa. Dirinya lega ketika Sehun hanya diam, jika berucap pun Jongin tidak siap. Dia tidak ingin dijauhi dan berjauhan dengan sahabat-sahabatnya terutama Sehun. beberapa bulan selanjutnya, ketika Kyungsoo resmi menjadi kekasih Yixing, secara tiba-tiba Sehun memintanya untuk sebagai kekasih. Jongin awalnya ragu dan menolak, dia tidak ingin menjadi pelampiasan Sehun tapi yang ada Sehun gigih menjadikannya kekasih dan pada akhirnya mereka menjadi pasangan.

 _' pada akhirnya hal yang aku takutkan benar terjadi. Aku menikah dengan nya dan kau menikah dengan lay. Tapi ingatlah sampai kapanpun aku akan terus mencintaimu. Bahkan jika aku mempunyai anak, aku akan tetap mencintaimu sampai esok ' 2 februari 1999_

 _' putramu sangat tampan, dia tumbuh mirip sekali dengan lay. Apa jika kita menikah dulu putra kita akan mirip denganku? dan ketika kita mempunyai putri apa dia akan mirip denganmu? Bisakah aku bertukar tempat dengan lay agar aku menjadi suamimu dan menjadi ayah dari anak-anak kita ? – 6 mei 2001_

Jongin kembali terdiam, bahkan ketika dia mempunyai Taerin, Sehun masih memuji dan menginginkan menjadi suami Kyungsoo. Hatinya perlahan menahan sakit, yaa sakit.

 _' kehamilanmu yang kedua ini begitu membuatmu lemah. Ingin rasanya aku berada disisimu setiap saat. Mengusap perut besarmu dan menciumnya. Mencium calon anak kita kedua. Aku akan menjadi suami siaga untukku soo. Bisakah waktu dulu kau mencintaiku?' – 4 januari 2002_

' _lihat benar bukan dengan ucapanku. Putrimu lahir dan tumbuh sama sepertimu. Begitu mirip. Insoo, nama yang cantik untuk putrimu. Insoo. Bisakah menjadi oh insoo? ' – 10 desember 2003_

" bahkan kau masih mengharapkannya ketika kau sudah memiliku taerin dan taera "

Wanita itu kembali membaca tapi langsung meloncat ke tulisan terakhir.

 _' kenapa tidak ada pertemuan kemabli? Aku merindukan mata bulat dan senyum hatimu. Masih cantik bahkan diusiamu sekarang. tetap cantik seperti dulu, manis seperti saat SMA. Lihat dari semua wanita didunia ini kau yang tercantik. Malaikatku, tetaplah tersenyum sampai esok. Jika ada kesempatan, bisakah aku mengecup bibir hatimu dan memiliku sampai esok aku tidak ada lagi didunia? Jongin memang istriku, dia memang ada disisiku, tapi sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan bisa mencintainya sepertimu. My love ' – 7 oktober 2016_

Jongin menghela nafas, itu kemarin. 7 oktober 2016. Ternyata sampai detik ini suaminya masih sangat dan begitu mencintai Kyungsoo.

" aku bisa memiliki dirimu, tapi cinta, perasaan dan fikiranmu bukan untuku dan kedua anak kita. Ternyata aku bodoh "

Ucapnya dengan senyum tipis sambil menutup kembali buku diary sehun

X

X

X

Daehan baru saja membuat cokelat hangat untuk dibawa ke gazebo taman depan. Disana sudah ada Minji dan Chanjoo yang sedang bermain kartu. Chanjoo melambai membuat Minji yang membelakangi Daehan ikut menoleh dan tersenyum menyuruh saudara kembarnya untuk bergabung.

" kau mau ikut main ?"

" aku yakin kau akan kalah min "

" hey jangan remehkan aku "

" baiklah-baiklah kita kembali bermain "

Chanjoo mengocok kartunya dan mulai membagi. Semuanya nampak serius dan seiring berlalunya waktu Minji sudah 5x kalah dan harus mengocok kartunya. Gadis tembam itu terlihat kesal membuat kedua lelaki disana terkikik heran.

" sudahlah sayang kau harus mengakui jika kau itu selalu kalah "

" hey, enak saja. aku hanya mengalah "

" mengalah sampai 5x min "

" diam kau dae "

Minji mencebik imut dan kedua lelaki itu kembali terkikik geli. Minji meletakkan kartu asal dan merebahkan punggung pada dada kekasihnya. Chanjoo yang terkejut langsung saja mengusap rambut kekasihnya dan menyamankan tubuhnya ke dinding.

" kemana lauren?"

Daehan mendongak ketika Minji bertanya tentang kekasihnya.

" di dalam dia sedang membuat makan malam. kau tidak membantu ?"

" tidak, nenek tidak akan suka jika acara memasakanya diganggu "

" aah kau benar, lauren tadi memaksa nenek dan nenek memperbolehkannya "

Daehan menyesap cokelatnya yang bersisa setengah dan kembali menyamankan tubuhnya

" setelah ini kita ujian dan libur natal. Ada yang punya rencana mau kemana ?"

" entahlah, aku bingung. Tidak mungkin ke pantai, pasti akan dingin. Kufikir berkemah api unggun akan seru "

" hmmb kau benar. Tapi dimana min "

" akan kutanya baba. Baba pasti mempunyai destinasi tempat yang bagus "

Daehan mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Minji.

" oppa, unnie. Makan malam siap "

Ketiganya menoleh ketika Insoo berteriak kencang dari pintu rumah.

Daehan sekamar dengan Chanjoo. Kedua namja tinggi itu masih tidak bisa tidur. Chanjoo masih bertukar pesan dengan Minji, sementara Daehan dia sama sekali tidak menyentuh ponselnya. Chanjoo melirik Daehan yang masih saja berkutat dengan buku yang tadi diambilnya di ruang baca.

" apa lauren sudah tidur hyung ?"

" tidak tahu, kufikir sudah. Ini sudah pukul 10 malam "

" kau tidak mengiriminya pesan?"

" tidak, aku tidak suka hal seperti itu "

" ck, kau sungguh tidak romantis. Beruntung lauren sangat mencintaimu, jika tidak. Kau mungkin sudah diputuskan. Gadis sebaik dan secantik lauren pasti begitu bahagia ketika cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aaah beruntung anson tidak mempermasalahkan hal yang dulu. Jika tidak, aku takut jika persahabatan kita akan berujung pada perpisahan "

Daehan menatap Chanjoo yang mengucapkan hal tadi. Dia mencerna ucapan Chanjoo dan memikirkannya.

' lauren begitu mencintainya, apa dirinya juga mencintai lauren ?'

X

X

X

" baik, kalau begitu hati-hati dijalan. Sampaikan salam untuk kakek dan nenek "

Sehun menutup telefonnya dengan Taerin. Tadi ketika dia tahu putrinya akan pulang, Sehun segera menghubungi untuk menjemput. Ternyata Taerin akan naik kereta dan kemungkinan besar jika dia akan bertemu dengan yang lain dan Zitao yang akan menjemput.

" kau jadi menjemputnya? "

Sehun menoleh mendapati istri cantiknya itu membawa secangkir kopi panas untuknya. Dia tersenyum dan menyuruh Jongin untuk mendekat. Setelah menaruh cangkir itu, Sehun segera memeluk dan membiarkan Jongin berada di dadanya

" tidak, taerin bilang jika tao hyung yang akan menjemputnya bersama taehyung "

" ooh, berarti mereka akan bertemu di stasiun "

" hmmb "

CUP

Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Jongin. wanita cantik itu tersenyum karena diperlakukan seperti ini. Tapi tidak untuk hatinya. Senyuman itu luntur ketika dia tahu hal yang sebenarnya.

X

X

X

Lauren mencoba menghubungi Taerin. Mereka akan sampai 1 jam lagi, kereta express hanya memakan waktu 2,5 jam, sedang Taerin hanya membutuhkan waktu 30 menit. Tadi Minji sudah berusaha menghubungi tapi nihil, Taerin tidak menjawabnya.

" bagaimana? "

" bel... ooh halo unnie "

"..."

" aah baiklah, kita akan sampai 1 jam lagi. Unnie tunggu saja ne "

"..."

" baik unnie. Jangan tidur lagi, cepat berangkat. Atau kami tinggal hahaha "

"..."

" hahah baik baik. bye "

Lauren menutup telefonnya dan berhenti tertawa. Minji mendekat dan ingin bertanya tapi Lauren sudah memotongnya

" unnie tadi tertidur dan dia akan berangkat. Aku menyuruhnya menunggu di stasiun. Tenang saja unnie doraku "

Minji melotot dan menepuk keningnya

" jika bukan karena ibu, aku akan menggunakan wig panjang agar gelar dora segera bergeser "

Daehan menepuk-nepuk kepala adiknya dan tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut Lauren yang sekarang tengah memeluk erat lengannya.

Taerin sudah sampai di stasiun bawah tanah. Dia tinggal menunggu yang lain. dia juga belum bertemu dengan para ayah. Jadi dirinya memilih untuk memutar musik lewat earphone. Sejenak Taerin masih memikirkan tentang surat cerai yang dibacanya kemarin. Surat cerai kedua orang tuanya sebelum dia lahir. Sungguh hal itu sekarang menjadi beban, dia smapai tidak bisa tidur dan baru bisa tidur ketika menjelang pulang. Dia tidak bodoh untuk tahu apa itu penggugat digugat dan tergugat. Dia sering mendengarkan berita mengenai percerain artis dan hal itu tidak awam di pikirannya. Dihelanya nafas pendek itu dan ia kembali mengotak atik ponsel.

Puuk puuk

" ommo "

Taerin memundurkan wajahnya yang terlalu dekat dengan seseorang. Jika saja refleknya tidak bagus mungkin saja dia akan berciuman dengan Daehan. Daehan?

" pantas saja kau dipanggil tidak mendengar. Ternyata kau memakai ini "

Tunjuknya pada earphone yang sudah terlepas dari telinga taerin

" hehehe maafkan aku. Dimana yang lain? "

Daehan menunjuk yang lain dengan dagu. Semuanya berada di depan mereka dan menggeleng pelan. Taerin jadi canggung dan tersenyum tipis.

Taehyung, Taerin dan Taera sudah berada di mobil Zitao. Ayah 2 anak itu mengatarkan terlebih dahulu kakak beradik wanita. Jongin sudah menyambut keduanya di depan pintu begitu juga Sehun. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih keempatnya masuk ke dalam dengan Sehun yang membawa kedua tas putrinya.

" bagaimana kakek tae ?"

" ibu memanggilku atau unnie ?"

Tanya Taera dengan kepala yang dimiringkan imut. Ya Tuhan sungguh gadis ciliknya ini mirip sekali dengan Sehun jika beragyeo

" unniemu tae. Taerin "

" aku juga bernama tae ibu. Panggil saja ra, jangan tae. Ibu tidak mau menanyaiku ?"

Taera mendudukkan tubuh di sofa dan menatap ibunya sedikit kesal

" bagaimana jika ayah yang bertanya ?"

" hmmb itu lebih baik. disana semuanya panen sayur dan aaah tunggu "

Taera turum dari sofa dna mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas jinjing. Ternyata itu 2 kotak makanan berisi kimchi dna strawberry

" strawberry "

Pekik taerin ketika tahu buah kesukaannya dibawa oleh taera

" ini untuk kakakku sayang, dan ini untuk ibu "

" untuk ayah ?"

" hmmmb bersama ibu saja "

Taera memeluk leher ayahnya dengan sayang dan dibalas dengan usapan di punggung oleh Sehun. Jongin tersenyum tipis dan itu tertangkap oleh mata bulat Taerin.

" kakek do panen banyak sekali yah, semua sayuran dan kebun strawberry semuanya dipanen. Dan nenek do langsung menyuruh kita untuk membuat kimchi. Uuh semuanya serba merah karena ini tidak sedikit, bahkan pegawai kakek do ikut membantu kami membuatnya. Lalu untuk strawberry, kakek do menyuruh kami untuk mengambil sepuasnya. Ya sudah aku ambil saja yang banyak. Kalau unnie ikut pasti kita tidak akan kebagian "

" YAAAA"

Sehun dan Jongin tersenyum, Taerin mendengus sebal sementara Taera tersenyum mengejek dipangkuan Sehun

" lalu bagaimana dengan kakek dan nenek oh sayang ?"

" mereka baik bu. Aku disana bersepeda seperti biasa dan bermain di air terjun belakang. Semuanya masih seperti biasa "

" unnie curang, tidak bilang jika mau ke rumah kakek oh "

" salahmu sendiri wekkkk "

" YAAA "

" Taerin taera "

Ucap Sehun dengan suara beratnya menghentikan kekonyolan ini.

" kau ini sudah ibu larang juga masih saja bermain disana "

" itu tempat favorite untuk melepas penat bu. Uuuhh ibu saja yang tidak mau kesana "

" bukannya tidak mau hanya saja... "

" ibu takut dengan air yang banyak bukan? Ayolah bu, air terjunnya hanya setinggi 4 meter saja. bahkan aku harus terjun untuk berenang "

" APA ?"

" ibu jangan berteriak "

Kesal Taera dengan menutup kedua telinga

" KAU TERJUN DARI AIR TERJUN ? OH TAERIIINNNN "

Dan selanjutnya Jongin kembali mengomel tentang ini itu. Kakak beradik Tae hanya saling memutar bola matanya malas, sedang sang ayah hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar ocehan Jongin yang pasti akan lama.

X

X

X

" anson "

" oh kau sudah datang "

Taerin tersenyum mengangguk. Dirinya menyapa Anson dengan teriakan ketika tahu ada namja dengan ciri-ciri yang sudah dia hafal diluar kepala

" terima kasih untuk strawberry dan kimchinya. Ibu begitu menyukainya, dna strawberrynya begitu enak "

" kalau kau mau, akan aku berikan punyaku dirumah "

" kau membawa banyak ?"

" tentu saja, kakekku membawakanku dan insoo lebih banyak dari yang lain "

" waaah aku mau aku mau aku mau "

Taerin meloncat-loncat cantik dihadapannya dengan tangan kanan anson yang digenggam erat.

" baik-baik akan aku berikan nanti. Jja kita masuk kelas dulu "

" terima kasih tampan "

Entah sadar atau tidak, Taerin memeluk erat lengan Anson membuat seseorang yang melihatnya terlihat cemburu.

Taera berjalan ke toilet, dia baru saja meninggalkan Insoo di kantin karena hasratnya. Ditikungan lorong dia bertemu si muka datar. Hampir saja dia menabrak dada bidang yang akan tumbuh menjadi remaja seusia kakaknya.

" kevin, ya tuhan kau mengagetkanku "

" kau saja yang hampir menabrakku "

 _TWITCH_

Perempatan gadis cantik mirip Sehun itu muncul. Jika bukan karena hasratnya, dia akan membanting Kevin seperti masa kecilnya dulu.

Greep

" kau tidak tahu apa yang membuatku terburu-buru ke kamar mandi tuan wu "

" aku tahu "

Taera yang ingin pergi meninggalkannya pun harus tertarik ke belakang karena Kevin menarik lengannya. Namja lebih tinggi dari Taera itu memberikan sebuah kotak kecil dari dalam sakunya. Uuh sungguh chessy.

" ini "

Dan Taera kembali dibuat bengong dengan ucapan Kevin yang berjalan meninggalkannya. Gadis itu menatap kotak kecil yang ada di tangan kanannya. Taera yang penasaran langsung membuka isi kotak itu dan dia diam sejenak. Beberapa detika kemudian senyum tipisnya tersemat.

X

X

X

Satu minggu kemudian, sudah saatnya ini menjadi agenda rutin untuk semua. Yaap apalagi jika berkumpul di cafe lantai 2 Chanyeol. Jongin yang datang dahulu langsung membantu Jongdae di dapur untuk membuat kudapan seperti biasa. Sedang Sehun dia menunggu yang lain di lantai atas. Tak lama keluarga Zhang datang dengan Kyungsoo yang tampil sederhana nan manis disana. Jongin bahkan iri melihat penampilan Kyungsoo yang feminim. Bukannya dia tidak feminim, tapi tampilan Kyungsoo terlihat alami dengan rambut hitam panjang serta dress selutut yang begitu manis. Dia memakai baju couple bersama Insoo dibelakangnya.

" dae ie eomma. Buatkan insoo kimbab ne "

" soo "

Insoo mencebik ketika sang ibu menegur. Jongdae tersenyum mengangguk

" baiklah, tunggu saja diatas okay "

" baik terima kasih eomma. Wekkkk "

Insoo memeluk Jongdae dan menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Kyungsoo yang langsung mendapat pelototan dari sang ibu.

Semua sudah berkumpul, Jongdae serta Jongin membawakan kudapan dibantu oleh Minho. Para gadis Junior High School mulai menyerang kedua wanita cantik itu dan mengambil piring berisi Kimbab untuk dibawa membuat Jongdae dan Jongin hampir limbung serta bonus tatapan tajam Jongin kepada Taera. Sementara gadis mirip Sehun itu hanya tersenyum meringis.

" ckckck anak itu tidak pernah bisa lepas dari kimbab "

" hmmb, bahkan insoo tidak akan mau makan malam jika tidak ada kimbab "

" mirip sekali "

" hey apa kalian lupa. Saat hamil mereka kalian bahkan menghabiskan 5 porsi kimbab dan membuat sehun maupun lay harus berputar mencari kimbab dengna rasa aneh-anehnya "

Jongin dan Kyungsoo tersenyum miris mendengar penuturan Minseok. Memang benar saat mereka hamil anak kedua, kimbab menjadi makanan wajib di tiap menu makan. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah anak-anak dan benar saja sepiring kimbab mini sudah hampir tandas untuk mereka berdua. Sedang para kakak hanya bisa cengo menatap bagaimana dongsaeng line itu memakan rakus kimbab. Terkecuali Kevin yang tidak bisa makan rumput laut.

" oh ya tuhan, maafkan aku yang dulu membuat sehun sengsara dengan kimbab "

" maksudmu ?"

" hehehe aku bahkan ingat bagaimana aku ingin dia yang membuat kimbab dan berakhir dengan hancur hahaha "

" beruntung xing ge bisa memasak, jadi aku aman "

Jongin mencebik imut, memang benar Lay benar-benar pintar memasak. Apapun yang kau inginkan pria China itu akan langsung membuatkannya. Mereka larut dalam pembicaraan sampai saat Joonmyeon memperhatikan sesuatu. Dia menatap ke bagian tengah tubuh Jongdae. Sedang wanita yang ditatap masih sibuk mengobrol dengan asyik.

" jongdae "

Wanita itu menoleh dan menatap tanya pada Joonmyeon

" apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatau ?"

" sesuatu ?"

Semua para ibu menoeh dan mentautkan kening mereka tidak tahu

" tidak ada, aku tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu "

" kau yakin ?"

Jongdae mengangguk dan berkedip beberapa kali. Minseok dan Baekhyun menatap seluruh tubuh dan tidak melihat ada apa-apa pada tubuh Jongdae.

" menurutmu apa yang membuat jongdae berbeda myeon ?"

" aku tidak yakin 100% tapi menurutku jongdae terlihat gemuk "

" ne/ne /ne?"

" gemuk? Apa unnie melihatku gemuk ?"

Joonmyeon mendekat dan mencubit kedua pipi Jongdae.

" aaarrggh appo "

Teriak Jongdae membuat para lelaki menoleh

" sayang ada apa?"

" istri wu yifan mencubitku bae "

" hahahah "

Para ibu menertawakan tingkah imut Jongdae

" see, dulu aku tidak bisa mencubit pipimu karena terlalu tirus. Kau bahkan dulu lebih kurus daripada kyungsoo tapi kau sekarang hampir segemuk jongin "

" aku tidak gemuk "

Protes istri Sehun dengan delikan sebal

" ya ya ya, hanya saja kau tinggi jadi membuatmu terlihat kurus "

Sementara Joonmyeon dan Jongin yang saling adu tatap, Minseok mendapati apa yang menjadi perhatian Joonmyeon.

" kau hamil ?"

Ucap istri Luhan dengan polos membuat semua ibu menoleh ke arah Minseok dan dengan perlahan menoleh ke objek ucapan Minseok.

" aku? Tidak? "

" yakin? "

" hmmb aku yakin unnie "

Minseok berdiri dan menarik Jongdae untuk ikut berdiri lalu menatap wanita penyuka bebek itu dari atas sampai bawah dengan telunjuk memegang dagu

" myeonnie benar, kau terlihat gemuk. Bagaimana bisa kau baru menyadari. "

Puuk

Minseok menepuk pelan perut Jongdae dan wanita itu sedikit melebarkan matanya. Perut Jongdae nampak sedikit menonjol tidak rata seperti biasanya.

" unnie geli, mengapa mengusap perutku "

Minseok merutuki kebodohan pasangan Park ini

" bodoh. Aku yakin kau sedang isi park jongdae. Lihat perutmu bahkan lebih menonjol dari biasanya "

" ibu hamil ?"

Itu Chanjoo yang ikut menimpali ucapan Minseok. Remaja itu berjalan mendekati ibunya

" hmmb, kau benar. Sebentar lagi kau tidak lagi menajdi anak tunggal chanjoo yaa "

" ne ?"

Chanjoo melebarkan mata tidak percaya

" jangan berucapa aneh-aneh unnie aku tidak sedang isi. Percayalah "

" benarkah? Baiklah aku akan bertanya. Apa kau merasa porsi makanmu akhir-akhir ini berlebihan ?"

Jongdae berkedip beberapa saat dan mengangguk. Minseok mengitari ibu dan anak itu dengan curiga. Sungguh istri dari rusa China itu sekarang nampak seperti detektif

" yang terpenting, kapan kau terakhir kali menstruasi ?"

" eeh?"

Para ibu menyimak dan sang anak hanya bisa menatap ibunya. Menanti jawaban yang terlalu intim bagi dirinya

" bulan ini aku belum dapat, bulan lalu hmmmb aku dapat atau tidak yaa. Terus bulan lalu lagi, hmmb... "

"... "

" mollaaa, aku tidak ingat "

Pukk

Minseok menepuk kening diikuti oleh para ibu lainnya.

" aiiissh, kalau begitu kau selalu menandai jadwalmu bukan ?"

" eoh hmmb "

" baiklah, ambil sekarang "

Jongdae masih menatap Minseok tidak mengerti dan dia pergi berjalan menjauh dengan kepala dimiringkan tidak mengerti. Beberapa saat kemudian, Jongdae membawa kalender duduk ditangan dan menyerahkan ke Minseok. Minseok dan lainnya mulai mengecek. Jika ini bulan September berarti...

" ommo, park jongdae kau sudah tidak mendapat haid lebih dari 9 minggu "

" eoh, benarkah? Bagaimana bisa ?"

" ya tuhan, kau ini bukan adik suamiku tapi mengapa bodoh seperti ini "

" ibuku tidak bodoh eomma "

Protes chanjoo dengan memeluk tubuh ibunya rapat. Tapi tiba-tiba pelukan itu melonggar. Chanjoo ingat sesuatu.

" minny eomma, apa seseorang yang hamil itu akan memakan sesuatu yang tidka disukainya?"

" memangnya kenapa chan? ada beberapa wanita yang seperti itu. dia akan meminta hal yang aneh-aneh maupun tidak "

" hmmb, eomma tahu bukan jika ibuku tidak suka meminum susu. Tapi selama hampir sebulan ini ibu selalu meminum susuku "

Pandnagan mereka yang tadinya mengarah ke Chanjoo otomatis mengarah ke Jongdae. Semuanya sudah hampir jelas, jika istri Park Chanyeol ini sedang isi.

X

X

X

Jongdae mengikuti saran unnie dan dongsaengnya untuk memeriksakan diri. Kemarin malam Chanyeol pergi ke apotek untuk membeli alat test kehamilan dan memberikannya kepada sang istri. Pagi hari adalah waktu yang pas untuk mengecek alat itu. jongdae sudah berdiri di depan wastafel dan menunggu hasil pada alat tipis nan pipih itu. perlahan alat itu menunjukkan hasil dan wallaaa...

Chanjoo baru saja bangun, pemuda tampan mirip Chanyeol itu duduk di sofa single di depan TV. Dia melambai ke arah ibunya yang bangun setelahnya.

" baru bangun? Cepat mandi akan ibu buatkan sesuatu "

" tidak perlu, hari ini minji akan datang dan membawakanku masakannya "

" baiklah, mau kubuatkan susu ?"

Chanjoo mengangguk dengan mata sayu. Dia kembali merebahkan diri di sofa dan meringkuk disana. Ini hari senin tapi sedang tanggal merah jadi dia bisa bebas untuk tidur. Tapi karena kekaishnya mau datang dia harus bangun pagi dan segera menyambutnya.

Jongdae turun ke lantai bawah untuk membuat susu. Susu milik Chanjoo lebih tepatnya. Diambilnya 2 gelas berukuran sedang dan memasukkan 4 sendok susu putih di kedua gelas lalu menuangkan air hangat di gelas dan mengaduknya. Jongdae berjalan kembali ke atas dan menemukan putranya meringkuk di sofa single. Kaki panjang turunan Chanyeol terkekuk dengan tidak elit tapi Chanjoo tidak terganggu. Jongdae meletakkan kedua gelasnya lalu membangunkan Chanjoo. Remaja itu melenguh dan menatap sayu sang ibu

" cepat minum susumu. Setelah itu kau bisa tidur lagi. Pukul berapa minji akan datang ?"

" hmmb... "

Dilirknya sebentar jam dinding

" sekitar 2 jam lagi. Pukul 9 dia akan datang. "

" baiklah masih ada waktu 1,5 jam. Kembalilah tidur dan akan ibu bangunkan. "

Chanjoo mengangguk dan meneguk habis susunya. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Chanjoo kembali masuk ke kamar. Tapi kali ini tidak dikamarnya. Melainkan di kamar orang tuanya. Jongdae tersenyum dan mengusap perut menjolnya.

" bagaimana bisa ibu tidak tahu jika kau ada bersama kami nak "

X

X

X

Minseok mendapati putri satu-satunya sedang menyiapkan sesuatu di dapur. Dirinya mendekati Minji dan benar saja, dia sedang menghias kotak makan dengan lucu. Minseok emngintip tapi masih belum disadari oeh Minji.

" kau membuat apa ?"

" haaah ibu, kau mengagetkanku saja "

Ucap putrinya dengan sedikit tersentak. Minseok tersenyum dan melihat Minji kembali menghias kotaknya

" hari ini aku akan pergi ke cafe menemui chanjoo. Aku akan memberinya masakanku bu"

" waaah, chanjoo pasti suka "

" i wish "

" hanya ini ?"

" hmmb, aku baru bisa membuat nasi kepal, kimbab dan sup tahu serta cumi goreng tepung "

" sudah kau coba "

" tentu saja bu "

Minji menyodorkan makanan buatannya di piring dan memberikan kepada Minsoek untuk dicicipi.

" bagaimana ?"

Minseok masih mengunyah nasi kepal dengan nikmat

" rasanya pas, ibu suka. Ini enak sekali sayang"

Minji tersenyum senang mendengar komentar ibunya.

" terima kasih bu "

" apa kau langsung berangkat sekarang ?"

" iya, aku akan sarapan disana. Chanjoo pasti sudah menungguku. Apa baba belum bangun ?"

" kau tahu sendiri jika babamu itu tukang tidur "

" ziyu? Oppa ?"

Minseok membuka lemari pendingin dan mulai mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan

" ziyu masih tidur, semalam dia demam dan baru tadi pagi demamnya turun "

" aah pasti karena bubble tea kemarin. Dia kan memang sudah mau sakit, tapi tetap ngotot meminta bubble tea dingin kepada dae ie eomma "

" hmmb, mungkin jika sampai sore adikmu masih rewel ibu akan membawanya ke dokter "

Minji mengnagguk. Dan hiasannya juga sudah selesai. Dia menutup kotak makan dan mulai merapikan meja dapur itu lalu mengelapnya. Gadis itu kembali menuju kamar untuk berganti pakaian. Tak lama dia memakai pakaian santai dan kembali menuju dapur.

" ibu aku berangkat, sampaikan salamku un... "

" nunaaaa... "

Ooh tidak itu Ziyu yang sedang berjalan ke arah dapur dengan mata sayu yang dikucek serta suara seraknya. Minji meringis dan berjalan mengendap berpura-pura tidak tahu

" nu... "

" ziyu, sudah bangun "

Bocah berumur 4 tahun itu mengangguk dan mendongak serta mengulurkan kedua tangan untuk digendong. Minseok menggendongnya dna benar saja kepala lemas putra bungusnya langusng terkulai di pundak. Minseok bisa merasakan kening Ziyu yang sedikit menghangat.

" nuna mau kemana? ziyu ikut "

" aah hmmb,, nuna mau kesini ziyu. Mengambil minum "

Minji cepat-cepat membuka lemari pendingin dna mengambil sebotol air mineral disana.

" mengapa membawa tas, nuna mau kemana ?"

Minseok memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati Minji menatap dirinya meminta pertolongan

" nuna mau membelikan obat untuk ziyu, obat ziyu kemarin habis. Jadi ibu menyuruh nuna untuk membeli obat "

" ziyu ikut "

Minseok mendengar rengekan serak dari putranya

" tidak, ziyu dirumah saja ya. Ziyu pasti mengantuk, lihat badan ziyu masih demam "

" tidak ziyu cudah cembuh bu "

" aaahhh kita bangunkan baba bagaimana? Ziyu mandi saja dengna baba atau oppa ya "

Minseok mengeluarkan jurusnya. Ziyu tidka akan menolak jika harus mandi bersama ayah atau hyung. Karena disana dia bisa bermain dengna bebek karet serta bola-bolanya. Sukses, Ziyu mengnagguk dan kembali meletakkan kepalanya di pndak Minseok. Minseok cepat-cepat membawa Ziyu keatas dan memberikan kode untuk Minjin agar putrinya segera berangkat.

20 menit perjalanan dengna bus membawanya sampai tepat waktu di cafe Chanjoo. Disana cafe sudah dibuka dna beberapa orang sudah menikmati sarapan pagi. Dia masuk kesana dan disambut oleh Minho yang membukakan pintu.

" seperti biasa "

" hehehe, opa tahu saja. bye "

Minji berjalan ke atas untuk menemui kekasihnya. Benar saja disana Chanjoo sednag menatap kosong kedepan. Minji mengkerutkan dahi tidak mengerti dan menepuk pundak Chanjoo. Kekasihnya itu tidak terkejut, melainkan menoleh dengan perlahan ke arah Minji dan tersenyum horor.

" kau ini kenapa?"

" tidak apa-apa "

Jawab Chanjoo enteng dan kembali menatap kosong kedepan. Minji terbengong dan berkedip beberapa kali karena tidak emngerti

" yaa, park chanjoo. Apa yang terjadi. Apa kau kerasukan setan huh ?"

" ini lebih dari setan "

" maksudmu ?"

Brukkk

" HUWAAAAA XI MINJIII HUWAAAAA... MENGAPA INI TERJADI KEPADAKU "

Minji terkejut dengan tindakan Chanjoo yang tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhnya dan berteriak kencang. Mungkin para konsumen dibawah mendengar jeritan dari anak pemilik cafe ini.

" hey ada apa denganmu "

"HUWAAAAA MINJI AAA... HUWAAAAA... "

" heeey ada apa. jangan menangis seperti zi... "

" AKU TIDAK MAU MEMPUNYAI ADIK "

X

X

X

" huwaaa hahahahahahaha hahahaha benar apa yang dikatakan myeonnie eomma. Hyung,,, hahahaha hahaha sama sepertiku. Selamat selamat selamat pfffttt hahahaha "

Ingin rasanya Chanjoo menyumpal mulut lebar Taehyung. Lihat sedari tadi dirinya tidak berhenti tertawa karena berita ini. Semua yang ada disana juga tertawa tapi tidak sekeras Taehyung

" kau akan merasakan apa yang aku rasakan chanjoo yaaa. Mempunyai adik diusiamu yang sebesar ini "

" tapi tidak diumurku yang ke17 ini dae. Aku sudah terlalu tua mempunyai adik. Kalian bahkan mempunyai ziyu ketika berumur 13 tahun sedang aku.. aarrrghhh tahun depan adikku akan lahir "

" setidaknya taera dan aku hanya berbeda 3 tahun. Hahaha selamat selamat. Kalian berdua akan menjadi calon kakak " – taerin

" bagaimana bisa ayahku tidak bisa mengontrol hormonnya. Dia akan berusia 40 tahun dan masih memberiku adik. Ooh cobaan apa lagi ini Tuhan ?"

" 2 tahun lagi lebih tepatnya oppa. para orang tua belum ada yang berusia 40 tahun " – lauren

" aah apalah. Terserah tapi,,, "

Chanjoo meletakkan kepala di pundak Taerin dan meminta gadis itu untuk mengusap kepalanya

" sudahlah, chanjooku sayang. Kau terima saja okay. Taehyung saja saat tahu baekkie eomma hamil dia tidak seheboh dirimu. Sudah sudah cup cup cup "

Chanjoo masih mewek dan melingkarkan tangan kirinya ke pinggang Taerin dan memeluk perutnya. Persis seperti anak kecil yang minta diperhatikan. Minji malah tertawa kencang melihat kelakuan kekasihnya.

" tapi tidak dengan memeluk taerin dengan erat bodoh "

Sreeet

Bruuuk

Chanjoo semakin mewek ketika tubuh Taerin yang menjadi sandarannya di tarik oleh Anson dengan kencang membuatnya terjengkak ke samping dan menampilkan raut wajah menangisnya. Anson menarik lengan Taerin terlalu kuat membuat tubuh gadis itu berada di pelukan Anson

" HUWAAAAA KAU JAHAT SEKALIIIII HUWAAAA "

Dan semuanya kembali menutup telinga karena teriakan kencang Chanjoo tapi tidak dengan 2 orang disana.

Bel berbunyi waktunya para murid pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Taera merapikan peralatan sekolahnya dan segera pergi ke luar kelas. hari ini dia akan pulang dengan kakaknya. Biasanya tidak, Taera akan pulang dengan Insoo tapi karena Insoo ada kerja kelompok jadinya dia pulang terlambat. Junior High School pulang lebih awal daripada Senior. 1 jam lebih awal, jadi disinilah Taera menunggu kakaknya. Di perpustakaan umum sambil mengenakan earphone di telinga. Sekalian dia membaca buku Harry Potter kesukaannya. 30 menit berlalu dan dia sudah membaca lebih dari 25 halaman, dan tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar.

" kevin "

Monolognya dan mengnagkat telefon dari Kevin.

" halo... "

 _' kau dimana '_

" kenapa?"

 _' jawab saja '_

Taera menjauhkan ponsel dan memutar bola matanya malas

' perpustakaan umum menunggu unnieku '

 _' oh, aku fikir sudah di rumah '_

" mem... YA YA YA WU KEVIN "

Teriak Taera dengan sedikit kencang di sudut meja. Beruntung perpustaan sangat sepi jadi tidak ada murid yang akan melemparinya pulpen atau buku ke arahnya.

" dasar flat "

Gumamnya dan sedikit membanting kasar ponsel.

Kakak beradik Tae pulang menuju rumah. Tapi saat diperjalanan Taera meminta kakaknya untuk membeli tteokpokki. Makan di kedai pinggir jalan membuat mereka lebih dekat. Tentu saja dekat hanya saja mereka terlalu sering bertengkar tapi mereka sangat sangat saling menyayangi.

" tumben kau ingin pulang bersamaku ?"

" unnie tak suka ?"

" annya. Hanya saja tidak biasanya kau seperti ini "

" iisssh "

Taera mencebik kesal dan memasukkan potongan tteopokki ke dalam mulut dengan kasar. Taerin mengambil tissue dan membersihkan ujung bibir adiknya. ini yang Taera suka, Taerin bisa menjadi kakak dan musuh dalam sekaligus.

Selesai makan, Taera kali ini pergi ke kedai selanjutnya. Porsi makan Taera memang besar tapi dia tidak akan bisa gemuk, turunan Sehun. dia membeli 3 porsi kimbab. Hmmmb Taerin saja sudha menggelengkan kepala tidak mengerti dengan adiknya ini. Keduanya sudah sampai di blok depan rumah. Disana mereka bertemu dengan si calon kakak, Taehyung. Namja dengan senyum kilaunya menyapa dengan membawa sepeda gunung kesayangannya.

" wohoooo kalian baru pulang, kemana saja ?"

" makan tteokpokki "

" kalian beli itu, mengapa tidak mengajakku ?"

Taehyung masih duduk diatas sepeda dengan bibir yang dipoutkan imut

" apa baekki eomma memintanya ?"

" tidak tapi aku ingin "

" yaa sayang sekali. Lalu oppa mau kemana?"

" ke minimarket depan, membeli sesuatu untuk dimakan "

" kau mau kimbab? "

Tawar Taerin yang diangguki oleh Taera

" kimbab? "

" hmmmb "

" waaah boleh. Aku sedang lapar sekali "

" baiklah, karena oppa tampanku ini mau makan kimbab jadi bonceng aku "

Taera tersenyum senang dan menaiki pijakan dibagian belakang sepeda. Taehyung yang sedikit goyah kembali menyeimbangkan dan mendesis kesal pada Taera.

" bye unnieeee "

Dan Taehyung mengayuh sepeda itu ke rumah keluarga Oh meninggalkannya sendiri. Taerin menggeleng dan mulai berjalan.

Tiin tiin

Baru 2 langkah berjalan, dia berhenti karena mendengar klakson mobil dan berjalan ke pinggir. Mobil keluarga berwarna abu itu berhenti tepat disampingnya dan membuka jendela

" masuklah "

" ayah "

Pekiknya senang. Ternyata itu ayahnya yang baru pulang kerja. Taerin tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam mobil. sehun mengusak rambut putrinya senang dan mengemudikan mobilnya pelan.

" kenapa baru pulang ?"

" taera ingin makan dipinggir jalan. Jadi kita pergi dulu. Lagipula ini masih sore, tumben sekali ayah sudah pulang "

" pekerjaan ayah sudah selesai semua. Jadi untuk apa berlama-lama dikantor "

Taerin mengangguk dan membuka jendela mobil lalu berteriak dan melambai

" byeeeeee "

Pasangan Tae itu membuka mulutnya lebar dan Taehyung mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat

.

Jongin yang tahu jika Taehyung datang langsung saja membuatkan minum kesukaan putra Zitao ini. Jus jeruk dengan susu. Taehyung tersenyum dan membuka lemari pendingin disana. Jongin bilang jika ada puding buah yang baru saja dibuatnya.

" kau sudah izin kepada ibumu tae?"

Taehyung mendongak dan membalik tubuhnya ke arah Jongin dan tersenyum mengangguk.

" aku tidak bilang mau kemari tapi aku bilang kalau mau ke minimarket "

" apa yang ingin kau beli ?"

Taehyung bersandar pada counter dapur dan meminum jusnya

" ibu tidak memasak eomma, jadi aku mau membeli makanan instan "

" eoh, jika akhir-akhir ini ibumu tidak memasak maklumi saja tae. Sebentar lagi juga kau akan menjadi kakak jadi ibumu tidak bisa berbuat banyak "

" hmmb aku mengerti eomma. Jadi aku mau beli makanan saja. menunggu baba pulang akan membuatku semakin lapar "

" jika kau lapar kemari saja "

" pasti dan akan aku habiskan semua makanan buatan eomma "

Taehyun berjalan mendekatinya dan memeluk Jongin erat. Wanita itu tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut jamur pemuda ini.

" berhenti memeluk ibuku tuan eyeliner "

Itu Taera yang berkacak pinggang dengan dagu diangkat tinggi-tinggi. Taehyung tidak peduli dan semakin memeluk Jongin erat.

Kimbab yang dibeli oleh Taera dan Taerin tadi disajikan di meja ruang TV. Jongin masih membuat makan malam sedang ketiga remaja itu masih sibuk bermain dengan kimbab sebagai camilan mereka. Sehun juga membantu sang istri untuk mengupas beberapa sayuran dan memotongnya. Jongin tersenyum kala Sehun begitu tampan jika memakai apron. Makanan siap, Jongin sudah menghubungi Baekhyun jika Taehyung dirumahnya. Dia tidak mau ibu hamil itu khawatir. Setelah makan malam dan saling bercanda, Jongin membawakan puding untuk keluarga Huang. Taehyung tahu jika ayahnya sudah datang mengingat ini sudah pukul 8 malam.

" sampaikan salam untuk ayah dan ibumu tae, dan langsung masukan ke lemari pendingin setibanya disana "

Taehyung menggerakkan pose hormat dan menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya lalu mengayuh sepedanya untuk pulang.

X

X

X

Tbc...

Tbc dulu takut kobam hihi,, okee langsung aja waktunya balas review cekidot.

Kyungie love : para dedek dedek nggak bakal segitiga segiempat ato segisepuluh hihi

Sekai candyland : hihihi tbc dulu itu udah 6000 word takut kobam. Daehan nggak plin plan dia maah cool kek kulkas hihi

Seulldirela94 : daehan Cuma terlalu pengecut,, kek yang minji bilanng hihi

Yessafraxx : yaap dan itu yang akan menjadi inti dari cerita ini.

Okee,, udah dijawab yaa.. semoga kalian nggak kobam dengan cerita ini.. di laptop ada 250 halaman.. hihihi ini masih awal konflik. Mungkin chap depan konfliknya.. oke,, annyeong pay pay


	9. Chapter 9

" aku pulaaaang "

Teriak Taehyung saat membuka pintu besarnya. Namja tinggi itu tersenyum lebar kala melihat Zitao yang sudah berganti baju santai dan duduk di sofa

" apa yang kau bawa tae ?"

" ooh, puding buah "

" bawakan untuk baba ok "

Taehyung tersenyum dan berjalan menuju dapur lalu berpapasan dengan ibunya yang membawa kopi.

" ini untuk baba, dan ini untuk ibu dan adikku "

" puding buah, jongin memang jjang "

Zitao tersenyum, mengangguk mengiyakan jawaban istrinya. Jongin memang pandai dalam membuat puding apapun, tidak akan kemanisan dan rasanya pas. Ketiganya menikmati puding dalam diam sambil menonton acara TV. Zitao memang tidak memperbolehkan berbicara ketika makan, dalam etika itu tidaklah sopan.

" ibu mau kubuatkan susu ?"

" tidak, ibu sudah kenyang. Ayahmu membawa makanan banyak sekali "

" oh ya, apa saja? apa masih ada sisa ?"

" kau ini, sudah makan di tempat taera masih saja lapar "

Taehyung memberengut kesal karena ucapan ibunya.

" masih ada. Baba membawa ayam goreng dan salad sayur. Kalau masih lapar makan saja "

" baba memang yang terbaik. Wo ai ni baba "

Dengan cepat Taehyung membereskan piring kotor itu dan berlari menuju dapur. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah absurd putranya. Ia mengusap usap perut buncitnya lalu mengernyitkan dahi. Perutnya sedikit mulas, dengan susah dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Baekhyun pikir jika ia akan membuang hasrat tapi langkah kakinya berhenti ketika dia menyadari jika dia mengeluarkan air keruh dari kedua kaki. Taehyung terdiam melihat ibunya yang menunduk dan melebarkan kedua kaki.

Duuuuk

Pyarr

" IBUUUUUU "

X

X

X

Taehyung diam di depan ruang operasi bersama babanya. Namja itu berkeringat dingin. Sejak tadi dia terdiam melihat ibunya yang berteriak kesekitan sambil meremat rambut jamurnya. Baekhyun tidak berhenti berteriak kesakitan bahkan dia pasti tidak ingat jika menjambak rambut putranya terlalu kencang membuat beberapa helai rambut brunet itu rontok. Zitao menoleh ke samping menatap taehyung yang nampak masih shock. Dia menepuk pundak Taehyung dan tersenyum. Menyuruh Taehyung untuk mendekat. Namja itu masih diam ditempat dan Zitao harus mengalah dengan mendekatinya. Dia sudah memberitahu Yifan, kakak sepupunya jika sang istri melahirkan.

Tap tap tap

Keduanya menoleh ke kiri dan nampak paman dan bibi Taehyung datang. Zitao bangkit namun tidak dnegan Taehyung.

" bagaimana? "

" baru saja ma...

" AAARRRRGGGHHHH "

Taehyung mendongak dan membulatkan mata. Dia tampak sekali ketakutan dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar. Joonmyeon yang tadi bertanya kepada Zitao langsung berlari dan mendekap erat tubuh keponakannya yang bergetar hebat. Taehyung diam dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Sungguh namja itu ketakutan setengah mati. Ketakutan karena merasakan sakitnya sang ibu dan takut jika ada sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya terjadi. Joonmyeon merasakan cardigan tipisnya basah. Dia menunduk dan mendapati Taehyung yang terisak kecil. pelukannya juga semakin erat. Joonmyeon mengecup puncak kepalanya dan mengusap keringat yang bercucuran di pelipis.

" taehyung sejak tadi diam saja. dia bahkan tidak bersuara ketika baekhyun menjerit kesakitan sambil menjambak baju dan rambutnya. Dia nampak sekali ketakutan. Bahkan ketika aku menggendong baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Taehyung masih berada di dalam mobil "

Jabar Zitao dengan menatap putranya sendu. Yifan mengagguk mengerti dan menepuk pundak adik sepupunya. Di dalam sana Baekhyun masih menjerit dengan kencang mempertaruhkan nyawa. Keempat orang disana masih tegang. Ini sudha lebih dari 3 jam Baekhyun disana. Dokter juga belum keluar, biasanya proses persalinan membutuhkan waktu paling lama 1 jam. Tapi ini sudah 3 jam, Zitao semakin was-was tapi perasaan lega kemudian muncul. Taehyung masih sesenggukan di pelukan Joonmyeon dan langsung mendongak begitu mendengar suara bayi. Adiknya sudah lahir. Dokter wanita berambut ikal itu keluar lalu membuka masker. Dia menyeka keringat yang keluar dari dahi dan tersenyum.

" nyonya baekhyun sudah melahirkan putri yang sangat cantik tuan. Dia sehat, hanya saja karena terbelit tali pusar, nyonya sedikit susah untuk melahirkannya "

" perempuan? Terlilit tali pusar ?"

" yaa, bayi anda terlilit tali pusar. Tapi kondisi sehat, tidak ada suatu kecacatan fisik maupun non. Bayi anda masih dibersihkan. Dan nyonya masih tidak sadarkan diri. Sebentar lagi akan dipindahkan ke ruang inap. Permisi "

Dokter bername tag Park Sojin itu membungkuk hormat dna memberi senyum manisnya untuk semua. Zitao bernafas lega, setidaknya Baekhyun melahirkan putrinya dengan selamat meski dia dan sang istri benar-benar tidak tahu mengenai tali pusar yang membelit. Sebulan yang lalu saat pemeriksaan terakhir dokter berkata jika tidak ada masalah tapi semuanya hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Lagipula Baekhyun masih mengandung 8 bulan tapi sudah melahirkan, mengetahui jika ibu dan anaknya sehat suatu anugrah untuknya.

" selamat unt... "

BRUUUUK

" TAEHYUNG "

X

X

X

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika melihat putranya masih tidak sadarkan diri. Ini sudah pagi dan Baekhyun sudah sadar dari pingsannya. Putri kecilnya juga sudha diantar ke kamar inap dan sudah disusui pula dna sekarang tengha digendong oleh sang Baba. Taehyung ditempatkan di ranjang extra kamar VVIP . Semalam ketika mendengar adiknya sudha lahir, Taehyung lamngsung jatuh pingsan dan dengna segera Yifan memapah tubuhnya untuk diperiksa. Ternyata dia mengalami sindrom baby blues. Tidak hanya dialami oleh calon orang tua, tapi bisa juga dialami oleh orang terdekat. Baekhyun bahkan terkekeh ketika dia sadar dan terkejut bahkan panik mendapati putranya yang tidak sadarkan diri.

" euuunggghhh "

Baekhyun terkejut dan menoleh ke sisi jendela kamar

" sayang, taehyung sudah sadar "

Zitao yang mendengar itu bergegas berjalan ke ranjang istrinya memberikan sang putri dan mendekati Taehyung.

" tae, kau sadar nak "

" euuunngghhh "

Dia masih mengerjap-ngerjap dan membiasakan cahaya masuk ke dalam retina

" baba "

Ucapnya dengan suara serak

" iya, baba disini tae "

" ibu,,, "

" ibu juga ada disini tae dengna adikmu "

Taehyung terbangun dan segera membulatkan mata. Badannya kembali bergetar ketakutan dengan segera Zitao memeluk putranya untuk menenangkan. Kata dokter pelukan bisa meringankan sindromnya

" sssttt tak apa, ibu dan adikmu sehat. Sudah jangan panik dan khawatir tae "

" hiks ... "

" hey sudah tak apa, tak apa. ada baba disini "

Taehyung masih diam dan bergetar. Di melirik ke arah Baekhyun dan mendapati ibunya menatap khawatir dengan menggendong adiknya. dan tak lama tubuhnya kembali tak sadarkan diri. Zitao yang merasa berat langsung melonggarkan pelukan dan segera memencet tombol pemanggil suster.

Siangnya, para ibu datang menjenguk. Mereka membawa beberapa perlengkapan baby dna ketiga nya. Jongdae duduk ditepi ranjang Taehyung yang masih juga belum sadar. Baby bluesnya sangat mengkhawatirkan. Sedang yang lain mulai menyiapkan makan pagi untuk Zitao. Jongdae mengusap-usap dahi Taehyung dan mengelap keringatnya.

" bagaimana bisa dia seperti ini unnie ?"

" sindrom baby blues taehyung sama dengna calon ayah kebanyakan. Dia takut baekhyun kenapa-napa. Makanya dia seperti ini "

" tapi dia parah dae, dia sudah 2x pingsan "

" NE/Ne?"

Teriak Minseok dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

" aku fikir dia tidur "

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas mendengar jawaban dari Jongin.

" biarkan saja, jika dia bangun maka ketika melihat baekhyun dia akan kembali bergetar dna pingsan, jadi aku membiarkannya "

" tapi aku kasian melihatnya. Dia dulu begitu semangat dan sangat menjaga baekhyun. Tapi ketika adiknya lahir dia menjadi seperti ini "

Ucap Jongdae dengan mengusap dahi Taehyung.

" bagaimana dengan chanjoo jika aku melahirkan besok ?"

Semuanya saling berpandangan dan Joonmyeon berjalan mendekati Jongdae.

" tidak, aku yakin tidak. chanjoo memang dari awal terkejut ketika emndengarmu hamil. Tapi aku yakin dia tidak akan seperti taehyung. Taehyung hanya takut melohat baekhyun yang kesakitan diawal dia melahirkan. Jangan terlalu difikirkan, kita tidak tahu kedepannya chanjoo akan seperti apa ketika menghadapimu "

Jongdae mengangguk lalu merasakan pergerakan dari Taehyung. Dia buru-buru menarik tangannya dan menunggu Taehyung yang akan sadar.

X

X

X

" kita langsung ke rumah sakit? "

" tentu saja unnie "

" baiklah, kita langsung kesana "

Ucap Chanjoo dan disanggupi oleh semuanya. Ke 8 remaja itu berjalan menuju halte dan menunggu bus jurusan Rumah Sakit Seoul. Tidak lama hanya 15 menit. Mereka sudah sampai dan mendapati kamar VVIP itu penuh dengan ibu mereka lalu Taehyung yang masih memeluk erat perut Joonmyeon. Disana juga ada little baby yang tidur dengan damai di dekat ranjang Baekhyun.

" oppa kau tak apa ?"

Itu Insoo yang khawatir kepada Taehyung. Namja itu tersenyum mengangguk. Insoo ikut tersenyum dan mencoba melepas pelukan oppanya dari tubuh Joonmyeon. Taehyung perlahan melepasnya dan berpindah memegang kedua tangan Insoo

" kau tak apa tae, bibi akan ke lauren dulu "

" baik bi, terima kasih "

Ucap Taehyung dan keduanya kembali berbicara dengan Taehyung yang masih ketakutan.

Taerin mencoba menggendong baby yang terbangun karena mendengar para unnie dan oppanya datang. Baby itu sangat cantik dengan bibir mungil dan mata sipit khas keluarga Huang. Setelah dibantu oleh Minseok memindahkan baby itu ke lengannya. Taerin langusng mengikuti gerak bibir baby yang menguap. Sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Dikecupnya pipi putih itu dan menimang dengan sayang.

" kau cocok menjadi kakak lagi tae "

" ne?"

" jangan aneh-aneh unnie. Yang ada aku yang cocok menimang cucu "

Kyungsoo membola mendengar jawaban Jongin

" kenapa? Chanjoo saja akan mempunyai adik tahun depan. Kau juga bisa memberikannya adik untuk tahun depan. Taerin juga masih 17 tahun, kau ingin jadi nenek muda huh ?"

" tak apa menjadi nenek muda, hanya saja aku belum pernah tahu siapa kekasih taerin "

Taerin tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar ucapan sang ibu. Jongin ini benar-benar ya, ibu masa kini. Udah berumur juga tapi pikirannya masih 17 tahun ckckckck.

" aku akan mempunyai kekasih kalau sudah waktunya bu. Dan akan menikah secepatnya setelah mempunyai kekasih "

" taerin jangan kau tanggapi ucapan ibumu. Eomma tidak suka "

Itu Minseok yang menatap tajam Jongin dan dibalas dengan mehrong membuat Minseok melebarkan matanya.

" hahaha tenang saja eomma. Aku juga tidak serius dengan ucapanku "

" tentu saja tidak boleh serius. Unnie saja tidak mempunyai kekasih. Mana bisa cepat-cepat menikah "

" diam kau bocah "

Taerin berjalan menjauh dari adiknya dan berhenti ketika berada di dekat jendela. Baby itu menyunggingkan bibir senang. Tanpa dia tahu ada seseorang yang menatapnya dan mengucapkan keinginan agar ucapan Jongin dan Taerin benar.

Taerin kembali mencium baby yang tidak hentinya tertawa hambar. Ingin sekali dia memotret dirinya dengan baby cantik tanpa nama ini tapi dia terlalu takut untuk menggendong 1 tangan.

" hey ayo berfoto dengan si kecil "

Teriaknya kepada semua. Lauren yang pertama kali tanggap langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memberikannya kepada mamanya untuk dipotret. Lauren menarik tangna Daehan dan menyuruhnya untuk mendekati Taerin dan baby. Semuanya berfoto bahkan Taehyung juga ikut berfoto meski berada di ujung.

Cekrek cekrek cekrek

Beberapa kali foto sudah diabadikan oleh Joonmyeon. Ada foto bersama dan ada foto bertiga, berdua atau sendiri. Para ibu sibuk memotret dengan posnel putra dan putri mereka sendiri. Dan saat giliran Minji dia menarik Daehan mendekat dan mereka bertiga ikut berfoto. Saat akan pergi beranjak dari samping Taerin, Minji menarik Daehan dan membuatnya diam ditempat,

" aku ingin punya foto kalian berdua "

Minji menoleh ke belakang dan tidak ada yang fokus dengan mereka bahkan Lauren menatap ponselnya dengan Insoo dan Taera. Daehan berdiri disamping Taerin lalu tersenyum. Minji memutar bola matanya malas

" lebih dekat, kau ini cepat. Lebih dekat oppa, kalau bisa foto keluarga. Aku ingin ini menjadi berita heboh "

Daehan canggung jika didekat Taerin tapi dia melakukan saja. dia mulai menarik pinggang Taerin untuk mendekat membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget dan canggung. Daehan memeluk pinggang taerin lalu berpose seperti kelaurga baru dengan mencium kepala baby. Minji tersenyum dan langsung mengabadikan moment itu. Daehan sudah berganti gaya dan sekarang memeluk tubuh Taerin dari belakang. 3x pose membuatnya senang. Minji berlonjak dari tempatnya. Baby terlihat senang dengan menggerakkan tubuhnya. Daehan nampak enggan melepas pelukannya tapi karena taerin yang bergerak untuk menimang otomatis dia harus melepas pelukan. Daehan menatap taerin dan tersenyum bahkan mereka tidak tahu jika Lauren menangkap senyum malu-malu itu dan menggenggam erat roknya.

X

X

X

Taehyung sudah tidak lagi mengalami baby blues. 3 hari menginap di Rumah sakit membuatnya lebih dekat dengan sang adik. Bahkan dia memberikan sendiri nama untuk adik cantik perempuannya.

' huang jungkook '

Itu adalah nama adiknya dan dia akan memanggil adiknya dengan nama Kookie. Adiknya sangat cantik dan dia sudah bisa menggendong sendiri sang adik. Sebelum berangkat sekolah dia akan mengecup sebentar kening adiknya. itu rutinitas sekarang. dia akan menjadi oppa yang baik meski jaraknya begitu jauh.

Musim dingin, bulan Desember. Semua orang Korea akan merayakan natal. Hari besar bagi mereka. Menghias pohon natal adalah kewajiban. Dan dimalam natal mereka akan lebih menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarga atau pergi berkencan. Daehan sudah bersiap untuk pergi berkencan, tadi siang Lauren berkata jika ingin pergi keluar padahal biasanya jika natal dia akan ada dirumah. Lauren bilang jika ini natal pertamanya bersama kekasih jadi dia ingin menghabiskan dengan Daehan. Daehan juga sebenarnya ada yang ingin dikatakan. Dia sudah menyiapkan semuanya selama 1 bulan penuh.

 _' kau tidak harus membuat lauren kecewa. hanya saja ini suda_ _h_ _terllau lama kau membuat seolah kau benar-benar menyukainya oppa. Aku juga wanita, aku tidak ingin tidak dicintai sementara, aku_ _juga ingin_ _mempunyai seseorang disampingku. Aku ingin dia hanya m_ _e_ _ncintaiku seornag bukan ora_ _n_ _g lain. tidak terlambat untuk m_ _en_ _gucapkannya. Daripada dia akan semakin jatuh pada pesonamu dna kau akan terbebani '_

Dia ingat ucapan minji untuk segera menuntaskan hal ini. Daehan menarik nafasnya dalam. Dia siap menantikan bagaimana reaksi Lauren nanti.

Mereka bertemu dia cafe dekat sekolah. Tidak mungkin dia berkencan di cafe milik Chanjoo bisa-bisa dia akan diledek dan tidak jadi berduaan. Lauren begitu cantik dengan baju musim dingin ditambah syal rajut untuk mempercantik dirinya. Senyum manis juga tersemat disana dan dia segera melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Daehan.

" oppa semakin tampan saja "

Daehan tersenyum dan meminum cappucinonya

" semua laki-laki memang ditakdirkan tampan lau. Kau juga cantik hari ini "

" dan semua wanita juga kan oppa "

" ya tentu saja "

" aiissh tidak bisakah kau menggombal sekali saja "

Daehan tersenyum dan mengusak rambutnya. Daehan menarik nafas dalam dan menatap Lauren.

" ada yang ingin aku bicarkan denganmu lau "

" apa itu oppa "

Daehan menatapnya dalam dan Lauren hanya bisa berkedip tidak mengerti

" kita... "

X

X

X

Kyungsoo tidak tahu sejak kapan putrinya itu kecanduan ponsel. Setahunya Insoo hanya menggunakan ponsel seperlunya. Tidak seperti ini, lihat anak gadisnya kemana-mana membawa ponsel. Entah itu bersamanya dan Anson atau... pokoknya kemana saja selalu tidak lepas dengan ponsel. Seperti sekarang, mereka berdua sudah selesai membuat cookies dan Insoo langsung berlari ke kamar mengambil ponsel lalu kembali ke ruang TV dan tertawa cekikian disana. Kyungsoo sangat penasaran, ada apa dengan Insoo?

" soo "

" ya bu "

" kau mengirim pesan dengan siapa? Kau sekarang sibuk sekali dengan poselmu "

Insoo tersenyum dan mendekati ibunya

" tidak bu, hanya dengan tae oppa. Lihat dia sedang bercanda denganku. dia suka sekali menggombal dan bercerita lucu "

" tae oppa ?"

Insoo mengangguk. Kyungsoo hanya membuat gerakan 'o'. Anaknya ini kelewat polos, dia tidak tahu saja jika ini merupakan tahap pendekatan atau apalah. Insoo memang tidak suka menyembunyikan sesuatu jadi dia akan berkata apa yang dia lakukan dan alami.

" bercerita tentang apa? boleh ibu lihat ?"

Kyungsoo tahu jika ini privasi anaknya tapi dia seorang ibu yang juga perlu tahu apa yang dilakukan anak-anaknya. Insoo dengan polos memberikan ponselnya kepada sang ibu dan Kyungsoo membacanya. Aah ternyata isinya benar hanya guyonan, tapi mengapa banyak sekali bahkan setiap menit. Kyungsoo jadi curiga

" benar bukan? Tae oppa itu lucu sekali bu "

Kyungsoo menoleh dan mengangguk.

" baiklah, jangan terlalu fokus dengan ponselmu nona. Arraseo "

" tentu bu "

Kyungsoo meninggalkan putrinya dan pergi menuju counter dapur. Disana dia mengamati Insoo yang masih tertawa cekikikan. Dia hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menghendikan bahu.

X

X

X

Daehan pulang ke rumah dengan raut wajah tak terbaca. Dia mendapati Ziyu berlari kearahnya dengan topi santa. Adiknya ini segera mencium bibir hyungnya dan menyuruh untuk ke pohon natal.

" hyung kemana caja. Ziyu mau membuka hadiahnya "

" kenapa sekarang ziyu? Bukankah membuka kado itu seharusnya besok ?"

Ziyu menggeleng keras

" tidak mau, becok pacti ziyu tidak bica bangun pagi. Ziyu ingin cekalang membukanya hyung. Nuuna tidak mau membantu ziyu "

"bukannya nuna tidak mau membantu ziyu, membuka kado itu memang seharusnya besok. Lagipula santa datang nanti malam. jika dibuka sekarnag ziyu tidak akan mendapat kado"

Ziyu terdiam, dia sedikit lupa dengan kejadian tahun lalu. Maklum dia masih berumur 4 tahun beberapa bulan yang lalu.

" apa jika ziyu membuka cekalang kadonya, tidak ada hadiah ?"

" tentu saja "

Ziyu mempoutkan bibir dan mengangguk

" baiklah becok caja. Ziyu mau tidul dengan nuuna dan hyung kalau begitu. Tidak mau dengan baba dan ibu "

" baiklah baiklah "

Ziyu tersenyum dan merosot turun dari gendongan daehan lalu berlari ke dalam menuju ibunya. Minji tersenyum melihat tingkah adiknya lalu dia menatap Daehan

" bagaimana ?"

Flashback

 _" aku ingin kita berpisah. Kita tidak bisa bersama lau "_

 _Lauren terdiam. Dia meletakkan gelas di meja dan menatap daehan_

 _" kenapa? "_

 _" aku h_ _a_ _rus jujur denga_ _n_ _mu. Aku bukan pria brengsek yang akan menyakitimu denga_ _n_ _jauh lagi. Ini kesalahanku kepadamu "_

 _"..."_

 _" aku tidak bisa mencintaimu lau. Aku berusaha untuk menjadikanmu satu-satunya. Tapi sulit, aku tidak bisa. aku memilih mengakhirinya daripada harus terlampau jauh menyakitimu "_

 _" apa kau menyukai wanita lain ?"_

 _" jika aku berkata jujur apa kau akan m_ _e_ _ngerti ?"_

 _Lauren diam, ternyata sakit jika harus mengetahui jika kau tidak dicintai meski kau berusaha semaksimal mungkin_

 _" setidaknya aku tahu alasanmu oppa "_

 _Daehan terdiam sejenak dan mengangguk_

 _" ya aku menyukai seseorang. Jauh sebelum kau menyatakan perasaanmu "_

 _Benar, benar dugaannya. Daehan menyukai gadis lain. dihelanya nafas itu. tidak mungkin dia harus menangis sekarang. dia wanita tegar_

 _" oppa, kau tahu bukan jika kita bersama sudah lama. Jauh sebelum kita mempunyai status. Aku dan kau bahkan menjadi teman masa kecil yang menyenangkan "_

 _" ... " "_

 _" dan sejauh ini aku tidak pernah tahu kau dekat dengan wanita manapun selain kita. Bahkan teman sekelaspun kau hanya saling sapa. "_

 _"..."_

 _" apa gadismu itu diantara kita? "_

 _Daehan menatapnya. Dia masih tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun_

 _" jika aku berkata iya, apa kau akan menjauhinya dan membuat persahabatan kita usai? "_

 _Lauren terkejut. Dia memang mengetahui semuanya tentang daehan. Dengan siapa dia dekat denga_ _n_ _wanita, denga_ _n_ _siapa saja dia berteman dan dengan siapa saja daehan berb_ _i_ _cara dia tahu semua._

 _" butuh proses. Kau tahu bukan, melihat orang yang kau sayangi ternyata menyukai orang lain dan mereka saling berdekatan. Aku butuh proses semuanya oppa tapi aku akan tegar seperti anson oppa "_

 _" anson, ya kau benar. Dia masih menjadi kakak terbaikmu meski kau pernah menolaknya. Dia seakan melupakan kejadian itu dan kembali menjadi tempat bermanjamu. Anson memang tegar tapi dia lebih peduli dengan persahabatan. "_

 _Lauren tersenyum, dia ingat hanya kepada anson lah dia bermanja. Anson juga tida_ _k_ _m_ _a_ _s_ _a_ _lah, namja itu bahkan melupakan kalau pernah mengucapkan cinta kepadanya. Dia jadi teringat oppa terbaiknya. Anson mengalami hal ini dan sekarang dirinya ya_ _n_ _g mengalami_

 _" aku tidak ingin setelah kejadian ini kau membaut anson terkejut dengan sifatmu lau. Dia memang menjadi kakakmu, ta_ _p_ _i kau harus ingat jika anson menyukaimu. Jangan kau sakiti perasaannya. Bersikap biasalah kepadanya. Aku tahu ini sulit, tapi Anson akan menjadi sulit jika dia mendapat kejutan seperti ini "_

 _" tentu oppa. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu. semuanya butuh proses. "_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _" jadi apa kita sudah menjadi mantan kekasih? "_

 _" tidak, tidak ada kata mantan diantara kita. Kau tetap sahabatku dan adikku. Kita hanya pernah saling bersama bukan berarti mantan. Aku tidak suka kata-kata itu "_

 _Lauren tersenyum tipis, setidaknya mereka berdua tidak akan saling menjauh. Hanya saja menata hati sedikit membutuhkan proses._

Flashback end

" kau tidak berkata dengan siapa cintamu akan berlabuh ?"

" tidak, biarkan dia mengetahuinya. Dan kufikir dia sudah tahu dari awal min "

Minji berjalan mendekat dan memeluk tubuh tinggi itu. Dilesakkan wajah mungilnya dan tersenyum. Ini yang terbaik bagi mereka berdua

" bukan berarti aku tidak membela lauren, hanya saja aku ingin kau tahu isi hatimu yang sebenarnya oppa. Aku tidak ingin kau memendamnya terlalu lama dan aku tidak ingin lauren tersakiti terlalu dalam. Katakan aku jahat, tapi ini untuk kalian berdua. Aku menyayangi kalian semua "

Daehan membalasnya dengan erat sampai...

" kenapa tidak mengajak ziyu belpelukan "

Keduanya hanya melirik Ziyu dan semakin berpelukan erat membuat Ziyu melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah.

" IBUUUUUUUUUUUUU "

X

X

X

Sepulang dari acara bertemu kekas,,, aah mantan kekasihnya Lauren segera masuk ke dalam kamar. Kedua orang tuanya ada di ruang TV saling berpelukan dan Kevin tidak ada disana. Adiknya tadi izin untuk pergi ke cafe bersama teman sekelas. Lauren sudah ada didalam kamar. Dia termenung dan mengingat-ingat ucapan Daehan tadi. Sakit memang tapi ini lebih baik. lebih baik diakhri lebih awal daripada terlampau jauh. Dia tidak bodoh untuk tahu yang sebenarnya. Bahkan jauh sebelum dia menyatakan perasaan pada Daehan, Lauren tahu jika namja tertinggi disana mempunyai perasaan lebih dengan wanita lain. Ya, dia tahu. Taerin. Gadis sulung keluarga Oh. Bahkan lauren tahu bagaimana taerin menjaga sikap dihadapan mereka ketika bertemu. Dia memang tidak melakukan kontak mata, dia menghindari hal yang mungkin bisa diketahui yang lain. Tapi lauren peka, sangat peka. Bahkan ia sebenarnya tahu, saat minji menarik daehan untuk foto berdua dengan taerin, ia juga tahu. Bahkan dalam hati ia mengumpat gadis yang mirip sekali dengan minny eomma. Dan ternyata itu benar, dia akan patah hati lebih cepat dari perkiraannya. Daehan terlebih dahulu mengungkapkan hal tersebut. Dia tidak dicampakan bukan?

Joonmyeon yang peka segera melepas pelukan suami dan menyusul putrinya.

" lauren, mama masuk ya "

Lauren segera menghapus air matanya dan menjawab

" masuk saja ma "

Joonmyeon masuk ke dalam kamar dan tersenyum mendapati putrinya duduk di tepi ranjang. Joonmyeon tidak bodoh untuk tidak tahu jika lauren habis menangis

" ada apa ?"

"..."

" apa mama boleh tahu sayang ?"

Ucapnya dengan meletakkan rambut putrinya kebelakang rambu.

" mama, aku dan daehan oppa telah usai "

Pergerakan tangan Joonmyeon terhenti.

" kita berpisah dengan baik-baik tadi. Daehan oppa bilang jika kita tidak bisa bersama. Oppa selama ini sudah berusaha menjadikanku satu-satunya tapi nyatanya tidak mama. Oppa mencintai gadisnya dan melepasku "

" kalian berpisah ?"

Lauren mengangguk kecil. joonmyeon menatap sendu putrinya

" oppamu benar sayang, cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan. Berusaha sekeras apapun dengan cara apapun jika cinta nya sudah menjadi milik orang lain, kitapun tidak bisa mengelak. Memang benar jika dengan perpisahan ini lebih baik karena mama yakin daehan oppa tidak ingin menyakitimu terlalu jauh. Dia ingin yang terbaik untukmu, kau pantas dicintai tapi bukan daehan oppa. Jika dipaksakan pun kau dia pasti akan sakit. Lebih sakit daripadamu karena ada 2 orang yang harus dia sakiti. Tapi jika dirimu, kau hanya sakit dari hatimu saja sayang. Bukannya daehan oppa tidak menyayangimu, hanya saja menjadi orang yang menjadi cintamu dia tidak bisa "

" apa aku harus melepaskannya ma? Sungguh itu sangat sulit sekali, aku terlalu mencintai oppa "

" tidak harus sekarang sayang, ada masanya. Kau bisa dengan perlahan melakukannya. Tapi mama yakin kau bisa. "

Lauren memeluk mamanya. Dia butuh sandaran dan pelukan mamanya adalah tempat terbaik. Baiklah mulai sekarang dia akan menjadi gadis yang lebih baik. Dia juga tidak akan menjadi gadis urakan yang habis putus cinta. Dia akan menjadi adik dan kakak yang baik untuk para sahabatnya.

" mama, lauren pasti bisa melupakan perasaan ini bukan ?"

Joonmyeon tersenyum dan mengecup pucuk hidung putrinya.

" tentu saja sayang "

X

X

X

Tbc…

Mendekati klimax, mendekati konflik. Sebentar lagi konflik.. bosen yaa? Maaf, tapi jujur owner suka dengan cerita ini. Mianhae readers dan viewers,,, memang ini ff panjang kek jalan tol, tapi menurut owner ini udah diperpendek biar gak bosen. Oke, waktunya balas review kaliaann yeeaayy…

Xilunara : aku juga gitu bayanginnya gimana? Tapi aku pengen mereka jadi ortu pas anak2 udah remaja,, hihi

: aduuhh jadi nyanyi lagu itu hihihi. Iya uco emang cantik, mata bulat plus bibirnya jadi baper.. g bisa mup on huhuhu., hmmbb anson yaa,, duuhh aku gmw bikin di lemah.. dia terlalu manis untuk di lemah in hihihi

Yessafraxx : iyaaa yg savar ya joong puk puk puk

Sekai candyland : nini selalu tersakiti yaa? Huweee chap depan ato gak 2 chap lagy nini bakal mewek mulu huweeee / ooppss spoiler /

Babygom : chap depan yaa / aduuhh spoiler mulu /

Kyungie love : pasangan lauhan dibahas disini.. biar gak hambar kasih micin aj hihi.. anson sama taerin murni sahabatan kok.. tapi yaa gitu sahabat rasa pacar.. jangan baper hihihi

Kimana : kedepannya taerin bakal deket sama jongin kok.. taerin emang cuek tapi sebenernya ndak.. dia bisa bermain muka aja. Taeson? Aku juga, tapi tidak disini huweeee… kepanjangan yaa ff nya / nangis di pojokan /

Syifa mu : nado nado nado nado johaaa hihihi

Okee sekian cuap-cuap nya.. terima kasih untuk bersedia membaca bahkan meluangkan waktu untuk review.. review kalian membuat owner mewek.. ini serius bukan boong hihi.. annyeong pay pay…


	10. Chapter 10

Natal telah lewat, dan semua orang segera menyambut tahun baru. Udara masih dingin, pakaian tebal dan penghangat tubuh merupakan hal terbaik untuk saat ini. Seperti halnya Anson, dia menyalakan penghangat pada temperatur pas dan memakai pakaian tebal meski berada di dalam rumah. Mereka masih liburan natal plus kenaikan kelas. sebenarnya dia ingin sekali ke rumah neneknya di China tapi sang nenek tidak ada disana. Beliau harus terbang ke Inggris mengurus perusahaan cabang disana. Membayangkan jika berjalan ke tembok China saat musim dingin itu menyenangkan. Tubuhnya bisa menghangat oleh panas tubuh. Itu kegiatan rutin setiap tahun, tapi untuk tahun ini tidak. Ia duduk didekat adiknya yang sedang menonton TV.

" soo apa kau sedang dekat dengan seseorang ?"

Insoo menoleh dan berkedip sesaat. Gadis itu menggeleng dan tersenyum

" tidak, memangnya kenapa oppa ?"

" kau yakin? Ibu bilang kau sekarang sering bermain ponsel "

" oh itu, aku hanya berkirim pesan dengan tae oppa "

" taehyung ?"

" hmmb, dia ternyata namja yang menyenangkan. Sering memberikan lelucon dan membuatku tertawa "

Anson mengerti, ternyata dengan Taehyung. Pantas saja dia sering mendapati adiknya itu selalu membawa ponsel kemana-mana. Biasanya saja ponsel putih itu tergeletak tanpa tuan di meja kamar. Anson sedikit melirik isi percakapan chat itu. Memang benar jika Taehyung hanya melempar guyonan dan adiknya akan terkikik geli sambil tangan terampilnya mengetikkan pesan.

" soo "

" ya oppa "

Keduanya saling pandang. Anson bingung mau berkata apa, membuat Insoo mengkerutkan kening tidak tahu dan masih menunggu ucapan kakaknya.

" eobseo "

Dan Anson berjalan ke dapur membuat Insoo menghendikkan bahu tidak mengerti.

X

X

X

Malam tahun baru keluarga Luhan mengundang semuanya untuk datang. Pesta barbeque di belakang rumah mereka. Semua sudah datang di siang hari dan saat sore mereka mulai menyiapkan apa saja yang akan dimasak. Para remaja membangun tenda di halaman belakang. Itu permintaan Ziyu yang ingin tidur di tenda sambil menunggu pesta kembang api di langit. Daripada tidak dituruti dan menangis, Luhan hanya mengangguk dan memesan beberapa tenda untuk para anak-anak. Sedang untuk orang tua kamar kosong sudah disulap menjadi kamar tamu untuk mereka.

Anson membantu Taerin yang memalu pasak di tanah. Taerin itu gadis tapi kekuatannya seperti hulk. Itu kata mereka semua tapi untuk ini nampaknya dia sedikit kesulitan dan Anson berinisiatif membantu.

" aku akan memalu, kau bantu saja lauren memasang tenda "

" baiklah "

Taerin memberikan palu besar itu dan berjalan ke Lauren yang berada di belakang bersama Minji. Daehan membuat tendanya bersama Taehyung sedang Insoo dan Taera menata isi tenda yang sudah jadi sedang Kevin menyiapkan kembang api dan diletakkan ayunan.

" lau tolong tarik talinya lebih kencang "

" seperti ini ?"

" ya seperti itu "

Taerin menarik tali yang diujung untuk di palu. Tarikan harus kuat kalau tidak, tenda tidak akan berdiri sempurna.

" jja selesai, insoo taera tolong rapi dan siapkan bantal di dalam tenda "

" baik unnie "

Teriak Taera dari seberang dengan pose hormat. ketiga gadis itu duduk di rumput melepas lelah. Butuh waktu hampir 1 jam untuk memasang tenda. Mereka memang pernah memasang tenda tapi itu dulu saat SMP dan itu sulit sekali. Apalagi tenda sekarang memilik tingkat kerumitan tinggi meski hasilnya akan lebih baik dan besar.

" aku akan kedalam, ada yang mau jus ?"

" seharusnya kau tidak menawari minum. Tapi memang harus membawanya kemari "

" iiisssh dasar "

Lauren terkikik geli melihat perdebatan itu dan menoleh ke arah kanan. Disana ada Daehan dan Anson yang duduk berdua. Lauren menatapnya sendu tapi kemudian dia tersenyum manis.

Para ibu sedikit sibuk di dalam rumah. Mereka akan membuat barbeque madu dan pedas. Sedang para ayah membantu untuk membersihkan daging sapi, ayam dan ikan. Minji masuk ke dalam dapur mengambilkan beberapa gelas dan sebotol jus jeruk dari lemari es.

" ibu, apa bisa membuatkanku kimbab ?"

" apa kalian lapar ?"

" tidak juga, hanya saja ingin memakan sesuatu "

" akan eomma buatkan untuk kalian, tunggu saja disana ok "

Mendengar jawaban Jongdae, Minji mengangguk dan membawa baki ke halaman belakang.

Semua sudah berkumpul, para ayah bertugas untuk membakar daging dan sang ibu menata beberapa daging yang sudah matang disana. Sedang anak-anak mereka bermain kembang api dan saling berfoto ria. Ziyu menjadi yang paling ceria, tadi dia sempat tidur selama 2 jam.

 _" ziyu mau tidul cebental, kalau tidak nanti ziyu tidak bica melihat kembang api "_

Itu kata Ziyu sebelum bocah manis itu masuk ke dalam kamar dan tidur. Minseok hanya mengangguk mengerti

" ziyu jangan dekat-dekat, hyung akan menyalakannya "

Taerin menarik Ziyu sedikit menjauh dan Daehan kembali menyalakan kembang api. Setelah menyala, dia memberikan kepada Ziyu dan adiknya begitu senang. Semuanya melompat senang dan Lauren memotret mereka semua. Sedang Taehyung sekarang menggendong Kookie sehingga dia tidak bisa dekat-dekat dengan mereka dan memilih duduk di ayunan. Lauren juga berlari ke arah Taehyung dan mereka berselfi bersama Kookie.

Kyungsoo menghias seorang diri piring lebar itu. dia memang terampil dalam memghias. Sehun berjalan ke arahnya dengan membawa piring berisi potongan daging.

" nuuna ini dagingnya "

Kyungsoo menoleh sebentar dan tersenyum menerima piring itu. sehun masih disana belum beranjak. Matanya menatap Kyungsoo dalam tapi segera mengalihkan pandangan ketika Kyungsoo menatapnya

" nanti kan juga dimakan, mengapa dihias sebagus itu ?"

" itu seni hun aah. Kau tahu jika aku ini suka sekali menghias. "

" ya, tapi tidak disini juga nuuna. Jika kau menghias di kue dae iie nuuna itu baru bagus "

" iiisssh kau ini, sama saja dengan yixing "

Sehun tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya. Lihat dia semakin imut dengan acara mengambekn. Sehun dengan sadar mengusak rambut Kyungsoo dan beranjak dari sana. Jongin yang kebetulan berada di jendela dekat pintu keluar melihat interaksi Sehun dan Kyungsoo membuat salah satu organ dalamnya sesak. Apalagi melihat kontak fisik itu, Sehun sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo. Ya dia tahu, waktunya tidak akan lama.

" anak-anak makanan siap "

Teriak Minseok, dan semuanya menoleh dan mengangguk

" cebental lagi bu "

Ziyu masih berlarian kesana kemari dengan membawa kembang api. Setelah selesai mereka berkumpul di meja panjang yang tadi dikeluarkan oleh Yifan dan Chanyeol serta beberapa kursi lalu menggelar karpet di atas rumput karena keterbatasan kursi.

" waaah pasti enak "

" jja ambil piring masing-masing dan makan. Ambil sampai kalian kenyang dan ingat jangan sampai bersisa "

Semuanya mengangguk dan mengambil piring masing-masing bahkan Kookie yang masih berusis 3 bulan ikut tertawa bersama unnie dan oppanya.

" nuuna ziyu mau ikan "

" baiklah, pakai sayur atau nasi "

" cayul caja, cama kimchi "

Minji mengangguk dan mulai mengambil beberapa ikan, saus, daun selada dan wijen serta kimchi. Membuat buntalan kecil lalu memasukkannya ke mulut ziyu

" ziyu makan sendiri ya sayang "

Ziyu menggeleng pertanda tidak mau

" nanti nuuna tidak bisa makan, baba ambilkan yaa "

" tidak mau, ziyu tidak mau baba "

" baiklah baiklah "

Anson duduk disamping Taerin dan mereka menikmati makanan itu bersama.

" kau diet? Mengapa mengambil sedikit sekali ?"

" ini belum seberapa. Aku sengaja tidak makan siang untuk memakan semuanya son "

" kau ini gadis atau hulk siiih "

" hulk versi wanita "

Candanya sambil tertawa. Anson ikut tertawa dan mencubit kedua pipi Taerin menjadi bentuk gemasnya dia

" appo "

" salah sendiri kau ini lucu sekali "

" kau fikir aku boneka? Lucu ?"

" tidak kau lebih dari itu, kau itu puppy "

" AP... "

" taeriiiinn "

Suara Jongin memanggil namanya. Taerin sangat berisik membuatnya harus menegur.

Semuanya sudah makan malam. tinggal emnunggu beberapa menit lagi menuju tahun 2017. Meja makan serta panggangan juga sudah dibersihkan, mereka menunggu di karpet yang digelar bahkan Kookie tidak kunjung tidur meski sudah diberi ASI dan bayi itu masih membuka lebar mata dan menyamankan diri dipelukan Yifan. Ziyu bersandar di dada Kevin dengan jaket tebalnya. Langit begitu cerah dan bintang bertaburan dengan indah. Halaman belakang rumah keluarga Xi memang pas untuk menatap bintang diluar.

" kenapa lama cekali hyung ?"

" sebentar lagi ziyu, kurang 5 menit. Ziyu sudah mengantuk "

'gelenggeleng'

" tidak ziyu tidak mengantuk. Hanya caja dingin "

Kevin merapatkan pelukan jaketnya ke tubuh Ziyu dan...

 _Syuuuuttt daaaarrrr_

Kembang api pertama di langit mulai muncul

 _Syuuuutt daaar syuuuut daaarrr_

Suara kembang api mulai bersautan. Semua terpana dengan indahnya warna warni cahaya dilangit. Udara dingin ditambah indahnya malam semakin membuat mereka terkesima dan larut dalam pelukan. Ini untuk para orang tua dan Ziyu. Bahkan Sehun menarik pinggang Jongin untuk mendekat dan memeluknya dari belakang serta menumpukkan dagu di bahu sang istri. Jongin tersenyum tipis sebelum dia membelai rambut suaminya.

" baguc cekali "

Ujar Ziyu dengan mata bulat berbinar. Kookie tertawa diam dan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya senang. Joonmyeon yang ada disamping Yifan bergitu senang dan menciumi baby Kookie dengan gemas.

Taehyung juga menatap ke langit dengan senyumnya namun dia lebih tersenyum manis saat Insoo ada disamping dan menatap binar langit diangkasa. Tangan kirinya bergerak untuk menyentuh dan menggenggam tangan kanan Insoo. Gadis itu masih tidak paham dan membiarkan Taehyung menggenggamnya erat. Anson yang ada di belakang adiknya hanya menatap bagaimana kedua tangan itu bertaut sampai akhirnya dia tersenyum. Setidaknya Taehyung tidak melakukan hal yang lebih. Namja manis nan tampan itu juga menoleh ke sisi kanan, disana ada Lauren yang dengan cantiknya menatap ke atas langit dengan mulut terbuka. Sungguh cantik. Sedang Minji, dia lebih menyamankan diri di pelukan Chanjoo dan kembali merapatkan diri. Sedang Daehan, yang duduk paling belakang dari semuanya mulai menggeser tubuh dan menggenggam tangan Taerin dengan pura-pura tidak tahu sampai gadis itu menyadari jika tangan mereka saling bertautan. Taerin berusaha melepas tapi genggaman itu lebih kuat. Dia menatap ke arah Daehan dan tak lama Daehan menatapnya . Mereka saling bertatapan sampai akhirnya, kecupan ringan itu diterima Taerin di bibir. Bahkan dia mendengar suara lirih Daehan untuknya

" saranghae "

X

X

X

Tanggal 10 Januari, langit Korea masih menurunkan salju dengan dinginnya. Sehun pulang dari kantor lebih cepat, hari ini dia mempunyai acara sendiri. Membeli hadiah. Setelah memarkir mobil di area parkir. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu berjalan dengan santai ke dalam mall dan segera menuju toko perhiasan yang sudah dia hafal. Setelah berbicara dengan salah satu pegawai toko, dia mendapati sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah maroon. Dia tersenyum dan membukanya. Sebuah cincin dengan sebuah permata indah sebagai hiasannya.

" kami juga sudah menambahkan ukiran di dalamnya sesuai dengan pesanan tuan "

Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum. Dia puas dengan hasil karya toko ini. Dia juga melihat samar sebuah ukiran disana. Setelah membayar sisanya, Sehun meminta untuk dibungkus dengan rapi kepada pegawai toko.

" semoga kau suka sayang "

Monolognya dan melihat kotak kecil itu mulai dibungkus dengan rapi.

Jongin sudah menyiapkan makan malam, tinggal menunggu sang suami datang dan mereka berempat akan makan bersama. Kedua putrinya masih di dalam kamar dan ia menunggu sang suami di ruang keluarga. Menonton acara televisi tidak masalah, dia sudah cukup lelah hari ini. Tumpukan baju siap setrika sudah menunggu sejak tadi pagi dan setelah memakan waktu hampir 2 jam lamanya tugas itu selesai dikerjakan.

Ceklek

" aku pulang "

Jongin terkesiap dan menoleh mendapati sang suami baru pulang kerja.

" selamat datang "

Cup

Sehun mengecup sekilas bibir istrinya dan memberikan tas serta jas kepada Jongin.

" kemana anak-anak ?"

" dikamar. Mandilah, akan aku panggilkan anak-anak "

Sehun masih membuka dasinya dan melonggarkannya

" tidak perlu, siapkan saja makan malam. Aku akan memanggilnya "

" baiklah "

Sehun mengambil kembali jas dan tas dari tangan Jongin dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka

Setelah dari kamar putri-putrinya, dia masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Melepaskan kemeja dan melemparnya ke bak pakaian kotor, sehun terduduk di tepi ranjang lalu mengusap kotak cantik itu. dia tersenyum tipis dan masih mengusap-usap kotak cincin itu lalu meletakkan di dalam laci lalu pergi mandi.

Makan malam sudah usai, waktunya mereka bersantai sambil menunggu kantuk. Taera berpamitan terlebih dahulu untuk tidur dan disusul oleh Taerin. Tak lama Sehun dan Jongin juga beranjak dari ruang keluarga dan berjalan menuju kamar. Setelah memastikan pintu dan jendela terkunci, Jongin mematikan lampu ruangan.

" besok aku berangkat lebih awal, ada beberapa urusan di pagi hari "

" mau aku bawakan bekal? Kau pasti tidak sempat sarapan "

" tidak perlu, aku bisa makan pagi dikantin "

jongin mengangguk mengiyakan dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

" baiklah, selamat malam hun "

" selamat malam sayang "

Cup

X

X

X

Suami dan kedua putrinya sudah berangkat, waktu berberes rumah. Dimula dengan mengambil baju kotor dan mulai mencucinya. Setelah itu membereskan kamar utama dan kamar anak-anak dan membersihkan debu di ruang tamu dan keluarga. Jongin berdecak kesal melihat banyaknya baju di gantungan kamar Taera. Jongin mengambil semuanya dan menaruh di bak cucian.

" dasar anak itu "

Setelah itu dia pergi ke kamar utama. Ranjang, meja dan lemari serta pajangan kamar sudah bersih. Ketika tubuhya sampai di meja buku. Jongin sebenarnya ingin kembali membaca buku diary itu. terahhir membaca dia hanya tersenyum melihat coretan rapi di sana.

 _' selamat tahun baru semua. Dan selamat tahun baru untukmu love. Interaksi sebentar denganmu membuatku melambung. Hanya sebentar, apalagi jika kita setiap harinya berinteraksi. Mungkin aku akna lebih betah dirumah daripada pergi bekerja. Saranghae ' – 1 januari 2017_

Jongin meneduhkan mata dan memegang dadanya. Dia hanya menjadi pendamping, bukan pengisi hatinya.

Jongin duduk di kursi meja dan meraba dibawah laci itu. nihil, buku diary tidak ada disana. Pasti dibawa oleh suaminya. Dihelanya nafas pendek itu. secara tidak sadar jongin menarik pegangan laci dan melihat isinya. Matanya menangkap sesuatu disana. Sebuah kotak kecil dengan pita berwarna merah muda. Dahinya mengernyit tidak mengerti lalu mengambil kotak tersebut. dibukanya kotak itu dan dia mendapati sebuah kotak kecil. dia tidak bodoh, itu adalah kotak cincin. Sebagai wanita dia merasa senang ketika mendapati sebuah cincin di laci kamar. Apalagi dia sudah bersuami. Bolehkah jika dia mengklaim jika ini adalah cincin untuknya? Jongin menggigit bibir bawah dna membuka kotak kecil itu

Taaak

Matanya melebar. Cincin dengan hiasan pertama yang begitu indah. Sungguh ini sangat cantik. Bahkan lebih cantik daripada cincin pernikahannya dulu. Dengna iseng wanita itu engambil cincinnya dna melihatnya dengna takjub

" yeoppuda "

Dan dia mulai mencoba di jari manisnya. Sungguh cincin ini sangat cantik. Jongin tersneyum, hari ulang tahunnya memang 3 hari lagi. Dan sehun sudah menyiapkan kado secantik ini. Dirinya sudah tidak sabar untuk menerima hadiah sebagus ini esok. Dia akan berpura-pura tidak tahu mengenai ini dan akan menghujani sehun dengan kecupan sayang. Setelah puas memakai cincin cantik itu, Jongin perlahan melepas dan melihat cincin itu dengan lebih teliti. Tapi...

" soo ?"

Senyum senang nan indah itu memudar ketika ia mendapati sebuah ukiran tipis di bagian dalam cincin. Inisial 'SOO' berada di sana. Pandangannya meredup, cincin itu ternyata bukan untuknya. Bukan untuk dirinya seorang istri sah dari Oh Sehun. tapi untuk wanita lain. kecewa? tentu saja kecewa. euforia yang tadi diciptakannya perlahan memudar. Jongin mengenggam cincin itu dan dia terududk di tepi ranjang sampai

Braaaak

Wajahnya terangkat mendapati suaminya berada di depan pintu dengan terkejut karena melihat benda apa yang Jongin pegang. Tubuh namja itu mematung sedang Jongin hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Mereka masih diam sampai suara Jongin mengintrupsinya

" sehun, apa ada yang tertinggal ?"

Jongin berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia meletakkan cincin dan kotaknya di ranjang lalu berdiri dari duduknya. Sehun masih diam, pandangannya dari ranjang menuju Jongin. nampak sekali jika lelaki ini ketakutan.

" ada apa? "

" jo...jongin... "

" ya... "

Jawabnya dengan halus disertai senyuman. Jongin masih tersenyum sampai akhirnya dia kembali bertanya kepada sehun

" apa ada yang tertinggal hun? "

" ak,,, aku... "

"... "

" jongin aku... "

Suaminya melangkah untuk mendekat tapi Jongin menolak. Dia mundur selangkah membuat Sehun kembali diam

" apa kau melupakan ini ? "

Ucapnya dengan mengambil cincin beserta kotaknya.

" cincin yang bagus hun. Aku menyukainya tapi sayang bukan untukku "

Sehun menelan ludah. Apa jongin sudah tahu? Apa dia mengetahui semuanya? Semua rahasia yang selama ini dipendamnya? Semua pertanyaan berada di dalam pikirannya.

" jongin aku bisa jelaskan... aku... "

" tidak perlu hun, aku mengerti. Aku sangat mengerti "

" jongin dengarkan penjelasanku dulu "

Sehun berjalan mendekati Jongin dan memegang kedua lengan istrinya erat. Jongin hanya diam dan menatap dalam Sehun

" jongin aku tidak bermaksud. Sungguh dan aku tidak tahu kata apa yang membuatmu mengerti. Sangat mengerti "

" aku mengerti hun "

"..."

" kau tidak akan bisa menjadikanku satu-satunya. Kau benar "

X

X

X

Taerin dan Taera saling berpandangan. Tidak pernah seperti ini ketika mereka makan malam. diam, hening tanpa suara. Biasanya ayah dan ibu akan melempar senyum lalu pertanyaan seputar sekolah tapi sekarang. mereka makan dalam diam. Taera memberikan kode untuk memulai berbicara tapi taerin menggeleng. Taera menarik nafas dan mulai memecah keheningan ini

" ibu, bisakah besok aku membawa bekal? "

Jongin yang tadi melamun langsung menoleh dan tersenyum kepada putri bungsunya

" aah ya, tentu saja. ibu akan membawakanmu bekal sayang. Apa taerin juga mau ?"

Taerin menatap ibunya. Dia tidak bodoh untuk tidak tahu mata merah ibunya. Dia menggeleng namun masih menatap ibunya.

" bagian unnie akan aku berikan kepada insoo aja bu. Aku sudah berjanji untuk membawa bekal besok "

" tentu sayang, ibu akan membawakannya untuk kalian "

" terima kasih bu "

Jongin tersenyum dan kembali memakan makanannya. Sehun hanya bisa melihat senyum manis nan terluka itu. sehun menyakiti wanita yang selama ini ada disampingnya

Flashback

 _" tidak perlu dijelaskan hun. Aku sudah mengetahui semua. Mengetahui semua isi hatimu selama hampir 18 tahun kita bersama. Bagaimana kau yang memintaku untuk menjadi istrimu, menjadi ibu untuk taerin dan taera bahkan cinta untuk soo unnie. Aku tahu semuanya hun "_

 _"..."_

 _" awalnya sulit, tapi aku berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untukmu. Aku ingin menjadi istri yang baik untukmu. Aku terlalu bahagia ketika kau meminangku, mengajakku untuk membangun sebuah keluarga harmonis. Tapi ternyata ada alasan mengapa kau melakukan itu. kau ingin menutupi rasa sakitmu melihat cintamu bersama cintanya. 18 tahun aku berusaha untuk menjadi satu-satunya. Memberimu 2 putri yang cantik tapi itu tidak cukup. Kau akan lebih berbahagia jika bersama cintamu. Membangun keluarga bersamanya. Kehadiran taerin dan taera bukanlah menjadi jalan terbaik untukmu menjadi milikku "_

 _" jongin aku... "_

 _" biarkan aku berbicara. Tidak lama, hanya sebentar. "_

 _"..."_

 _" menjadi cintamu memang tak mudah, bahkan aku akan menjadi orang yang kau benci. Sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan pernah mencintaiku. Kau hanya menjadikanku pendamping hidupmu, tapi bukan pendamping hatimu. Kau terlalu mencintainya. Aku... "_

 _Air mata itu dengan lancang mengalir di kedua pipinya. Jongin menggigit keras bibir bawah menahan perih di hatinya_

 _" aku mengikhlaskanmu untuknya. "_

 _Tap tap tap_

 _Greeep_

 _" maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku. Semua yang kau katakan memang benar. Aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu. Kau hanya istriku, bukan pemilik hatiku. Aku hanya ingin menjaga hatimu. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu terlalu dalam jongin. aku bodoh, aku bodoh. Bodoh karena memanfaatkan cinta seseorang untuk keegoisanku semata. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbohong jika sampai detik ini tidak dan belum merasakan cinta kepadamu "_

 _Jongin hanya diam mematung tanpa membalas pelukan Sehun. membiarkan air mata lolos itu membuat perasaannya lega_

 _" dan aku...aku masih sangat mencintai kyungsoo "_

 _Mendengar semua kejujuran dari mulut sehun membuatnya sakit terlalu dalam. Dadanya sesak ,sungguh ini menyakitkan. 18 tahun lamanya berumah tangga tapi nyatanya ini hanya sepihak. Cinta sepihak_

 _" 3 hari lagi hari ulang tahunku ke 38 tahun. Aku akan menerima hadiah indah darimu hun "_

 _Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jongin yang tengah terluka_

 _" aku ingin kau bahagia. Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu. Aku akan menerima perpisahan darimu "_

 _Sehun kembali memeluk tubuh istrinya. Jongin memang wanita kuat tapi untuk sekarang dia adalah wanita rapuh. Betapa jahatnya sehun, dia telah menyakiti hati wanita ini terlalu dalam. Jongin menangis dalam diam dan menggigit bibir bawahnya terlalu keras sampai berdarah_

 _" maafkan aku "_

Flashback end

Mereka berdua sudah masuk ke dalam kamar. Suasana menjadi canggung sejak insden tadi pagi. Sebentar lagi hari ulang tahunnya dan Jongin akan menerima kado terindah dari Sehun. Dia bahkan sudah bergelung dengan selimut dan memberi bantal di tengah sebagai batasan. Kenapa? Karena mereka akan berpisah dan tidur bersama bukanlah hal yang patut dilakukan. Jongin tidur dengan posisi miring membelakangi sehun. setelah mengucapkan selamat malam dirinya langsung memiringkan tubuh. Sehun menatap punggung sempit itu. ingin menyentuhnya tapi ego terolalu tinggi. Ia lantas memilih untuk tidur membelakangi punggung jongin.

' ya tuhan, terima kasih atas pemberianmu ini. Terima kasih untuk semuanya '

X

X

X

Kyungsoo dibuat terkejut dengan sebuah paket tanpa nama pengirim tapi untuknya. Ini sudah terjadi selama lebih dari 20 tahun. Dia akan mendapat paket dari tanpa nama. Hadiah kecil tapi bisa membuatnya tersenyum. Bagaimana tidak, hadiah itu berupa barang-barang wanita. Seperti cincin, gantungan hati, buku diary bahkan dia pernah mendapat sekotak kecil kue maccaron beserta cokelat. Tidak hanya saat hari ulang tahun, saat Valentine pun dia mendapatkannya. Kyungsoo mulai membuka kotak kecil itu dan terkejut menemukan kotak kecil beserta sebuah surat. Dibukanya ternyata itu adalah sebuah cincin berhias permata. Sangat indah. Kyungsoo memakai dan tersenyum senang. Dia sudah lelah mencari siapa pengirimnya bahkan Yixing juga ikut mencari tahu tapi nihil.

" terima saja kyung, selama tidak berbahaya. Anggap saja dari seorang pengagum rahasiamu "

Kyungsoo tidak ambil pusing, begitu juga Yixing. lagipula semua hadiah-hadiah itu akan di kumpulkan di lemari bawah baju. Tidak mungkin juga memakainya. Dia hanya akan memakai pemberian suaminya saja. semisal cincin perniakhan mereka, tapi jika Kyungsoo ingin memakainya dia akan memakai ketika berjalan-jalan saja dan setelah itu melepasnya.

' selamat ulang tahun. Semoga kau menyukai hadiahnya '

Tulis pesan singkat itu. kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengembalikannya ke kotak lalu membawanya ke kamar. Meletakkan di tumpukan hadiah, wanita itu seolah hanya menganggap angin lalu.

X

X

X

" kenapa kau membeli kue ini bodoh "

" jangan cerewet, di toko kue hanya tinggal ini saja "

" kan bisa beli ditempat lain ?"

" tidak, ditempat ini paling enak unnie. Sudah diam. Cepat tulis saja ucapanmu dan nyalakan lilin "

Taerin melotot, jika bukan karena Taera adalah adiknya mungkin Taerin sudah membantingnya ke lantai dan mengacak-acak rambut Taera. Selesai, kartu ucapan sudah, kado sudah dan sekarang tinggal membawa kue ulang tahun ke kamar ibunya. Mereka berdua sedikit kesal, pasalnya sang ayah baru saja pulang. Lembur katanya, tapi tidak sampai tengah malam begini. Mereka berjalan berjinjit dan hampir membuka pintu kamar orang tua mereka tapi sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam. Pintu kamar yang tidak tertutup sempurna membuat mereka berdua mendengar semua percakapan ayah ibunya.

" ada beberapa berkas yang sedang aku urus "

" apa itu salah satunya ?"

" kau tahu jongin "

Suara dingin suaminya terdengar. Jongin tersenyum tipis dan mengamati Sehun yang mulai membuka kemeja lalu berganti pakaian

" Kau tidak membersihkan diri? "

" tidak, sudah terlalu malam aku mau tidur saja. oh ya, "

Taerin mencegah Taera yang sudah ingin memberikan surprise. Adiknya itu melotot tapi taerin menggeleng pelan. Dia ingin tahu hadiah apa yang akan diberikan oleh ayahnya. Jadi dia menunggu saja. sehun berjalan ke arah tas kerja. Diambilnya sebuah amplop cokelat dan memberikan kepada Jongin. jongin tidak bodoh mengenai amplop tersebut

" maafkan aku jong, aku tidak bisa terlalu lama menyakitimu. Aku ingin bahagia, bahagia bersama jalanku sendiri. Selama 18 tahun ini kau sudah menjadi istri yang baik, hanya saja aku tidak bisa menerimamu sepenuhnya. Seharian ini aku mengurusnya dan juga aku sudah menandatangani. Tinggal menunggu tanda tanganmu dan kita bertemu di pengadilan "

Jongin memandang amplop itu dengan teduh. Entah apa salahnya sampai Sehun mengajukan perpisahan. Dengan tangan gemetar dia menerima amplop itu dan membukanya. Benar, Sehun sudah membubuhkan tanda tangan disana. Tinggal menunggu dirinya dan selesai, mereka akan bertemu di pengadilan. Taerin terkejut dia diam di daun pintu, sementara sang adik yang tidak mendengar begitu jelas hanya mengkrucutkan

" aku ingin taera bersamaku, dan taerin bersamamu. Itu juga sudah tertera disana. Aku sudah menyewa pengacara, jika kau keberatan ajukan saja. tapi aku mohon, biarkan taera bersamaku dan bawa taerin. Jangan egois dengan membawa keduanya bersamamu "

" kenapa harus taera? Mengapa tidak taerin?"

"..."

Ucapnya lirih tanpa menatap Sehun. sehun terdiam dan menatap wanita yang menundukkan pandangannya itu

" taera lebih mirip denganku, dan taerin lebih mirip denganmu. Aku lebih menyayangi taera, bukan berarti aku tidak menyayangi taerin. Jika aku mengambil taerin, itu akan mengingatkanku padamu dan aku tidak akan bisa bahagia "

Taerin terdiam, ayah dan ibunya berpisah. Dan sang ayah sudah menetapkan akan membawa sang adik. Sebagai anak gadis tentu dia tersakiti, tidak dia tidak ingin keluarganya seperti ini. Dia begitu menyayangi ayah dan ibu. Taera sudah gemas hingga ia merebut kue dari tangan Taerin membuat sang kakak tersentak dan tak bisa lagi menghentikan aksi adiknya

" perpisahan yang terbaik, 3 hari lagi kita bertemu di pengadilan dan segera sewa pengaca..."

BRAAAKKK

Sehun dan Jongin menoleh ke arah pintu. Itu taera yang baru saja membuka pintu perlahan dan diiringi dengan jatuhnya kue ulang tahun serta sebuah kado berukuran besar dari kedua tangannnya.

" tae... taera "

Taera diam membeku, kedua orang tuanya berdiri perlahan dan membulatkan mata. Dari bayangan pintu bisa kedua orang dewasa itu lihat, tidak hanya taera disana tap juga ada taerin. TAerin diam-diam menunjukkan diri dna menatap sendu ibu ayahnya.

" taerin "

Lirih Jongin. taerin berjalan mendekati taera dna menggenggem tangannya. Taera masih shock bahkan mulutnya masih terbuka dan pandangannya tidak mengerti mengenai semua ini. Jongin melangkahkan kaki tapi keduanya memundurkan langkah. Penolakan secara idak langsung

" apa maksud ayah dengan perpisahan? Pengadilan dan pengacara ?"

" taera ay... "

" jawab saja ayah, taera ingin tahu "

Tes

Air mata itu menetes dari mata kiri. Taerin semakin erat menggenggam tangannya. Taera pasti terluka tapi dirinya lebih terluka. Keduanya diam dan dia masih menunggu jawaban ayah dan ibunya. Sampai akhirnya dia melepas genggaman tangan taerin dan berlari ke kamar. menutup pintunya dengan keraslalu menguncinya. Sedang taerin masih berdiri disana, mata bulatnya meredup menandakan betapa terlukanyanya ia.

" aku tidak tahu jika kejadian 17 tahun itu terulang lagi. Ayah dan ibuku akan berpisah untuk yang kedua kalinya "

X

X

X

Tbc...

Giiirrllls,, tuuh mereka dah mau cerai huweeeeee sediiihhh hayatiii maakk ,,,, balas reviewnya di chap depan yaa.. lagi pusiiing gegara kerjaan kantor yang super duper banyak.. bahkan edit ni ff di sela-sela istirahat.. anyeong pay pay


	11. Chapter 11

Taerin mengetuk kamar Taera untuk mengajaknya sarapan. Kejadian tadi malam membuat kedua kakak beradik ini tidak bisa tidur, jujur Taerin baru saja tidur 2 jam yang lalu. Dan Taera entahlah, taerin hanya bisa mendengar isakan adiknya.

" taera ayo sarapan "

Tidak ada jawaban, ini sudah ketiga kali dia mengetuk pintu adiknya.

Ceklek

Taerin tersentak mendapati Taera yang tersenyum manis dengan tas punggung. Rambut yang diikat menjadi 1 dan goresan lipbalm berawarna merah muda menambah kesan imut pada adiknya.

" kajja "

Taerin tersentak saat tangan kanan digenggam adiknya untuk pergi ke arah meja makan.

" selamat pagi bu, eoh ayah tidak ada. Apa pergi pagi lagi bu ?"

Jongin terkejut dan terdiam, dia menatap Taera yang memakai pakaian santai hendak pergi dan dia tidak nampak seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa kemarin. Coba lihat, anak keduanya itu duduk di kursi dan tersenyum manis sambil menanyakan keberadaan ayahnya. Taerin perlahan duduk dikursi dan menatap sekilas wajah ibunya

" aah ya, ada meeting pagi hari jadi ayah pergi lebih dahulu "

" ini kan masih dalam suasana hari libur, mengapa ayah harus bekerja lagi"

Taerin dan Jongin semakin membolakan mata, adiknya sekarang mempoutkan bibir imut dan mengambil roti panggang serta selai kacang di meja.

" kau akan kemana tae? "

" pergi ke rumah yeri, dia bilang baru pulang dari jeju dan memintaku untuk ke rumah. Ibunya membuat susu kedelai hangat dan mengajak teman-teman untuk menikmati kudapan"

Taerin mengambil ponsel dan jari mungil itu mengetikan sesuatu di sana.

" halo sunmi, jadi kita bertemu di halte depan?"

"..."

" ah bersama oppamu, baiklah terima kasih "

" ..."

" ok bye bye aku tunggu di depan komplek. Bye bye "

Dan panggilan itu tertutup. Taera masih memakan sarapan, mengabaikan kedua wanita di depannya yang menatapnya penuh tanya terlebih Jongin.

Taera sudah berangkat pergi sedang Taerin ia memilih diam di kamar sejak selesai sarpan tadi, waktunya dia membersihkan rumah. Untuk hari ini dia masih menjadi title sebagai Nyonya Oh, tapi itu tak lama. Dalam waktu dekat title itu akan berganti menjadi nama aslinya. Kim Jongin. wanita itu menatap foto pernikahan di ruang tamu. Foto berukuran 50R dengan pigura berwarna cokelat susu. Disana dia nampak manis sekali dengan tangan yang dilingkarkan ke lengan suaminya. Itu 18 tahun yang lalu, lalu disamping ada foto keluarga mereka. Taerin yang berusia 6 tahun dan Taera yang berusia 3 tahun. Dan ada beberapa foto di pigura kecil. memorinya begitu indah, tangan kanannya menyentuh pinggiran pigura dan tepat menyentuh foto Sehun. Jongin begitu mencintai Sehun, sampai kapanpun. Dirinya terlalu mencintai Sehun sampai harus mengorbankan perasaan lelaki itu untuk cintanya. Jika tahu seperti ini, lebih baik dia tidak menyatakan perasaannya saja kepada Sehun. Lebih baik dia bersama lelaki lain yang akan mencintainya dengan tulus. Bukan hanya menjaga dan menjadikannya pendamping. Tatapan matanya sendu, dan air mata kembali menetes. Dia memutar tubuh ke sekeliling rumah. Kilasan balik membawanya ke masa masa indah. Ketika mereka berdua menyambut kelahiran Taerin, bermain bersama baby tae, mengandung Taera dan sampai membesarkan kedua putrinya. Sungguh itu memory terindahnya sepanjang masa. Dia tersenyum dan sedetik kemudian menghapus air matanya dan mulai berperan sebagai istri lagi.

Sedangkan di lain tempat, Taerin duduk di kursi meja belajar. Memikirkan tentang kejadian kemarin malam. dia hanya tidur selama 2 jam dan dia sama sekali tidak mengantuk. Semalaman dia hanya bisa diam di atas ranjang dan membiarkan air matanya mengalir. Taerin menghela nafas lagi dia sudah duduk disana selama 30 menit tanpa berbuat apa-apa. ponselnya juga dari tadi membunyikan notifikasi dari grup chat tapi dirinya tidak ingin mengetahui obrolan apa yang sahabatnya bicarakan.

Tok tok tok

Ia menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati ibunya yang tersenyum dengan membawa bak cucian baju kotor. Jongin tersenyum lalu berjalan masuk ke kamar.

" kau tidak ada acara kemana tae? "

" tidak bu, taerin ingin di rumah saja "

Jongin tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Tak lama dirinya keluar dan Taerin masih tidak bergeming dari bangku tersebut. Putrinya mengamati gerak geriknya. Tatapan sendu bisa Jongin lihat disana. Taerin sedang menahan gejolaknya. Jongin berhenti dan kembali tersenyum

" ada apa sayang?"

'gelenggeleng'

" tidak ada, taerin akan membantu ibu nanti "

" baiklah, ibu akan mencuci dulu "

Dan setelahnya Jongin keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu kamar. Tepat setelah Jongin menutup pintu. Taerin meneteskan air matanya. Dia tahu ibunya sedang menahan kesedihan. Dan Taerin menangis disana, membiarkan wajahnya memerah dan basah karena air mata. Biarkan dia menjadi gadis cengeng, toh ada alasannya.

Lain Taerin lain juga Taera. Gadis berusia 14 tahun itu sebenarnya berbohong, tadi dia memang keluar dari rumah tapi tidak pergi ke rumah Yeri. Dia pergi ke luar kota untuk menenangkan diri. Sebut dia tidak tahu apa-apa. taera memang tidak tahu, yang dia tahu dia harus pergi ke stasiun bawah tanah, membeli tiket entah kemana tujuannya dan dia akan turun di stasiun selanjutnya lalu berjalan kemana langkah membawanya. Dan terbukti jika dirinya ada di Korea bagian selatan (anggap aja pantai di EXO SHOWTIME). Udara begitu dingin, jadi di pantai ini jarang dan bahkan tidak ada pengunjung. Hanya penjaga pantai dan beberapa orang yang berada disana. Taera merapatkan mantel dan duduk di pasir pantai. Laut begitu tenang, ombak juga tidak tinggi sehingga cocok dengan suasana hatinya. Bohong jika dia tidak tahu mengenai kejadian semalam. Bahkan dia yang paling shock. Menangis semalaman ternyata tak cukup. Taera bahkan tidak bisa tidur. Disaat pagi dia langsung membersihkan diri dan memakai make up menutupi matanya yang sedikit bengkak. Beruntung kakak dan ibunya tidak curiga dengan perubahan wajahnya yang sedikit dioles dengan bedak. Angin dingin menyibak rambutnya. Wajah gadis itu sendu, sendu memikirkan masalah keluarganya.

X

X

X

Di kantor Sehun membuka kembali surat cerai yang tadi malam ia berikan kepada Jongin. Yaa, ini memang sudah direncanakan 18 tahun yang lalu. Dia akan menceraikan Jongin jika sampai di ulang tahun Jongin yang ke 38 dirinya tak kunjung mencintai istrinya. Dirinya tidak bisa membohongi Jongin terus menerus terutama hatinya. Hatinya tidak bisa bersama Jongin. selama ini dia bersandiwara jika rumah tangganya baik-baik saja, hanya saja ternyata dirinya masih saja seperti dulu. Dia ingat bagaimana Jongin memintanya berpisah dengan baik-baik tapi berakhir dengan janjinya untuk menginginkan hidup yang lebih baik dengan Jongin. mengabiskan sisa umurnya bersama Jongin dan membangun keluarga yang harmonis. Bahkan dia ingat bagaimana Jongin harus menghadapi pendarahan hebat ketikamengandung taerin. Itu tidak seberapa, jujur Sehun bahkan lebih cemas dan khawatir mengenai kondisi Kyungsoo yang juga mengandung Anson. Brengsek? Sehun bahkan mengakui jika dia brengsek. Jongin sudah memberikan tanda tangannya. Dan tinggal menghitung hari, sidang pertama digelar. Surat persetujuan hak asuh mengenai Taera dan Taerin. Sehun kembali jujur jika dia terkadang lebih memperhatikan Taera daripada Taerin. Taerin itu mirip dengna Jongin, ingat bukan jika dia akan selamanya membenci Jongin? dan putri pertamnya begitu mirip dengna Jongin dna membuatnya akan selalu melihat bayang-bayang jongin. tapi dengan taera, gadis itu lebih mirip dengannya. Jadi tidak masalah jika dia harus hidup bersama bayang-bayang kecilnya itu. sehun mengembalikan surat itu ke dalam amplop dan mengambil sebuah foto kecil di laci. Itu foto Kyungsoo saat masa Senior high school. Mash tetap manis dna itu yang membautnya masih mencintainya sampai sekarang.

Took took took

" maaf tuan oh, tuan wu ingin bertemu dengan anda "

Sehun mendapati sekretaris cantiknya masuk ke dalam ruangan. Dia mengangguk ketika tahu jika sahabat Chinanya yang datang.

" suruh dia masuk irene. Terima kasih "

" baik tuan "

Dan tak lama setelah Irene keluar ruangan, lelaki tinggi berambut blonde itu masuk ek dalam dan tersenyum melihat Sehun duduk di kursi kuasanya. Yifan langsung duduk dan di depan meja Sehun dan bersandar pada kursinya.

" tidak lama, aku ingin membicarakan bisnis minggu lalu. Bisnis kita berkembang, selama 1 bulan aku mengamati kenaikan pasar sekitar 5% dan itu bagus untuk kerja sama baru kita "

" hmmb, aku juga sudah melihat laporannya. Tak sia-sia kita mengembangkan kreatifitas baru. Itu memang coock untuk semua "

Dan pembicaraan mengenai bisnis itu mengalir begitu saja. 20 menit berbicra bisnis, Sehun izin untuk pergi ke toilet. Berkas yang di kelaurkan masih berhamburan disana. Bahkan dia lupa jika ada amplop yang tadi di letakkan di laci, ikut terbawa dan diam di tumpukan laporan. Yifan sedang membaca-baca proposal dari bawahan Sehun , beberapa berkas sudah dia baca dan lihat dan matanya tak sengaja melihat sebuah amplop coklat. Dia fikir jika itu adalah bagian dari proyek mereka. Yifan mengambil dan membolak balik cover amplop itu sebelum dia mengambil isinya.

" amplop coklat, apa dia mau membuat perjanjian lagi ?"

Lelaki itu menghendikan bahunya. Dia penasaran ya meski itu terdengar lancang tapi jika mengenai bisnis atau bisa saja itu laporan tadi pagi yang diberikan oleh bawahannya dan belum sempat di rapikan di dalam map-map hitam . Yifan mengambil isi amplop tersebut dan sontak mata elangnya membola kala dia melihat judul dari surat itu. Surat perceraian. Dengan cepat, mata elangnya membaca inti dari itu.

Penggugat : oh sehun

Tergugat : kim jongin

Tgl digugat : 12 januari 2017

Dan beberapa informasi lainnya. Yifan mengeraskan rahang, dengan cepat dia mengembalikan surat itu dan meletakkan amplop pada tempatnya seperti semula. Sehun datang tak lama dan ia langsung duduk di kursi. Mata tajamnya melihat raut berbeda dari Yifan. Lelaki itu tidak lagi santai tapi lebih pada menatapnya tajam.

" sehun, aku harus pergi. Ada klien yang menungguku. Sampai jumpa "

Yifan bangkit dari duduk segera keluar dari ruangann menyisakan keheranan seorang Oh Sehun.

X

X

X

" ya tuhan taerin, kau mengagetkan ibu saja "

Jongin megusap dada karena terkejut. Tadi dia berjongkok untuk menutup pintu mesin cuci dan ia mendapati putrinya ada dibelakang membuat ia begitu terkejut. Taerin tersenyum tipis dan mengambil pakaian yang setengah kering dari bak cuci.

" taerin akan menjemurnya bu "

" iya nak "

Taerin mengangkat keranjang cucian dan membawanya ke halaman belakang. Disana dia segera mengambil satu persatu pakaian setengah basah dan mulai menjemur. Jongin menatap Taerin dari jendela rumah. Kebetulan posisi Taerin membelakanginya, putri sulungnya tumbuh dengan baik. tanpa ada kekurangan, Taerin itu seperti Jongin mini. Hanya beberapa bagian turunan Sehun, tak sebanyak Taera. Oleh karena itu dia sedikit terkejut ketika Sehun langsung berbicara mengenai hak asuh anak. Dia akan membawa Taerin dan Taera bersamanya. Jongin menunduk, dia harus kuat. Dia wanita tegar, jiwa wanitanya tak boleh kalah. Ini yang terbaik. Tapi tidak untuk kedua putrinya. Jongin cepat-cepat menarik diri dari sana ketika dia melihat Taerin yang berbalik setelah selesai menjemur.

Mereka berdua sudah selesai menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah. Taerin duduk di sofa dan diam. Tidak menyalakan TV atau apa, dia hanya diam menatap lantai rumah yang nampak lebih menarik. Jongin datang membawa jus strawberry dan meletakkan di depan Taerin. Pandangan gadis itu berganti pada ibunya

" terima kasih bu "

Jongin mengangguk kecil dan mengusap rambut lembut Taerin. Setelah itu tidak ada lagi pembicaraan, Jongin tidak suka dengan semua ini. Dia harus berbicara, dia yakin Taerin sudah mendengarnya meski hanya sedikit.

" taerin, ada yang ingin ibu tanyakan "

Taerin menoleh ke arah ibunya dengan tatapan sendu.

" kau pasti sudah mendengarkan pembicaraan ayah dan ibu. Ibu yakin kau mengerti mengenai inti pembicaraan kami "

"..."

" ibu ingin bertanya, kemarin kau berbicara jika kejadian ini terulang lagi. Apa ada sesuatu yang kau ketahui sebelumnya ?"

Taerin diam, pandanganya tak lagi kepada sang ibu. Dia menundukkan mata tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

" bicaralah nak, ibu akan mendengarkan "

" maafkan taerin bu. Taerin tidak sengaja menguping pembicaraan ayah dan ibu. Kami hanya ingin memberikan surprise untuk ibu. Dan begitu melihat ayah sudah pulang, taerin mengira ayah akan memberikan kejutan untuk ibu. Tapi ternyata... bukan "

"... "

" taerin mendengarnya bu. Ayah dan ibu akan berpisah, taerin tidak tahu penyebabnya apa. yang ku tahu, ayah ingin menceraikan ibu "

" maafkan ibu tae "

Taerin meraih tangan ibunya dan menggenggam erat.

" taerin menemukan sebuah surat perceraian di gudang nenek oh. Tahun 1999, 2 bulan sebelum taerin lahir. Disana ibu yang pertama kali menggugat ayah tapi setelah itu ibu menarik gugatan. Dan di tahun 2017, ayah menggugat ibu. Taerin tidak tahu apa alasan ibu menggugat ayah dan ayah menggugat ibu. Selama ini keluarga kita baik-baik saja bu. Tidak pernah ada pertengkaran, semuanya baik-baik saja. sebenarnya taerin ingin tahu apa alasannya. Tapi,,,, taerin tidak ingin membuat hati ayah atau ibu sakit. "

"..."

" ayah akan membawa taera, dan taerin akan bersama ibu. Jika memang ibu akan berpisah, taerin akan ikut bersama ibu. Tapi taerin masih ingin keluarga kita utuh "

Jongin merengkuh tubuh putrinya, dia membiarkan air mata itu menetes. Melihat putrinya seperti ini sungguh hatinya terluka. Taerin terdiam, dia juga menangis tapi tidak bersuara. Dia lebih baik diam. Diam membiarkan hatinya sakit bersama wanita yang telah melahirkannya di dunia

 _X_

 _X_

 _X_

 _" ibu bukan pilihan ayahmu. Ayahmu mempunyai cinta yang lain. cinta pertama dan terakhirnya sejak seusiamu sampai sekarang. ibu memang pernah menggugat ayahmu untuk berpisah, tapi mendengar ayahmu yang nampak tulus akan mencintai ibu terlebih kau baru saja terselamatkan dari keguguran, ayahmu merasa bersalah dan meminta maaf kepada ibu. Ibu tertekan saat itu sampai semua dukungan untuk ayahmu terkumpul. Ibu memaafkan ayahmu dan kami hidup bersama sampai adikmu lahir. Tapi ternyata ibu salah, ayahmu masih mencintai cintanya. Ibu memang istrinya, tapi hanya sekedar pendamping bukan sebagai cintanya. Ibu tidak masalah jika hanya menjadi pendamping, tapi ayahmu tak bisa. ayahmu tidak bisa lagi membuat ibu sakit. Cukup selama 18 tahun ini kita bersama, dan beberapa hari kemudian kami akan berpisah. Ibu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa nak, ayahmu terlalu mencintai cintanya. Ayahmu menginginkan kebahagiaannya. Kebahagiaan yang bukan bersama ibu. Memberikan 2 putri yang cantik ternyata belum meluluhkan hati ayahmu. Dan esok, ibu akan merelakan cinta ibu untuk ayah. Ibu akan merelakan cinta ibu. Cinta yang tak akan mati sampai esok. Ibu terlalu mencintai ayah "_

Ucapan ibunya masih terngiang-ngiang di telinga dan pikirannya. Ternyata selama ini ibunya tidak lebih menjadi istri. Mendapatkan cinta orang yang sangat dicintainya ternyata tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Ibunya sangat tegar dan berbesar hati. Berbesar hati merelakan cintanya pergi. Merelakan cintanya bahagia bersama cintanya. Begitu beruntung wanita yang dicintai ayahnya. Tapi sayang sang ibu tidak memberitahu siapa cinta ayahnya itu. mendengar cerita dari ibunya saja sudah cukup.

" apa aku harus merelakannya sama seperti ibu? "

X

X

X

Yifan baru saja tiba di rumah. Dia tidak mendapati kedua anaknya karena memang mereka meminta izin untuk pergi ke China. Karena 3 hari yang lalu ibunya mengajak kedua putra putrinya untuk ke China guna berjalan-jalan. Dia mendapati Joonmyeon menunggu di ruang TV. Yifan tersenyum dan mengecup kening istrinya begitu Joonmyeon berjalan mendekatinya.

" selamat pulang "

" selamat malam juga sayang "

Joonmyeon mengernyitkan dahi. Suaminya tidak seperti biasa, Yifan nampak seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Joonmyeon mengikuti suaminya menuju kamar.

" yifan, ada apa? apa ada masalah di kantor ?"

" tidak ada myeon "

" lalu? Ada apa dengan raut wajahmu ?"

Yifan melepas dasi dan kemejanya. Lalu duduk di tepi ranjang dengan kaus singlet dan celana kain yang masih melekat di tubuh. Lelaki itu menuduk dan menumpu kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Sang istri mendekat setelah meletakkan jas di gantungan.

" hei ada apa sayang "

" joonmyeon, kejadian yang lalu terulang lagi "

" terulang? Maksudnya ?"

Yifan menatap amnik mata istrinya dan mengehela nafasnya

" sehun. dia menggugat cerai jongin "

" APA ?"

X

X

X

" atas dasar apa dia menceraikan jongin, fan ?"

" aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya menemukan amplop cokelat berisi surat gugatan cerai dan mereka akan sidang minggu ini "

" secepat ini? "

Joonmyeon memegang keningnya ketika sang suami mengangguk. Joonmyeon menghela nafas dan berdiri bersandar pada punggung Yifan

" apa itu hal yang sama seperti dulu?"

Yifan memutar tubuh dan mengangkat wajah istrinya dengan kedua tangan.

" aku tidak tahu sayang. Aku dna yang lain akan mencari tahu. Aku hanya tidak habis pikir dengannya. Selama ini aku tidak mendapati mereka bertengkar atau semacamnya. Jongin bukan tipe tertutup. Kau juga tahu bukan ?"

" tolong cepat cari tahu fan. Aku khawatir dengan taerin dan taera "

" aku tahu aku tahu. Tenanglah sayang"

Cup

Joonmyeon masih memasang wajah terkejutnya. Dia memeluk tubuh Yifan dan menenggelamkan wajah angelicnya di dada bidang Yifan.

Malam ini Sehun tidak pulang, ini juga sudah jam 1 pagi. Jongin sudah berusaha menelefon suaminya. Nihil, Sehun tidak menjawab telefon dari terakhir kali dia menghubungi, ponsel Sehun mati. Jongin menoleh kembali ke jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 01:30. Sampai kapan lagi dia harus menunggu Sehun, dia takut ada apa-apa dengan sang suami. Jongin sungguh takut. Sampai akhirnya dia lelah menunggu dan tertidur di sofa panjang ruang TV. Taera terbangun dari tidur, dia merasa haus dan pergi ke dapur. Remaja itu mengernyit heran ketika lampu ruang TV masih menyala. Langkahnya membawa ke ruang TV dan terkejut ketika mendapati sang ibu tertidur disana dengan mantel tidur. Taera menatap ibunya. Wajah wanita itu tidak lagi memancarkan kebahagiaan. Tapi kesedihan, rasa hausnya emnguap entah kemana. taera lebih memilih duduk di karpet tebal dan menemani ibunya tidur. Dia mengecup kening sang ibu berulang ulang dan mengusap pipi lembut ibunya.

" selamat malam bu "

Dan remaja itu meletakkan kepalanya di sofa berbantal kedua lengan.

Sehun pulang ke rumah pukul 9 pagi, disaat ketiga wanita dirumahnya sedang sarapan. Jongin tersenyum senang mendapati suaminya pulang, tapi senyum meluntur ketika Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis dan berjalan menuju kamar. Kakak beradik itu juga diam tidak berani menatap wajah sendu ibunya.

" ibu akan melihat ayah sebentar. Kalian lanjutkan saja ok "

Dan setelah itu Jongin pergi menyusul Sehun ke kamar. Wanita itu mendapati jika suaminya tidur menelungkup di ranjang dengan masih memakaikan baju kantor kemarin. Sehun nampak lelah, apa karena dia lembur semalaman? Tapi dia tidak harus tidur di kantor juga. Jongin mendekat dan menggoyangkan pelan tubuh Sehun.

" hun, bangun dulu. Bersihkan tubuhmu lalu makan dan kau bisa tidur lagi "

"..."

" hun... "

" DIAMLAH, AKU LELAH "

Jongin berjengit. Sehun membentaknya. Tangan yang tadi terulur perlahan menjauh. Sehun masih dalam posisi menelungkup. Hatinya sakit tapi karena ia tidak mau suaminya sakit, Jongin kembali menggoyangkan tubuh sehun

" sehun, kau bisa kembali tidur jika pergi mandi dan makan "

Sreeet

Sehun menoleh ke belakang dan menghempaskan kasar tangan Jongin. wanita itu sampai menahan sakit tapi nampak sekali jika sang suami tidak mempedulikannya. Mati-matian dia menahan rasa sakit di dada. Sehun berubah, berubah tidak seperti beberapa hari yang lalu

" kau tuli hah? Aku bilang diam ya diam. Aku lelah, pergilah "

" tapi kau bisa sakit ji..."

" aku tidak akan sakit jika tidak mandi dan makan. Pergilah sebelum aku terlalu dalam membencimu "

Jongin masih menatap mata elang itu. selama ini Sehun hanya berpura-pura baik dihadapannya tapi nyatanya dia masih sangat amat membencinya

" kau terlalu berisik. Pergi pergi "

" sehun kau berubah "

Lirihnya masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan Sehun

" ya aku berubah. Aku semakin dalam membencimu. Pergi kau "

Sehun kembali tengkurap tidak memperdulikan Jongin yang menatapnya terluka. Air mata Jongin menetes. Wanita itu bangkit dan kembali kenatap punggung itu

" kalau kau membenciku seharusnya sejak dulu kau menyutujui perceraian itu bukan seperti ini. Seharusnya kau tidak memintaku untuk memaafkanmu dan tidak melamarku dan berhenti berkata kau mencintaiku jika nyatanya kau sejak dulu sangat amat membenciku "

Sehun membuka lebar mata. Teriakan Jongin dan ucapannya membuat ia bangkit dan mereka saling berdiri berhadapan

" ya, aku sejak dulu hingga detik ini aku begitu membencimu. Aku menyesal sudah melamarmu, menikahimu dan memiliki anak denganmu. Kecuali taera yang nampak sepertiku. Aku membencimu yang mencintaiku. Aku membencimu karena kyungsoo yang membuatku harus menjadikanmu milikku. Aku membencimu karena kau terlalu mencintaiku. Aku membenci cintamu. Dan sampai kapanpun aku tidak bisa menerima cintamu JONGIN "

Jongin menatapnya nyalang. Wanita itu menahan amarah

" jika saja kau tidak berkata jika kau mencintaiku. Aku masih bisa mengejar kyungsoo dan menjadikannya istri dan akan menghabisi yixing agar menjauh darinya. Semua gara-gara kau dia menjadi milik yixing dan aku harus hidup bersama wanita menjijikkan sepertimu "

Jongin meneteskan air mata dalam diam. Sebegitu bencinya kah Sehun kepadanya? Jawabannya tentu saja Ya

" kau menyesal sekarang hun? Kenapa tidak sejak aku mengandung taerin saja. kenapa tidak aku tanda tangani saja surat perceraian kita dulu "

" karena aku muak, ayah ibuku memintaku untuk kembali kepadamu karena anak sialan itu "

Plaaak

" TAERIN ANAKKU DAN BERHENTI MENGATAI NYA "

" aku menyesal kenapa anak itu masih hidup. Jika tahu dia mirip denganmu aku akan membunuhnya dan jika mirip denganku akan aku pertahankan "

Buuuk buuk buuk

" kaau, kaauu sialan... kau,,, bre,,,ng.. sek sehun. ka...u bajingaan... "

Buuuk buuk buuk

" aku tidak peduli, di pengadilan esok cepat kau pergi darisini dan bawa anakmu itu menjauh dariku. Menjauh dari hidupku dan berhenti mencintaiku aku sangat muak denganmu "

Teriak Sehun untuk terakhir kali. Mereka saling bertatapan sampai akhirnya Jongin berkedip dan berjalan mundur.

" baik sampai jumpa dipengadilan. Aku tidak akan menuntut apa-apa dan hanya akan membawa taerin sesuai dengan maumu "

" bagus aku akan menunggumu disana "

Pertengkaran itu usai. Jongin berjalan keluar dari kamar dan membanting pintu itu kesal. Wanita itu pergi ke kamar mandi luar dan mengunci diri disana. Sedang di ruangan lain, Taerin masih menutup terlinga adiknya. dia tidak mau TAera mendengar keributan kedua orang tuanya. Biar saja dirinya yang mendengar semua. Tapi taera bukan lagi anak kecil. Dia mendengar samar-samar pertengkaran itu dan menatap kakaknya yang masih mendekap erat kedua telinganya.

Ini sudah sore, ayahnya masih di kamar dan ibunya masih menangis sesenggukan di kamar mandi. Taera masih saja berada di pelukan TAerin dan memeluk tubuhnya erat. TAera tidak mau jauh darinya. Taerin semakin mengeratkan pelukan dan mereka berdua berjengit ketika pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka. Jongin kelaur dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan kacau. Lihat saja tubuh yang masih sesenggukan dan mata bengkak itu.

" ibuuu "

Taera memanggil sang ibu. Jongin menoleh dan tersenyum tipis. Taera melepas pelukan kakaknya dan berlari untuk memeluk Jongin. jongin memeluk putrinya sayang lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Taera.

" ibu, uljima "

" ibu tidak apa-apa tae "

" jangan menangis lagi bu. Taera sayang ibu "

Jongin membingkai wajah anaknya dan tersenyum sambil menahan tangis

" ibu juga sayang taera. Sangat sayang sekali, taera putri ibu yang paling cantik. Sama cantiknya dengan taerin unnie. Ibu sangat menyayangi kalian "

Taera terharu dan kembali memeluk tubuh ringkih sang ibu. Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia begitu menyayangi kedua putrinya dan tak sampai hati jika taera harus bersama Sehun. Jongin menatap Taerin yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Anak sulungnya terlihat begitu terluka. Jongin tahu meski taerin tidak meneteskan air matanya. Tapi jauh dari dalam hatinya, taerin menangis pilu.

X

X

X

Joonmyeon datang menemui Minseok. Membicarakan hal ini tentang Jongin. kenapa Minseok? Karena wanita itu lebih dewasa tidak seperti yang lain, apalagi baekhyun yang selalu bertindak gegabah. Joonmyeon tahu jika Minseok menahan geram dan amarahnya terlihat sekali dengan dress bagian bawah yang diremat begitu keras sampai jari kuku-kukunya memutih.

" aku tidak berani bertanya kepada jongin mengenai hal ini. Dia pasti akan terkejut jika kita mengetahuinya. Yifan semalam sudah menyuruh seseorang untuk mengintai rumah mereka dan mendapati jika sehun pulang di pagi hari. Sehun memang tidak pergi kemana-mana, semalaman dia di kantor. Rumah juga terlihat biasa saja. be... "

Ucapannya terhenti ketika ponsel putihnya berbunyi. Segera saja joonmyeon mengangkat panggilan itu dan menjawab

" halo "

 _" sayang, 2 hari lagi hari persidangan mereka. Aku akan segera menghubungi tuan kim dan oh. Aku yakin sehun tidak memberitahu mereka "_

" APA ?"

 _" cepat selesaikan urusanmu dengan nuuna. Kita bertemu di cafe "_

PIIIIP

Minseok menatap penuh tanya dan joonmyeon berkedip tidak percaya dengan berita ini

" 2 hari lagi adalah sidang mereka "

" APA?"

" aku tidak tahu unnie, ini terlalu ceapt "

" ya tuhan, "

Minseok menghubungi Luhan untuk segera menyusulnya di cafe tempat yang dijanjikan Yifan. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka berempat sampai di tempat. luhan juga berlari ke tempat mereka ketika mendengar kabar ini

" bagaimana bisa sehun mengajukan itu? apa dia sudah gila ?"

" aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Kurasa kejadian 17 tahun yang lalu akan terulang "

" shiiit bajingan itu "

Minseok memeluk lengan suaminya yang nampak sangat emosi. Luhan menggeram rendah, ingin sekali dirinya menghajar Sehun saat ini

" bagaimana dengan taerin dan taera "

" belum ada perkembangan. Rumah masih sepi, tidak ada pergerakan. Hanya sehun yang pergi keluar entah kemana. anak buahku masih mengintai mereka "

" mereka pasti terluka, ya tuhan sehuuuuunnnn "

Yifan memeluk bahu Joonmyeon dan mengusapnya pelan. Joonmyenn frustasi dan itu nampak sekali. Wanita itu memijit kening tidak tahan dan ingin merebahkan diri di ranjang karena pusing memikirkan masalah ini.

" kita tunggu perkembangannya. Dan lu-ge, ikut aku ke tuan kim dna oh. "

" tidak, aku akan pergi ke tuan oh. Beri aku kabar jika kau suah selesai "

Luhan bangkit berdiri dan mengecup sekilas kening istrinya dan Minseok masih menggenggam tangan Luhan

" aku akan pulang tepat waktu, aku janji. Semua akan baik-baik saja sayang, aku mencintaimu "

Minseok mengangguk lalu melepaskan genggamannya. Dia melihat luhan pergi masuk ke dalam mobil dan mobil itu pergi berjalan. Yifan juga ikut bangit dan dia harus menuntaskan ini.

Sehun tidak ada dirumah, tadi Jongin mendapatinya kelaur dari rumah dengan pakaian seadanya. Dia bahkan tidak sempat memasak makan malam dan memilih menyuruh taerin untuk memesan makanan, tapi kedua anaknya tidak mau makan. Dia ingin selalu bersama Jongin. Hingga akhirnya, Taera tidur terlebih dahulu. Jongin memastikan putri keduanya sudah tidur lalu dia menatap taerin yang masih menatap adiknya dan mengecup hidung taera berkali-kali. Jongin membuat gesture untuk mengikutinya. Setelah mengecup kening TAera, keduanya keluar dari kamar dan duduk di ruang TV.

" taerin, ibu yakin kau mendengar semua pertengkaran ibu. Dan kau juga sudah tahu akar permasalahan ayah dan ibu. "

'anggukangguk'

" ibu tidak akan banyak bicara. Mulai sekarang, kau akan ikut ibu pergi dari sini. Ibu akan membiarkan taera bersama ayahmu "

" tapi bu, bisakah kita membawa taera bersama kita ?"

Jongin menggeleng sambil tersenyum

" tidak sayang, ibu terlalu menyayangi taera. Ibu tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk menjadikan adikmu bahan rebutan. Ibu juga pasti kalah jika harus berhadapan dengan pengacara ayahmu. Taera akan baik-baik saja, ibu yakin ayah akan menjaganya dengan baik "

" taera akan terluka bu, dia memang dekat dengan ayah tapi dia membutuhkan kita "

" tidak, itu yang terbaik untuk ayah dan adikmu "

Keduanya terdiam. Taerin menunduk tidak berani menatap mata Jongin

" ibu, jika aku tidak ada disini. Dan ibu mengalami hal ini, apa ibu akan membiarkan taera bersama ayah ?"

" mengapa berbicara begitu nak?"

" ayah dan ibu begitu menyayangi taera. Dan tadi aku mendengarnya jika ayah,,, ayah tidak menginginkanku hidup. Apa ibu akan membiarkan taera bersama ayah?"

Jongin menarik tubuh Taerin agar mendekat. Mengecup berkali-kali pucuk kepala putrinya

" jangan berkata seperti itu. ibu amat sangat menyayangi taerin. Ibu tidak ingin kalian berdua tak ada. Ibu terlalu mencintai kalian nak. Ibu mencintai taerin dan taera. Ibu tidak mau berpisah dengan kalian "

" kalau begitu bawa taera bu, bawa taera dengan kita "

" tidak bisa tae, itu sudah keputusan kita. Ibu tidak mungkin membawa taera "

" apa karena ibu terlalu mencintai ayah ?"

"..."

" ibu masih mencintai ayah bukan? Ibu masih membiarkan ayah mempunyai hal lain yang juga ibu punya bukan? "

"..."

" ja,,, hiks wab taerin buuu hiks "

Jongin menangis melihat putrinya menahan isakan. Taerin menatapnya sedih, air mata sudah mengalir di pipi.

" ya, ibu terlalu mencintai ayahmu, sampai kapanpun "

X

X

X

" APA ?"

" yeobo "

Jaejoong menutup mulut tidak percaya mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Luhan, sahabat putra dan menantunya

" aku mendengar dari yifan jika mereka akan melangsungkan sidang 2 hari lagi. Ini memang terlalu cepat bahkan sangat cepat. Kami tidak tahu apa yang menjadi penyebab perceraian ini. Tapi kurasa kejadian 17 tahun yang lalu terulang lagi "

Luhan tidak berani menatap raut muka Yunho yang mengeras. Lelaki baya itu meremat tangan dan menahan amarah.

" JONGHYUUUUUUNNN SIAPKAN MOBIL "

Hanya satu teriakan dan beberapa maid disana begitu terkejut mendengar teriak tuan besarnya.

Tak ajuh beda dari keluarga Oh. Yifan sampai harus mendapatkan tamparan di pipinya akibat nyonya Kim yang reflek. Kim Junsu, ibu Jongin menunduk terengah engah menahan amarah.

" kau bilang sehun mengajukan cerai ?"

" ne eommonim "

" bajingan, dia fikir siapa dia hingga seperti ini. CHAAAANGGGMIIIN SIAPKAN MOBIL "

Kedua keluarga ini mengendari mobil dengan kecepatan maximal di jalanan kota Seoul. Yoochun dan Junsu yang baru saja dari Jeju sampai harus tergesa-gesa karena mendapat telefon dari Yifan yang sangat darurat dan penting. Yifan sampai harus menunggu selama hampir 5 jam lamanya di rumah mewah itu. Tapi semua terbayar dengan tamparan gratis dari Junsu membuat Yoochun membuat permintaan maaf.

Mereka sampai di rumah Sehun, dan tanpa basa basi Junsu yang datang terlebih dahulu segera masuk ke dalam rumah yang tidak dikunci dan mulai berteriak mencari Sehun maupun Jongin. yifan sampai takut dan memilih diam berdiri di belakang kedua orang tua Jongin

" SEHUN SEHUN, KELUAR KAU. JONGIN JONGIN"

Nihil, tidak ada sautan. Junsu yang kalap, segera berjalan ke setiap kamar dan tanpa sopan santun membuka kamar Sehun dan Jongin namun nihil, tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Dia juga sudah menggedor pintu kamar mandi yang ternyata kosong. Baru saja dia akan beranjak dari kamar itu dia mendengar jeritan dari kamar seberang

" IBUUUUUUU UNNNIIIIEEEEEE "

Junsu, Yifan dan Yoochun berlari ke arah suara dan mendapati Taera yang duduk dengan menjerit keras. Junsu segera berlari dan memeluk cucu keempatnya.

" ha,, halmoeni hiks hiks "

" iya sayang ini halmoeni, sssttt ini halmoeni "

" ibu,, hiks ib,,, uu. IBUUUUUU UNNNNIIIIEEE UNNNIIIIE IBUUUUUU "

Taera menjerit kencang dan dia juga meremat remat sebuah kertas di tangan kanan. Gadis itu menjerit keras dan berteriak histeris bahkan sampai menggigit lengan Junsu. Nenek cantik itu menahan sakit di lengan dan membiarkan Taera menangis dan menjerit sepuasnya.

" taera, ommo "

Kedua lelaki yang ada di kamar itu menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Jaejoong datang dengan muka terkejut dan segera berlari ke ranjang lalu ikut memeluk cucu keduanya.

" hiks ibuuu ibuu,,, ibuuu kemana halmoeni,, unnieku unnieku hiks hiks "

Jaejoong mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

 _' taera, ibu dan kakakmu mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu '_

Hanya tulisan itu, dan taera sudah menjerit histeris. Bagaimana tidak, begitu bangun dia mendapati kertas itu di samping tubuh dan seketika ia menjerit keras. Dia tahu jika ibu dan kakaknya pergi meninggalkannya sendiri disini. Jaejoong turun dari ranjang dan mengecek ke kamar taerin. Benar, kamar itu kosong lalu dia juga mengecek lemari baju dan memang benar ada beberapa baju yang tidak ada disana. Dia juga berlari ke kamar Jongin dan Sehun dan benar jika beberapa baju jongin tidak ada disana. Lemari itu nampak berisi separuh dari biasanya.

X

X

X

" Maafkan ibu nak "

" tidak bu, ibu dan ayah berhak bahagia. Jangan jadikan aku dan taera penghalang. Semua butuh kebahagiaan. "

" maafkan ibu sayang "

Mereka berdua menginap di sebuah kamar hotel sederhana. Beruntung Jongin mempunyai persediaan uang pribadi di kartu begitu juga T aerin yangmempunyai beberapa uang di rekeningnya. Setidaknya uang ini cukup untuk beberapa bulan kedepan. Rekening Jongin jangan ditanya, meski dia sudah bersuami tapi ayahnya masih tetap memberi uang bulanan. Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga jika dia ingin memanjakan diri tanpa menyentuh uang keluarga, sedang Taerin? Dari dulu dia menolak kartu kredit dan memilih untuk menerima uang dalam bentuk cash dan setidaknya uang tabungan tersebut lebih lebih lebih dari cukup.

" tidurlah, sudah malam."

Cup

" ibu menyayangimu nak "

Jongin mengecup kening Taerin dan ikut berbaring di samping putrinya dan menatap wajah yang nampak nyaman dengan ranjang dan bantal mereka.

Setelah Jongin dan Taerin membereskan beberapa barang. Mereka berdua keluar dari rumah dan meninggalkan Taera sendirian disana. Itu keputusan yang tepat meski tidak untuk keduanya. Berat meningalkan Taera terlebih Taerin yang tinggal sejak dia kecil sampai sekarang. semua kenangan indah mereka masih terekam jelas di pikirannya. Tapi mendengar jika dirinya merupakan alasan utama sang ayah bertahan dari badai perceraian dulu, memori itu seakan sirna dengan akting bagus dari ayahnya. Taerin tidak menyalahkan ayah dan ibunya. dia hadir karena Tuhan memberikan kesempatan untuk ibunya menajdi wanita yang sempurna. Benar bukan? Jongin juga sudah mengirimkan pesan kepada Sehun jika dia tidak akan datang ke persidangan dan tidak akan menuntut apapun. Dia akan pergi dari rumah, pergi dari kehidupan ala putri dan pergi menjauh dari Seoul. Wanita itu menghela nafas. Esok pagi mereka akan pergi dari Seoul dan memulai hidup baru. Taerin sudah menyetujuinya. Tidak keberatan jika harus berpisah dengan TAera. dia juga akan meninggalkan cintanya disana. Ya cintanya.

30 menit berlalu, Taerin membuka mata. Ia pura-pura tidur sejak tadi. Jujur saja taerin begitu terpukul dna menjadi beban pikirannya saat ini. perpisahan kedua orang tuanya dan juga ia harus bersiap sakit hati untuk kedua kali. Taerin menatap wajah damai jongin. dengan perlahan ia berjalan emnuju balkon hotel. Udara begitu dingin. Ia merapatkan mantel tidur dan membiarkan angin menyapu rambut lembutnya. Perlahan liquid bening itu menetes di pipi. Ini akan menjadi malam terakhir baginya berada di Seoul. Taerin menggigit bibir bawah menahan tangis. Tubuhnya merosot ke lantai dan menangis terisak dalam diam. Ia menangis beberapa saat sampai akhirnya ia mengambil ponsel putih dan mencari kontak seseorang lalu mendial nomornya. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai penerima telefon itu mengangkat

 _" yeoboseyo "_

Taerin membekap mulut begitu mendengar suara Daehan di sebrang

 _" taerin "_

"..."

 _" taerin ada apa ? "_

"..."

 _" taerin kau baik-baik saja ?"_

" hiks "

 _" taerin, kau kenapa? Mengapa menangis ?"_

Taerin bisa mendengar nada khawatir dari Daehan. Daehan bahkan berkali-kali memanggil namanya

 _" jangan membuatku khawatir tae "_

" da... daehan aa "

 _" ya, ya, ada apa? katakan sesuatu tae "_

Taerin tersenyum miris dan menahan isakannya

 _" taerin ka..."_

" nado "

"..."

" nado "

"..."

" daehan aa... nan, neomu saranghae "

PIIIP

X

X

X

Tbc...

Chapter paling menguras pikiran... feel sedihnya dapet gak yaa? Kalo author, bener-bener sediih.. apalagi editnya sambil dengerin lagunya GF yang summer rain.. duuhh makin mewek... hiks hiks.. oke sekian, waktunya balas review kalian mulai dari chap 9 ya...

Sepookai = duuhh mianhae,,, tapi merekaa... hiks hiks

Yessafraxx = sama,, aku juga kesel sama sehun.. ayo hajaarr sehuuuunnn

Sekai candyland = terjawab di chap ini yaa baby sekai... waaah gumawoo kalo suka moment kecil daeri disinii

Oh taerin = heeyy baby kenapa kamu ada di sini.. siuh siiuh kembali kamu di cerita hihihi becanda... ini sudah dilanjut yaa

Yessafraxx = ntar sehun nyesel kok.. iya sehun jahat banget iiishhh

= iaa marahin si sehun.. kasih dia pelajaran biar sadar kalo karma itu ada.. btw aku suka dengan review kamu disini,, gumawo gumawo

Sekai candyland = aku juga nangis pas bikin ending dari chap 9... duuh sedih banget... ia nini pergi dari sehun terjawab disini yaa sekai hiks hiks

Babygom = iyaa taerin cewek tangguh macam hulk. Kan dia ngomong sendiri kalo dia hulk versi cewek hihih. Waahh kurang suka sama taobaek yaa / pundung di pojokan/ mianhae kalo kurang suka sama pair ini yaa baby..

Sepookai = tonjok aj kek samsak.. biar semu giginya rontok... sebel kand yaaa

Kyungie love = iyaa si namja tae emang modus ke insoo ciee ciieee... kejawab disini ya baby.. untuk anak-anak bakal mulai kejawab di 2 atau 3 chap selanjutnya.. duuhh kepanjangan chapter / nangis di dada xiumin/

Guest = waahh masih demen sama anson yaa.. duuhh demi kelancaran cerita anson udah gak bisa digalau in.. nanti tambah panjang hiks hiks

Oke sekian cuap cuapnya... terima kasih atas review kalian.. terima kasih kalian sudah mengeluarkan unek-unek yang uuuhh bikin aku tambah semangat buat edit ff ini...


	12. Chapter 12

" taerin taerin,, halo halo taerin taerin "

Daehan berkali kali mengecek layar ponsel berharap jika telefon mereka tidak terputus

" shit "

Ia mencoba kembali menghubungi Taerin tapi yang ada malah suara operator. Ia kembali menghubungi Taerin dan berakhir sama. Raut wajahnya begitu khawatir. Ia menangkap dengan jelas ucapan Taerin sebelum gadisnya menutup telefon. Tapi mengapa harus dengan suara isakan.

" ayolaah tae,, angkat telefonku angkat "

Desis daehan dengan putus asa. Tetap sama tidak ada jawaban. Daehan segera mengambil jaket dan keluar dari kamar. Pikirannya tidak tenang, ia harus ke tempat Taerin. Yaa rumah taerin

X

X

X

Sedang ditempat lain, taerin memeluk erat ponselnya dan membiarkan air mata terus membanjiri kedua pipi. Dengan masih dalam sadar, ia mencopot baterai ponsel dan mematahkan sim card tersebut. Jika seperti ini, tidak ada lagi komunikasi diantara mereka bukan? Apa yang ia lakukan benar. Sebelum pergi ia akan mengakui perasaannya pada Daehan. Lega? Tentu saja. sebelum benar-benar pergi ia harus mengungkapkan hal ini. karena esok ia tidak akan bisa melihat wajah daehan serta para sahabat. Terutama Taera dan sang ayah. Tidak, taerin tidak ingin hidupnya seperti ini. tapi takdir seperti tidak mengizinkannya bahagia.

X

X

X

PLAK

PLAK

Yoochun menampar kedua pipi Sehun dengan keras. Tapi ajaib Sehun tidak menampakkan raut kesakitan meski pipinya kontras dengan warna kulit putihnya. Dia masih berdiri didepan kedua orang tua laki-lakinya. Sedang para ibu, mereka akan menenangkan Taera karena anak itu masih histeris.

" kau mempermainkan putriku huh? 18 belas tahun kau mempermainkannya. Bajingan kau oh sehuuuunnnn "

Yoochun menahan amarah. Terlebih Yunho, sejak Sehun datang dia sudah menempeleng putranya hingga sudut bibirnya sobek. Ayahnya hanya diam, sungguh Sehun begitu keterlaluan.

" aku begitu bodoh membiarkan putriku menerimamu menjadi suaminya. Dan aku juga kecewa denganmu yun, kau memohon kepadaku untuk membiarkan sehun menjadi ayah yang baik untuk putrinya tapi nyatanya... "

Yoochun diam menahan geram dan amarah, dia tidak bisa lagi berkata apa-apa.

" yoo.. "

" sudah, persaudaraan kita sampai disini. Kau dan aku tidak lagi mempunyai ikatan. JUNSHU BAWA TAERA BERSAMA KITA "

Sehun terkejut sontak dia melebarkan mata dan berteriak

" jangan bawa putriku pak tua "

" Kau,,,, "

" secenti kau membawa putriku, aku pastikan kau mati ditanganku "

Yunho dan yoochun menahan amarah. Mereka berdua tidak percaya dengan ucapan kasar sehun.

" aku tidak takut, bahkan sampai aku mati dihadapanmu sekarangpun aku tak takut "

Dan tak lama, Junshu datang dengan merangkul pundak Taera. Sehun menoleh dan berusaha mendekati Taera tapi pukulan di perut oleh sang ayah membuatnya terhenti.

" bawa taera, aku akan mengurus semuanya "

Yoochun acuh dan menarik Junshu untuk keluar beserta TAEra yang tak hentinya menangis. Jaejoong sudah berusaha untuk menghentikan langkah Junshu tapi wanita itu menatapnya penuh kecewa lalu mengacuhkan.

Mereka sudah sampai di rumah. Junshu sudah menenangkan Taera dan remaja itu sudah tidur dengan lelap. Yoochun duduk di kursi kuasa dengan memegang kepalanya. Rasanya mau pecah mendapat berita konyol seperti ini. Dia juga sudah mengerahkan anak buahnya untuk mencari Jongin dan Taerin. Mereka tinggal menerima info dan bergegas membawa kedua wanita itu kerumah. Junshu yang masuk ke ruangan Yoochun menatap miris beberapa barang yang sudah tidak berbentuk dan berserakan di lantai. Dia tahu jika Yoochun frustasi mengenai ini. Dia tidak menyangka putri keduanya akan bernasib seperti ini, tidak seperti kakak perempuannya. Junsu mendekat tapi suara menggelegar itu kembali terdengar

" PERGI DARI RUANGAN INI JUN, PERGIII "

Junsu terisak, dia menatap suaminya dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Wanita itu terluka, sangat terluka. Dia mengira jika kehidupan putri keduanya akan baik-baik saja tapi nampaknya Jongin tidak seberuntung sang kakak, Kim EunHee.

X

X

X

Daehan segera berlari dari pintu depan komplek perumahan menuju rumah taerin. Jarak yang cukup jauh tidka emmbuat kedua kakinya kebas. Sejak tadi daehan berlari dan berdoa ketika ia menaiki taxi. Saat tiba di depan rumah, ia bisa melihat rumah keluarga Oh yang nampak ramai. Bahkan ia bisa melihat mobil sang baba disana. Suara teriakan bahkan terdengar sampai ke luar rumah. Dengan nafas tersengal daehan berdiri diam di depan pagar rumah Oh. Ia tidak tahu sampai akhrinya ia emlihat kakek Kim berjalan keluar bersama nenek kim dan taera. Bahkan taera menangis didekapan nenek Kim. Daehan segera bersembunyi di balik tembok pagar samping rumah dan menatap kepergian mobil mewah tersebut dari halaman depan.

" ada apa sebenarnya ? "

X

X

X

Minseok menangis di pelukan Luhan. Luhan pulang larut malam membuatnya cemas bukan main. Begitu sampai Minseok langsung menerjang tubuh Luhan dan memeluknya erat. Wanita itu menangis, menangisi semuanya. Luhan mengerti jadi dia membiarkan sang istri memeluk erat.

" kita bicarakan di kamar okay "

Minseok menggeleng kuat. Wanita itu tidak mau bernajak dari tempat mereka berdiri. Luhan menatap miris istrinya dan membiarkan Minseok memeluknya sampai puas. 15 menit lamanya mereka berpelukan sampai akhirnya Luhan menggendong Minseok dan membawa ke kamar. Minseok masih sesenggukan lalu dia menyelipkan rambut madunya ke belakang telinga lalu mengecup kening Minseok.

" tidak apa-apa sayang. Sudah jangan menangis "

" hiks hiks "

" jangan menangis. Aku tidak ingin ziyu melihatmu menangis terus menertawaimu "

Buuk buuk

Minseok memukul pelan dada Luhan dan menyunggingkan senyum. Suaminya ini sukses membautnya tersenyum dengna lelucon garingnya.

Setelah membersihkan diri, Luhan duduk disamping istrinya dan menggenggam erat tangan mungil Minseok. Mereka berhadapan, meski jam menunjukkan pukul 12 malam tapi mereka tidak bisa tidur. Masalah ini sangat berdampak untuk mereka. Bagaimana tidak, mereka bersahabat lebih dari 20 tahun jadi mengetahui luar dalam masing-masing dari mereka. Luhan memajukan wajah guna mengecup bibir minseok sekilas dan mereka kembali tersenyum, objek kecupannya yakni kedua mata almond minseok.

" tidak apa-apa sayang. Uljima. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja "

'angggukangguk'

" aku sudah menemui tuan oh dan mereka semua nampak marah. Sehun juga tidak ada dirumah. Aku dan yifan pulang setelah melihat taera yang tenang dari histerisnya. Jongin dan taerin sudah pergi. Anak buah tuan oh dan kim sudah mulai mencarinya "

" pergi ?"

" ya, jongin dan taerin pergi dari rumah dan taera menjerit histeris. Gadis itu shock tidak mendapati ibu dan kakaknya disana "

Minseok menekuk bibirnya. Dia bersiap untuk menangis lagi. Luhan mendekat dan mulai memeluk tubuh minseok. Memberikan dada bidangnya untuk menjadi objek air mata.

" jangan menangis sayang. Jongin wanita yang kuat, dia pasti bisa melewatinya. Sssttt "

Luhan berkali-kali mengecup kening Minseok memberinya ketenangan meski hanya sesaat.

X

X

X

Minji mendengus kesal. Sejak tadi dia mencoba menghubungi Taerin tapi nihil. Entah kemana gadis itu sekarang. mereka mempunyai janji dengan lauren untuk pergi ke salon minggu ini. Tapi sejak kemarin taerin tidak mengaktifkan ponsel. Dia begitu kesal dan membanting ponsel ke sofa. Ziyu yang kebetulan berada di karpet mendongak lalu menatap Minji

" nuuna ada apa ?"

"..."

Ziyu memiringkan kepala tidak mengerti. Minji bersendekap dan memajukan bibir bawahnya.

" nuunaaaa ?"

" diamlah ziyu "

Ziyu sudah bersiap untuk menangis. Bentakan minji begitu keras. Lihat saja bibir mungilnya sudah melengkung ke bawah. Tapi si kecil ziyu mengurungkan niat untuk menangis, begitu emlihat sang kakak yang emndengus kesal lalu pergi dari kamar.

Minji pergi ke kamar daehan. Beberapa kali mengetuk pintu akhirnya kakak 5 menitnya ini keluar. minji mengurungkan niat begitu melihat penampilan daehan. Rambut ebrantakan, amta membengkak dan lingkaran hitam mendadak muncul di mata sang kakak

" ada apa ?"

" kau kenapa ?"

" aku baik-baik saja "

" jangan ebrbohong dae "

" aku tidak berbohong "

Minji kesal, perempuan yang tingginya tak lebih dari pundak daehan, masuk begitu saja ek dalam kamar.

" jangan masuk kamarku seenaknya min "

" kenapa? Biasanya seperti ini "

" aku tidak suka "

Minji menatap sanksi. Sejak kapan? Huh? Sejak kapan daehan melarangnya masuk seperti ini?

" cepat katakan dan pergi dari sini "

" kau tahu diman taerin ?"

" tidak "

" aku serius dae "

" aku serius min. Aku tidak tahu, sema... "

Daehan berhenti berbicara. Ia tidak ingin mengatakan hal kemarin. Tidak tidak, minji tidak boleh tahu

" apa? semalam? Maksudmu apa ?"

Daehan menghela nafas lalu menatap bosan minji

" tidak, aku tidak tahu. Pergilah "

" ya ya ya daehan ya ya daehan "

Teriak minji ektika daehan menarik tangan dan menyeret tubuhnya paksa untuk keluar dari kamar.

Braaak

Daehan menutup keras pintu kamar membuat minji berteriak sebal. Daehan masih ada di balik pintu, ia menetralkan nafas dan berjalan pelan menujuk cermin. Dilihatnya kondisi wajahnya yang nampak sangat tidak enak dilihat. Matanya berkantung, jelas. Dia belum tidur dari kemarin karena berusaha menghubungi Taerin dan nihil. Bahkan akun media socialnya sudah dihapus. Taerin benar-benar seperti ditelan bumi. Hilang tanpa jejak.

X

X

X

Klung

Daehan mengambil ponsel dan mengecek pesan masuk

Chan_Park : kemana minji? Apa sudah berangkat bersama para gadis

Dae_Han : tidak tahu

Chan_park : coba tanyakan

Dae_han : kau tanya sendiri

Chan_park : LOL

Setelah itu hanya tanda R yang ada di aplikasi chat. Daehan kembali duduk di tepi ranjang. Menumpukan kepalanya di kedua tangan. Dia hampir gila karena taerin. Bahkan jika dihitung, ini sudah kali sepuluh ribunya ia mencoba menghubungi taerin.

Daehan keluar dari kamar ketika perasaan haus melanda. Ia berjalan pelan ketika turun dari tangga. Dari sana ia bisa melihat Ziyu tengah asyik sendiri dengan crayon dan buku gambar. Sedang sang ibu berdiri tak jauh dari sang adik. Hingga suara telefon masuk di ponsel sang ibu

" tidak-tidak. Jangan dengan kyungsoo. Kita berkumpul tanpa kyungsoo "

" ..."

" tidak di tempat jongdae "

"..."

" baik-baik terserah. Aku berangkat "

PIP

Minseok masih tidak menyadari jika daehan sudah turun dari tangga dan berjalan mendekati ibu dan ziyu. Bahkan minseok mengusap dada kaget begitu melihat lelaki muda tampan yang menatapnya heran. Minseok mendekati daehan dan mengecup pipi sang putra

" daehan, ibu pergi sebentar. Tolong jaga adikmu "

" ibu mau pelgi ?"

" ya, ziyu dirumah saja ya "

" tidak mau, ziyu mau ikut "

" tidak sayang. Ibu janji hanya sebentar. Ibu akan membelikan ziyu ice cream strawberry yang banyak nanti "

Ziyu nampak berfikir, sedetik kemudia ia mengangguk. Dia mendekati Minseok dan menunjukkan jari kelingking kanannya

" janji "

" janji "

Minseok tersenyum lalu mencium bibir putra bungsunya dan beralih mentap daehan.

" jaga adikmu, ibu akan pergi sebentar. Tak lama "

Dan setelah itu Minseok memakai sepatu flatnya dan pergi dari rumah. Daehan mengamati pintu yang baru saja tertutup itu. Otak encernya mencerna dengan cepat omongan sang ibu. Rasa penasaran yang begitu tinggi, sampai akhirnya dia menatap Ziyu.

" ziyu ayo ikut hyung "

Dan selanjutnya Daehan beranjak dari tempat lalu menggendong adiknya untuk segera mengikuti sang ibu.

X

X

X

Minseok bertemu dengan yang lainnya di cafe terdekat. Bukan di cafe milik Chanyeol. Tidak ini masalah serius. Mereka memilih cafe yang terbilang cukup sepi. Tinggal menunggu Jongdae datang dan mereka akan memulai percakapannya. Jongdae datang dengan Chanyeo yang tidak mau meninggalkan secentipun sang istri yang tengah mengandung ini.

" baiklah, karena semua sudah berkumpul. Kita akan membicarakan hal yang cukup serius mengenai sahabat kita. Baekhyun dan jongdae tidak mengetahui bukan alasan apa yang membawa kalian kemari. "

'keduanya mengangguk'

" ok, tanpa basa basi lagi. Sehun mengajukan cerai kepada jongin "

" oooh mengajukan cerai. Lalu... APA ?"

Baekhyun yang tadinya bersikap biasa langsung berteriak dengan keras. Bahkan kasir yang duduk agak jauh dari mereka terkejut dan menumpahkan air minum yang dibawanya.

" jangan berteriak bodoh "

" serius?"

Ucap Baekhyun lagi menghiraukan cemohan Minseok.

" ya, dan semalam adalah puncaknya. Jongin membawa taerin pergi meninggalkan taera. Dan sidang pertama mereka adalah besok "

" MWO?"

Chanyeol melebarkan mata dia ignin mengumpat tapi jongdae langsung menarik sebelah tangan dan meletakkanya di baby tummy. Chanyeol menoleh hingag tidak jadi mengumpat.

" nuuna kau serius? Apa alasanya ?"

" kami tidak tahu chan. yifan mendapati sebuah amplop berisi surat gugatan cerai dan itu dari sehun. selanjutnya yifan dan luhan menemui kedua orang tua masing-masing. Mereka bercerita hingga membuat tuan oh dan kim marah besar. Bahkan nyonya oh dan kim hampir tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. taera begitu histeris dan kita tidak tahu kondisinya. Yifan dan lu-ge hanya tahu kalau jongin membawa pergi taerin "

" apa mereka masih di sekitar sini ?"

Joonmyeon menggeleng

" tidak tahu, anak buah tuan kim dan oh mencoba mencarinya. Kita hanya bisa menunggu informasi saja. dan esok adalah sidang pertama mereka, aku yakin jongin akan datang "

Mereka berenam berbicara dengan serius di meja paling pojok cafe tanpa tahu kalau sebenarnya ada 2 orang yang menguping. Atau selebihnya 1 orang saja, karena Ziyu bermain sibuk dengan permainan ponsel dan bubble tea raksasa di hadapannya. Daehan hanya diam, dia tidak mungkin bereaksi disini. mendengar jika taerin pergi, dia segera menggendong Ziyu untuk keluar dari cafe. Ziyu yang terkejut otomatis bertanya penuh penasaran

" hyung, kenapa menggendong ziyu teluc? Ziyu cudah becal "

"..."

" hyyuuuuung "

Daehan menghiraukan ziyu dan membawa sang adik menjauh dari perkumpulan para orang tua.

X

X

X

" hyung daehan hyung "

" ... "

" hyungii hikc"

" ..."

Minji yang kebetulan ada di dapur segera berlari ke ruang tamu begitu mendengar rengekan Ziyu. Ia mendapati ziyu yang berjalan di belakang daehan dengan sedikit berlari. Hingga akhirnya ia berlari menangkap tubuh sang adik dan menggendongnya.

" kau ini kenapa? Apa yang aku lakukan pada ziyu ?"

" DIAMLAH MIN "

" OPPA "

Ini kali pertama minji memanggil daehan oppa. Selama hidupnya ia memang diajarai luhan dan minseok untuk memanggil daehan oppa, tapi minji tidak mau sehingga ini kali pertamanya memanggil daehan, oppa.

" aku tidak mengerti dengan mu hari ini. penampilan dan tingkah lakumu berbeda. tolong katakan padaku dae "

"..."

Daehan duduk di kursi sofa, menunduk menatap lantai dan meremas rambut hitamnya kesal. Ia berbisik pada ziyu untuk segera naik ke atas. Ziyu yang penurut lantas berlari kencang menuju tangga bahkan sampai terpeleset.

" daehan kumohon, katakan padaku ada apa. jangan seperti ini "

Minji berlutut dihadapan daehan dan menatap sang kakak dengan sendu. Daehan masih tidka bergeming. Hingga minji mengangkat wajah sang kakak dengan kedua tangannya. Kedua bola mata mirip minseok tersebut membola. Minji menatap daehan tidak percaya. Kakaknya menangis? What the hell.. apa benar ini daehan? Namja berwajah datar tanpa ekspressi ternyata bisa menangis?

" oppa "

Lirih minji lagi. Daehan menatap dalam sang adik. Ia mengacuhkan rasa malunya dan mulai meneteskan air mata

" taerin pergi "

X

X

X

Kyungsoo mengernyit tidak tahu mengapa pertemuan mingguan sekarang ditiadakan. Dia mendapat telefon dari Minseok tadi siang mengenai hal ini. Yixing juga berfikir sama dengan sang istri. Meniadakan acara mingguan yang sudah dilakukan selama 17 tahun itu sangat aneh. Jika tidak ada selama 1 atau 2x pertemuan itu wajar. Tapi tidak untuk seterusnya. Itu aneh.

" kenapa bisa ditiadakan soo?"

" entahlah, unnie hanya bilang itu. saat aku tanya dia bilang tidak ada apa-apa. "

" aneh sekali "

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan suaminya.

" apa terjadi sesuatu ?"

" tidak mungkin oppa. Lebih baik besok aku tanya dae iie unnie saja "

Lay mengangguk lalu tersenyum menatap istri burung hantunya.

X

X

X

Pukul 5 pagi, Jongin membangunkan Taerin untuk segera check out dari hotel. Mereka akan menuju stasiun bawah tanah. Tujuan mereka adalah Jeju, pulau luar dari Korea Selatan. Mereka akan menetap disana. Menjadi warga disana dan akan hidup sebagai ibu dan anak. Mereka akan melewati perjalanan selama 2,5 jam ke Busan dan akan menyebrang ke Jeju. Taerin nampak masih mengantuk, oleh karena itu Jongin menyuruhnya tidur. Melihat Taerin sudah terlelap, Jongin menoleh ke jendela kereta. Mereka akan meninggalkan kehidupan di Seoul. Sulit? Tentu saja, tapi... ya sudahlah.

Perjalanan selama 2 jam mereka tempuh dengan kereta cepat. Hingga akhirnya mereka sudah sampai di Busan. Mereka berdua tinggal menaiki kapal dan sampai di Jeju. Semalam dia tidak tidur, mencari-cari tempat penginapan disana dengan harga miring. Tidak, bukannya Jongin tidak mampu tinggal di hotel hanya saja mereka akan menginap beberapa hari sambil mencari rumah kontrakan. Dia sudah memikirkan akan melakukan apa di Jeju. Jongin berencana akan menyewa rumah kecil di pedesaan sambil membuka usaha kuliner. Jongin menyukai memasak jadi tidak salah jika hobynya akan terwujud sebentar lagi. Dia sudah mengetahui rute kemana saja setelah ini. Mereka akan berencana menginap sekitar 4 hari dan akan langsung pindah ke rumah sewaan jika sudah menemukannya.

" kita akan tinggal di penginapan, hanya sementara sampai ibu menemukan tempat yang pas untuk kita tinggal "

" baik bu, aku tak masalah tinggal dimana asal bersama ibu "

Jongin tersenyum mendengar jawaban Taerin membuatnya mengusap pipi gembil tersebut.

Taerin izin untuk keluar dari dalam menuju tempat duduk di luar. Dia ingin menikmati hembusan angin laut serta melihat daratan Busan untuk terkahir kali. Dia mengeratkan mantel tebalnya dan duduk di pinggir. Udara begitu dingin tapi dia menyukainya. Sampai dia menoleh mendapati ada remaja laki-laki seusianya menatap kaget. Taerin mengalihkan pandangan karena jujur dia merasa tidak enak kalau diperhatikan. Perlahan, anak laki-laki itu mendekat dan duduk di depannya dan memutar tubuh.

" kufikir hanya aku yang tahan akan udara dingin. Ternyata kau juga "

Taerin mendongak dan menatap namja bermata sipit berambut hitam itu. namja itu tersenyum sampai menampilkan eye smile tapi Taerin mengalihkan pandangannya lagi.

" jangan takut, mungkin kita seumuran. Aku jimin, park jimin lebih tepatnya "

Namja itu mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman dengan taerin. Taerin menatap namja itu dan perlahan mengangkat tangannya bersalaman.

" taerin, kim taerin "

Namja bernama Jimin itu tersenyum lagi mendapati jika dia tidak ditolak dengan si gadis

" apa kau dari busan? "

" tidak, aku dari seoul "

" seoul? Wah jauh sekali, apa kau sedang berlibur ?"

" aah tidak, ak... aku... aku akan tinggal disana "

" ne?"

" kenapa? "

" tidak apa, jarang sekali anak gadis dari kota pindah menjadi warga kepulauan. Mereka tidak akan sanggup karena jauh dari dunia perkotaan. Yaa meski di jeju banyak tempat wisata "

" tak apa, aku menyukainya "

Taerin tersenyum. Nampaknya Jimin namja yang baik. terlihat dari cara mengobrol dan pembawaannya

" kau akan tinggal dimana? "

" tidak tahu, aku masih mencari tempat tinggal "

" eoh? Jadi kau ini pendatang ?"

" bisa dibilang begitu. Bagaimana dengan dirimu ?"

" aku dari busan. Ini masih hari libur sekolah, jadi aku pergi ke rumah nenekku "

Taerin membulatkan bibir mendengar jawabannya.

" oh ya, kau kan sedang mencari tempat tinggal. Kurasa aku tahu dimana. Daerah nenekku dekat dengan pantai, jika kau mau aku bisa mengantarkanmu kesana. "

" apa?"

" ya, nenekku tinggal sendiri disana. Mungkin dia tahu jika ada rumah yang disewakan. Kau bisa bertanya nanti. Tempatnya indah, menenangkan dan tak banyak yang tahu dengan tempat ini. Deket dengan pantai dan tak terlalu ramai. Hanya beberapa waktu saja tempat itu ramai. Bagaimana ? "

Taerin diam, dia memikirkan tawaran dari namja bermuka kecil ini. Sejujurnya dia sedikit takut, takut jika ternyata dia dan sang ibu menjadi korban penipuan. Heol bisa saja bukan? Anak jaman sekarang memang rada nekat. Nekat berbuat apapun. Taerin menatap Jimin kembali dan mamasang raut wajah meragukan. Jimin terkekeh dan menepuk pundak Taerin

" tidak perlu takut, aku bukan seorang penjahat kok "

" ne?"

" sudahlah, aku tunggu di pintu keluar kapal. Ok, bye taerin "

Dan selanjutnya Taerin dibuat membulatkan mata dengan tingkah Jimin. Namja berjaket jeans itu pergi meninggalkannya dan duduk di sudut ujung kapal.

Jimin tersenyum ketika tahu Taerin berjalan ke arahnya bersama seorang wanita cantik yang sudah bisa dia pastikan jika itu adalah ibunya. jimin melambai dan Taerin tersenyum.

" kau hanya membawa itu?"

" menurutmu "

Jimin mengangguk dan tersenyum kepada Jongin

" annyeonghaseyo, park jimin imnida "

" annyeonghaseyo "

" baiklah, langkah pertama kita akan naik bus sekitar 2 jam untuk sampai. Aku baru saja menelefon nenek jika ada tamu hari ini "

" apa tidak terlalu merepotkan ?"

" tidak bibi, nenekku orang yang asyik. Dia suka sekali jika rumahnya ramai "

" baiklah "

Jongin tersenyum membuat Taerin juga ikut tersenyum. Jimin menawarkan untuk membawa koper besar Jongin. dia tidak membawa banyak barang lagipula ia sering ke Jeju sehingga sebagian bajunya ada disana. Mereka menaiki bus dan kedua wanita itu dibuat takjub dengan semuanya. Jeju memnag indah pantas saja disini menjadi destinasi liburan paling menyenangkan. Jimin tersenyum, pertama kali orang ke Jeju pasti mereka sibuk dengan memandangi keindahan alam disini. tak lama mereka turun di terminal dan sekarang menaiki bus kecil. perlu waktu 15 menit untuk sampai di desa dekat pantai. Dan setibanya disana, Jimin dibuat tersenyum dengan neneknya yang berdiri di depan pintu.

" HALMEONIIIIEEEEE "

Jimin berteriak kencang ke arah sang nenek. Dan meletakkan begitu saja koper jongin disamping tanah sementara ia berlari kencang guna memeluk wanita baya disana. Membuat taerin membawa 2 koper di kanan dan kiri tangan

" dasar anak nakal, kau lama sekali tidak kemari eoh ?"

" maafkan cucu tampanmu ini nek, aku terlalu sibuk disana "

" aissshh "

Jimin kembali memeluk erat neneknya. Jongin dan taerin hanya bisa tersenyum menatap kemesraan cucu dan nenek tersebut

" oh ya nek, kenalkan ini bibi jongin dan ini taerin. Itu yang tadi aku bilang "

Nenek Park melepas pelukan cucunya dan berjalan mendekati kedua wanita cantik ini. jongin meletakkan tasnya di tanah dna membungkuk hormat diikuti dengan taerin

" annyeonghaseyo eommonim. Jongin imnida. Dan ini putriku, kim jongin "

Nenek park masih memandang mereka dengan senyum bodoh (?) jimin memutar matanya malas. Kebiasaan sang nenek kalau bertemu dengan wanita cantik pasti akan monk.

" halmoenieee "

" ah,, aah ne ne... aahh ne. Selamat datang aah ahh jongin.. taerin "

Taerin tersenyum manis mendengar teriakan Jimin sekaligus ekspressi nenek park.

Greeeep

" ya tuhan cantik sekali. Senyummu juga manis. Aiiihhh kau juga nona cantik. Ayo masuk ayo "

Mendapat sambutan hangat membuat keduanya kembali tersneyum. Aah entah sudah berapa kali mereka tersenyum hari ini.

Nenek Park menyuruh mereka untuk menginap dulu. Besok dia akan berbicara dengan nenek Jung tetangganya. Memang benar jika di ujung jalan sana ada rumah disewakan. Tempatnya cukup strategis. Kebanyakan di daerah ini membuka usaha penginapan atau toko kelontong. Untuk nenek Park sendiri dia membuka jasa penginapan tapi tidak disini. tempatnya sedikit mendekati pantai dan dikelola oleh beberapa pekerja. Yaa bisa dikatakan kalau keluarga Park cukup berada atau memang berada. Hanya saja nenek Park memilih tinggal di rumah sederhana ini. Daerah ini juga dekat dengan taman bunga, tinggal berjalan kaki selama 15 menit maka taman bunga akan terlihat. Apalagi jika musim semi. Maka akan semakin ramai pengunjung. Hari sudah sore, untuk sementara mereka tidur bertiga di kamar Jimin. Nenek Park sudah menyiapakan selimut tebal dan sudah menghangatkan rumah. Rumah sederhana tapi hangat. Jongin membantu di dapur dan kedua remaja itu memilih duduk di depan teras.

" kau sering kemari ?"

" ya, bisa berkali-kali kemari. tidak jauh juga jaraknya. "

" disini nyaman. Aku suka. Terima kasih karena sudah membantu jim "

" tidak perlu. Aku suka mempunyai teman baru. Oh ya mulai sekarang kita teman aah atau sahabat. "

" terima kasih. "

" aah ya... "

Jimin merogoh kantung celana dan menyerahkan ponselnya. Taerin menatap ponsel tersebut lalu berpindah menatap Jimin

" nomor ponselmu nona. Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu "

Taerin berdecak kesal. Ternyata namja ini cukup mengesalkan juga.

" aku tidak punya nomor ponsel. Aku belum beli kartu "

" bodoh, memang kemana nomor lamamu "

" mati, aku tidak pernah mengisi masa aktifnya "

Jimin menggeleng. Biasanya anak perempuan lebih suka bermain dengan ponsel bahkan tidak akan lupa mengenai masa aktif nomornya.

" baiklah, kita membeli nomor untukmu sekalian berkeliling "

" eh ?"

" kau belum tahu bukan daerah sini. Kita akan berkeliling sebentar. Supaya kau tahu arah "

" okay "

Jimin meminta izin kepada neneknya untuk pergi berkeliling. Dia mengambil mantel dan pergi ke gudang penyimpanan sepeda. Tidak berdebu, berterima kasihlah kepada nenekmu yang setiap hari membersihkan sepedamu Jim. Taerin sudah siap di depan teras, Jimin memberikan kode untuknya mendekat dan gadis itu duduk di boncengan belakang. Jimin perlahan mengayuh sepeda sambil mlambai ke arah rumah dimana nenenknya berteriak kepadanya tadi. Mereka berdua bersepeda berkeliling desa. Tidak terlalu banyak penduduk karena disini memang daerah penginapan murah jadi untuk musim dingin seperti ini tidak terlalu ramai. Jimin mengajaknya sedikit menjauh dari desa lebih tepatnya ke daerah taman bunga. mereka berhenti sebentar disana dan Taerin turun dari boncengan.

" ketika musim semi bunga-bunga itu akan mekar dengan indah. Dan tempat ini menjadi ramai. "

" benarkah ?"

" hmmb, aku suka sekali jika musim semi, bunga akan lebih dominan berwarna kuning daripada yang lain. "

Taerin kembali memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke depan. Bisa dibanyangkan jika musim semi tiba, hamparan berwarna kuning itu akan muncul disini. pasti indah.

" ayo "

Jimin memberi perintah untuk segera naik ke boncengan. Gadis itu mengangguk dan duduk ditempatnya.

Mereka sudah sampai tepat saat makan malam. jongin membantu menata makanan. Nenek park membuat sup ayam gingseng lebih tepatnya. Cukup hangat untuk udara dingin seperti ini.

" setelah ini kalian beristirahat. Nenak akan buatkan teh hijau. Sekarang makan, ayo makan "

" yeay, selamat makan semua "

Tuuk

" auuucchh,, nenek "

Nenek park memutar matanya bosan

" berdoa dulu sebelum makan bocah nakal "

" iya tapi nenek jangan panggil aku bocah. Aku sudah 18 tahun nenek "

" tapi kau tidak lebih tinggi dari taerin "

" neneeeeekkk "

Dan makan malam itu diselingi oleh candaan nenek park dan juga jimin. Suasana kembali menghangat disini.

X

X

X

Sehun diam di sofa rumahnya. Dia sendirian, ayah ibunya tidak ada disini memilih untuk meninap dihotel sedang taera dia tahu jika dibawa oleh mertuanya. Luka diwajah maupun perut tidak cukup sakit untuknya. Sehun bisa menahan tapi tidak dengan ini. Dia tahu resikonya. Resiko yang akan dihadapi ketika dia akan menceraikan jongin. menceraikan wanita yang selama 18 tahun menemaninya. Tidak, dia tidak menyesal sungguh. ini sudah keputusannya lagipula ini sudah rencananya jauh-jauh hari. Keadaannya kacau, tidak ada lagi kehangatan dirumah ini. Tapi masa bodoh, tujuan selanjtnya adalah mengambil cintanya kembali. yaa cntanya, Kyungsoo.

X

X

X

Kyungsoo dibuat terkejut mengenai berita ini. Yifan, Luhan dan Chanyeol datang mengunjungi rumah mereka dan memberitahu maksud kedatangan mereka. Kyungsoo yang juga ikut duduk disana terkejut dan membolakan mata. Tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Yixing merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo dan memeluknya. Chanyeol bisa melihat bagaimana tubuh kyngsoo bergetar meski dimulai dari mata bulat itu.

" besok mereka akan sidang. Dan sampai sekarang jongin tidak diketahui keberadaanya. Anak buah luhan sudah mencarinya. Kita tinggal menunggu esok. Apakah esok jongin datang dengan kondisi baik-baik saja "

" tapi ge.. mengapa ini terjadi lagi. Bukankah selama ini sehun baik-baik saja ? selama pertemuan dia juga baik-baik saja. tidak pernah menatap kyungsoo seperti dulu dan kulihat malam tahun baru kemarin dia bahkan menunjukkan bagaimana bahagianya dia bersama jongin?"

Tanya yixing dengan masih mengusap lengan istrinya

" sehun pandai menutupi diri. Kuyakin dia sebenarnya menahan untuk tidak melakukan skinship bersama kyungsoo. Dia terlihat baik-baik saja tapi sebenarnya tidak. Aku terkejut ketika yifan berkata hal ini "

" jongin "

Lirih kyungsoo, yixing semakin mendekap erat istrinya dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

" apa lebih baik jika kyungsoo tidak berada disini untuk sementara waktu? Aku takut kejadian dulu terulang lagi hyung. Sehun nekat membawa kyungsoo pergi "

" aku setuju dengan chanyeol. Bagaimana denganmu fan ?"

Yifan menghela nafasnya lalu mengangguk.

" dia bisa tinggal bersama joonmyeon untuk saat ini. Aku akan menyewa beberapa penjaga. Kyungsoo tidak aman berada disini "

" hiks... "

" sayang sudah tak apa "

" hiks "

Ketiga lelaki itu menatap iba kyungsoo, kejadian 18 tahun akan kembali terualng. Kyungsoo dan jongin akan tersakiti. Mereka sangat ingat betul bagaimana kyungsoo yang diculik sehun saat mendekati hari pernikahan mereka.

" lalu taera?"

" bersama keluarga kim. Dia bergitu histeris mendapati jongin pergi dari ruamh bersama taerin. "

" hiks "

Isakan kyungsoo semakin keras. Dia mengeratkan pegangannya pada baju depan Yixing. ia menangis sesenggukan hingga akhirnya ia melepas genggamannya lalu menatap yixing.

" soo, kau tak apa ?"

Tanya yixing khawatir, begitu juga dengan yang lain

" ge, apa menurutmu jika semua itu adalah sehun "

" maksudmu ?"

Kyungsoo menatap bingung yixing

" semua kado yang selalu datang kemari, apa itu semua dari sehun?"

Yixing mengkerutkan kening. Sampai otak nya berjalan. Laki-laki ini menggigit bibir bawah dan menatap kyungsoo paham. Sedang para lelaki masih saja tidak mengerti dengan pasangan suami istri disini

" ada apa ?"

" sehun, yaa aku yakin itu ulah sehun. "

" sehun ?"

" ya, setiap bulan ada sebuah paket tanpa nama yang selalu datang ke rumah. Bahkan setiap kyungsoo ulang tahun, ia mendapat perhiasan mewah dari sehun. aku bahkan tidak pernah berfikir sejauh ini. dan kurasa ini ulah sehun "

Luhan , Yifan dan Chanyeol menahan geram. Ternyata Sehun sudah sejauh ini. bahkan diawal usia pernikahan mereka.

" brengsek "

X

X

X

5 tahun kemudian

Taera duduk di kursi bangkunya. Dia menginjak di tahun terakhir bahkan bulan depan dia akan lulus. Ujian masuk universitas juga sudah dilakukan. Tinggal menunggu hasil saja. gadis itu termenung menatap ke arah lapangan luar. Didepan sana ada gerbang menuju sekolah lamanya. Yaa, taera sekolah di bekas sekolah Taerin. Gadis berambut sepinggang dengan warna cokelat ini sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja yang dewasa. Tidak lagi manja dan Taera sekarang lebih banyak diam. Dia hanya akan berbicara seperlunya bahkan tidak berbicara sama sekali dan juga introvert. Itu kata teman-temannya. Dia tidak mempunyai teman, kecuali Kevin yang selalu mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Udara cukup dingin dan menerbangkan helai rambut cokelatnya.

" huuuuuh "

Ini helaan ketiga. Gadis itu menoleh menatap ke depan. Disana ada teman sekelasnya yang sangat dia kenal. Gadis di bangku depan itu sedang bercengkrama dengan teman yang lain. Taera menatapnya sendu, dan saat mata mereka bertemu gadis didepan sana langsung mengalihkan pandangan. Itu Insoo, Zhang Insoo

" taeraaaa "

Taera yang kebetulan pulang paling akhir menunggu sekolah usai menoleh ketika dia berjalan di lorong sendirian dan mendapati Kevin berlari mendekati.

" kenapa baru pulang ?"

"..."

" kita pulang bersama "

Sreeeettt

Taera meletakkan tangan kanannya di belakang tubuh. Menolak ajakan Kevin yang setiap hari menawarinya untuk pulang bersama. Kevin tahu ini bukan kali pertama Taera menolak. Taera menatapnya diam dan selanjutnya dia berjalan kembali kedepan menghiraukan kevin yang terdiam disana.

" ini sudah 5 tahun berlalu dan kau masih sama "

X

X

X

Tbc...

Chapter tergagal,,, huweee aku edit sana sini tapi kenapa masih gagal.. maafkan ide udah mentok disini.. ini ff terlalu panjang yaa.. aku takutnya nanti kalian pada bosen gitu.. ceritanya mainstream banget kek sinetron hihi.. tapi tapi,, aku terima kasih banget sama kalian yang udah review di chap kemarin.. review nya banyaakk dan kalian pada baper yaa cie ciee... feel sedihnya dapet yaa.. waaahh maafkan author yang udah bikin kalian mewek.. tapi jujur author juga mewek pas ketik itu. sampai ingusan segala iyuuuhh.. author juga kaget pas baca review kalian, bahkan ada yang akai capslock jebol hihi. Ngeluarin unek-unek semua.. duuhh author bahagia sekaliiii hihi... baiklah-baiklah waktunya balas review..

Cikwang = maunya sad ending yaa hihihi

Yessafraxx = cup cup cup jangan nangis... duhh dosa nih udh bikin anak orang nangis /mewek di ketek umin/ ayoo aku udah siap sama tongkat baseball ,, ayoo gebukin sehuuunn... sehun nanti ada balasannya kok

= ya looorrdd say, reviewmu hiks hiks panjang hiks hiks dan ngena bangeett... duuuhh analisis mu kenapa tepat banget ... hiks hiks jujur sampai sedih aku baca review kamu.. menggebu gebu banget.. pasti kesel banget sama sehun yaa.. mian udah bikin karakter sehun kek gini huweeee

Sekai candyland = nadoo saranghaeee candyy... jangan nangisss duh tissue mana tisuuee,, haduuuhh ilang juga ni tissuuee.. udah dilanjut yaa

Sepookai = whaaatt matii? Andwaaeeeee,, klo mati, nanti nini sama sapa? Huweee aku nangis niih.. sabar yaa ff masih panjang.. kira-kira 10 chap lagi,, huweee makin lama juga ni ff... sediihhnyaaa

Babygoom = nyanyi bentar aah ' babygoom do do do do babygoom do do do ' hihihi mian mian... waahh mkasih banget gominniee udh setia nunggu dan jadiin ff ni favorite kamu hiks hiks,,, terharu.. kenapa gak ada yg suka nini? Karena dia magnae disana sama sehun. dan para oppa udh punya incaran masing-masing. Bahkan ucoo yg duluan suka saa lay, bukan lay. Kenapa menjodohkan hunkai? Karena mereka fikir dengan dijodoh-jodohin kek gitu. Sehun bakalan suka beneran dan berpaling ke nini.. tapi yang ada,,, aahh sudahlah... yeess aku tahu kok alasan kmu kurang suka taobaek hihi.. mian yaa.. chap ini udah panjang belum?

Kyungie love = iyaa bantuin icing.. gimana nyembunyiin si burung hantu? Butuh jubah harry potter kek nya.. bisa minta tolong pinjemin? Ihihi

Hkhs9488 = duuhh kok nangis di tengah lapang.. nanti kalo ujan gimana? Becanda hihi.. iyaa si sehuuunn emang... iisssh bikin kesel

Guest = waaah tebakan kamu bener.. baca di chap ini yaa.. hihi sebenernya uco dari awal diceritakan kalo ia memang sedikit menjaga jarak dengan hunkai. Apalagi ke nini.. tapi gak author ceritain nanti bikin bosan... suatu saat sehun bakal sadar kok

Oh taerin = iya ayah kamu jahat huweeeee

Syifa mu = waahh kecepetan update yaa.. gimana kalo update sebulan sekali? Hihi becanda... secepat mungkin bakal fast update biar kalian ga lupa sama ceritanya hihi

Jung miina = ending masih lama,, ini masih pertengahan klimax.. tapi kek nya ngebosenin yaa? Huhu mianhae.. nado saranghae miina

Kyungie love = ini udah apdate baby... sabar yaa,, real life author lagi kacau.. kerjaan numpuk jadi ditunda dulu updatenya.. ke depan bakal fast update asap seperti biasa

Hunlovekai = ini sudah update,, selamat membacaaa hihi

Kimana = jongin seterong kaka... iaa itu kertas cerai bukan warisan.. kalo warisan maah nini bahagia 10 turunan hihihi.. anson? Hmmmb kayaknya bukan deeh.. cheonmaaa saengii

Gomi = pasti pasti pasti.. aku gmw nini aja yang tersakiti disini huweeee... liat kedepanya ya baby gomi

Guest = iyaa sehun emang pengecuuuuttttttt... sehun emang bener-bener pandai akting.. cocok dapet actor of the year... kebayangkan 18 tahun dia main peran kek gitu.. 18 tahuuunn maaannn

Baoziii99 = aaahh name nya sama kek aku... umin lovers niih pasti hihi /ngarang/ jangan nangis. Tissuue ku abiss... duuhh cinta yang lain.. nanti aku nyanyi lagu geisha gimana ' kamu jahat'

Guest = loh loh loh,, kok ngakak,, ya loordd pasti lagi imagine wajah si yifan yee hihi

Okeeeh,, udah dibalas semua kan.. duuh mianhae. Chap kemarin bikin kalian mewek,, maaf banget yaa.. tapi aku suka sama review kalian.. ini beneran,, bahkan aku SC di hp buat kenang-kenangan... love yaa,, semoga di chap kali ini kalian suka.. meski gak sesuai ekspetasi kalian... sekian cuap-cuapnya... annyeong pay pay


	13. FLashBAck

_Rate M, NO NC tapi menjurus_

 _Flashback setelah Taerin dan Jongin pergi ..._

 _Selamat menikmati..._

 _Flashback_

Setelah kejadian Jongin dan Taerin yang pergi dari rumah, junshu dan yoochun menjaga taera dengan ketat. bahkan ketika keluarga oh datang, Yoochun dengan marah mengusir keluarga tersebut. Tapi yang membuat keluarga kim bertambah marah adalah, sehun sama sekali tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Taera mengalami depresi berat. Hampir setiap hari remaja berusia 14 tahun ini menangis,bahkan kondisi kamar yang semula sangat rapi menjadi bak kapal pecah. Semua barang yang ada di kamar tersebut hancur karena ulah Taera. Eunhae, sang bibi datang jauh-jauh dari Inggris untuk menengok sang keponakan. Kebetulan ia adalah seorang psikolog, selama ia tinggal di korea, Eunhae mencoba membantu Taera tapi usahanya nihil. Taera tetap tidak bergeming. Ia akan diam sepanjang hari dan menangis meraung-raung mencari Jongin dan Taerin.

" bagaimana ?"

Eunhae baru saja keluar dari kamar Taera, wanita berusia 40 tahun tersebut menghela nafas dan menggeleng pelan

" tidak ada perubahan bu "

Junshu menggigit bibir mengangguk mengiyakan jawaban putri pertamanya

" kondisi taera sebenarnya sangat mungkin untuk disembuhkan tapi karena jiwanya terguncang hebat. Mencoba membantupun tidak dari dirinya sendiri. "

" apa jika ibu membawa jongin dan taerin kembali, taera bisa sembuh ?"

"aku tidka bisa janji. Butuh beberapawaktu utnuknya agar kembali semula "

Eunhae mengajak sang ibu untuk duduk di sofa ruang keluarga. Ia menepuk pundak sang ibu dan memeluknya

" aku yakin taera akan sembuh bu "

X

X

X

Taera duduk di jendela kaca untukmelihat gumpalan salju yang turun. Pikirannya kosong tapi ia masih merespon keadaan. Buktinya ketika gumpalan kecil tersebut jatuh ke tanah, matabulatnya mengikuti kemana arah salju itu jatuh. Perlahan wajahnya mendongak emnatap awan yang masih berwarna abu. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan berkantung, matanya memerah karena terlalu banyak menangis. Lama duduk disana,ia beralih duduk di atas kedua lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana.

" hiks "

Lirihan itu terdengar kembali,

" ibu hiks,, unniee,,, hiks "

" hiks hiks "

" ibu, unnie pulanglah hikshiks pulang,,pulaang,, taera rindu "

Tubuh kurusnya jatuh ke ranjang,perlahan ia meraih bantal dan memeluknya, gigi rapinya mulai menggigiti pinggalan bantal. Entah kekuatan dari mana, sarung bantal tersebut robek membuat gumpalan kapas yang menjadi isi bantal tersebut keluar.

" ibu ibu ibu hiks hiks ibu ibu ibu "

Teriaknya lagi,

" ibuuu,, unnniieee ibuuu "

Taera berteriak kesetanan,ia bangkit dari ranjang dan memukul mukul bantal di atas ranjang,setelahnya semua isi bantal itu berhamburan. Taera bearlih ke arah jendela kaca. Ia memukul-mukuljendela kaca tersebut dengan kedua tangan sampai

Pyaarrr

Jendela kaca yang berukuran tak lebih dari 1meter tersebut pecah. Perlahan ia menatap kaca yang pecah dan diam. Tangannya berdarah tapi gadis itu tidak merasakan sakit.

" hiks hiks "

BRAK

" taeraaa "

Teriak eunhae dan junshu. Taera berdiri tak jauh dari jendela yang pecah dan menoleh ke arah 2 wanita berbeda umur. Tubuhnya lemas dan akhirnya taera tak sadarkan diri membuat pekikan keras dari bibi dan neneknya.

Junshu segera membawa ke rumah sakit terdekat. Sungguh fisik Taera begitu menyedihkan,jejak air mata begitu kentara dan lihat saja kedua tangan yang berdarah sampai kering. Taera sudah dibawa ke ruang UGD membuat Junshu dan Eunhae menunggu didepan pintu.

" apa yang terajdi dengan taera ?"

Tanya yoochun begitu sampai disana

" ayah tenanglah "

" bagaimana ayah bisa tenang eunhae ?"

Teriak Yoochun frustasi membuat Eunhae diam. Yoochun melirik ke arah sang istri yang masih diam di tempat. lelaki berumur 63 tahun tersebut mendekati sang istri dan menatapnya

" apa yang taera lakukan kali ini jun ?"

Suaranya melemah, ia tidak bodoh untuk tahu jika sang istri begitu tertekan. Melihat sang cucu yang lebih medekati gila, membuat keduanya begitu terpukul.

" aku tidak tahu yoo "

" ... "

" aku hanya mendengar suara tangisan dan berakhir dengan suara kaca pecah. Lalu aku melihat kedua tangan taera berdarah dan setelah itu ia pingsan "

Jawab Junshu dengan suara lirih. Yoochun menatap sang istri dan memeluknya.

" aku yakin taera baik-baik saja jun "

Junshu hanya diam, ia tidak membalas pelukan sang suami dan memilih untuk membiarkan air matanya lolos begitu saja.

X

X

X

Sejak hari dimana keluarga Zhang tahu mengenai sehun yang kembali berulah, Yixing sebagai kepala keluarga sangat berhati-hati dan menjaga ketat anggota keluarganya. Terlebih pada sang istri, bahkan ia meminta kelima sahabatnya untuk ikut membantu menjaga kyungsoo. Anson dan insoo bahkan ikut takut begitu mendnegar hal yang sebenarnya. Sehun appa yang mereka kenal sebagai kedua orang tua Tae bersaudara, ternyata pernah dan masih mempunyai obsesi dengan sang ibu. Terlebih Insoo, anak itu bahkan sampai jatuh sakit begitu mendengar hal ini.

" gege "

Yixing menoleh, mendapati sang istri yang masuk ke dalam kamar dengan membawa segelas air putih.

" ini "

Kyungsoo menyodorkan gelas tersebut kepada yixing, tapi bukan gelas tersebut yang yixing ambil tapi tubuh mungil sang istri. Yixing memeluk erat tubuh kyungsoo membuat sang istri harus menahan gelas yang hampir jatuh.

" soo, aku mencintaimu "

" gege "

Yixing melepas pelukan sang istri dan menangkup kedua pipi gembil kyungsoo

" aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk melindungimu. Aku benar-benar akan melindungimu soo. aku tidak peduli jika harus mengorbankan nyawaku "

" oppaaa "

" jangan pernah berhenti mencintaiku soo. aku memang lelaki yang tidak pernah peka terhadapmu. Selama ini kau selalu sabar atas semua tindakanku. Tapi untuk kali ini, aku mohon untuk terus mencintaiku ak... "

Chu

Kyungsoo membungkam bibir Yixing dengan bibir hatinya. Bukan hanya sekedar mencium, tapi kyungsoo memberikan lumatan kecil pada bibir atas yixing.

" gege, aku bahkan mencintaimu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu. Selama ini aku yang selalu mengejarmu. Jadi setelah aku membuatmu benar-benar mencintaiku, untuk apa aku melepasmu? aku terlalu mencintaimu ge.. sangat "

Yixing dibuat terharu oleh kyungsoo. Ia menarik kepala sang istri ke dada dan dikecupkan rambut lembut kyungsoo dengan sayang.

 _' tuhan tolong lindungi istri dan kedua anakku '_

X

X

X

Ini botol ke lima yang ia minum, setiap hari sehun hanya membuat mabuk tubuhnya. Luka di pelipis kanan bahkan masih basah, kemarin malam ia nekat menculik kyungsoo tapi yang ada, yifan memberinya bogem mentah yang membuatnya mendapat luka sobek di pelipis dan ujung bibir. Keadaan rumah bahkan kacau, berantakan dan penuh dnegan puntung rokok dan botol soju. Tapi sehun, masih tetap membiarkan gelas demi gelas soju masuk ke dalam tubuh. Tepat disamping botol soju, terdapat foto kyungsoo semasa SMA. Ia menatap sebentar foto tersebut dan kembali menuangkan soju ke dalam gelas

" jangan panggil aku sehun jika tidak bisa membawamu soo "

X

X

X

" kondisi taera mulai membaik, luka di bagian tangan sudah kami tangani hanya saja kondisi kejiwaan taera masih... masih perlu pemulihan. 100 % dia baik-baik saja "

" tapi benarkah jika cucuku baik-baik saja dokter ?"

" tentu nyonya, cucu anda baik-baik saja. kami sudah menghubungi dokter jinki untuk kondisi kejiwaan taera. Secara pemeriksaan dia baik-baik saja, hanya perlu didampingi dan perlu waktu untuk kembali seperti semula "

Junshu dan eunhae bernafas lega, perkataan dokter Sunye membuat mereka benar-benar lega mendengar hasil pemeriksaan TAEra.

" kami tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi taera berulang kali memanggil ibu dan nama taerin. Jika bisa, anda bisa membawa taera bertemu dengan keduanya. Dengan demikian, kondisi taera akan jauh lebih cepat "

Junshu memudarkan senyum begitu mendnegar pernyataan Dr. Sunye

" baiklah dokter, terima kasih atas bantuannya "

" kami permisi nyonya "

Setelahnya Sunye pamit untuk keluar dari rawat inap ditemani salah satu perawat. Eunhae bergegas mendekati ranjang taera dan mengusap kening sang ponakan. Ia begitu menyayangi taera seperti putri nya sendiri.

" ibu, bagaimana dengan jongin ?"

" belum ada kabar dari ayahmu sayang "

" aku tidak bisa terlalu lama disini, anne dan willis membutuhkanku "

Ucap Eunhae dengan raut wajah bersalah

" pergilah sayang, kau mempunyai keluarga yang harus kau urus. Pergilah, ibu dan ayah akan menjaganya "

" bagaimana dengan bibi dan paman oh ?"

Junshu mendadak diam. Ia mendekati sang cucu dan menggenggam tangannya

" ibu tidak tahu, ibu merasa jika mereka berdua sangat ingin bertemu dengan taera. Tapi kau tahu sendiri ayahmu bukan ?"

' anggukangguk '

X

X

X

" biarkan insoo mengantar ibu "

" hanya di depan sayang, ibu bisa kesana sendiri "

" tidak tidak, biarkan insoo ikut "

Kyungsoo menatap putrinya yang nampak ketakutan

" insoo takut bu, biarkan insoo ikut "

" sayang, ibu hanya membeli garam di komplek depan. Ibu janji akan langsung pulang. Ibu tidak akan lama "

" tapi bu... "

" percayalah dengan ibu soo yaa "

Insoo bahkan hampir mennagis, mukanya memerah dan nampak sekali ketakutan. Pada akhirnya bujukan sang ibu sukses membuatnya mengangguk lemah. Segera saja, kyungsoo mengambil mantel, masker dan payung. Hari ini salju turun begitu lebat, sebenarnya ia sangat enggan untuk pergi keluar. kyungsoo takut jika ia ada Sehun seperti tempo hari. Ia diculik dan beruntung Yifan memergoki mereka dan menghajar Sehun. tapi, ia belum memasak makanan untuk Insoo dan Anson sejak tadi pagi. Jika membeli makanan siap saji pun, keluarga Zhang sangat anti akan hal itu. jadi kyungsoo benar-benar memberanikan diri untuk keluar dari rumah untuk pertama kalinya.

Beberapa langkah setelah dari pagar rumah, ia melirik kanan kiri dan aman. Tidka ada hal yang mencurigakan, bahkan tidka ada mobil parkir sekalipun. Kyungsoo yakin jika sehun tidak ada disini, akhirnya dengan langkah mantap ia kembali berjalan untuk 300 meter ke depan. 100 meter dari rumah ia masih aman, bahkan sampai di perempatan perumahan pertama ia masih aman, sampai akhirnya...

" hmmmmpppp hmmmpppp "

Seseorang bermasker membekap mulutnya dan kesadaran kyungsoo perlahan pudar efek dari cairan tidur yang diteteskan di sapu tangan berwarna putih tersebut. Kyungsoo yang pingsan segera saja dibopong ke arah mobil yang sudha laki-laki itu siapkan dna memasukkan tubuh mungil kyungsoo ke jok samping kemudi. Laki-laki itu menyusul masuk lalu duduk disamping tubuh kyungsoo dan menbuka masker

" i catch you soo "

Sehun membawa kyungsoo menjauh dari pusat seoul. Yaa laki-laki yang menculik Kyungsoo adalah sehun, siapa lagi jika bukan dia? Ini kali kedua ia membawa kabur Kyungsoo. Mobil berwarna hitam tersebut membelah jalanan kota Seoul menuju tempat dimana Sehun bisa leluasa menyekap kyungsoo. Ia tiba di tempat villa keluarga Oh, villa ini jarang sekali ia tempati. Hanya jika liburan tertentu bahkan dalam setahun Sehun dna Jongin belum tentu akan kemari. sehun memarkirkan mobilnya serampangan dan membuka pintu dan segera menggendong kyungsoo yang pingsan masuk ke dalam villa. Dengan cepat, sehun membawa tubuh mungil kyungsoo ke lantai 2, kamar utama di villa ini. dengan perlahan sehun meletakkan tubuh kyungsoo di ranjang king size. Diusapnya beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi kening sang pujaan dna tak lupa kecupan manis sehun berikan di bibir heart shape kyungsoo. Setelahnya sehun bergegas pergi dari kamar utama dan tak lupa untuk menguncinya.

X

X

X

Hanya butuh 1 hari taera menginap di rumah sakit. Cucu ketiga dari keluarga Kim ini telah pulang ke rumah dalam kondisi baik-baik saja. hanya saja taera tidakmengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Setelah sampai, dengan lesu taera pergi ke kamar membut eunhae dan junshu saling tatap. Taera terdiam di pintu kamar, seingatnya, kamar ini begitu berantakan, kaca jendela juga pecah tapi mengapa kamar ini kembali rapi dan kaca jendela tersebut sudah diganti dengan yang baru? Perlahan ia menutup pintu dan berjalan emnuju ranjang. Emnggulung tubuh kurusnya di atas ranjang. Matanya begitu berathingga akhirnya ia menutup mata.

" aku akan melihat taera, lebih baik ibu istirahat saja "

" baiklah "

Eunhae berjalan menuju kamar taera. Ketika ia membuka pintu kamar, ia nampak lega karena sang keponakan menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut dan teridur. Eunhae mendekati taera dan emngusap kening sang ponakan.

" tidurlah dengan nyenyak sayang, bibi menyayangimu "

Cup

Eunhae mengecup kening taera, ketika ia bangkit sebuah tangan menahan pergerakannya membuat eunhae menoleh.

" bibi "

" taera, sayang. Kau bicara "

Taera bangkit dari tidur dan menatap wajah sang bibi yang begitu mirip dengan ibunya

" bibi, taera ingin pergi ke villa "

" APA ?"

" villa kakek oh "

X

X

X

Jaejoong kembali mendatangi rumah keluarga Kim. Ini sudah ke berapa kalinya ia dan yunho datang mengunjungi junshu. Tpai yang ada sebelum ia sampai di parkiran rumah keluarga kim, mereka emndapat usiran dari satpam depan rumah. Kali ini, jaejoong pergi tanpa di temani supir dan bodyguard. Ia menaiki taxi dna berhenti tepat di rumah megah keluarga kim. Wonhoo yang tengah bermain ponsel di pos, melihat seseorang berdiri tepat di depan gerbang. Wonho tidka bodoh untuk tahu siapa siluet wanita yang ada di layar tv yang terhubung dengan cctv. Ia segera keluar dari pos dan membuka sedikit pintugerbang. Jaejoong sedikit berjengit ketika mendengar suara pintu gerbang terbuka. Ia tersenyum mendapati satpam rumah kim keluar. itu wonho.

" nyonya oh "

" wonho, terima kasih sudah membuka gerbang un... "

" nyonya "

Ucapan jaejoong terpotong oleh wonho. Laki-laki setengah baya tersebut menatapnya miris. Dan jaejoong tahu jika ia akan di usir kembali,

" aku hanya menemui junshu, bukan taera. Aku tahu selanjutnya akan bagaimana. Tapi, biarkan aku menemui junshu. Tidak lebih, hanya 5 menit setelah itu aku akan pergi. Tidak akan kembali kemari "

Wonho melihat kesungguhan jaejoong. Ia juga melihat bagaimana tatapan jaejoong yang begitu sendu.

" nyonya, aku akan membantumu kali ini. silahkan masuk "

Jaejoong tersenyum, ia masuk ke dalam gerbang rumah dan berterima kaish kepada wonho.

Jaejoong sudah duduk di sofa ruang tamu, sedang wonho sudah masuk ke dalam untuk memanggil sang nyonya. Tak lama junshu datang dengan raut wajah bersahabat. Junshu memang kecewa dengan putra tunggal keluarga oh, tapi jauh dari dalam lubuk hatinya, junshu sudah memaavkan jaejoong maupun yunho. Lagipula ini juga salah nya. Aah sudahlah,

" duduklah jae "

" bagaimana kabarmu "

Junshu tersenyum dan berterima kasih pada Minah yang telah membawakan mereka berdua segelas teh hangat

" kurasa bukan aku yang ingin kau tanyakan bukan ?"

" kau bisa membaca pikiranku "

" kita saling mengerti hampir 20 tahun jae "

Jaejoong tersenyum sambil meminum sedikit teh hangat tersebut

" dia baru saja masuk rumah sakit. Memecahkan kaca dan ya punggung tangan kanannya terluka"

" ... "

" aku tahu, kau pasti sudahmengetahui bagaimana kondisi taera, bukan. Aku tidak buta untuk tahu anak buahmu yang hampir tiap hari berdiam diri di dalam mobil di sudut komplek "

" maafkan aku "

Junshu tersenyum kecil

" tak apa, kau pasti khawatir dengan taera. Begitupun aku jika berada di posisimu "

" kau selalu tahu jun "

" eunhae memberitahuku jika taera baru saja tidur. Kondisinya membaik. Tapi jujur, aku lebih mengkhawatirkan taerin dan jongin. sampai saat ini yoochun belum mendapat kabar sama sekali mengenai mereka "

" yunho dan yang lain berusaha mencari mereka. Tapi untuk saat ini nihil, belum ada tanda mengenai mereka "

Junshu kembali tersenyum dan meminum teh nya lagi

" aku sudah berjanji pada wonho untuk menemuimu selama 5 menit, kufikir aku sudah melampaui batas. Mendengar kabar taera secara langsung darimu membuatku lega. Aku percaya kau bisa menjaganya untukku jun. Mengenai sehun..."

"..."

" aku benar-benar menyesal mengenai ini. aku mewakili putraku serta suamiku, meminta maaf padamu dan keluarga yunho. Aku benar-benar menyesel jun "

" aku memaafkanmu jae. Aku tidak bisa menghakimi keluarga oh mengenai hal ini "

Jaejoong meneteskan air mata mendengar pernyataan junshu. Bahkan wanitabaya tersebut samapi mengigit bibir guna menahan isakannya.

" maafkan aku jun "

X

X

X

Insoo memainkan kedua jarinya, kyungsoo belum dating juga bahkan ini sudah 45 emnit lamanya. Jika hanya membeli garam di took depan, perjalan tidak akan memakan waktu lebih dari 15 menit. Gadis berwajah mirip kyungsoo ini begitu cemas bahkan berkali-kali melihat kearah jendela, berharap sang ibu pulang. Bahkan ia sudah menghubungi kakak dan ayahnya yang tadi pagi pergi entah kemana ia tidak tahu.

" ayah, ibu… "

 _" soo, ada_ _apa? Katakan "_

" ibu belum kembali "

 _" kemana_ _ibumu ?"_

" ibu tadi ingin membeli garam di depan tapi sampai sekarang belum kembali. Ayaaahh insoo takut hiks "

 _" saying_ _dengarkan ayah, kau_ _harus_ _tenang. Ayah dan_ _gegemu_ _akan_ _segera_ _pulang ok "_

Insoo mengangguk dan menutup sambungan telefonnya. Ia kembali mondar mandir di ruang tamu, salju semakin lebat dan sang ibu tak kunjung datang.

Brak

Insoo bangkit dari duduk dan berlari memeluk tubuh sang ayah dan menangis

" baba,, hiks ibu belum kembali. Insoo takut hiks "

" saying tenanglah, "

" baba hiks hiks "

Yixing melepas pelukan insoo dan anak gadisnya segera memeluk anson yang berdiri tepat disamping sang ayah. Yixing Nampak menjauh dan menelefon seseorang

" ge, sehun berulah. Kyungsoo diculik "

X

X

X

Kyungsoo mulai sadar dari ketidaksadarannya. Perlahan ia membuka mata dan yang ia dapati adalah cahaya lampu yang begitumenyilaukan. Dengan tenaga yang ia punya, Kyungsoo mencoba duduk dan menatap sekitar. Ia berada disebuah kamar mewah nan luas serta ada banyak… tunggu,,, mengapa ada banyak potret dirinya dalam berbagai pose? Bahkan kyungsoo bisa melihat ada foto berukuran besar dirinya saat masih SMA dulu. Kyungsoo memutar kepalanya terus menerus, kanan kiri kanan kiri dan hanya potret dirinya yang mendominasi kamar ini.

" menikmati hasil karyaku ?"

" sehun ?"

Pekik kyungsoo ketika melihat sehun dating dan menutup pintu kamar dengan perlahan. Kyungsoo mengernyit tidak mengerti dan kentara sekali jika wanita ini Nampak ketakutan. Sehun mendekati ranjang dan wajah bak dewa yunani tersebut sudah ada tepat beberapa centi dari wajah cantik kyungsoo

" apa yang kau lihat sayang? Mengagumi karyaku eoh ?"

" apa yang kau lakukan sehun, dan aku dimana ?"

Cup

Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan kyungsoo tapi yang ada dia memberikan kecupan gratis di bibir heart shape tersebut.

" villaku, villa keluarga oh "

" villa ?"

" ya, ini villa pribadi dan tidak sembarang orang bias dating kemari. Bahkan jongin sekalipun "

Mata bulatnya membulat, pribadi? Apa dia bilang? Pribadi? Itu artinya hanya keluarga oh yang tahu, tapi tadi sehun bilang jika jongin tidak tahu tempat ini?

" sehun, apa yang kau lakukan itu salah "

" kau selalu berkata seolah-olah aku yang bersalah disini "

Teriak sehun sambil bangkit dan menatap kyungsoo marah

" kau berkata jika aku salah tapi kau tidak memikirkan jika yang sebenarnya bersalah disini adalah kau "

" ya ?"

" kau, kau dan kau. Ini semua salahmu "

"…."

" kau yang mencintai yixing, kau yang menikah dengan yixing dan kau yang membuat aku hidup bersama wanita menjijikkan itu "

" sehun kau…. "

" APA? Kau mau membela jongin? "

Kyungsoo diam tidak berdaya, ia masih menatap sehun yang kentara sekali jika ia tengah marah besar

" karenamu aku harus tinggal bersama jongin dan menikmati tubuh wanita menjijikkan itu. Kau harus tahu jika aku hanya mencintaimu sampai detik ini "

" kau tidak mencintai tapi kau terobsesi padaku hun "

Teriak kyungsoo tidak kalah berani. Ia bahkan sampai turun dari ranjang dan menatap sehun nyalang. Sehun yang diliputi dengan amarah segera saja memegang dagu kyungsoo membuat wanita mungil tersebut mendongak

" aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak terobsesi padamu. Akan aku buktikan jika kau memang mencintaimu soo "

" sehun ti ... hmmmmmmppp hmmmppp "

Dengan kasar sehun mencium kyungsoo membuat wanita tersebut memukul-mukul dada bidang sehun yang tidak terasa sakit bagi sehun.

Sementara itu, yifan luhan dan tao mencoba melacak keberadaan sehun dibantu oleh anak buah keluarga kim dan oh, bahkan saat ketiganya mendatangi rumah keluarga oh, mereka terkejut dengan adanya eunhae dan juga taera serta nyonya kim.

" taera "

Taera menoleh perlahan, menatap wajah ketiga para ayah dan kembali menampilkan raut wajah kosong. Luhan terlebih dahulu memeluk anak bungsu sehun dan memberinya kecupan.

" sayang, ya tuhan. Taera kau baik-baik saja ?"

"…"

" taera "

" jangan paksa taera, lu "

Ucap eunhae dengan tegas. Ia segera menarik tubuh taera dan memeluk tubuh mungil tersebut. Eunhae menatap ketiga orang dewasa tersebut dengan nyalang.

" bagaimana kabarmu nunaa ?"

" jangan berbasa basi aku tidak suka "

" kau masih tidak mau memaafkan kita ?"

" setelah apa yang kalian lakukan dengan adikku ?"

" tapi nunaa "

" sudahlah "

Eunhae mengajak taera untuk masuk ke dalam rumah menyusul nyonya kim yang terlebih dahulu masuk. Yifan dan yang lain hanya menghela nafas, mereka sadar jika ini juga ada sangkut pautnya dengan mereka. Ketiganya mengenal betul bagaimana eunhae, bahkan wanita yang sangat mirip dengan jongin ini menentang keras sehun dna jongin untuk kembali bersama tapi hanya karena baby taerin, eunhae harus menahan amarahnya kepada mereka.

" yifan ada apa ?"

Ketiganya menoleh begitu mendapati tuan Oh yang melihat mereka dengan pandnagan bertanya

" sepertinya kita butuh bicara "

" baiklah "

Yunho membawa ketiganya memasuki ruang kerja. setelah duduk, yifan membicarakan inti permasalahan mereka

" kyungsoo menghilang. Dan kami berpendapat jika ini adalah ulah sehun "

" kau yakin? "

" lalu? Siapa lagi yang bisa membuat kyungsoo menghilang seerti ini ?"

Yunho menatap zitao dan tersenyum tipis

" sebenarnya aku sudha tidak peduli dengan sehun, fokusku hanya mencari taerin dan jongin. aku tidka peduli jika ia mati sekalipun. Tapi kurasa kalian ada benarnya, kyungsoo menghilang dan itu pasti ulah sehun "

" lalu ?"

" lalu? Kau berkata lalu ?"

Yunho kembali menertawakan ucapan luhan, lelaki yang masih begitu gagah di usia 65 tahunnya menatap remeh luhan

" aku akan menyuruh anak buahku mencari di tempat persembunyian sehun, feelingku berkata jika sehun ada di villa "

" incheon ?"

" tidak, tapi di gangwon "

Ketiganya mengernyit bingung tapi sedetik kemudian mereka mengangguk. Mengikuti ucapan tuan Oh.

X

X

X

Di lain sisi, minji menatap daehan yang beberapa minggu ini nampak begitu pendiam. Daehan menjadi pribadi irit bicara bahkan ketika kekuarga Xi bersama. Mereka masih dalam periode libur dan selama liburpun daehan lebih banyak berkutat di hadapan komputer dan mencari informasi keberadaan taerin dna jongin melalui situs orang hilang. Bahkan 3 hari yang lalu, daehan pergi ke depertemen kependudukan negara dan catatan sipil. Daehan sangat bekerja keras menemukan taerin. Dan juga ia melacak dimana taerin terakhir kali meneleponnya. Komunikasi terkahir mereka lakukan masih di area seoul, dna selebihnya nomor taerin sudah tidak bisa dihubungi dna itu berarti jika daehan harus menyerah mengenai ini.

" dae "

Panggil minji dengan perlahan

" kau sudah di depan komputer hampir 6 jam, bisakah kita bicara ?"

"..."

Minji menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sejak taerin pergi dari kehidupan daehan, daehan benar-benar berbeda.

Grep

" oppa, dae oppa. Berhentilah seperti ini. hiks. Bisakah kau berhenti . ak.. aku... aku merindukanmu. Merindukan oppa ku, merindukan daehan yang selalu bermain bersama ziyu dan rindu ketika kita saling melempar umpatan hiks "

"..."

" aku merindukanmu oppa hiks hiks oppaa hiks "

Minji menangis di punggung sang kakak dan memeluknya erat. Daehan seketika menghentikan gerakan jemarinya. Ia masih diam ditempat sampai akhirnya minji menyerah dan melepas pelukan tersebut. Ia bangkit berdiri dan memutar tubuhnya sebelum sebuah suara membuat ia diam membeku

" maafkan aku "

Minji menoleh, daehan bangkit dari duduk dan menatap saudara kembarnya yang mennagis terisak.

" maafkan aku min, maafkan aku. ak.. aku... "

Grep

" aku tahu jika kau begitu terpukul dengan kepergian taerin, tapi aku juga oppa. Aku juga, aku keholangan sahabat terbaikku. Hiks hiks kumohon jangan seperti ini. aku merindukanmu oppa "

Daehan membalas pelukan sang adik dan menumpukan dagu di pundak minji

" maafkan aku, aku terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri "

" berbagilah denganku dae, kita kembar. Bahkan aku merasa sakit ketika melihatmua menangis. Bisakah kau berbagi denganku ?"

Minji melepas pelukannya dan menatap daehan. Laki-laki tersebut tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. minji mengulum senyum dan kembali memeluk daehan bahkan lelaki tersebut menggoyangkan badan sang adik.

X

X

X

Kyungsoo menarik selimut yang membalut tubuh telanjangnya. Ia benar-benar kotor sekarang. ia menghianati kepercayaan sang suami dengan tidur bersama laki-laki lain. lihat saja, sehun dengan seenaknya memperkosanya dan membuat jejak-jejak kekuanguan disekujur tubuh. Air mata tidak berhenti mengalir bahkan ucapan sehun masih terngiang dikepalanya.

 _' akan aku buat kau mengandung anakku dan kupastikan akan menghabisi yixing setelahnya '_

Kyungsoo menangis dalam diam, berkali-kali ia menyebut nama sang suami dan bergumam maaf. Dengan tertatih kyungsoo mencari pintu lain, toilet, yaa kyungsoo mencari toilet untuk membersihkan diri.

Kyungsoo menatap tubuh telanjangnya di depan cermin besar di kamar mandi. Tubuh kebiruan di area leher, dada bahkan ia bisa melihat warna keunguan diarea paha. Ia duduk di bawah guyuran shower dan menangis lirih. Menangisi keadaan. Bagaimana jika ucapan sehun tadi benar terjadi? Bagaiman dengan anson dan insoo kedepannya? Serta cinta sejatinya yixing? kyungsoo menahan isakannya dnegan menggigit bibir bawah dan membenamkan kepalanya di lutut.

" menyedihkan, apa yang kau tangisi ?"

Kyungsoo mendongak dan membulatkan mata, lihat saja sehun tidka memakai sehelai benangpun tengah berdiri tepat dihadapannya dnegan senyum remeh. Kyungsoo semakin memeluk erat tubuh telanjangnya dan tidak membiarkan sehun untuk berbuat asusila lagi terhadapnya. Sehun menarik kuat salah satu lengan kyungsoo membuat wnaita mungil ini berdiri

" dengar soo, aku benci melihatmu menangis karenaku. Dan aku semakin membencimu jika kau tidak bisa menerimaku "

Dan setelahnya sehun menyeret kyungsoo keluar dari akamr mandi membuat kyungso meronta-ronta kesakitan dan memberi perlawanan pada sehun

" sehun le..pas.. lepas... bugh bugh bugh lepas... aaakkhh "

Sehun berhasil membanting kyungsoo diranjang dan ia kembali menindih tubuh kyungsoo lalu menciumnya kasar. Ciuman tersebut berpindah ke leher penuh kissmark kyungsoo dan juga sehun menstimulus area dada kyungsoo agar wanita tersebut dapat 'menerimanya' kembali.

" ti... aakkhhh dak.. ti.. dak huun.. akkhh ti.. dakk "

Desah kyungsoo dengan memberi perlawanan, tubuh mungilnya bahkan tenggelam dalam dada sehun. mereka berdua bahkan tidak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang berjlana kearah mereka dan

Praaanng

" aaarrgghh "

Kyungsoo berhenti berteriak, cumbuan sehun terhenti. Pandangan sehun memburam dan bisa kyungsoo lihat ada darah segar mengalir dari sela pelipis dan menetes tepat di pipi putih kyungsoo. Setelahnya sehun limbung di tubuh mungilnya dengan tidak sadar. Kyungsoo membolakan mata dan cepat-cepat mendorong tubuh sehun ke sisi samping kanan. Dan setelahnya ia bisa melihat taera dengan wajah suram menatap dirinya serta sehun. bahkan di daun pintu kyungsoo bisa melihat yifan luhan dan tuan Oh saling membolakan mata dan melihat sebuah guci kecil telah pecah di lantai. Remaja 14 tahun tersebut berdiri membeku dijarak kurang dari 2 meter dari ranjang king size sambil bergumam.

" aku membencinya, aku membencinya. Aku membenci oh sehun "

Flashback END

Holaa, kembali lagi dengan nunaa.. maaf yaa ini ngaret banget dari jadwal.. ada beberapa masalah yang bikin update an lemot... yang pertama, mommy aku sakit, jadi harus ngejaga hampir 24 jam, bahkan aku sampai ijin dari kantor... trus yang kedua, nunaa kerja tidak pegang 1 PT, tapi 2 PT sekarang.. jadi nunaa benar-benar sibuk.. mengurus ekspor import, pajak dan belum bagian keuangan yang lain.. huhuhu.. maaf para reader dan viewers.. maafin nunaa.. untuk kedepan, editan chapt 13 udah selesai.. mungkin besok pagi sebelum aktivitas nunaa bakal upload.. buat ngobatin kekecewaan kalian..

Dan juga, ini flashback chapt paling gagal. Sebenarnya di flashback ini masih ¼ cerita.. tapi nanti tambah panjang, jadi nunaa cut dan edit sana sini... nunaa cepetin aja yaa.. taerin dan jongin tidak diceritakan, tapi nanti di chapt-chapt depan nunaa jelasin kok jadi g harus FB yaa.. untuk kisah taera, ini cerita real dari temen nunaa yang mendekati gila karena masalah keluarga.. nunaa ambil dikit gimana kondisi dia dan dijadiin ke karakter taera.. semoga suka, dan maav kalo gak sesuai sama ekspetasi kalian. Dan juga makasih banget yang udah review segini banyak dari part sebelumnya, dan minta update cepet. Hehehe mianhae...

Sekian, semoga suka readersnim... annyeong pay pay ...


	14. Chapter 14

Taera menjadi pribadi introvert, menutup diri dari siapapun. Teman-teman, para guru, sahabatnya dulu, kepada para appa dan eomma bahkan dengan ayahnya sendiri. Dia akan memilih pulang ke rumah dan mengunci diri. Tidak akan pergi kemanapun, kamarnya adalah tempat ternyaman. Bahkan dia sudah tidak lagi menonton TV dan berfangirls ria. Taera akan diam dikamar membaca buku menggambar atau apapun itu. Dia akan berangkat ke sekolah sebelum ayahnya bangun dan akan masuk rumah sebelum Sehun pulang kerja. Dia hanya akan memasak ketika dia lapar dan akan meninggalkan hasil masakannya di meja makan. Tidak pernah menemani ayahnya bersama lagi, bahkan untuk bercerita pun enggan. Tumbuh menjadi gadis pendiam membuatnya dikucilkan. Taera tidak peduli, dia hanya peduli dengan dirinya sendiri tidak dengan yang lain. Dia akan memilih berkelompok sendiri jika gurunya menyuruh para murid berkelompok. Wali kelasnya sudah jengah jika harus memanggil orang tua ke sekolah. Para guru juga tahu jika keluarga Taera tidak utuh. Jadi mereka memakluminya saja. Baekhyun, sebagai eomma sekaligus tetangganya dibuat bingung dan resah. Dia sudah berusaha setiap hari mengirimi pesan dan datang berkunjung tapi Taera lagi-lagi mengabaikannya. Ketika bertemu taera akan terlihat melamun dan diam. Makanan kesukaan gadis itu juga tidak pernah tersentuh olehnya. Tubuh Taera semakin kurus dan dia tumbuh tinggi. Gen Sehun dan Jongin. Tak hanya Baekhyun, Joonmyeon, Jongdae, dan yang lain ikut berkunjung tapi tidak ada yang bisa membuat gadis itu tersenyum atau setidaknya berbicara. Nihil, semuanya nihil. Sehun juga lebih gila kerja dan obsesinya dengan kyungsoo sudah tak lagi ada. Sejak kejadian Taera memukulnya dengan guci dan membuatnya mengalami gegar otak, Sehun sudah tidak lagi terobsesi kepada Kyungsoo. Cinta memang tidak bisa dipaksa. Tidak bisa. kyungsoo sudah punya kehidupan sendiri dan dia menghancurkan wanita yang begitu dicintainya.

Begitupun dengan TAera, Sejak kejadian dimana ia melihat Sehun tengah memperkosa Kyungsoo, ia benar-benar membenci Sehun. membenci laki-laki yang telah membuatnya terlahir di dunia. Dan ia membenci mengapa ia harus seperti ini.

 _Flashback_

 _" ta...taera... "_

 _Taera masih menatap sehun dengan pandangan kosong. detik kemudian ia beralih menatap kyungsoo yang berbalut selimut putih. Menutupi tubuh telanjangnya dengan jejak air mata di kedua pipi sera rambut hitam yang berantakan._

 _" soo eomma? Jadi.. karena soo eomma ?"_

 _Tanyanya dengan pandnagan kosong dan nada bicara yang membingungkan._

 _" ta.. taera bu... bukan... "_

 _" JADI KARENA HAL INI AYAH DAN IBUKU BERPISAH ? "_

 _Kyungsoo bangkit dari ranjang dan menggenggam erat selimut putih tersebut hingga sebatas dada_

 _" ta.. taera.. dengarkan eomma sayang "_

 _" AKU MEMBENCIMU "_

 _BRUUG_

 _" aakhh "_

 _Taera mendorong tubuh kyungsoo ke lantai membuat wanita mungil tersebut terjatuh dengan keras. Sementara taera berlari dari kamar mewah tersebut melewati para ayah dan kakek. Dan saat ia berlari turun dari tangga, kaki mungilnya terpeleset membuatnya terjatuh dari tangga tengah hingga tangga bawah membuat Yunho dan para bodyguard berlari ke tangga terbawah guna menolong Taera._

 _Flashback end_

" taera "

Gadis itu terkejut ketika mendapati ayahnya sudah pulang. Ini masih belum terlalu sore dan Sehun sudah duduk santai di ruang TV. Sehun tersenyum tapi tidak dengan putrinya. Taera masih menatapnya tajam. Sehun sudah biasa dengan perubahan sikap putrinya.

" ayah akan mengajakmu makan malam. cepat ganti baju dan bergegaslah. Ayah menunggumu disini "

Taera masih menatapnya datar lalu berjalan menuju kamar dengan masih tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Sehun menghela nafas. Ini salahnya, masih baik keluarga kim mau memberikan taera kembali kepada ayahnya. Yaa meski dia mendapat tendangan berkali-kali dari kakak iparnya, Kim Eunhee dan mantan ayah mertua.

Sehun mengajaknya makan di restoran bibimbap. Tidak jauh dari rumah, selama 5 tahun ini dia sudah biasa menghadapi keterdiaman Taera. Seperti sekarang sejak datang dan hampir menghabiskan makannya, tidak ada obrolan dan mereka saling diam. Terkadang Sehun akan melemparkan pertanyaan tapi nihil, Taera tidak membuka mulutnya barang secenti pun.

" taera, ayah minta maav "

X

X

X

" YAAA PARK JIMIN "

" KIM TAERIN "

Taerin kesal sedari tadi ibunya membela namja pendek tidak mempunyai mata itu. dia menghentak-hentakkan kaki di lantai membuat beberapa pengunjung tertawa melihat tingkahnya

" maafkan putriku. Dia sering melakukan itu maaf "

" tidak apa-apa nyonya. Gadis itu sedari tadi memang diganggu oleh namjanya "

Jongin meringis mendengar pendapat pelanggannya. Lihat putri sulungnya sedang saling melempar serbet. Untung kedai ini sudah sepi jika tidak, hmmmb entahlah.

Kedai sudah tutup lebih awal. Mereka berempat juga sudah selesai membersihkan seluruh meja. Tunggu berempat? Siapa saja? jongin check, taerin check, jimin check, lalu yang satu? Aah itu Yoongi, gadis berambut cokelat dengan kulit seputih putri salju. Hmmb julukannya memang putri salju. Lalu siapa gadis itu?

" ibu tidak habis fikir, bisakah kalian tidak membuat onar di kedai "

" di... "

" diam ibu belum selesai berbicara "

Taerin bungkam. Lihat bibir tebal itu mengkrucut mirip dirinya jika cemberut.

" ibu sudah lelah melihat tingkah kalian. Lebih baik ibu melakukan semuanya sendir daripada melihat kalian disini "

" kecuali yoongi. Ibu akan tetap bersamanya "

" waeee"

Protes Jimin dengan sewot

" apa?"

Tantang Jongin dan lagi Jimin terdiam. Sedang gadis yang dipanggil tadi mengulum senyum dan mengusap punggung tangan kekasihnya. Wait, kekasih?

" jika sampai bertengkar lagi, tidak peduli taerin, tidak peduli jimin yang memulai. Kalian berdua dipecat "

" ANDWAAEEEEEE "

Teriak keduanya, membuat Yoongi tersenyum melihat keduanya merengek tidak suka.

" ibuuuu "

Jongin menoleh kebelakang diikuti dengan ketiga remaja di depannya yang mengintip dibalik tubuh tinggi Jongin. Jongin merentangkan tangan menyambut anak lelaki berpipi gembul yang mengucek matanya sehabis tidur

Huuupp

" aigoo, sudah bangun rupanya. Nyenyak "

" hmmmb " 'angukangguk'

Anak lelaki itu mengangguk di pelukan sang ibu.

" nunaaa "

" hai mingukkie "

" hei dia menyapaku bukan kau "

Anak lelaki yang dipanggil minguk itu tersenyum melihat nunaanya kembali bertengkar dengan hyungie nya.

" hehehe "

" hey, anak ibu tertawa rupanya hmmmb "

Cup cup cup

Jongin mengecupi seluruh wajah sang putra yang dibalas dengan kekehan putra tampannya.

Kalian pasti bingung bukan? Siapa itu minguk dan kenapa jongin memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'putranya' ? Baiklah-baiklah akan aku jelaskan. 5 tahun yang lalu ketika Jongin pergi ke jeju, dia tidak tahu jika dalam kondisi mengandung. Aku tekankan sekali lagi mengandung ok. Jongin hamil anak ketiga dan ternyata lak-laki. Dan anak lelakinya berusia 4,5 tahun. Tubuhnya tinggi dan menggemaskan. Jadi minguk adalah adik kandung Taerin. Jongin tidak menikah lagi okay, dia hidup menjanda dengan kedua anaknya.

" kau pasti lapar. Mau makan sekarnag ?"

" tidak "

" lalu, apa mau ibu buatkan susu?"

'anggukangguk'

" baiklah, ibu akan membuatkan susu vanila untuk baby minguk. Dan kalian cepat pergi dari sini "

Dan ucapan itu diangguki oleh semuanya lalu bergegas pergi dari kedai sekaligus rumah bagi keluarga kim.

Yoongi gadis salju itu melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan Taerin sedang Jimin berjalan di depan mereka. Namja itu bilang akan mentraktir mereka makan waffle di dekat pantai. Taerin masih saja kesal dengan Jimin bagaimana tidak sedari tadi namja itu terus saja menganggunya. Seperti tidak mempunyai pekerjaan lain.

" berhentilah mempoutkan bibirmu tae. Itu jelek sekali "

" diamlah, aku masih kesal dengan di kurcaci itu "

" siapa yang kau panggil kurcaci "

Jimin membalikkan tubuh dengan kesal dan Taerin masih acuh lalu menggeret lengan Yoongi untuk berjalan di depan dan menubrukkan bahunya ke bahu Jimin. Jimin kembali kesal dan berlari menyusul keduanya.

" berhenti menatapku tajam tae. Kau sepeti ingin membunuhku saja "

" itu benar, aku ingin membunuhmu dengan laser mataku "

" ooohh aku takut. Sayang aku akan dibunuh, tolong pacar tampanmu ini "

Yoongi memutar matanya malas. Jimin kalau ber aegyo membuatnya mual.

" huuh bisanya mengadu. Jadi anak mami saja sana dasar tukang adu "

" biarkan daripada kau tidak punya kekasih. Atau jangan - jangan kau iri denganku yang sudah mempunyai kekasih. "

" k.. kaau "

" apa aku be..."

TUK TUK

" auuuwwwhhh/auuuwwwh "

" kalian berdua ini bisa tidak untuk tidak bertengkar barang seharipun "

Yoongi masih mengacungkan garpunya kearah 2 pasangan absurd itu setelah menjitak kepala mereka dengan keras.

" sa... "

" apa? aku malu melihat kalian berdua yang bertengkar. Tidak disini tidak disana, sama saja "

Taerin menjulurkan lidah mengejek Jimin dengan masih mengusap kepalanya. Sedang Jimin yang ditatap kembali menatapnya kesal.

Minguk duduk di kursi kedai dengan botol minuman berisi susu. Anak laki-laki tampan itu masih betah duduk disana melihat ibunya membersihkan dapur. Beruntung tadi para nunaa dan hyung membersihkan lalu merapikan meja dan kursi. Heey itu tugas mereka. Setiap liburan, Jimin dan Yoongi akan membantu Jongin di kedai. Yaa hitung-hitung mendapat uang jajan tambahan meski tidak seberapa. Sesekali Jongin melirik putranya dan mereka berdua tersenyum.

" mingukiie mau ibu buatkan omelet ?"

 _'gelenggeleng'_

" apa tidak lapar hmmmb"

" mau makan belthama nunaa "

" bersama nunaa?"

 _'anggukangguk'_

" baiklah tunggu saja, nunamu akan segera pulang "

Minguk kembali mengangguk dan menggoyangkan kakinya ke depan dan ke belakang serta menyedot susu dari botol.

Jongin masih mengepel lantai dapur dan begitu selesai dia melepas celemek, menggantung di tempatnya dan berjalan ke arah sang putra. Diangkatnya baby besarnya untuk dipindahkan ke paha. Minguk sangat senang ketika kakak dan ibunya memangkunya seperti ini. Meski dia selalu bilang kalau sudah besar tapi nyatanya Minguk masih suka digendong dan dipangku. Tak lama orang yang ditunggu oleh Minguk datang. Taerin masuk ke dalam kedai rumah membuat bunyi kemericing dari bel yang digantung dekat pintu.

" nunaaaa "

Huup

" hai baby mingukkie "

" hihihi "

" nunaa bawa waffle, mingukkie mau "

" mau,,, aku thudah lapal nunaa ayo makan ayo "

Minguk turun dari gendongan sang kakak dan menarik tangan kanan Taerin untuk masuk ke dalam.

Taerin membawa 2 piring kecil berisi waffle lalu meletakkan didepan adik dan ibunya. waffle saus madu kesukaan minguk dan waffle rasa cokelat untuk ibunya. Taerin membantu adiknya untuk memotong kecil-kecil lalu menyuapinya. Seperti biasa, Minguk menolak karena ingin memakan sendiri wafflenya.

" kemana jimin dan yoongi ?"

" kencan, apalagi. Pasangan absurd pergi meninggalkanku sendiri disana "

" berhentilah bertengkar dengan jimin tae "

" tidak bisa bu, jimin itu mengesalkan "

" hmmmb jiminnie hyung memang menyebalkan "

Taerin tersenyum mengusak rambut tipis minguk karena mendapat pembelaan darinya

" kau tahu, adikmu itu akan meniru apa yang kau katakan tae "

" hihihi mian "

Dan acara mari makan waffle kembali dilakukan. Sore itu mereka menghabiskan waktu di dalam rumah sambil mendapat cokelat panas dari sang ibu

X

X

X

X

Taehyung baru saja akan berangkat kuliah. Hari ini dia mendapat kuliah pagi dan harus bergegas. Saat dia mau masuk ke dalam mobil, Taehyung melihat Taera berjalan menuju sekolah dengan pandnagan lurus. Yaa dia juga tahu jika Taera mulai berubah. Gadis itu akan berbicara seperlunya.

" taera "

Teriak Taehyung dan mendapat respon dari Taera. Taera membalikkan tubuh dan menatap datar Taehyung. Taehyung keluar dari pagar dan berlari mendekatinya

" kita berangkat bersama. Kebetulan aku masuk pagi "

"..."

" ayo "

Taehyung menarik tangan kanan Taera tapi gadis itu sama sekali tidak beranjak. Taera diam ditempat menatap kembali Taehyung dengan datar. Taehyung menghela nafas, lagi-lagi penolakan. Tidak hanya dirinya, tapi semua orang yang dekat dengannya juga ditolak. Taera melepas genggaman itu dan kembali berjalan. Taehyung hanya bisa menatapnya berjalan menjauh. Ada rasa kehilangan di dirinya. Dulu Taera dan Taerin sangat semangat jika mereka bertiga berangkat bersama bahkan Taera akan merengek minta diantar kemanapun dengannya. Tapi sekarang bahkan ketika dirinya menawari untuk berangkat bersama, Taera menolak.

Baekhyun keluar rumah ketika mendengar putranya memanggil taera. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan dan tak menemukan sang objek

" apa tadi ada taera "

" ya dan dia acuh "

" Huuuuuh "

Terdengar helaan nafas dari mulut Baekhyun.

" ibu merindukan taera yang dulu "

Ucapnya lirih dengan tatapan sendu.

Taera sudah duduk di bangku. Masih terlalu pagi sebenarnya untuk pergi ke sekolah. Tapi ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Pergi di pagi hari dan akan duduk melamun di tempat duduknya sampai pelajaran pertama dimulai.

" hei "

Baru saja dia mau meletakkan kepalanya di meja. Sebuah suara mengintrupsi. Dia mendongak mendapati lelaki blasteran ada di depannya.

" aku membawakanmu sandwich dan susu. Kau pasti belum sarapan "

"..."

" makanlah, aku akan kembali ke kelas. aku khusus membuatkannya untukmu "

Kevin meninggalkan Taera bersama kotak bekal dan susu serta air mineral di meja dan mengusak rambut Taera lalu berjalan menjauh. Taera masih menatap kepergian Kevin, kotak makan yang ada di depan, hanya ia lirik tanpa minat. Taera diam dan sedetik kemudian menggeser kotak makan dan kembali menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja. Kevin mengintip dari daun pintu. Dia kembali menghela nafas. Taera menolak sarapan paginya.

Sehun sudah berusaha bangun lebih pagi dan dia terlambat. Taera sudah berangkat ke sekolah. Seperti biasa Taera akan berangkat sebelum dia bangun. Sehun sebenarnya merindukan sang putri. Merindukan bagaimana manjanya taera kepadanya. Hanya saja Taera yang berubah menjadi pendiam membuat keduanya canggung. Dia pergi ke meja makan. Membuka tudung saji dan mendapati roti bakar yang mungkin sudah tidak hangat lagi serta secangkir kopi. Taera masih menjalankan tugasnya sebagai pengganti Jongin. memberinya sarapan meski tidak seperti dulu. Hanya 2 lembar roti bakar dan secangkir kopi sudah cukup baginya. Setidaknya putrinya itu masih memperhatikan SEhun.

X

X

X

X

Chanyeol sudah memakaikan seragam TK untuk putra bungsunya. Seragam kotak-kotak berwarna hijau biru dengan topi golf berwarna hijau. Menalikan sepatu yang baru saja dibeli kemarin dan memberi sedikit parfum untuknya. Chanyeol tersenyum bangga, putranya ini tampan seperti ia.

" jjaa daeul iie sudah tampan seperti ayah "

" annya, daeul tampan sepelti hyung "

Chanyeol merengut kesal. Selalu saja Chanjoo yang menjadi panutan. Sekali-kali dirinya begitu. Tapi tidak. Daeul sangat menyayangi kakaknya.

" ya ya ya, daeul tampan seperti chanjoo hyung "

" hihihihi "

Chanyeol yang merengut ditertawakan oleh putranya sendiri. Dia semakin merengut dan mempoutkan bibir.

Chanyeol turun ke bawah dengan menggendong Daeul serta meletakkan tas Pororonya di sebelah lengan. Dia turun perlahan dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Disana Jongdae sedang membuat bekal untuk putranya dan juga sarapan.

" ibuuuu "

Jongdae menoleh dan tersenyum. Daeul itu mirip dengan Jongdae dan Chanjoo mirip ayahnya.

" hai sayang "

Kali ini Daeul sudah berpindah tangan. Jongdae membawanya ke pelukan dan memberi kecupan selamat pagi.

" waah tampan sekali. Hmmmb wangi pula. Jja kita sarapan "

" hmmm. Hyungie eodiseo ?"

" hyung belum bangun sayang. Hyungie masuk siang "

Daeul mengangguk mengerti. Jongdae meminta tolong suaminya untuk membawa sarapan Daeul ke meja cafe dan membawa serta bekal yang tadi sudah disiapkan.

" nah ayo sarapan dulu. Biar semangat ke sekolah "

" neeee... "

Jongdae memakai celemek di leher Daeul dan mulai memakan sarapannya. Waffle rasa strawberry dan susu pisang. Sarapan favoritnya. Sedang Cahnyeol menikmati secangkir kopi sebelum pergi mengantar Daeul. Tiba-tiba dari arah tangga terdengar suara langkah kaki. Daeul menoleh dan berteriak kegirangan

" hyuuuuuuungggiiiieee "

Chanjoo tersenyum setengah mengantuk dan mengambil kursi disamping Chanyeol dan meletakkannya di samping kursi tinggi sang adik.

" hay bocah. Kau mau sekolah eoh "

" hmmmb daeul iie mau sekolah hyung "

" baiklah, makan yang banyak. Biar cepat tinggi seperti hyung "

" mmmmbbb "

Chanjoo dengan mata mengantuk tersenyum dan mengusap rambut adiknya sayang. Setelah itu dia kembali tidur dengan meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Jongdae memutar bola mata malas. Persis seperti Cahnyeol. Jika masih ngantuk akan tidur disembarang tempat.

Mengantar Daeul check, waktunya bekerja. Pasangan suami istri itu saling membantu menyapu, mengepel dan membersihkan meja. Minho tiba lebih dulu dan mengambil alih Jongdae yang sedang mengelap meja. Mengetahui Minho sudah datang, dia pergi ke dapur mengecek persediaan bahan baku. Seperti biasa, setiap 3 hari sekali bahan baku akan dikirim pada malam hari. Setelah semua siap, satu persatu pekerjanya datang mereka mulai membuka cafe untuk para pekerja kantoran sarapan pagi disini. Jongdae membantu di dapur, memotong beberapa bahan atau mencuci bahan atau pekerjaan lainnya. Jongdae tiba-tiba tersenyum. Biasanya hari Senin seperti ini menjadi harinya Jongin membantu di cafe. Dan hari berikutnya dia dibantu oleh yang lain. membantu secara bergilir atau mereka akan membuat sebuah resep baru dan mencobanya menjual. Tapi hari senin ini dan kemarin-kemarin dia harus sendiri. Tidak ada yang membantu. Jongdae benar-benar merindukan sahabat hitamnya itu.

" huuuuh "

X

X

X

Sebuah amplop putih berada di genggaman. Tadi wali kelas memberinya undangan pertemuan dengan para wali murid. Semua temannya saling berbicara dengan siapa mereka besok lusa akan datang. Entah bersama ayah atau ibu. Taera hanya diam di tempat. Ini sudah keberapa kali sekolah mengundang para wali murid untuk sharing mengenai putra putri mereka. Tapi tampaknya Taera tidak menyukaianya. Dia selalu membuang undangan pertemuan itu di tong sampah sekolah dan dia tidak akan datang ke sekolah melainkan membolos. Sehun tidak tahu karena dia memang tidak tahu. Yixing dan Yifan yang menyekolahkan putranya di sekolah ini juga tidak pernah berbicara. Meski dulu mereka terjadi ketegangan nampaknya ketegangan itu masih terjadi sampai sekarang. Para sahabatnya dulu menjaga jarak kepadanya meski Zitao masih beberapa kali berkunjung kerumah untuk sekedar mengobrol atau yang lain.

Insoo yang berbicara bersama teman-teman sekelas melirik sekilas ke arah tempat duduk Taera. Gadis itu menatapanya datar. Taera memang tidak bersalah, tapi Insoo begitu kesal dan marah karena Sehun appa, ayah Taera sudah membuat ibu hampir mendekati gila karena penculikan tersebut. Tentu saja sebagai anak dia akan marah, kesal dan kecewa. Insoo tidak pernah berbicara bersama Taera lagi sejak saat itu. Dia akan mencemooh Taera bahkan dia ikut mengatainya jika ada teman sekelas yang tidak menyukai sikap introvert Taera.

 _Pluuung_

Undangan pertemuan itu dia buang di tempat sampah sekolah. Taera acuh dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang. Ingin rasanya dia tidak pulang tapi... rumah itu menjadi kenangannya bersama ibu dan Taerin. Di ruang tamu, TV maupun dimanapun sudah tidak ada lagi foto ibu dan kakaknya. Sehun yang dulu stress membuang semua foto itu lalu membakarnya. Beruntung Taera masih menyimpan album foto masa kecil dan foto-foto yang lain. Dia mencetak sendiri foto itu dan meletakan di pigura kamar. Yaa itu benda kesayangannya sekarang. Ia duduk di halte bus. Duduk di halte dengan menikmati hujan salju memang cukup membuatnya tenang. Taera suka sekali dengan salju, sama seperti Taerin. Dari kecil sampai besar pun mereka akan bermain di halaman depan dan membuat manusia salju. Tanpa dia sadar senyum manisnya tersungging di bibir.

Sehun pulang dari kantor lebih cepat. Tadi dia melewatkan makan siang dan memilih untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Hari ini dia ingin menyambut putrinya pulang sekolah lalu mengajaknya makan. Dia sudah sangat lapar, ia menahan lapar hanya untuk makan malam bersama Taera. Sebenarnya dia sudah datang di gerbang sekolah. Dia menunggu sampai bell berdering dan mata elangnya was-was mencari Taera yang berada di gerombolan murid sekolah. Tapi dia belum mendapati putrinya keluar gerbang. Bahkan sampai semua murid sudah keluar pun Taera masih belum terlihat. Dia hanya melihat Insoo dan Kevin yang sudah keluar gerbang. Dan tepat setelah 15 menit dia menunggu, Taera keluar dari gerbang dengan langkah pelan dan pandangan menunduk. Syal merah rajutan ibunya dulu menutupi sebagian wajah. Kaus kaki putihnya bahkan sampai longgar karena saking kurusnya Taera. Sehun perlahan menyalakan mesin mobil dan berjalan pelan membuntuti putrinya. Taera duduk dihalte, menunggu bus datang. Tapi setelah 2x bus ke arah halte rumah mereka. Taera tak kunjung menaikinya bahkan memilih diam duduk disana menatap kedepan. Sehun menatap putrinya miris. Taera seperti orang gila jika seperti ini. Kehilangan suara, kehilangan wajah ceria, tawanya dan juga fisiknya yang nampak seperti orang depresi. Sehun meremat stir mobil. Merasa sangat bersalah dengan keadaan putrinya. Semua salahnya, sahabatnya, para hyung, nunaa, orang tua, bahkan ia tidak lagi berkomunikasi dengan mantan mertuanya kecuali ayah dan ibu Jongin yang datang menjemput taera di sekolah lalu membawanya berkeliling hanya untuk mendapatkan senyuman. Taera masih tidak bergeming disana. Sehun keluar dari mobil lalu berjalan mendekati Taera. Dia sudah berdiri di sisi halte dan nampaknya Taera masih belum menyadarinya sampai dia menyapa sang anak

" taera "

Ucapnya rendah. Gadis itu tidak terkejut sedikitpun dan mendongakkan wajahnya ke sumber suara lalu mengerjapkan mata.

" kita pulang, tapi kita makan dulu ayah lapar "

"..."

Sehun mencoba tersenyum, tapi yang didapat hanyalah tatapan datar putrinya. Sehun tercekat, dia menghela nafas dan berjongkok di hadapan putrinya sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Taera.

" taera, ayah tahu jika kita sedang tidak baik-baik saja dan itu memang tidak baik-baik saja. ayah memang bersalah denganmu, tapi selama hampir 5 tahun ini ayah menata kembali hidup ayah. Ayah sudah kehilangan tawamu bahkan ayah tidak mengenal siapa gadis dihadapan ayah ini "

"..."

" ayah sangat bersalah kepadamu nak. Ayah adalah ayah terburuk didunia ini. Ayah yang tidak bisa melindungi keluarga ayah, ayah yang egois bahkan ayah tidak memperhatikan bagaimana anak ayah tumbuh menjadi dewasa. Maafkan ayah. Ayah merasa sakit ketika melihatmu seperti ini nak. Kau tumbuh dengan sendirinya tanpa ada orang yang mendampingimu. Melihatmu diam sepanjang waktu tidak banyak berbicara dan berinteraksi dengan orang lain membuat ayah sangat bersalah. Ayah ingin melihatmu tersenyum lagi nak. Jadilah taera yang dulu, jadilah putri ayah seperti dulu. Maafkan ayah tae "

Sehun menunduk, lelaki itu menyembunyikan air mata agar tidak terlihat oleh Taera. Respon taera hanya diam, tidak menunjukkan apa-apa.

" ayah tahu, kau kehilangan ibu dan kakakmu. Tapi disini masih ada ayah yang bisa menjadi ibu sekaligus kakakmu. Ayah akan berperan sebagai ibu yang baik dan kakak yang akan membantumu kapanpun. Ayah akan sebisa mungkin membuatmu kembali seperti dulu tae. Beri ayah kesempatan "

"..."

Taera menatap mata basah Sehun. Perlahan dia melepas genggaman itu. Hal itu bertepatan dengan bus yang ditunggunya datang. Bus membuka pintu dan beberapa penumpang turun. Taera bangkit dari duduk dan mengangkat tasnya ke punggung lalu ikut naik ke bus dan meninggalkan Sehun disana lagi. Melihat penolakan itu, Sehun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. taera berubah juga karenanya.

X

X

X

Taera mengunci diri di kamar. Hari ini hari pertemuan para orang tua, dan juga menjadi ajang membolos kelas. Tidak masalah jika dia tidak bersekolah. Lagipula dia tidak berangkat ke sekolahpun ayahnya tidak akan memarahinya. Pagi buta dia sudah bangun tapi hanya bergelung di ranjang dengan selimut tebalnya. Dia juga membawa makanan yang dia ambil di lemari pendingin dini hari tadi. Dia tidak ingin keluar kamar, mungkin sampai tengah hari nanti saat ayahnya sudah berangkat bekerja. Taera mengambil pigura kecil di meja samping ranjangnya kemudian tersenyum tipis sambil membelai objek yang ada dalam foto. Tatapannya sendu menyimpan kerinduan. Yaa gadis itu rindu dengan kakak dan ibunya.

" ibu, unnie. Nan bogoshipoyo "

X

X

X

Hari kelulusan pun tiba. Taera mendapat predikat murid terbaik untuk seluruh angkatan dengan nilai sempurna hingga dia menjadi rebutan untuk Universitas ternama. Sedang Insoo dan Kevin, 2 anak itu juga masuk daftar 10 murid terbaik di sekolah. Acara kelulusan menjadi ajang bertemunya keluarga Zhang dan keluarga Wu. Kedua keluarga itu bertemu dan mereka saling mengobrol seperti biasa. Sehun tersenyum bangga ketika putrinya dinobatkan menjadi murid terbaik di sekolah. Dia sudah membawa karangan bunga untuk putrinya. Ketika acara bubar, Sehun menghampiri Taera yang masih duduk di tempat. Dia tersenyum dan memberikan bunga itu untuknya. Tapi lagi-lagi Taera hanya diam tidak merespon. Semua murid berkumpul di halaman depan sekolah untuk foto kelas terakhir. Yoona sudah mengumumkan itu dan menunggu giliran kelas mereka. Yoona berdiri di samping Taera dan menepuk pundak anak muridnya. Taera hanya menoleh tidak menampilkan senyum.

" baiklah, ibu akan duduk di depan dan kalian segera menempati posisi masing-masing "

" ne sonsaengnim "

Kebetulan Taera berdiri disamping Insoo. Sontak saja Insoo menatapnya jengkel. Dia sudah berkata jika keberatan berdiri disamping Taera tapi Yoona menolak untuk memindahkan mereka. Insoo berpura-pura tidak kenal dan tidak menatapnya barang sedikitpun.

" baik anak-anak katakan cheese "

" cheeeseeeee "

Dan semua murid menunjukkan senyuman terbaik tapi tidak dengan Taera. Dia masih menunjukkan sikap diamnya. 3x jepretan dengan pose berbeda membuat mereka tersenyum lega. Sesi foto berakhir dan mereka bisa kembali kepada orang tua masing-masing.

Sehun berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat fotografer itu. Dia juga membawa kamera untuk memotret Taera bersama teman-temannya. Moment kelulusan memang sangat menyenangkan tapi tidak untuk anak gadisnya. Ini kali kedua Taera tidak tersenyum barang sedikitpun. Sehun tidak sadar jika sebenarnya keluarga Wu dan Zhang berada di belakangnya persis. Mereka juga membawa kamera untuk mengabadikan moment ini. Sehun menunduk, tersenyum miris mendapati jika putrinya tidak tersenyum bahkan ketika wali kelas yang mengajaknya berfoto Taera masih diam tidak tersenyum. Teman-teman sekelasnya juga nampak enggan untuk mengajak berfoto kecuali 2 atau 3 teman lelaki dan perempuannya. Mereka tidak mau moment kebahagiaan ini terlihat jelek dengan salah satu pose temannya.

" sehun "

Namja berkulit putih itu menoleh, mendapati Yifan dan Yixing ada dihadapannya. Kedua namja China itu tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat.

" selamat, taera menjadi murid terbaik lagi "

" ne hyung, terima kasih "

Dan mereka kembali hening. Tidak ada yang bersuara. Sampai akhirnya Insoo berlari mendekat dan memanggil ayahnya . IA membeku ketika Sehun ikut menoleh ke sumber suara.

" kemarilah "

" ibu dimana? Aku mau pulang "

Ucap gadis itu ketus. Dia tidak suka dengan Sehun sehingga dia akan ketus jika bertemu dengannya

" jangan berucap begitu soo. Sopanlah "

Sehun menyunggingkan senyum tapi tidak untuk Insoo. Terjadi penolakan dari gadis muda itu. Yixing merasa tidak enak dan menyentuh lengan Sehun

" maafkan insoo. Dia.. "

" tak apa hyung. Dia masih marah denganku. aku yang harusnya minta maaf "

" tidak, itu sudah berlalu. Insoo hanya masih kesal tolong maafkan dia '

" tentu "

Dan keduanya tersenyum bahkan Yifan yang masih diam ikut tersenyum sampai akhirnya kedua ibu itu datang dengan Lauren, Anson dan Kevin di pelukan Joonmyeon. Kyungsoo awalnya terkejut tapi dia bisa mengontrol diri. Sehun merasa tidak enak dan memilih untuk menghindar tapi Yifan sudah merangkulnya.

" Kita makan-makan di cafe Chanyeol. Dia sudah menyiapkan acara makan besar untuk merayakan ini. Tinggal me... TAERA "

Teriak lelaki tinggi itu terhenti ketika melihat Taera berjalan menjauh dari para murid. Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Yifan dan berlari mengejar Taera. Keempat orang dewasa itu hanya bisa saling pandang menatap Sehun berlari mengejar Taera.

" taera huh huh huh "

"..."

" kenapa pulang dulu. Kita belum berfoto "

" ... "

" kita kembali, ada kevin dan insoo. Kita bi... taera "

Anak gadisnya melepas genggaman sang ayah dan kembali berjalan. Sehun kembali mengejar Taera lalu menarik pergelangan tangan anaknya dan mereka saling pandang.

" bersikaplah seperti taera yang dulu untuk hari ini saja, dan esok ayah tidak akan melarangmu seperti ini "

"..."

Taera diam Sehun pun juga. Dan sebagai jawaban Taera mengangguk kecil. Sehun tersenyum melihat respon Taera dan membawa Taera dimana dia tadi berdiri bersama yang lain.

X

X

X

Tbc...


	15. Chapter 15

Jongdae sudah menyiapkan makanan special. Seluruh keluarga diundang untuk merayakan hari kelulusan para magnae line. Semua nampak senang dan memakan apapun yang ada di meja makan . Daeul dan Jungkook bermain bersama sambil membawa botol susu mereka ditangan. Dan juga para ibu berbincang sambil melihat raport Insoo dan Kevin. Sedang Sehun dia memilih diam di kursi sedang Taera duduk sendiri di dekat jendela. Sehun tidak berani berbicara. Kejadian dulu membuat semuanya berubah. Para nunaa dan hyung, sebenarnya masih kesal tapi sudahlah, lagipula semua sudah usai hanya saja rasa persahabatan mereka sedikit retak. Minseok berjalan mendekati Taera dan duduk dihadapannya. Gadis itu menoleh dan menatapnya datar, sedang Minseok yang tadi tersenyum hanya bisa mengulum senyum pendapat penolakan seperti itu. Taera hanya diam, Bahkan ketika Jungkook maupun Daeul mengajaknya bermain gadis itu hanya diam ditempat.

" kau menjadi murid terbaik lagi tae, chukkae "

"..."

" apa ayahmu sudah memberikan hadiah untukmu?"

"..."

Minseok tersenyum kecut, Taera hanya menatapnya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Minseok mencoba mencari bahan obrolan lain.

" kita kesana okay, ada yang ingin eomma bicarakan dengan semuanya "

Minseok menarik tangan taera dan gadis itu hanya menurut. Taera duduk di tengah setelah menyuruh Jongdae untuk memangku daeul.

" baiklah, karena sudah berkumpul. Hmmb aku akan berbicara sesuatu. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku sudah berbicara bersama keluarga wu mengenai hadiah untuk ketiga magnae line kita. Kecuali jungkook dan daeul. Kita akan memberikan mereka hadiah untuk berlibur di pulau jeju. Kita akan pergi ke jeju selama seminggu kedepan. Dan kalian semua, kosongkan jadwal kerja dan kita akan berangkat minggu depan "

" huuuuh "

Koor semuanya kecuali keluarga Wu dan Xi

" mengapa mendadak sekali nunaa ?"

" katakan saja kepada naga itu kenapa dia memesan tiket dengan seenaknya saja "

Minseok mencibir menunjuk Yifan dengan dagu. Mineeok masih memeluk Taera yang diam dengan tatapan kosongnya

" kita akan pergi minggu depan. Tidak ada penolakan. Selama seminggu kita berlibur "

" tapi hyung... "

" batalkan rapat kita sehun. kau butuh refresing. Kita akan memulai semuanya dari nol. Anggap kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu tidak terjadi. Antara kau dan kyungsoo tidak ada apa-apa. aku tidak ingin kita berdiam diri tanpa tegur sapa terus. Yixing sudah memaafkanmu dan kuharap kau juga berhenti dengan obsesimu "

Sehun menunduk. Joonmyeon melotot dan mencubit pinggang Yifan tapi naga itu menahan sakit dengan menggigit pipi dalamnya.

" maafkan aku. Semua salahku "

" tidak perlu meminta maaf. Semuanya sudah terjadi dan kita akan menata kembali sehun. "

" aku benar-benar ingin meminta maaf dengan yixing hyung dan soo nunaa. Maafkan aku hyung "

Lirih Sehun dengan nada bersalah. Kyungsoo memeluk erat lengan sang suami. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo masih kurang percaya dengan ucapan Sehun. kejadian 5 tahun silam menjadi kenangan paling menyakitkan baginya.

" aku memaafkanmu hun, aku memaafkanmu dari hati. Tapi kyungsoo, beri waktu sedikit untuknya "

Sehun menatap yixing, raur wajahnya menunjukkan jika ia berterima kasih. Tapi setelah itu ia menatap kyungsoo yang masih takut menatapnya

" aku minta maaf nunaa "

Kyungsoo perlahan menatap sehun. ada rasa tulus dari laki-laki 3 meter dihadapannya ini. detik kemudian ia mengangguk kecil

" gumawo "

Suasana menjadi hening sampai tepukan dari ayah Chanjoo dan Daeul memecah keheningan itu

" baiklah seminggu lagi. Jejuuuu we are comiiingggggg "

X

X

X

X

Jongin dibuat bingung dengan hilangnya Minguk. Ternyata putra tampannya itu pergi bersama Jimin dan Yoongi membuat Taerin berteriak kesal dan menendang tulang kering namja yang dipanggil kurcaci. Minguk menangis karena ulah kakaknya dan lihat pipi tembam itu memerah karena lelah menangis.

" nun.. nunaa jahat bu. Hikth hikth nunaa menendang tulang keling hyungiiee his hiks huwaaa huwaa "

Jongin masih memeluk minguk dan menenangkannya. Sementara Taerin memijat kesal tulang kering Jimin dibantu Yongii yang mengompres dengan es batu.

" aacch hati hati ini sakit "

" berhentilah mengeluh ini hanya lebam "

" hanya lebam katamu. Ini beng.. AAAARRRGGHH KIM TAERIN "

" hihihi "

Taerin menekan tulang kaki itu dengan keras dan diakhiri dengan kikikan keras darinya.

" nunaaa huwaaaaaaa "

" taeriiiiinn "

" iya iya maaf maaf "

Dan di sore itu kedua pasangan kekasih menginap bersama karena permintaan Minguk.

Taerin belum tidur, dia masih duduk di tempatnya. Hari Minggu kedai tutup. Jadi dia bisa beristirahat terutama sang ibu yang harus mengurus adik tampannya. Ibunya sudah tak lagi muda tapi paras manis nan ayu masih terasa. Jongin memang masih keliatan muda diusianya yang ke 43 tahun. Sedang adiknya juga sangat tampan. Beruntung Minguk tidak terlalu merepotkan. Adiknya itu sangat mengerti ibu dan dirinya. Dia akan diam duduk di kursi tinggi sambil meminum susu botol. Dia akan menjadi sangat manis jika ada pelanggan yang memuji dirinya. Tak jarang juga dia mendapat beberapa hadiah dari penggemar kecil di kedai. Membuat Minguk kecil sangat disukai oleh banyak orang. Hidup di Jeju tidak terlalu berat. Meninggalkan gelimang harta di Seoul dan beralih menjadi gadis desa pembuka kedai tidak membuatnya malu. Lagipula Taerin lebih senang disini. Dia bisa bebas kemana saja. Ditemani 2 sahabat hidupnya sudah cukup bahagia. Oh ya, Yoongi itu adalah tetangganya. Hanya saja dia baru tahu setelah berteman dengan Jimin dan ternyata alasannya sering ke rumah nenek yakni hanya ingin berjumpa dengan Yoongi yang terkenal pendiam. Dan walla 2 tahun kemudian, Jimin baru berani menyatakan perasaannya. Itupun dibantu TAerin. Huuuh dasar lelaki pengecut. Tapi lihatlah, mereka bertiga menjadi sahabat. Berbicara mengenai percintaan di dunia persahabatan membuatnya ingat dengan Minji dan Chanjoo pasangan kekasih dan juga Daehan dan Lauren (Taerin tidak tahu jika Daehan sudah memutuskan Lauren). Mengingat Daehan yang menjalin kasih dengan Lauren membuatnya sakit. Tapi tak apa, Lauren gadis yang baik. Melebihi baik malahan. Jadi dia tidak perlu khawatir. Tapi dia merasa bodoh. Bodoh karena dia akan menjadi diam jika Daehan mencium bibirnya. Ya mencium. Dia akan lupa jika lelaki yang menciumnya itu sudah mempunyai kekasih. Taerin mengangkat telunjuk dan memegang bibir bawah. Dia masih bisa merasakan bagaimana lembutnya bibir Daehan menempel di bibirnya. Taerin tersenyum tipis dan memilih untuk tidur berhadapan dengan Yoongi.

X

X

X

Kyungsoo duduk di tepi ranjang Insoo. Anak gadisnya itu bersiap untuk tidur. Besok penerbangan mereka pukul 10 pagi. Semuanya sudah siap tinggal berangkat. Kyungsoo melirik sebuah koper serta tas punggung yang diletakkan di samping meja belajar.

" hanya membawa itu ?"

" hmmb, tidak perlu banyak. Aku bisa membeli baju disana jika perlu "

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu menyuruh Insoo untuk tiduran di pangkuannya.

" ada yang ingin ibu bicarakan denganmu soo "

" tentang apa bu ?"

Kyungsoo mengusap-usap sayang rambut putrinya. Insoo suka sekali jika sudah dibelai oleh sang ibu

" tentang sikapmu terhadap sehun appa dan taera "

Insoo yang tadinya tersenyum manis mendadak masam dan bermuka datar. kyungsoo tahu perubahan wajah Insoo tapi memilih tetap membelai rambut Insoo

" ibu tahu kau sangat membenci taera begitupun dengan sehun appa karena masalah kita. Tapi semuanya sudah berlalu nak. Kita semua sudah memulai kembali persahabatan kami. Dan juga ibu ingin melihatmu kembali bersama taera "

" ibu aku mengan... "

" dengarkan ibu dulu zhang insoo "

Insoo yang tadi ada di pangkuan Kyungsoo mendadak bangkit dan menarik selimutnya sampai Kyungsoo menahan selimut itu. Insoo menatap ibunya datar. Dia benci sekali dengan taera. Benci sebenci bencinya

" apa kau tidak lihat bagaimana taera sekarang? dia seperti mayat hidup. Tidak mempunyai senyuman, fisiknya lemah dan pandangannya suram. Taera lebih menderita daripada ibu nak. Ibu masih memiliki ayahmu, anson dan dirimu. Ibu masih mempunyai kalian sebagai sandaran kala ibu mendapatkan musibah seperti saat itu. ibu masih mempunyai dorongan untuk sembuh. Tapi taera? Dia harus mendapat tekanan seperti itu. dia tidak tahu apa-apa. sama sepertimu. Tapi lihat kondisinya sekarang. taera menjadi pribadi yang tertutup dan tak mau berbicara. Ibu yakin jika dia tidak mempunyai teman di kelas "

" siapa suruh menjadi aneh. Teman-teman tidak suka dengannya karena dia tidak berekspressi bu "

" tapi dulu saat masih denganmu dia tidak seperti itu kan ?"

"..."

" taera menderita depresi akut. Dia butuh seseorang disampingnya sedang paman sehun saat itu sibuk dengan obsesinya. Bahkan ketika semua baik-baik saja taera tetap tidak berubah bukan? "

Insoo diam. Dia membenarkan semua ucapan ibunya. membenarkan asumsi ibunya mengenai 'mantan' sahabatnya. Yaa itu julukan dari Insoo untuk Taera.

" berikan dia satu kesempatan lagi. Berikan dia kesempatan untuk kembali menjadi taera yang dikenal olehmu nak. Ibu dan ayah sudah memaafkan paman sehun. sekarang tinggal giliranmu yang memaafkan taera. Taerin unnie maupun taera tidak ada kaitannya dengan ini semua. Tidak denganmu, dengan anson oppa atau yang lain. hanya ayah, ibu,paman sehun dan bibi jongin. kepergian bibi jongin menjadi pukulan terberat baginya apalagi secara tiba-tiba. Ibu mohon kepadamu untuk memaafkan taera, soo. Ibu tahu kau tidak membencinya. Kau hanya memainkan emosimu tapi tidak untuk selamanya "

Insoo diam. Dia memilih menunduk memikirkan ucapan Kyungoo. Memikirkan kejadian selama 5 tahun terakhir dan kejadian dimana disana ada Insoo disitu pasti ada Taera. Mereka sahabat tidak terpisahkan. Bahkan Minji mengakui itu. mereka berdua seperti anak kembar. Insoo masih diam bahkan sampai ibunya pergi dari kamar.

Sementara itu, Minji datang ke kamar Daehan hanya untuk melihat persiapan sang kakak. Daehan masih sibuk melipat baju yang harus ia bawa, sedang Ziyu, adik laki-laki mereka sudah selesai berbenah dibantu oleh sang ibu.

" daehan "

Laki-laki dengan tinggi 181cm tersebut menoleh dan tersenyum kecil

" apa belum selesai? Mau aku bantu melipat ?"

" jika kau tidak keberatan "

Minji mengangguk dan mengambil beberapa potong baju yang sudah diletakkan dia tas ranjang. Gadis itu melipat baju sang kakak menjadi 2 bagian dan menaruhnya di koper berwarna hitam.

" mengapa sedikit sekali ?"

" aku hanya butuh beberapa saja, aku bisa mencucinya lagi disana "

" baiklah, peralatan mandi apa sudah kau siapkan ?"

" sudah, tinggal ini saja "

Minji tersenyum, ia kembali memasukkan baju dan tanpa sengaja ia melihat pigura kecil berwarna merah muda di sisi ranjang yang lain. itu foto candid Taerin. Daehan yang mengambil dna mencetaknya serta menempatkan di pigura merah muda. Warna kesukaan Taerin. Minji tersenyum kecil dan mengusap pelan kaca pigura tersebut

" apa ini juga dibawa ?"

" apa ?"

Tanya daehan karena posisinya membelakangi Minji

" foto taerin "

Daehan menghentikan acara menatap baju di lemari. Perlahan ia menoleh menatap sang adik

" aku merindukannya. Gadis tomboy di lingkar persahabatan kita "

"..."

" aku hanya ingin tahu, apa ia baik-baik saja. dan dimana ia tinggal sekarang ?"

Daehan duduk di hadapan Minji dan menggengam tangan sang adik

" kenapa ia pergi tanpa memberitahu kita? dan mengapa harus ada hal seperti ini? "

" jangan menangis, kumohon "

Minji menatap daehan dengan air mata menumpuk di pelupuk mata

" maafkan aku. aku hanya terlalu merindukannya "

" aku juga, aku sangat merindukan taerin "

" hiks hiks "

" aku yakin dia baik-baik saja min, dia gadis yang kuat "

" im not sure "

X

X

X

Perjalanan ke Jeju tidaklah lama. Mereka akan menikmati musim semi karena ini merupakan tahap awal musim semi dan udara berubah menjadi lebih sejuk. Awal Maret memang pas untuk berkunjung ke pulau Jeju. Mengingat taman bunga akan bermekaran usai dilanda musim dingin. Mereka sudah sampai di penginapan sore harinya. Semuanya beristirahat terlebih dahulu sebelum esok hari mereka memulai untuk menikmati liburan. Sehun tidur sendiri di penginapan. Kamar memang sudah ditentukan oleh Yifan dan hanya Sehun yang mendapat kamar sendiri. Sebenarnya tidak masalah jika dia harus sekamar dengan Taera. Dia malah khawatir ketika tahu Taera sekamar dengan Insoo. Ya dia tahu jika hubungan mereka sedang tidak baik-baik saja. dia memilih untuk tidur setelah ganti baju dan akan keluar ketika makan malam tiba. Semua sudah berkumpul di meja makan. Yifan memang ahli dalam memanjakan keluarganya dengan liburan. Buktinya tempat menginap ala vila menjadi pilihan. Dia bisa mencium bau masakan dari dapur. Pasti para ibu yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam. Dan trio magnae, ziyu, daeul dan jungkook bermain di ruang TV bersama para kakak yang juga bermain dengan kartu yang dibawa oleh Chanjoo. Dan para gadis memilih keluar dari tempat menginap dan duduk sebuah gazebo disana memandang laut yang tidak jauh dari mereka. Sebenarnya taera yang lebih dahulu duduk disana dan disusul oleh minji lalu lauren dan insoo yang terpaksa ikut duduk. Sedari tadi 2 gadis dewasa itu sudah mencoba mengajak berbicara Taera tapi nihil taera tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Dia hanya akan mengangguk dan menggeleng dan selebihnya dia akan lebih banyak melamun. Bahkan ketika mereka makan malam pun, taera masih saja diam. Dan lebih sibuk dengan mengaduk-aduk sup ayamnya.

" taera, apa rasanya kurang enak ?"

"..."

" eomma akan menambahkan sesuatu jika kau tidak suka "

"..."

Semua orang dewasa saling melempar pandangan. Sehun yang duduk paling dekat dengan putrinya tersenyum dan mencoba sup dari mangkuk taera

" rasanya pas nunaa. Taera mungkin sudah kenyang. Benar begitu?"

"..."

Sreeeett

Taera hanya diam. Dia akhirnya meletakkan sendok dan bangkit berdiri dari duduk. Semua mata memandang punggung sempit putri kedua Oh. Taera hanya makan beberapa sendok saja. bahkan nasinya masih hampir utuh.

" maafkan taera, mungkin dia lelah setelah perjalanan tadi "

" sehun aku ingin berbicara serius denganmu "

Ujar Yifan dengan suara beratnya.

Sehun dan Yifan sudah duduk di ruang tamu. Hanya mereka berdua. Yifan menyuruh yang lain untuk pergi berkeliling atau apapun itu. Sehun menatap datar Yifan begitu juga yifan.

" taera sudah semakin parah. Dia tidak merespon apapun. Dia hanya lebih banyak mendengar. Kau juga sudha pernah memabwanya ke dokter tapi tidak ada jawaban. Taera memang menjadi pribadi yang tertutup "

" ya, dia merasa kehilangan i... "

" bukan merasa sehun. tapi dia memang kehilangan ibu dan kakaknya."

"..."

" apa kau tidak sadar jika putrimu menjadi seperti ini karenamu. Karena obsesimu? Taerin dan taera tidak tahu apa mengenai kedua orang tuanya. Mereka yang tahu hanya hidup bahagia, tidak ada masalah dan tiba-tiba dihadapkan oleh sebuah perceraian? Tertutama taera yang tinggal bersamamu. Setelah kau bercerai, kau mengejar obesesimu. Melakukan hal yang sangat menjijikan dihadapan kita semua lalu dengan tiba-tiba kau mengucapkan maaf dan menyesal melakukannya lalu kau mengubah segalanya menjadi baik-baik saja. kau fikir itu cukup? Taera membutuhkan Jongin. taera butuh ibunya sehun. T-A-E-R-A B-U-T-U-H I-B-U-N-Y-A. IBUNYA SEHUN IBUNYA "

Sehun diam ketika Yifan mengeja kalimat terakhir. Taera membutuhkan jiwanya kembali. bukan dirinya. Bukan apapun itu. tapi Jongin, gadis itu butuh ibunya.

" bahkan lauren masih saja merajuk meminta joonmyeon untuk tidur bersamanya sampai sebesar ini dan anakmu tidak. Come on sehun. cobalah mencari obatnya. Obat untuk taera "

" aku tahu aku salah hyung. Aku tahu. Aku berusaha berubah dan mengubah taera. Aku berusaha menjadi ayah, ibu dan kakak sekaligus. Aku selalu meminta maaf kepadanya. Meminta maaf atas kejadianku dengan jongin. meminta maaf karena menghilangkan tawa, kebahagiaanya dan menghilangkan jiwanya. Tapi nihil. Nihil hyung. Taera tidak bisa berubah "

" itu karena dia tidak mendapatkan obatnya sehun. jangan egois, jangan membuat taera semakin menjadi jadi. Sekarang aku tanya, berapa kali ini melakukan percobaan bunuh diri dan berapa kali kita menyelamatkannya ?"

" hyung "

" Singkirkan rasa egoismu dan cari obatnya mulai sekarang "

Yifan bangkit dari sofa dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendirian disana. Memberi waktu untuk Sehun agar berfikir mengenai kondisi Taera.

X

X

X

Yoongi datang lebih awal. Yaa sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Dia akan membantu Taerin untuk memotong bahan dan membersihkan meja. Barulah 30 menit kemudian Jimin datang dan langsung melakukan tugasnya membersihkan lantai maupun kaca di depan kedai. Setelah semua siap, barulah tanda CLOSE dibalik menjadi tanda OPEN. Kedai itu siap menerima pengunjung untuk sarapan dan makan siang. Seperti biasa, kedai tutup lebih cepat. Jongin memang membatasi jumlah dagangannya karena dia tidak mampu untuk bekerja sampai malam. Lagipula dia juga memikirkan keempat anaknya. Seperti biasa, setelah membantu membereskan kedai, mereka akan pergi berjalan-jalan. Sore hari memang pas untuk pergi ke taman bunga. Udara tidak terlalu dingin bahkan terkesan hangat. Jongin sudah memakaikan mantel untuk Minguk dan memakaikannya topi.

" pulang sebelum matahari terbenam okay "

" siap "

Koor keempatnya. Dan pada akhirnya mereka pergi keluar dengan mengendari sepeda gunung.

Setelah bersepeda selama 10 menit, mereka pun tiba di taman yang dulu pernah diperlihatkan oleh Jimin untuk pertama kali. Taman bunga dengan nuansa kuning. Taerin begitu takjub apalagi Minguk yang sudah meronta untuk turun dan berjalan mendekati hamparan bunga berwarna kuning itu.

" nunaa ayo tulun tulun "

"sebentar sayang. Sabar okay "

" hmmmb buluan "

Yoongi turun dari sepeda dan membantu mengangkat Minguk untuk turun. Sementara jimin dan Taerin memarkir sepeda dan menyusul Yoongi yang sudah ditarik Minguk untuk mendekati taman bunga

" waaah thudah mekal. Indah thekali "

" ne, bagus bukan? Semua berwarna kuning "

" hmmmb, indah. Dali thini kethana themuanya kuning hihihi. Nunaa "

" ya sayang "

Yoongi berjongkok untuk menyamankan tinggi badan

" apa bunga ini boleh dipetik ?"

" eoh? Untuk apa ?"

" mingukkie ingin membelikannya untuk ibu "

" ibu? Tapi bunga disini tidak boleh dipetik "

" kenapa ?"

Ucapnya dengan nada kecewa

" karena bunga itu indah. Dan kita harus menjaganya sayang "

" 1 thaja tidak boleh ?"

Yoongi menggeleng sambil mengusap kepala Minguk dengan sayang

" tidak boleh. Karena keindahan itu harus dijaga bukan dirusak. Kalau dirusak bunga akan mati dan kita tidak bisa melihat warna kuning bunganya lagi "

 _'anggukangguk'_

" baiklah mingukkie tidak akan mengambil bunganya. Kita beljalan kethana thaja ya nunaa "

" baik baik "

Dan lagi, Yoongi hanya bisa sabar menghadpi tingkah adik dari sahabatnya ini. Sementara itu Jimin masih berjalan sejajar dengan Taerin dan membicarakan sesuatu

" memang kau sudah menyiapkan ide ?"

" belum, tapi bantu aku tae. Aku ingin istimewa "

" istimewa tapi dari pikiran orang. Kau itu benar-benar tidak bisa romantis ya. Menyatakan cinta saja harus aku yang turun tangan. Sekarang kau ingin serius dengannya aku juga yang turun tangan. "

" aiiissh berhenti mengomel dan bantu aku "

Taerin berdecak sebal dan melipat tangannya di dada lalu berhenti berjalan. Jimin jadi ikut berhenti dan menatap Taerin

" pikirkan dulu idemu. Baru jika kau stuck, hubungi aku "

Dan setelah itu, taerin benar-benar meninggalkan jimin yang dibuat kesal hingga berlari mneyusul hanya untuk menjitak kepala belakang Taerin dan kembali melarikan diri setelah mendapat teriakan sayang dari Taerin. Yoongi dan Minguk yang mendengar perdebatan dan aksi kejar-kejar itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng.

Perjalanan mereka kembali berhenti di pantai. Memasuki musim semi pantai memang terbilang sepi. Tapi masih saja ada yang mengunjunginya. Kebanyakan para pengunjung lebih memilih ke taman bunga atau tempat lainnya. Setelah memarkir sepeda. Taerin mengajak Yoongi untuk berlari ke bibir pantai dan mereka akan bermain air sampai basah. Berenang juga tak apa, airnya begitu hangat.

" nunaa nunaa nunaa "

Minguk melepas genggaman tangan Jimin dan berlari menyusul kakaknya. Taerin yang tahu langsung menggendong adiknya dan mereka bertiga bermain air sambil berenang. Jimin duduk di pasir mengamati ketiganya yang saling melempat senyuman. Dia juga melihat jika gadisnya begitu senang dan dia juga melihat sepasang kakak beradik yang tertawa lepas dengan deburan ombak yang tak terlalu tinggi. Sudah hampir setengah jam ketiganya belum keluar juga. Jimin berinisiatif untuk membelikan mereka minum dan dia menduga jika ketiganya belum mau keluar dari air.

Taerin menyudahi bermain air. Dan mengajak Yoongi untuk duduk di pasir dimana Jimin menunggu mereka disana. 3 minuman sudah tersaji dihapadan mereka dan Minguk mengambil minuman karton yang sudah pasti itu adalah susu.

" thetelah ini kita membuat pathil ya. Mingukkie mau membuat ithtana pathil "

" eoh, apa harus sekarang ?"

" tentu, nanti bial hyungi yang memotlet ithtananya kalena mingukkie mau membelikannya kepada ibu. Sebenalnya minguk mau membelikan ibu bunga tapi kata yoongi nunaa, memetik bunga itu tidak boleh. Jadi membelikan ibu istana pathil thaja "

Ketiganya mengangguk paham

" baiklah, setelah ini kita buat istana pasiiirrr yeee "

" tapi kan kita tidak membawa perlengkapan bermain minguk. Bagaimana bisa membuat istana? Ember dan sekop ada dirumah sayang "

Minguk menepuk kening lebarnya. Dia lupa membawa perlengkapan pasir.

" ya thudah kalau begitu kita kubul hyungiiii thaja yeay yeay "

Dan dengan jahilnya Minguk menduduki perut Jimin lalu mengambil pasir dikanan dan kirinya untuk mari mengubur Jimin.

Hari sudah semakin sore. Acara bermain mereka juga sudah selesai. Setelah tadi mereka bilas di temapt bilas agar tidak lengket. Keempatnya kembali ke tempat memarkir sepeda sampai ketiganya melupakan si kecil Minguk yang masih berada di tempat bilas dengan bermandikan air hangat.

" wuuuu wuuuu thegalnyaaa wuuuu aaaaaa "

Minguk masih berada di shower pinggir pantai. Dia bahkan menengadahkan mulutnya lebar untuk meneriman tiap tetesan air shower . Sebenarnya tadi dia bilas dengan jimin tapi karena jimin teledor, melihat taerin dan yoongi selesai dia malah melupakan minguk yang bersamanya.

" hyungiii thudah. Minguk thu... eoh hyungiii "

Minguk berhenti berbicara dan kepada bundarnya celingukan ke kanan kiri belakang mencari jimin. Seingatnya tadi dia bilas bersama Jimin tapi kenapa tinggal dia sendirian. Minguk sedikit berjinjit untuk mematika air shower dan dia keluar dari area bilas untuk mencari ketiga kakaknya.

" hyungii hikth nunaa hikth "

Minguk yang takut sendirian akhirnya menangis sesenggukan dengan celingukkan mencari kakak-kakaknya. Pantai semakin senja dan orang-orang juga mulai berdatangan untuk melihat sunset. Minguk kecil masih berjalan mencari TAerin sambil mendongak kali saja nunaa atau hyungnya berada di dekat jadi dia terus menerus mendongak.

Ketiganya sudah sampai di kedai untuk mengantar Taerin pulang. Setelah saling melambai taerin masuk ke dalam rumah dan melihat Jongin yang sudah duduk disalah satu kursi dengan menonton acara TV. Jongin dibuat terkejut lantaran taerin pulang sendirian dengan keadaan basah

" taerin, kau dari pantai "

" aah ya bu, berenang sebentar dan bermain pasir "

Ucapnya santai sambil mengipas kipas tubuh dengan bajunya sendiri. Jongin mengkerutkan kening ketika tidak mendapati laki-laki setinggi 85cm disekitar taerin

" hanya bertiga ?"

" iya hanya bertiga, seperti yang ibu lihat bukan hanya ada aku yoongi dan jimin "

" lalu minguk ?"

" minguk ?"

Tanya nya dengan bingung. Sedetik kemudain kedua matanya membola begitu menyadari jika Minguk tidak pulang bersama dirinya

" ya tuhan minguk "

" taeriiiiiiinnnnn "

X

X

X

Minguk masih sesenggukan di pusat informasi bersama seseorang yang sudah menemaninya. Sebenarnya bagian informasi itu tahu jika minguk adalah salah satu anak daerah sini hanya saja seseorang itu memilih untuk menemani Minguk yang masih sesengguk di gendongannya. Jaehyun, petugas informasi pantai mencoba menghubungi Jongin untuk segera datang kesini karena Minguk yang menangis di dada laki-laki dewasa tersebut.

" bagaimana kau bisa ceroboh meninggalkan adikmu sendiri disini taerin. Kalau dia menghilang bagaimana?"

" aaah bibi jo... "

" diam kau jimin. Kau juga salah. Aah tidak kalian juga. Inilah kenapa aku tidak memperbolehkan minguk ikut kalian. Kalian jika sudah bersama akan lupa semuanya. Ya tuhan minguk... "

Ketiga orang dewasa itu semakin dibuat bersalah. Tadi setelah tahu taerin meninggalkan Minguk di pantai Taerin segera memanggil Yoongi dan Jimin yang kebetulan sedang berada di areanya segera menyusul. Jimin segera membawa ketiga wanita itu ke pusat recepsionis karena tadi ada pengumuman anak hilang. Jimin yakin jika minguk ada disana. Beruntung jimin sedang berada di penginapan karena memilih utnuk berbilas disana dan akan kembali ke rumah nenek setelah dia bersih.

" jangan ulangi lagi. Aku ti..."

" IBUUUUU "

Ucapan Jongin terhenti karena teriakan suara minguk yang sudah dia kenal.

Huuup

" ibuuu hikth hikth "

" iya sayang sudah jangan menangis lagi ssstttt "

" hikth hikth ibuuuu hyungi dan nunaa meninggalkan minguk thendili hikth hikth "

" iya minguk sayang cup cup cup "

Jongin membawa minguk ke dalam gendongannya. Dia bahkan lupa dengan siapa tadi minguk bersama. Dan seseorang yang bersama si kecil itu hanya bisa membolakan mata terkejut.

" hikth hikth un.., untung ada paman yang menemani minguk dithini hikth hikth minguk takut buuu huwaaaa "

" hey anak lelaki tidak boleh mena... "

Taerin menutup bibirnya rapat. Mendapat pelototan dari sang ibu cukup membuatnya bungkam.

" sudah ya sayang. Kan sudah dengan ibu. Sudah yaaa "

Jongin mengusap air mata putranya. Minguk masih sesengguk dan mengangguk

" baiklah, kita harus berterima kasih kepada paman yang sudah menemani minguk. Arraseo "

 _'anggukangguk'_

Jongin tersenyum dan mengecup kedua mata dan bibirnya. Jongin menggenggam erat tangan Minguk dan berjalan ke depan tanpa tahu dengan siapa dia akan berhadapan sampai akhirnya...

" jongiiin "

X

X

X

Tbc...

Stop disini dulu,,, haiiiooo ada yang bisa tebak, siapa yang bertemu dengan Jongin? eng ing eng hihih.. baiklah baiklaah, pertama tama, kalian pada kesel yaa sama sehun? duuuhh cadel albino cimit cimitnya nunaa, maafkan nunaamu ini yang telah menistakanmu yaa deg hahaha... dan juga banyak yang minta jongin dan sehun pisah yaa.. endingnya kalian ingin hunkai bersatu atau ndak? Galau niih nunaa /mewek sedih/

Buat kalian yang udah review terima kasih banyaaak,,, sebanyak aku mencintai hunkai hihihi.. review kalian bener-bener bikin aku gegulingan di kasur.. suka sama mind kalian dan banyak yang pakai capslock hahaha nunaa sampai ketawa ketiwi sendiri..

Yang tanya taera nanti ketemu nini atau ndak, mungkin chap depan mereka ketemu.. step by step yaa,, alon alon wae,, nanti bakal ketemu tapi gak tahu ketemunya kek gimana wkwkwk..

Oke sekian dulu cuap cuap dari nunaa,, yang udah review terima kasih banyak.. annyeong pay pay


	16. Chapter 16

Zitao masuk ke dalam kamar dan mendapati Baekhyun yang mengusap kening putri mereka. Jungkook sebenarnya ingin tidur bersama para kakak di ranjang depan TV ruang keluarga tapi Baekhyun tidak memperbolehkan karena Jungkook masih dalam tahap penyembuhan flu.

" eoh, darimana saja zi? Apa kau mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan?"

" tidak, aku hanya berjalan-jalan disekitar vila "

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menyiapkan pakaian ganti untuk sang suami. Zitao menerima dan berganti pakaian di kamar mandi.

" ada apa? mengapa wajahmu seperti itu sayang ?"

" ..."

" zi... "

" kau tidak akan percaya jika aku mengatakan ini nunaa "

" mengatakan apa ?"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi tidak mengerti

" aku telah menemukannya "

" menemukan apa? jangan membuat teka teki yeobo "

Zitao menoleh dan mengecup kilat bibir istrinya lalu tersenyum kucing.

" aku bertemu dengan jongin "

" APA ?"

" nnngghhh ibu... ibuuu "

Baekhyun yang berteriak sontak membangunkan Jungkook dan sekarang putri kecilnya bergerak tak beraturan lalu mengangkat tubuh dengan mata menyipit mencari Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera mendekati Jungkook dan menidurkannya kembali. Mengusap kening Jungkook kembali agar tertidur. 10 menit kemudian nafas teratur itu terdengar. Baekhyun kembali ke sofa kamar itu dan menatap suaminya.

" apa maksudmu? Jongin? kim jongin? kau bertemu dengannya? Dimana? Dimana zi "

"sssttt tenanglah. Kau bisa membangunkan jungkook lagi. Ok ok aku akan menjawab satu persatu tapi tetap diam jangan menyelaku "

 _'anggukangguk'_

" okay, tadi ketika aku berjalan di sekitar pantai aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang anak laki-laki. Seusia daeul atau jungkook mungkin. Dia terlihat kebingungan serta menoleh kesana kemari seperti kehilangan orang tua. Lalu kau membawanya ke pusat informasi dan menunggu orang tuanya menjemput. Tak lama aku melihat perempuan yang sangat aku kenali. Itu jongin dan juga taerin serta 2 orang lainnya. Anak laki-laki itu memanggil jongin dengan sebutan ibu. La... ssstt diamlah sebentar. Tunggu aku selesai berbicara "

Potong zitao ketika dia tahu istrinya mau kembali bertanya. Baekhyun segera menutup mulut dan mengangguk paham

" jongin nampak shock ketika tahu aku yang sedari tadi menunggu kedatangannya bersama anak laki-laki itu. taerin dan jongin nampak terkejut begitu juga aku. "

 _Flashback_

 _" jongin... "_

 _Jongin dan juga taerin membulatkan mata. Ketiganya saling tatap terutama Zitao yang kedua bola m_ _a_ _tanya berpendar tidak beraturan. Minguk hanya bisa mendongak untuk melihat ketiga orang dewasa tanpa tahu apapun. Anak laki-laki itu masih memeluk erat kedua kaki Jongin._

 _" jongin ka... "_

 _" aah maaf tuan. Terima kasih sudah menemani minguk "_

 _Zitao yang melangkah mendapat penolakan dengan mundurnya Jongin beserta Taerin. Setelah mengucapkan hal itu jongin menggendong minguk untuk k_ _e_ _luar dari pusat informasi dan pergi dari sana. Zitao masih terdiam disana dan menatap kepergian Jongin beserta 3 orang dewasa dan 1 anak kecil._

 _Flashback end_

" ja,, jadi jongin bisa dipastikan ada disini "

 _'anggukangguk'_

" kita bisa menemukannya? "

" aku tidak yakin. Dia pasti akan bersembunyi karena dia tahu kita disini dan pasti akan mencarinya nunaa. "

" kita bisa bertanya di setiap tempat penginapan dan menan..."

" tunggu "

Baekhyun berhenti berbicara dan melihat jika suaminya nampak memikirkan sesuatu.

" aku ingat sesuatu. Saat aku bersama anak kecil itu, petugas informasi mengatakan jika dia mengenal anak itu dan bisa mengantarnya tapi aku tidak percaya begitu saja. jadi aku menemaninya sampai jongin datang. "

" jadi maksudmu petugas itu mengenal jongin ?"

" hmmb itu yang aku tangkap dari ucapannya "

Baekhyun tersenyum. Dia memeluk leher Zitao dan bergumam senang.

" kita akan melihat senyum taera lagi zi "

Zitao tersenyum dan balas memeluk istrinya lalu mengusap rambut panjang Baekhyun. Setelah itu dia melepaskan pelukan dan membingkai wajah sang istri

" tapi lebih baik hanya kita yang tahu. Kita selidiki dulu dan setelah itu kita memberitahukan yang lain dan terakhir sehun. "

" aku ikut rencananmu saja sayang. "

X

X

X

Jongdae membuat sarapan sederhana pagi ini. Hanya omelette sayur, kentang panggang dan segelas susu. Semua sudah tersaji di meja makan tinggal menunggu anggota lain untuk turun dan sarapan. Keluarga Zhang terlebih dahulu turun dan disusul yang lain. hanya keluarga Huang yang tidak nampak. Jungkook hanya turun bersama sang kakak dan Taehyung membantu adiknya duduk di kursi tinggi.

" ayah dan ibumu kemana tae ?"

" ibu bilang mau belkencan. Kookie tidak diajak huuuft "

Taehyung gemas dengan adiknya lalu mencubit pipi tembam yang sedang menggembung itu. jongdae tersenyum dan mengusap pipi bekas cubitan Taehyung.

" tidak apa-apa nanti kita pergi sendiri ne "

Jungkook mengangguk semangat dan tersenyum lebar.

Semuanya makan dengan diiringi celotehan pagi. Semua bertanya kemana perginya Zitao dan Baekhyun dan dijawab oleh putri kecil mereka. Taera duduk di samping Minji. Dia memilih bangku paling ujung dan memasukkan makanan itu perlahan ke dalam mulut. Susu di gelas Taera sudah habis. Minji melihat itu dan bertanya

" kau mau tambah susu tae ?"

"..."

Minji tersenyum tipis mengerti dan melanjutkan makan.

Mereka sudah bersiap untuk pergi ke taman bunga. hanya butuh jalan kaki menuju sana. Taera memilih tidak ikut. Dia akan menunggu di dalam villa saja. Semuanya sudah membujuk Taera untuk ikut tapi lagi-lagi gadis itu hanya diam menatap kosong lawan bicaranya.

" ayah akan menemanimu disini. atau kau ingin ke pantai ?"

"..."

" kita bisa pergi bersama. Kau ingin berenang? atau pergi ke museum teddy ?"

"..."

Sehun menghelas nafas rendah. Dia mengusak rambut Taera dan tersenyum.

" baiklah, kita akan di villa saja "

Sehun berjalan ke ruang depan. Disana semua sudah siap untuk berangkat

" bagaimana ?"

" tidak, dia tidak ingin ikut. Aku akan menemaninya saja disini "

Yifan mengangguk mengerti. Dan menepuk pundak Sehun

" jika kau lapar. Di lemari pendingin ada beberapa buah. Atau kau bisa memesan makanan. Kalau bisa ajak dia kemana saja hun "

" baik nunaa. Hati-hati dijalan semua "

Dan setelah itu semua orang pergi meninggalkan villa menyisakan Sehun dan Taera.

Sementara itu, Zitao dan Baekhyun sudah mendapatkan informasi dari petugas informasi. Mereka berdua senang mendapat informasi yang langsung mengarah ke Jongin.

" aah anda yang kemarin bersama minguk. Benar? "

" ya itu aku. Dan ini istriku "

" byun baekhyun "

" kim jihoon, senang bertemu dengan anda tuan dan nyonya. Ada yang bisa saya bantu ?"

Sapa Jihoon dengan sopa. Zitao menggigit bibir bawahnya sebentar dan mencoba menggiring Jihoon keluar dari meja pusat informasi. Mereka bertiga akhirnya berdiri di sudut ruangan.

" hmmb begini Bisa anda beritahu tentang minguk dan ibunya ?"

" maaf tuan, kami tidak bisa memberikan informasi terkait orang yang kami kenal terhadap orang lain. Maaf itu sudah peraturan dari pihak wisata "

" baiklah, sebenarnya kami adalah kakak dari ibu minguk. Wanita itu bernama jongin, dan wanita itu adalah adik kandungku. Kami mempunyai masalah besar membuat adikku pergi dari rumah untuk beberapa lama. Kami mencoba mencari di Seoul tapi tidak berhasil. Sampai akhirnya, anda tahu sendiri bukan jika kami berdua kemarin bertemu. Dan taerin, gadis itu adalah keponakanku "

Jihoon mendnegar seksama penjelasan dari Zitao, tanpa ia tahu sebenarnya BAEkhyun sudha menahan tawa dan mengacungi jempol acting suami chinanya ini.

" baiklah jika ini masalah keluarga, tapi kami harus memastikan jika anda benar dari Seoul "

" suamiku berkebangsaan china. Zitao dan jongin korban perceraian kedua orang tua. Dan suamiku ikut bersama ayah mertuaku ke china "

Ucap baekhyun dengan memberikan kartu penduduk keduanya pada Jihoon.

' _maafkan aku paman kim '_

Monolog Baekhyun dengan menggigit bibir bawah. Jihoon terlihat mengangguk dan mengembalikan kartu penduduk mereka.

" baiklah saya akan menjelaskannya. Minguk adalah putra kedua dari nyonya jongin. mereka tinggal di sebuah kedai daerah penginapan. Ada di sebelah ujung jalan. Dari sini anda akan berbelok ke kanan dan belok kiri di gang pertama. Anda tinggal berjalan lurus dan akan menemukan kedai 'KIM FOOD' disana. Kedai itu akan buka pukul 8 pagi dan tutup menjelang sore. "

Ucap Jihoon dengan ramah sambil salah satu tangannya memperagakan arah jalan.

" apa anda juga mengenal taerin?"

" tentu saja. dia sahabat baik pemilik villa dan resort J-PARK. Anak pemilik villa itu bersahabat dengan taerin. Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu untuk membantu jongin di kedai dengan dibantu oleh Yoongi. Jika jam jam seperti ini, mereka akan memulai membuka kedai. Dan kadang di sore hari mereka akan datang kepantai untuk bermain "

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya senang. Mendapatkan informasi dengan sangat jelas dan akurat. Zitao tersenyum dan mengangguk paham

" terima kasih atas informasinya tuan. Ini sangat membantu kami untuk bertemu dengan adikku. Sekali lagi terima kasih "

" sama-sama tuan "

Dan akhirnya ketiganya saling membungkuk dan Zitao pergi dari pusat informasi.

Dan disinilah mereka. Zitao dan Baekhyun memakai kacamata hitam dan masker. Trik menyamar. Sedari tadi dari kejauhan mereka melihat beberapa orang kembali berputar arah ketika mendapati kedai yang di tuju tutup. Zitao sudah menduga tapi hanya untuk memastikan dimana tempatnya, oleh karena itu mereka kemari. Setelah itu Zitao mengajak kembali istrinya tapi tak jadi karena mendengar suara menggerutu di sampingnya

" kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku. Dasar mata bulat "

" apa karena masalah kemarin oppa?"

" tapi bibi jongin tidak akan semarah ini. Ini bukan kali pertama minguk tertinggal. Bibi tidak akan bisa marah "

" huuuuhh aku merasa bersalah dengan minguk. Dia pasti ketakutan lagi "

" sudahlah, biar nanti aku hubungi saja "

Zitao dan Baekhyun mendengar percakapan itu dengan jelas. Setelah 2 orang itu pergi dia mulai mengikuti keduanya dari belakang. Hingga suasana jalan sedikit sepi, Zitao memberanikan diri untuk menyapa pasangan remaja itu

" permisi "

Ucap Zitao sedikit keras. Kedua orang dewasa di hadapannya pun berbalik

" ya, bisa saya bantu paman "

" aaah itu. apa kau tidak mengenaliku kemarin ?"

Jimin dan Yoongi , 2 orang dewasa yang menggerutu tadi mengkerutkan kening. Tak lama Yoongi tersenyum

" aah ya, paman yang kemarin menemani minguk ne?"

" iya benar. Itu aku. Aah kenalkan, aku huang zitao dan ini istriku huang baekhyun "

Sapa Zitao dengan ramah. Ketiganya saling membungkuk hormat diselingi dengan senyuman

" ada beberapa yang ingin kau tanyakan dengan kalian. Bisa kita berbicara di tempat lain... jangan takut. Aku bukan orang jahat. aku merupakan kakak kandung dari kim jongin "

Potong Zitao cepat ketika mendapati raut wajah ragu dari keduanya.

Mereka sampai di cafe pinggir pantai. Musim semi menjadi background dari pembicaraan mereka berempat.

" jadi paman dan bibi ini, kakak dari bibi jongin ?"

" yaa seperti itu. suamiku merupakan kakak kandungnya "

" kenapa tidak mirip "

Lirih Jimin dan mendapat cubitan keras dari kekasihnya

" aarrgghh sakit sayang "

" hehehe maafkan jimin paman "

Zitao dan Baekhyun hanya bisa tertawa tertahan, pasangan ini sangat lucu.

" aah ya bisa ceritakan bagaimana kondisi jongin sekarang. Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannnya "

Jimin dan Yoongi mengambil posisi duduk yang santai dan mulai berbicara.

" aku bertemu dengan taerin dan juga bibi 5 tahun yang lalu. Mereka bilang dari seoul dan akan tinggal di jeju. Aku dan nenekku yang memberitahu ada rumah disewa dan setelah itu bibi menetap di rumah itu dan membuka usaha. Taerin seumuran denganku, tapi yang aku tahu dia tidak melanjutkan sekolahnya. Dia terlalu sibuk menemani sang ibu. Bahkan yang aku tidak tahu adalah bibi jongin tengah mengandung saat itu. dan beberapa bulan kemudian minguk lahir. Yang aku tahu dari pernyataan bibi, jika bibi tidak mempunyai suami. Dan taerin adalah anak satu-satunya. Suami bibi meninggalkannya. Aku tidak tahu meninggalkan bibi dalam artian apa. taerin tidak mau bercerita. Dan selama 5 tahun itu kita bersahabat dan sering membantu bibi di kedai jika libur kuliah seperti ini "

"..."

" apa paman tahu dimana suami bibi jongin?"

" aaahh yaa ?"

"..."

" aah i... itu... "

" suami jongin pergi meninggalkannya setelah bercerai "

" APA ?"

Yoongi berteriak spontan sampai mata sipitnya membolah membuat ketiganya menoleh ke arahnya.

" aah maafkan aku maafkan aku "

" tak apa. itu sebuah spontanitas "

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengusap punggung tangan Yoongi

" yaa adikku bercerai dan dia kabur dari rumah membawa keponakanku. Selama itu pula kami mencarinya tapi nihil. Kita semua sudah mencari ke semua sudut tempat dimana adik dan keponakanku sering mendatanginya. Tapi tak disangka kami dipertemukan disini. aku sangat merindukan adikku "

Kali ini gantian Yoongi yang mengusap punggung Baekhyun. Dia tahu wanita itu menahan air mata kesedihan

" tak apa bi. aku akan membantu bibi bertemu dengan adik bibi. "

" tapi bibi takut jika jongin tidak mau bertemu dengan kami "

" tak mungkin. Bibi jongin orang yang baik. mungkin lusa kedai sudah dibuka. Kebetulan aku dan yoongi membantu disana. Sudah pasti taerin akan menghubungi untuk segera bekerja "

Ucap Jimin dengan senyum. Baekhyun dan Zitao juga ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk berterima kasih sampai mata elang Zitao mendapati seseorang berjalan sendirian ke pantai.

" taera... "

Lirih tapi bisa membuat ketiga orang disana mengikuti arah pandangnya.

X

X

X

Taera bosan di villa dan dia memilih untuk pergi darisana setelah tidak mendapati ayahnya di ruang keluarga. Dengan memakai baju hangat, gadis itu pergi villa dan berjalan perlahan ke pantai. Dia sampai di bibir pantai dan membiarkan kaki telanjangnya di terjang oleh ombak kecil. Dia menatap kedua kakinya yang sudah basah setelah itu ia mendongak menatap kedepan melihat betapa indahnya lukisan Tuhan. Taera tersenyum melihat deburan ombak yang tenang. Warna biru laut dipadukan dengan langit yang bersemu biru maupun putih. Pantai tidak terlalu ramai jadi jika dia ingin menangis tidak ada yang tahu. Taera ingat jika dulu waktu kecil dia suka sekali bermain pasir dan berenang di pantai bersama TAerin dan ibunya akan mengomel jika kedua puluh jari tangan dan kakinya mengkerut karena terlalu lama bermain di air. Taera kembali tersenyum mengingat itu.

Zitao dan Baekhyun mengawasinya dari jauh. Mereka berdua yakin jika taera tidak akan berbuat nekat. Mereka sangat yakin. Setelah berbincang dengan Jimin dan Yoongi, Zitao berterima kasih dan mulai mendekat dan mengawasi Taera dari jauh. Ternyata benar, setelah lama berdiri Taera berputar arah dan berjalan ke pasir putih itu dan berjalan ke pesisirnya. Membiarkan air laut menyapu kedua kaki dan angin sejuk menerbangkan rambutnya.

" tunggulah sebentar lagi nak. Kau akan bertemu dengan ibumu lagi "

X

X

X

Minguk tidak mengerti mengapa kedai ibunya tidak buka. Biasanya kedai ini tutup di hari Minggu saja, tapi setahunya ini bukan hari libur. Minguk juga menoleh kakaknya yang hanya diam. Minguk tidak bisa diginiin iiih.

" ibuuu, nunaaa "

" ya sayang "

" kenapa kedainya tutup ?"

Jongin dan Taerin saling bertatapan dan setelah itu Jongin mengangkat tubuh Minguk ke pangkuannya.

" ibu lelah, hari ini tutup dulu ya nak. Lusa akan buka "

" kenapa? Mingukkie lindu hyungi dan yoongi nunaa. Mingukkie juga mau pelgi lagi belthama hyungiie bu. Ke lumah nenek palk juga "

Rengek bocah tampan itu. Jongin hanya diam. Dia tidak bisa menjawab. Jongin sedari semalam berfikir masalah ini. Keberadaan mereka tidak boleh ada yang tahu. Apalagi kemarin dia bertemu Zitao. Ya Tuhan dunia serasa runtuh. Jongin yakin jika Zitao tidak akan berhenti untuk mencari apalagi istrinya itu uuhh si cerewet Baekhyun pasti akan... aaah sudahlah.

" ibuuuu kenapa diam thaja "

" aah yaa. Mingukkie dengarkan ibu. Kita akan libur selama 3 hari. Ibu sedikit lelah. Hmmmb nunaa juga. Jadi 3 hari ini kita bermain di rumah saja ya. Nanti jimin hyung dan yoongi nunaa akan ibu suruh kemari bagaimana?"

" jadi hanya belmain dilumah thaja? "

Jongin mengangguk dan mencium pipi tembam Minguk.

" baiklah. Tapi kita membuat puding yaa bu "

" baik, akan nunaa buatkan nanti "

" iyeeeaaayyy "

X

X

X

" kalian darimana saja? "

" berkencan "

" hmmmb sudah kuduga. Kemana? pantai? Musium teddy?"

" kenapa unnie sangat ingin tahu "

 _Pletaak_

" aarrgghhh unnie appoo "

" berisik "

Minseok memutar bola matanya ketika mendengar jawaban dari Baekhyun. Mereka bertemu di restoran pinggir pantai by the way. Baekhyun sedari tadi tersenyum senang nan bahagia dan itu membaut semua para ibu dan ayah menaruh curiga kepadanya apalagi Zitao yang dinilai jarang senyum ternyata tersenyum sumringah dan menempel pada Taera, mencoba mengajaknya berbicara. Mereka makan malam ditemani dengan matahari tenggelam. Hmmmb pemandangan yang sangat indah. Akan lebih romantis jika ada 2 pasangan yang memanfaatkan moment seperti ini. Tapi tidak dengan Taera. Dia hanya diam ketika yang lain memandang pemandangan indah itu.

" kenapa jika melihat secara nyata seperti ini begitu indah?"

" kuasa tuhan. Kita dulu lebih memilih untuk bermain di dalam hotel jika sudah menjelang malam seperti ini "

" huuuh ini sangat indah "

" tapi lebih indah dirimu bae "

Minji yang mendengar gombalan konyol dari Chanjoo mulai mencubit pinggangnya namun berakhir dengan mendapat balasan kecupan ringan di pipi kanan Minji. Jongdae bahkan sudah jengah melihat kemesraan mereka. Jadi pilihan mereka untuk melanjutkan hubungan yang lebih serius itu tepat.

" berhenti bermesraan di depan adikmu chan "

Chanjoo dan Minji menoleh ke belakang dan benar saja ada Daeul yang berdiri mendongak di samping ibunya dengan memandang sang kakak yang memeluk pinggang Minji dengan mesra. Chanjoo mendekat dan membawa tubuh adiknya ke gendongannya.

" mesla itu apa hyung ?"

" huuuh "

Cup cup

" jangan difikirkan. Kau masih kecil "

" daeullie sudah besal hyung hmmmbbb "

'pout'

Chanjoo semakin gemas dengan adiknya. Daeul jika ngambek suka mendekapkan tangan dan mempoutkan bibir bawah. Uuhh sungguh menggemaskan.

Zitao kembali dari berdirinya dna duduk disamping Taera. Dia mendekatkan bibir ke telingan kanan Taera dan membisikkan sesuatau yang langsung mendapat respon terkejut dari Taera. Zitao tersenyum mengangguk dan mengusap kepala Taera dengan sayang.

X

X

X

Ini sudah 3 hati kedai Jongin tutup dan sudah waktunya untuk buka. Menurutnya ini waktu sudah pas. 'mereka' pasti tidak akan lama jika pergi berlibur. Paling lama itu 3 hari karena tuntutan pekerjaan. Jadi jika dia buka kedai sekarang itu tak masalah. Lagipula selama 3 hari ini tidak ada tanda-tanda jika keberadaannya diketahui oleh mereka. Tapi dia tidak tahu saja sebenarnya selama 3 hari ini Jimin dan Yoongi rutin bertemu dengan Zitao untuk mengabarkan bagaimana kondisi Jongin Taerin dan Minguk yang mereka ketahui jika itu anak terakhir Sehun. Semua kembali normal, Jimin dan Yoongi juga datang ke kedai lalu mulai membersihkan meja dan kursi yang sedikit berdebu. Sedang Jongin dirinya sudah mulai untuk membuat bahan dan memotong-motong bahan. Minguk masih tidur, kemarin malam badannya hangat jadi Jongin membiarkan saja Minguk untuk tidur. Dengan begitu jika dia bangun tubuhnya akan sedikit lebih enak.

" sudah kau beri obat ?"

" tidak, ibu memberinya air hangat madu. Itu akan lebih baik sepertiku dulu "

" tapi jika masih hangat bawa saja ke pusat kesehatan tae "

" tentu, kita sudah antisipasi itu "

Jimin mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan mengelap kaca kedai.

Baru saja dibuka, kedai itu sudah ramai. Kebanyakan bertanya _'kenapa kedainya tutup?' 'kenapa lama sekali tutupnya?' ' apa minguk sakit ?'_ dan masih banyak pertanyaan lainnya. Bahkan turis asing yang hari terakhir buka kemarin pun sempat bertanya tentang keberadaan Minguk dan langsung panik ketika tahu bocah manis itu sakit. Minguk memang maskotnya di kedai ini, anak itu akan menjawab apapun pertanyaan dari para pelanggan dengan menggemaskan. Jimin baru saja mengantarkan pesanan ke meja paling ujung dan ketika berbalik kedua matanya menangkap 2 sosok yang diketahuinya selama beberapa hari ini. Dia mengangguk sebagai kode dengan senyum tipis.

X

X

X

" oppa, tolong ambilkan buah pisang disana "

" baik anak manis "

" ini "

" terima kasih oppa tampan "

Daehan tersenyum ketika mendapat ucapan terima kasih dari gadis cantik. Jungkook berlari dengan senang sambil melompat menuju ruang TV. Kebetulan Daehan sedang memakan sarapan atau makan sorenya. Dia bangun sangat terlambat karena semalaman dia meminum cappucino bersama Chanjoo, Taehyung dan Anson dan berakhir dengan dia baru tidur pagi tadi. Setelah itu dia berjalan ke ruang TV dan mendapati Jungkook dan Anson duduk berdua disana. Keningnya sedikit berkerut ketika tidak mendapati siapapun disana.

" kemana semua?"

" pergi biasa. Hanya ada aku, kau, jungkook dan taera disini "

" taera? dimana dia ?"

Anson menoleh ke kiri dan menunjuk sebuah tempat duduk ayunan yang menghadap kearah pantai langsung.

" kau bisa mengajaknya ke pantai. Kufikir dia ingin kepantai karena terus menatap kesana selama beberapa hari ini "

" pantai? Apa sekarang kookie boleh bermain disana oppa ?"

Anson tersenyum dan mengangkat tubuh mungil Kookie keatas pahanya lalu mencium gemas pipinya

" belum boleh sayang, besok pagi saja bagaimana. Nanti baekkie eomma akan mengomel seperti kemarin "

" aah benar, ibu. Ibu kan suka sekali mengomel. Aiiissshh "

Anson dan juga Daehan tersenyum melihat Kookie yang sebal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

" aku akan mengajaknya kesana. Tolong jaga si little princess "

" bukan little princess oppa. Tapi princess elsa "

" aah iya, little princess elsa "

Jungkook tersenyum mengangguk dan menyamankan duduk di pangkuan Anson dengan memakan buah pisang.

Daehan berjalan mendekati Taera. Dia duduk disamping si gadis yang mengalami perubahan meski itu sangat sedikit. Taera tersenyum sedikit mendapati Daehan duduk disampingnya.

" kau selalu melihat ke arah pantai. Apa kau ingin kesana?"

"..."

" oppa ingin pergi berjalan disana tapi tidak ada teman. Kau mau menemani oppa ?"

Taera menoleh, dia kembali menyunggingkan senyum meski tipis. Daehan menggenggam tangan TAEra dan mengajaknya keluar dari villa. Baru saja keluar dari pagar, mereka bertemu dengan para rombongan ibu-ibu.

" kalian mau kemana?"

Tanya Minseok mendapati putranya menggandeng tangan Taera.

" berjalan sebentar di pantai. Kita mau menikmati ombak "

" oooh baiklah. Ingat hanya berjalan-jalan, jangan sampai berenang ok. "

" iya buu tenang saja "

Daehan tersenyum mendengar sang ibu yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya

" jaga taera atau kau bisa mengajaknya kemana saja "

" baik bu. Baiklah sampai jumpa "

Semua ibu tersenyum. Taera sudah mengalami perubahan. Terutama Baekhyun, dia tersenyum senang melihat lagi senyum Taera.

Daehan mengajak Taera untuk pergi ke sebuah kedai pinggir jalan. Dia bilang ingin menikmati air kelapa muda dan memakan tteokpokki. Taera hanya diam dan sesekali melempar senyum kecil ketika melihat beberapa pengunjung pantai meski sudah sore masih bermain pasir disana. Daehan megikuti arah pandang Taera. Dia tahu apa yang sedang difikirkan gadis dihadapannya ini.

" kau ingin berenang ?"

"..."

" atau bermain pasir ?"

Taera hanya menatap dan menggeleng kecil. daehan hanya tersenyum dan kembali meminum air kelapanya.

" tak apa jika kau mau bermain di pantai. Besok akan aku temani. Lagipula aku juga ingin berenang. selama 3 hari disini, aku belum menyentuh pantai sama sekali. Kufikir besok kita bisa kesana bersama-sama "

"…"

" apa ada destinasi tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi selama disini tae?"

"..."

Daehan menatap Taera untuk mendapatkan jawaban tapi yang didapatnya hanyalah sebuah jari telunjuk kanan yang mengarah ke pantai. Yaa pantai, Taera ingin sekali pergi ke pantai. Namja itu kembali tersenyum senang, ternyata selama liburan Taera membuat perubahan besar ya meski hanya sebuah anggukan maupun gelengan. Itu sudah cukup. Daehan mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk mengusak rambut Taera dengan sayang.

Taerin berjalan tergesa. Dia sedikit berlari untuk segera sampai di rumah dan membawa beberapa perlengkapan untuk ketiganya. Ditengah jalan dia berpapasan dengan Jimin yang kelihatannya baru datang dari sebuah acara resmi. Lihat saja dia memakai jas dan menyisir rambutnya. Ingat menyisir tambutnya. Karena biasanya Jimin tidak akan pernah menyisir rambut. Namja itu lebih suka menguncir poni rambutnya seperti buah apple.

" taerin, ada apa ?"

" ooh kau, aah itu aku harus kerumah "

" ada apa? kenapa tergesa-gesa?"

" minguk berada di pusat kesehatan. Unnie menyuruh nya untuk menginap disana sampai esok. Jika masih belum ada perubahan minguk akan rawat inap "

" nee?"

" aah kau kesana saja, aku mau ke rumah mengambil beberapa barang. Bye "

Dan setelah itu gadis berusia 22 tahun itu kembali berjalan setengah berlari menuju rumah. Jimin hanya memiringkan kepala dan otaknya kembali merespon untuk segera berganti baju dan menghubungi Yoongi.

" sakit apa ? apa karena demam ?"

" yaa, sohee unnie meminta ibu untuk membiarkan minguk di sana "

Jimin membantu membawa tas kecil taerin dan mereka bertiga berjalan ke pusat kesehatan yang terletak di samping pusat informasi.

" nunaa, minguk mau pulang. Kenapa haluth dithini "

" minguk sedang sakit jadi harus disini semalaman yaa "

"tidak mau, minguk mau tidul di lumah thaja ya kan bu ?"

Jongin menggeleng kecil dan mengusap rambut tipis minguk

" ibu akan menemani minguk disini okay "

Minguk mempoutkan bibir. Tak lama sohee datang membawa baki kecil berisi 2 serbuk obat

" bibi bisa campurkan ini di air putih minguk, tidak berasa. Ini obat penurun demam dan juga vitamin. 3 jam kedepan, dokter jung akan kembali melihat kondisi minguk "

" terima kasih sohee "

" terima kasih unnie "

Sohee tersenyum kecil dan emngusap kepala minguk yang masih merajuk

"ini tidak pahit minguk "

" themua obat itu pahit, minguk tidak mau "

" jadi tidak mau berenang lagi sama nunaa dan hyungi ?"

Minguk mendongak menatap jimin, ia semakin menekuk bibirnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada jongin.

" makanya minguk harus minum obat trus besok bisa berenang lagi okay "

Ucap sohee dan meninggalkan ruang inap minguk.

" kau pulanglah, ibu akan menjaga adikmu disini "

" tapi, ibu yakin ?"

" tentu, cepat pulang sana "

Taerin mengangguk dan mengecup singkat pipi jongin dan minguk bergantian.

" taerin pulang bu "

Jongin mengangguk dan memperbaiki posisi minguk yang ternyata tidur. Setelah taerin pergi, jongin menidurkan tubuh minguk ke ranjang dengan perlahan. Lalu ia mengusap sayang kening minguk yang sedikit berkeringat. Ia tersenyum tipis, jari telunjuknya menelusuri pahatan dari sang kuasa. Mulai dari mata, hidung , bibir dan dagu. Minguk sangat mirip dengan sehun. Jujur, bahkan sampai sekarang pun jongin masih merindukan mantan suaminya. Apalagi saat ia tahu jika mengandung. Sehun berhasil membuatnya menjadi ibu kembali, tapi sayang minguk sejak bayi tidak pernah melihat dan mengetahui ayah dan kakak perempuannya yang lain. Itu membuat jongin merasa sangat berdosa, membiarkan anak lelakinya tahu jika sang ayah pergi entah kemana. Jongin begitu menyayangi taerin dan minguk, bahkan ia terkadang menangis jika mengingat putrinya yang lain. Ia ingin melihat bagaimana taera tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja matang. Bagaimana fisiknya, bagaimana cantiknya taera. Bahkan jongin diam-diam masih melihat foto bayi taera yang ia simpan di dompet. Ia merindukan semuanya, semuanya.. semuanya yang ada di seoul.

X

X

X

Tbccc…


	17. Chapter 17

" chimchim "

" hmmmbbb "

Jimin hanya berdeham menjawab panggilan Taerin. Dia masih mengelap meja terakhir dan setelah itu pekerjaanya usai

" kau tidak ingin memberiku voucher menginap di penginapanmu ?"

" tidak "

" WAEEEE ?"

Jimin menaikkan kursi dan masih tidak menoleh kearah Taerin

" karna kau bukan tamu, tapi perampok "

" YAAA "

" apa? aku benar bukan? Membawamu tidur di penginapan sama saja dengan kau merampok penginapanku. Sudah cukup bulan lalu aku membawamu kesana dan kau meminta ini itu "

" jahat sekali. Lagipula kan tidak setiap hari "

" tidak setiap hari, tapi sehari disana kau sama dengan menginap selama seminggu nona kim "

Taerin terkikik geli. Memang benar siih jika Jimin menjulukinya 'tamu sapu jagad'. Habisnya Taerin akan meminta makanan terbaik dan itu harus penuh di meja makan, lalu dia meminta untuk tidur di kamar terbaik. Sebenarnya Jimin tidak masalah, hanya saja dia suka menggoda sahabatnya ini

" ayolah chimchim imutku sayang. Sahabat cantikmu ini ingin tidur cantik sehari saja. kau tidak lihat aku semakin kurus karena tidak tidur di kasur terempuk di jeju "

" ooh benarkah? Memang berpengaruh "

" chimchim hiks hiks ayolah hiks hiks "

Yoongi ada di dapur dan selesai dengan acara mencuci piring lalu mendengar perdebatan sengit antara kekasih dan sahabatnya

" ciiih lihat, bahkan minguk kalau menangis tidak seperti dirimu "

" chimchim "

" berhenti mengeluarkan aegyomu nona "

" chimchim ayolah buing buing "

Jimin mendesah kesal lalu menggeram

" DAMN KIM TAERIN, whatever "

" JIMIN JAGA UCAPANMU "

Dan Jongin berteriak dari dalam ketika mendengar umpatan dari mulut lelaki pendek itu

" eehh maaf bi hehehe "

Taerin menjulurkan lidah. Suatu kebiasaannya sejak dulu jika tidur di penginapan Jimin adalah makan sepuasnya disana. Toh Jimin tidak pernah mempermasalahkan apalagi Park Halmoeni.

Taerin, Yoongi dan Jimin berjalan masuk di penginapan. Hari ini Taerin meminta untuk tidur dikamar terluas dan Jimin dengan senyum kecut serta bibir yang dimajukan seperti bebek hanya bisa mengangguk ketika dia juga melihat mata berbinar dari kekasihnya. Setelah meminta kamar dengan recepsionist mereka bertiga berjalan ke sisi penginapan lain atau bisa disebut bunga low , yang dekat dengan penginapan villa. Jika teliti dan sadar, Taerin akan bisa melihat beberapa anggota keluarga yang menginap di penginapan villa (read : keluarga sahabatnya dulu).

" ini kuncinya. Ingat jangan minta aneh-aneh ke pelayan. Kau tahu ini kamar terjauh dari dapur "

" kau tak ikhlas ?"

Tanya Yoongi yang diamini oleh Taerin. Jimin membola dan segera menggeleng cepat

" bu,,, bukan seperti itu yoongi. Aku tentu saja ikhlas. Lagipula ini akan menjadi milikku dan milikmu "

Yoongi bersemu merah mendengar gombalan kekasihnya. Taerin hanya melirik dan kembali merollingkan matanya

" huuh milikmu dan milikku. Melam... hmmmmp hmmmmp "

Mendengar kata sakral dari Taerin sontak Jimin membekap mulut ember gadis tinggi itu. taerin sudah bergerak-gerak ala cacing kepanasan dan Jimin masih dengan senyum bodohnya daN Yoongi dengan pikiran blanknya. Huuuh dasar mereka ini...

X

X

X

" hei tidurlah, ini sudah malam "

" tidak bisa. kau tidur dulu saja. aku mau keluar "

" keluar? udara begitu dingin unnie "

" tak apa. aku suka dingin "

Yoongi menghela nafas. Dirinya baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati Taerin yang bersiap untuk keluar kamar dengan sandal rumahnya

" baiklah, cepat tidur "

" hmmb kau tidur saja. aku mau ke dapur meminta susu hangat. "

" baiklah "

Dan setelah itu terdengra bunyi pintu tertutup. Taerin berjalan keluar kamar dan melihat indahnya pantai dengan beberapa lampu serta bintang – bintang yang menjadi penerang malam ini. Dia memeluk tubuh sendiri dan tersenyum. Kedua tangannya berpangku pada pagar sebatas pinggang dan dia menutup mata membiarkan angin malam berhembus melewati rambut dan tubuhnya. Disisi kanan maupun kiri tidak ada penghuni kamar yang keluar. yaap dia sendiri yang keluar kamar mengingat ini sudah pukul 11 malam. Taerin memang berniat untuk meminta susu hangat tapi diurungkannya hingga memilih untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman penginapan. Penginapan ini sungguh luas. Ada beberapa tipe kamar. Dan dia menginap di kelas bunga low dengan letak kamar paling ujung namun strategis. Dan disebrang sana ada penginapan villa untuk keluarga besar. Taerin melihat penginapan ala villa itu. Lampu menyala semua pertanda jika ada penghuninya. Panginapan villa itu memang jarang ditempati mengingat luasnya tempat itu, mungkin 20 atau sekitar 30 anggota keluarga bisa masuk kesana. Hmmmb dia jadi ingat rumah Yifan appa yang juga besar. Taerin memilih untuk duduk diayunan dan menghadapkan pandangannya ke arah atas mendongak menatap bintang-bintang.

Anson membuka pintu balkon lantai 2, dia belum bisa tidur dan hanya dirinya Minji dan daehan yang juga belum tidur. Mereka masih berbincang tapi Minji sedang dibawah untuk mengambil cemilan. Anson menumpukan kedua tangannya di pagar pembatas dan dia menatap ke arah bawah atau lebih tepatnya ke arah pantai. Meski sudah malam, tapi suasana pantai masih ramai. Sepertinya ada yang sedang berulang tahun disana. Lihat saja ada sebuah meja panjang di atas pasir putih dan beberapa orang tengah menari dengan suara keras. Sebuah kue ulang tahun juga berada disana. Anson tersenyum dan dia kembali menatap sekitar hingga keningnya berkerut ketika di bawah sana atau lebih tepatnya di area penginapan ada seseorang yang masih duduk diatas ayunan sendirian. Dia mencoba menajamkan penglihatan untuk melihat seseorang itu. Dan ketika tahu jika itu wanita dari struktur rambutnya, Anson mengangguk.

" apa yang kau lihat "

Anson menoleh mendapati Daehan berjalan mendekat dengan membawa cokelat panas. Minji juga ada dibelakang Daehan dengan nampannya. Mereke bertiga duduk di sebuah kursi.

" tidak ada. Hanya melihat pesta ulang tahun dibawah sana "

Si kembar ikut melirik dan benar saja masih ada pesta disana.

" ini cokelatmu "

" gumawo min "

Minji tersenyum dan menyesap cokelat lalu merapatkan kembali jaketnya.

" sepertinya tidak hanya kita yang belum tidur. Tapi itu, ada gadis yang masih belum tidur. Sama sepertimu min "

" eoh, siapa ?"

" tamu penginapan laaah. Kau fikir siapa lagi "

" eoh hehehe "

Minji dan daehan ikut mengintip dan menatap sosok yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Anson. Dan benar itu seorang gadis. Yang duduk membelakangi mereka.

" apa yang dia lakukan sendirian disana hanya dengan baju tidur tipis. Dia tidak tahu apa jika udara begitu dingin ?"

" entahlah, mencari angin mungkin "

" kau gila, mencari angin di musim semi seperti ini "

" setidaknya bukan di musim dingin "

Minji diam mendengar ucapan Anson. Ada benarnya juga, anson meliriknya dan menahan tawa. Minji tengah merajuk rupanya.

" aaahh musim dingin. Aku jadi merindukan taerin, dia sangat suka musim dingin "

" hmmb kau benar. Ketika semua ornag memakai syal dan mantel, dia hanya memakai jaket. Dasar aneh. Ketika semua orang menyukai musim semi, dia malam musim dingin. Dasar ratu elsa "

" jika jungkook mendengar, habislah kau min "

Minji terkekeh geli. Adik dari Taehyung itu memang maniak karikatur Elsa. Bahkan dia menyebutkan jika dia anak Ratu Elsa. Ada ada aja saja. keduanya melirik Daehan, sejak membicarkan musim dingin Daehan menampakkan raut wajah berbeda. Yaa kakak laki-laki Minji itu tentu sangat merindukan Taerin.

" ada apa dae. Apa kau teringat taerin ?"

" aah aku. Tentu saja, aku merindukannya "

" maksud anson merindukan dalam artian lain "

Daehan menoleh menatap Minji dan kembali menatap Anson

" kau sudah cukup untuk menahan semuanya oppa. Jadi biarkan dirimu melepas semua bebanmu. Apa kau masih tidak enak jika kita berbicara mengenai taerin? Ini bahkan sudah 5 tahun berlalu. Lauren pasti sudah amat sangat mengerti "

" tidak, aku tidak masalah. Lauren sudah melepaskanku. Dia bersyukur karena aku sudah jujur kepadanya. Setidaknya dia sudah menemukan cinta yang sebenarnya "

Mereka terdiam. Pembicaraan sensitif mengenai drama percintaan. Lauren, Anson, Daehan dan Taerin. Terlalu rumit.

" tak apa, aku baik-baik saja. aku tidak masalah jika lauren masih menyimpan rasa kepadamu. Aku memakluminya, untuk seseorang yang pernah singgah dihati memang butuh waktu untuk melupakannya. Apalagi jika dia berada disekitar kita. "

" miahae "

" its okay dae. Jangan merasa bersalah. Lauren sudah jujur kepadaku jika dia sudah sepenuhnya mencintaiku. Hanya saja belum sempurna. "

Yaaa, Lauren sudah menemukan cinta yang sebenarnya. Anson, itu lelakinya. Pergulatan panjang dengan cinta sebelah dan juga cinta sesungguhnya. Hingga kedua mata indah Lauren terbuka, terbuka dengan siapa dia harus bersama. Dan ternyata lelaki itu adalah lelaki yang selama ini bersamanya.

" aku sangat merindukan taerin. 5 tahun berlalu dan kita tidak mengetahui dimana dia. Semuanya nihil dan aku masih yakin jika dia masih ada di korea "

Minji mendekat dan dengan spontan memeluk tubuh Daehan

" tak apa oppa. Kita akan segera bertemru dengannya dan pencarian obat penyembuh taera juga akan segera berakhir "

X

X

X

Pukul 8, matahari sudah berada di peraduan. Mata Taerin mengerjap-ngerjap kecil dan dan dia menoleh ke sisi samping ranjang mencari Yoongi.

" aah tidak ada. Pasti ke kamar mandi "

Ternyata benar, Yoongi baru saja selesai mandi. Taerin masih menggulung diri di antara tumpukan selimut tebal nan dingin. Yoongi menghela nafas, kebiasaan Taerin.

" cepat mandi unnie. Aku lapar "

" euuunnghh pergi saja sendiri aku akan menyusul "

" bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkanmu disini sendirian. Kau pasti akan tidur lagi "

" iya iya. Dasar nyonya park bawel "

" unnniiiieee "

Dan di pagi hari itu teriakan Yoongi menjadi hal yang biasa bagi mereka berdua jika menginap bersama.

X

X

X

" tidak mau, baba jahat sekali. Kookie mau ke pantai, bermain pasir. Ini bahkan sudah 4 hari kita disini dan belum kesana sama sekali "

Zitao menatap putri kecilnya yang merajuk di gendongan Taehyung. Lihatlah, bibir mencebik imut, mata yang menatap tajam. Persis sekali dengan Baekhyun ketika jaman SMA dulu.

" bukannya baba tidak boleh sayang, kan hari ini kita mau menyebrang ke pulau nami "

" tidak mau, kookie tidak mau ikut. Baba sama ibu saja yang kesana. Kookie sama tae oppa saja "

" baiklah baiklah, kookie boleh bermain di pantai. Tapi jangan merengek jika ibu tidak ada disana "

" benarkah ?"

Baekhyun datang dan menengahi pertengkaran suami dan putrinya. Senyum Kookie merekah dan dia meminta digendong oleh ibunya.

" lihat, kalau dapat ijin saja langsung sama ibu huuuu "

" hihihi oppa cemburu "

" diam kau bocah "

" ibuuuuu "

Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas dan menatap Taehyung yang masih nyinyir.

" nunaa mau ke pantai ?"

Daeul berlari mendekat dengan membawa Epe lalu mendongak menatap Baekhyun, Kookie, Zitao dan Taehyung. Taehyung membawa anak bungsu keluarga Park itu ke gendongannya.

" ada apa ?"

" daeul tadi mendengal kalau nunaa mau pergi ke pantai hyung. Apa itu benal? "

" daeul mau ikut ?"

" mmmbbhh kita belum kesana. Daeul sudah membawa pelalatan pasil "

" baiklah kita pergi sendiri ok "

" dengan nunaa "

" aah ya dengan kookie nuna "

Daeul tersenyum sambil berteriak 'Yey' dan kembali memeluk Epe.

Perjalanan ke pulau Nami pun dibatalkan, mereka memilih untuk menemani anak-anak pergi ke pantai. Memang benar jika mereka belum ke pantai sama sekali kecuali pasangan Huang, Taera dan Daehan. Kookie menjadi yang paling semangat, bahkan gadis berusia 5 tahun itu sudah memakai bikini yang dibelikan ibunya jauh-jauh hari. Cukup lucu dengan model anak kecil. Dan Daeul juga bersemangat sambil menarik tangan ayahnya untuk segera membangun istana dengan peralatan pasir. Para ayah memilih untuk berselancar seperti Yifan, Lay dan Luhan. Mereka memang ahli dalam berolahraga air dan lainnya memilih untuk bermain air atau berenang. Tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol yang menemani Daeul dan Kookie. Lalu dimana para kakak? Ternyata mereka membuat istana sendiri dengan mengubur tubuh Chanjoo atau Lauren di pasir lalu memfotonya. Daeul sibuk dengan sekop plastik sementara Kookie sudah mencetak bagian paling bawah istana dengan ember besarnya.

" daeuliie letakkan disini. ini masih kosong, kita buat istana paling besar "

" mmmhh, ini "

Daeul memberikan ember berisi pasir tadi ke pada Kookie dan gadis itu membalikkan ember dan mengetuk-ngetuk sisi bawah ember dan perlahan mengangkatnya. Chanyeol sendiri mengawasi teman-temannya yang berenang maupun yang memilih untuk berjalan di pinggit pantai.

Disisi lain, Jimin mengajak Minguk ke pantai. Jongin menutup kedai karena ini jadwal kedainya tutup. Minguk sudah lebih baik dengan air madu hangat, suhu tubuhnya juga tidak berpotensi sakit jadi ketika Jimin mengajak Minguk pergi ke pantai karena kebetulan cuaca hangat Jongin mengijinkannya tapi dengan syarat jangan sampai terlupakan lagi. Lelaki itu menggendong Minguk di punggung dan tangan mungil Minguk membawa peralatan pasirnya dalam ember sedang. Pantai sedikit ramai, entahlah mengapa padahal ini masih dalam musim semi dan udara seharusnya tidak terlalu panas dan juga dingin tapi suhu udara di sini menunjukkan 34 derajat. Seperti musim panas saja, oleh karena itu banyak pengunjung yang berkunjung kemari.

" kali ini mau membuat apa ?"

" hmmmb "

Minguk tampak berfikir dan mengedearkan pandangannya ke seluruh pantai. Banyak yang bermain pasir, berjemur dan mengubur diri. Tunggu mengubur diri, hahaha otak evilnya ingin mengerjai Jimin

" mengubul hyungi thaja hihihi "

" APA ?"

Minguk terkikik geli melihat expressi kakak laki-lakinya yang membulatkan mata tapi masih terlihat sipit

" kau mau mengerjaiku bocah ?"

" tidak, minguk hanya ingin mengubul hyungie. Kita tidak pelnah belmain mengubul dili bukan ?"

" ya ya ya terserahmu saja "

Minguk tersenyum senang. Dia mulai menuangkan peralatan psirnya dan mulai menyuruh Jimin untuk tidur terlentang lalu memberi pasir sedikit demi sedikit.

X

X

X

X

" jimin pergi ke pantai bersama minguk. Kau mau menyusulnya ?"

" ke pantai? memang ibuku memberi ijin "

" sepertinya iya "

" baiklah baiklah, kita ke pantai. Tapi aku pulang dulu "

" aku juga "

Taerin masih menghabiskan sarapan. Ini sangat enak jadi apapun akan dia makan. Kesempatan tidak datang 2x tapi kalau untuk ini akan berkali-kali. Taerin taerin

Taerin datang ke pantai dengan Yoongi dan kedua gadis itu membuka mulutnya lebar. Bagaimana tidak, hey ini masih musim semi dan udara masih cukup dingin. Tapi sedari tadi saat dia membuka mata bukan udara dingin yang ada tapi hangat. Terlalu hangat malah.

" ini masih musim semi bukan? Kenapa seperti musim panas ?"

" entahlah, tapi aku berfikir jika ini memang seperti musim panas "

" memangnya sudah berapa lama aku tidak menonton berita mengenai cuaca hari ini "

" entah "

Keduanya masih menatap kedepan. Pengunjung begitu banyak dan ramai, seolah-olah ini musim panas.

" apa mungkin musim panas datang lebih awal ?"

" sepertinya. Ini masih di bulan maret bukan? Dan musim panas berpindah bulan ?"

Yoongi memiringkan kepala tanda berfikir

" sepertinya. Sudah ayo mencari chimchim jelek itu "

" hey jelek-jelek itu pacarmu tahu "

Yoongi tersenyum dan pipinya memerah sementara Taerin merolling matanya malas.

X

X

X

Minguk sudah selesai mengubur tubuh Jimin sampai sebatas leher. Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum senang lalu berdiri dan menatap hasil karyanya. Jimin seperti putri duyung. Minguk meratakan tanah yang tadi ada di atas tubuh Jimin dengan kaki lalu dibagian bawah dia lukis seperti ekor putri duyung( foto jongin pas dia dipantai lalu dikubur ala putri duyung). Jimin memakai kacamata hitam dan berpose lucu.

" hahaha hyungi lucu thekali. Milip dengan putli duyung hahaha "

" kau puas "

 _'anggukangguksemangat'_

" hahaha tunggu tunggu. Minguk lupa membeli lambut "

Minguk kembali berjongkok dan mulai menggambar rambut di sisi kanan kepala Jimin dengan pasir sampai akhirnya ada anak laki-laki seusianya yang berjalan mendekatinya

" kenapa hyungi itu dikubul "

" eoh ?"

Minguk menoleh ketika ada suara disekitarnya

" kita belmain mali mengubul hyungi. Minguk hanya mengikuti hyung-hyung itu "

Dia menunjuk ke arah gerombolah para remaja di sebelah kiri yang kira-kira jarakanya 6 atau 7 meter. Anak laki-laki disamping Minguk itu menoleh dan mengangguk

" itu nunaa dan hyungku "

" eoh benalkah "

" hmmb. Aah ya namaku daeul kau bisa memanggilku daeulie "

" aku mingukie. Nado annyeong "

Kedua bocah berumur sama itu tersenyum sambil berjabat tangan. Mereka sejenak melupakan Jimin yang nampak tertidur dengan kacamata hitamnya.

" kau mau membantu minguk menggambal lambut putli duyung "

" hmmmb "

Daeul mengangguk dan dia mulai membantu Minguk menggambar rambut. Serta beberapa hiasan kepala. Anak laki-laki itu juga menemukan rumput laut kering yang ada di sekitar pantai.

Kookie masih membuat istana tapi dia tiba-tiba menyadari jika dirinya sendirian. Sedari tadi dia memanggil Daeul tapi tidak ada jawaban. Ia berdiri dan menoleh ke sisi kiri dan hanya menemukan Chanyeol yang tertidur dengan enaknya. Kookie berdecih sebal tapi selanjutnya dia mendapati Daeul yang berada tak jauh darinya. Dia juga menatap anak laki-laki yang tidak dikenalnya itu berbicara dengan Daeul. Kookie melempar sekop dna berjalan mendekati mereka

" daeullie "

Yang dipanggil menoleh dan mendapati Kookie nunaa sudah berada didekatnya

" nunaa kemalilah. Daeul mempunyai teman balu "

" teman? Hmmb ini minguk. Teman balu daeul "

Tunjuk daeul kepada anak laki-laki didepannya ini

" annyeong nunaa, minguk imnida "

" nado annyeong mingukkie, kookie imnida "

Kookie berjongkok dan mendekati Minguk.

" kita ma... "

 _Byuurrr_

" kenapa hyungie bangun "

" cerewet. Hyungi mau ke ka... eoh mereka siapa "

Jimin tiba-tiba bangun dan duduk membuat pasir diatas tubuhnya berhamburan lalu menunjuk kedua anak yang berumur saja dengan Minguk

" teman minguk. Ini daeulie dan ini kookie nunaa "

" teman baru ?"

 _'anggukangguk'_

" hyungie annyeong/oppa annyeong "

Jimin tersneyum dan mencubit kedua pipi anak itu. Begitu gemas, senyumnya juga manis

" teman-teman minguk lucu sekali "

Ujarnya dengan gemas dan kembali mencubit kedua pipi kedua bocah itu dan membuat mereka tersenyum geli. Back to Minguk

" kenapa bangun hyung? Kita belum thelethai belmain "

" hyungie mau ke kamar mandi. Ayo "

" eoh, tidak mau. Mingukie menunggu dithini thaja "

" aah tidak tidak, hyungie sudah berjanji kepada ibumu min "

Jimin mengangkat telunjuk dan menggoyangkan ke kanan dan kekiri. Jimin sudah bangkit dan menggenggam tangan kanan Minguk memaksa bocah kecil itu untuk ikut dengannya

" hyung... "

" oppa, mingukie bisa bermain bersama kami. Oppa tenang saja, ada chan appa disana "

Jungkook menunjuk laki-laki yang sedang tiduran di kanan mereka. Berjemur nampaknya. Jimin ikut menoleh dan memicingkan mata

" itu chan appa, ayah daeul. Kita mau bermain disana saja. oppa bisa pergi ke kamar mandi dan kita menunggu disana "

" benar itu ayahmu dae ?"

" hmmmb itu ayahku hyung "

Jimin nampak berfikir tapi melihat tatapan polos ketiganya membuatnya tidak luluh. Dia tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan lagi atau kepalanya akan terlepas dari tubuh. Oh tidak.

" tidak sayang, minguk harus ikut hyungie "

" hyuuuunnggg "

Ucap Minguk memelas. Selama hampir 4 tahun dia tidak punya teman sebaya. Minguk lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan ketiga kakaknya.

" kookie antar oppa ke ayahmu ne, oppa akan meminta ijin "

Gadis cantik itu mengangguk dan berjalan beberapa langkah ke arah Chan appa. Tubuhnya menggoyang-goyang tubuh Chan appa dan tak lama lelaki bermata bulat penuh itu tersadar dari tidur ayam

" ada apa cantik? "

" hmmbhmmb, oppa ini chan appa "

Kookie tidak menjawab malah menoleh kebelakang dan menatap Jimin. Chanyeol mengikuti arah mata gadis cantik itu dan memiringkan kepala

" aah annyeonghaseyo, jimin imnida "

" annyeonghaseyo park chanyeol imnida "

" maaf tuan sebelumnya. Apa benar kedua anak ini anak anda ?"

Tanya Jimin dengan menunjuk Daeul dan Kookie.

" benar mereka anak-anakku. Ada apa jimin sshi "

" tidak, aku hanya memastikan saja. mereka berdua baru saja berkenalan dengan adikku. Kim Minguk. Minguk ayo salam dengan paman "

Minguk mengangguk dan membungkukkan tubuhnya rendah

" annyeonghatheyo kim minguk imnida "

Chanyeol menatap anak lelaki berusia 4 tahun dan pandangannya terhenti beberapa detik ketika melihat Minguk. Bahkan mulutnya terbuka beberapa saat, minguk tersenyum tipis dan memeluk kaki Jimin.

" begini chanyeol sshi. Aku ingin menitipkan adikku sebentar, aku harus ke kamar mandi. Sebenarnya aku harus mengajaknya karena dia pernah hilang di pantai ini dan aku masih trauma. Jadi untuk memastikan aku ingin menitipkan sebentar adikku kepada anda "

" ah aah ne ne.. aah yaa boleh boleh. Pergilah, minguk dan yang lain akan aku awasi. Mereka berdua putra putriku. Kau bisa percaya padaku "

Chanyeol menjawabnya tergagap, jujur dia hanya menangkap kalimat terkahir Jimin. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Minguk lalu meninggalkan mereka.

" baiklah karena oppa sudah ke kamar mandi. Kita kembali bermain ne "

 _'anggukangguk'_

Kedua anak lelaki itu mengangguk semangat lalu kembali bermain pasir, sementara Chanyeol hanya mengamati teman baru Jungkook dan Daeul itu. Senyumnya manis, wajahnya begitu bulat dengan rambut tipis. Matanya tajam nan kecil, mirip dengan sahabatnya.

' ya tuhan mengapa mirip sekali '

X

X

X

X

Taera masih duduk di tepi pantai. Dia tidak ikut berenang bersama yang lain. dia memilih diam duduk di atas pasir. Anson menemaninya duduk, dia lelah setelah bermain kejar-kejaran dengan yang lain. sungguh mereka itu sudah berumur 22 tahun tapi masih saja bersifat kekanakan. Anson menepuk celananya yang kotor lalu menggeleng ketika Chanjoo mengajaknya berenang.

" kau tidak berenang? "

"..."

" jika oppa berenang apa kau akan ikut ?"

"..."

Taera hanya merespon dengan menolehkan pandangannya kearah Anson tapi tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Anson menatapnya miris. Dia tersenyum kecil dan langsung menarik pinggang Taera untuk lebih dekat dan lelaki itu memeluknya. Taera hanya diam menerima perlakukan itu

" oppa tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi tae untuk melihatmu kembali tersenyum. 5 tahun bagiku begitu lama. Senyum ceriamu menghilang. Oppa dan unnie merindukanmu sayang. Kembalilah menjadi taera kami. Oppa menyayangimu "

 _Cup_

Ucapan itu diakhiri dengan kecupan singkat di pelipis Taera. Anson bangkit dan menarik tangan kiri Taera. Gadis itu menurut lalu ikut berdiri

" kita berenang. senang atau tidak kau harus ikut arra "

 _'anggukangguk'_

Anson melebarkan senyum. Taera merespon ucapannya. Dan tak lama kemudian pemuda tampan itu menggendong Taera ala bridal dan berlari ke arah yang lain. Tanpa sadar Taera ikut tersenyum meski sangat tipis.

Ketiga balita masih setia dengan permainannya bahkan sampai Joonmyeon dan Kyungsoo datang dari villa mereka dengan 3 tas penuh makanan. Keduanya duduk di samping Chanyeol sambil mengernyitkan dahi ketika mendapati anak kecil yang tidak dikenalnya.

" chanyeol, dia siapa ?"

" teman baru kookie dan daeul. Minguk namanya "

" minguk ?"

" yaa dia anak penduduk sini. Hyung nya pergi ke kamar mandi dan dia menitipkannya kepadaku "

Joonmyeon mengangguk. Kyungsoo menatap anak itu dan lihat Minguk tertawa senang.

" lucu sekali, apa dia baru saja disini "

" ne, hyungnya baru saja pergi "

Joonmyeon ikut mengamati bocah kecil bernama Minguk yang masih bermain pasir dengan keduanya. Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum dan mulai membuka perbekalan.

" dimana yang lain ?"

" berenang, itu "

Tunjuk Chanyeol dengan dagu dan benar saja para oppa dan unnie sedang berenang bahkan Taera ikut berenang

" taera ikut berenang?"

" itu bagus untuk nya kyung. Kenapa ?"

" tak apa. aku turut senang. Dia sudah mulai berinteraksi "

" uri taera akan segera kembali kyung kau tenang saja "

" ne unnie. Aah oppa tolong buka tempat ini "

Kyungsoo memberikan sebotol besar air mineral karena kesusahan.

" minguk dimana rumahmu ?" - kookie

" eung? Ooh lumah minguk dekat dali thini "

" benalkah? Apa kita bisa belmain disana ?" – daeul

" tentu thaja. Hali ini kedai thedang tutup jadi nunaa dan daeul bitha belmain dilumahku. Ibu akan membuat puding enak jika nunaa dan daeul belkunjung ke lumah "

" wahh puding, daeul suka puding. Apa kita boleh membawanya pulang juga "

" eung, tentu thaja "

" yeay "

Daeul berlonjak senang kembali mengisi pasirnya hingga penuh dan menumpahkannya ke tubuh sang nunaa. Kookie berteriak kesal dan terjadilah aksi melempar pasir bahkan minguk juga ikut terkena. Mereka bahkan berdiri dan berkejaran. Chanyeol sudah siaga dia ikut berlari kecil mengawasi ketiganya. Takut-takut kalau mereka berlari mendekati bibir pantai.

" hey hey, daeul daeul kembali kembali. jangan mendekati air "

Daeul menoleh, dia menganguk mengerti dan berlari berputar arah membuat Kookie dan Minguk ikut berputar arah dan menerjang tubuh tinggi itu hingga terjatuh. ketiganya tertawa senang, dan memberikan pasir ke atas tubuh Chanyeol.

" hey sudah sudah, ayo kembali. kita makan kudapan "

Kyungsoo mendekat dan membantu Chanyeol dari terjangan ketiga balita itu. kookie berlari terlebih dahulu berlari lalu diikuti Daeul dan Minguk dibelakangnya.

" joonma. Kookie lapar "

" ara ara ayo duduk sini "

Daeul dan Jungkook sudah duduk di atas pasir, tapi tidak dengan Minguk. Dia hanya berdiri diam ditempat. Joonmyeon mendongak dan mendapati tatapan polos dari mata Minguk.

" ada apa sayang? Kenapa berdiri sini duduk dengan daeul dan kookie nunaa "

 _'gelenggeleng'_

" mingukie mau menunggu hyungie thaja ahjumma "

" tak apa, hyungie pasti tahu minguk disini "

" tidak, mingukie dithini thaja "

" tak apa, ayo makan. Minguk tidak lapar sedari tadi bermain saja ?"

Minguk mendongak kala Chanyeol menepuk pundak dan menatapnya sayang. Jujur dia juga lapar tapi dia lebih baik menunggu Jimin hyung saja dan makan dengannya.

" ayo duduk, bibi sudah membuat kimbab "

" hmmmb hmmmb baiklah "

Dan setelah itu Minguk ikut duduk disana dan memakan kimbab buatan Kyungsoo tadi.

Jimin sudah selesai dengan urusan alam, saatnya kembali menjemput pangeran kecil dan mengajaknya pulang. Dia berjalan santai dan menyapa beberapa penjaga pantai sampai akhirnya sebuah suara yang dikenalnya berteriak kencang memanggil namanya

" YAA PARK JIMIN "

Jimin menoleh dan mendapati Taerin dan Yoongi yang berlari ke arah mereka

" kau sendirian, dimana minguk ?"

" ada dia bermain dengan teman barunya."

Jawabnya santai tapi tidak dengan Taerin, gadis itu membolakan mata lalu menjitak keras kepala Jimin

Pletak

" adaaaww "

" kau gila. Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkannya disana sendirian "

" hey aku tidak berkata sendirian. Dia disana bersama teman barunya "

" siapa? Lumba-lumba?"

" bukan, dia anak perempuan dan laki-laki seusianya. Aku tidak bodoh untuk menitipkan adikmu ke lumba-lumba taetae "

Taerin menatapa tajam sedang Jimin mengusap kepalanya dibantu oleh sang kekasih

" antar aku kesana. Aku tidak mau dia hilang lagi. Kalau sampai dia hilang kau... "

Jimin menelan liurnya takut ketika Taerin dengan bringas melakukan gerakan memotong leher. Jimin cepat-cepat berjalan mengimbangi langkah Taerin dan menunjukkan dimana Minguk tadi bermain.

Minguk, Daeul dan Kookie makan dengan lahapnya. Daehan dan TAera juga duduk disana. Daehan begitu lapar jadi dia keluar dari air dan Taera mengikutinya. Daehan tersenyum ketika tahu ada teman baru kedua adiknya. Bahkan namja itu tidak berhenti mencubit pipi Minguk yang sekarang duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol.

" pelan-pelan saja sayang "

" ini enak thekali bi. thama thepelti buatan ibu "

" benarkah? Waaahh terima kasih banyak "

Kyungsoo mengusap sudut bibir Minguk dan tersenyum

" rumah minguk dimana ? "

" tidak jauh dali thini. kedai di gang peltama dithana "

Ucapnya dengan lancar dan menunjuk ke belakang tubuhnya. Semuanya mengangguk mengerti. Pintar sekali anak ini diusianya yang sama dengan Daeul

" waah berarti ayah dan ibu membuka kedai makanan. Pasti enak "

" tentu thaja ibu memasak dengan begitu enak. Nunaa dan hyungie sangat menyukainya "

" lalu dimana ayah minguk? Kenapa hanya ibu nunaa dan hyung saja ?" – chanyeol

" ayah minguk thudah pelgi jauh. Minguk tidak tahu, nunaa juga tidak tahu jadi minguk lebih baik diam thaja "

Keempat orang dewasa itu terdiam. Mereka sedikit merasa bersalah kepada si kecil.

" aah ya,, minguk kemana jiminnie hyung?kenapa lama se... "

" MINGUK AAAH "

Semuanya menoleh ke belakang ketika sebuah suara mengintrupsi mereka. Seakan di drama gerakan memutar tubuh itu terkesan lambat sampai pada akhirnya mereka menemukan objek yang membuat mereka terdiam kaku di tempat bahkan sampai menjatuhkan tempat makan atau sumpit. Sebuah suara yang begitu mereka kenal, begitu mereka rindukan selama ini. Seorang gadis yang dulunya dengan rambut sebahu berwarna cokelat, sekarang rambut pendek itu memanjang sampai se punggung. Gadis itu tidak melihat mereka, dia terlalu fokus dengan adiknya yang kata Jimin ada di sana, dekat pohon kelapa yang sedikit membungkuk. Minguk melebarkan mulut lalu bangkit dari pangkuan Chanyeol lalu berlari mendekati nunaanya

" NUNAAA "

Tap tap tap

Huuuup

Tubuh mungilnya sudah berpindah tangan. Minguk berada di gendongan kakaknya. Persis seperti di drama-drama.

Keempat orang dewasa itu membeku kecuali 2 bocah kecil yang hanya memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Hanya Taera yang tidak fokus untuk menoleh ke belakang, dia hanya menunduk menikmati kudapan kecilnya. Taerin memeluknya erat dan mengecupi kedua pipi adiknya itu membuat Minguk terkekeh geli.

" hey hey kau bermain tidak mengajak. Sudah lupa dengan nunaamu sendiri eoh "

" hihihi nunaa belhenti geliiii heihihi. "

Taerin menghentikan aksi mencium di adik dan menurunkannya ke bawah, dia ikut berjongkok menyetarakan tinggi badan dengan minguk

" tidak, hyungiie mengajak minguk bermain jadi kita bermain bersama "

" aku? Hey bocah kau tadi yang mengajakku kemari "

Tunjuk Jimin tidak terima lalu mencibir adik sahabatnya ini.

" tapi hyungie meninggalkan min... aahh lupa "

" ada apa "

Tanya Taerin yang melihat adiknya menepuk kening

" minguk punya teman balu nunaa. Namanya kookie nunaa dan daeul "

" eoh benarkah? Dimana mereka. Kenalkan kepada nunaa "

Minguk mengangguk dan menarik tangan kakaknya mendekati gerombolan para orang dewasa disana sampai akhirnya kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir tipisnya

" ahjusshi ahjumma, ini nunaa minguk. Namanya taelin. Kim taelin "

JDEEERR

Keempatnya kembali membolakan mata bahkan Taera juga ikut dan menoleh ke belakang dengan kecepatan kilat. Taerin masih tidak sadar jika ditatap dia terlalu sibuk dengan tarikan adiknya. Sampai dia berdiri tegak dan membungkuk sedikit dimana kelima orang dewasa itu berdiri dengan kedua kakinya di atas pasir

" annyeonghaseyo kim tae... "

Taerin menghentikan ucapanya ketika melihat siapa yang menjadi lawan bicaranya. Jimin dan Yoongi juga merasa diacuhkan ikut mendekat dan menatap sahabatnya yang diam membeku ditempat. Minguk mendongak menatap orang dewasa yang menatap kakaknya hmmmb begitu aneh atau apalah dia tidak bisa menjabarkannya.

Taerin mendadak sesak nafas dia butuh oksigen. Tidak tidak ini bukan mimpi. Ini real, dadanya masih sesak. Ba,, bagaimana bisa dia bertemu dengan orang-orang dari masa lalunya. Aah bukan masa lalu itu terlalu extreem. Kelima pasang mata itu menatapnya tidak percaya sedang ia hanya terpaku pada sosok didepannya. Zhang Kyungsoo. Minguk merasa bingung sampai akhirnya dia menarik celana pendek kakaknya

" nunaa, ada apa ?"

Konsentrasinya pecah dan dia melirik ke bawah menatap adiknya. tanpa menjawab Taerin mengeratkan genggaman dan perlahan menarik mundur adiknya yang diantisipasi oleh Daehan dengan melangkahkan kaki. Taerin kembali mundur dan dia berhenti ketika sebuah suara lirih memanggilnya

" un,,, unnie "

Taerin menatap ke sisi kiri dan mendapati adik perempuannya disana. Itu Taera itu Taera. Taerin menatap adiknya rindu, tapi...

" mi.. mianhae "

Drap drap drap

" TAERIN "

Chanyeol yang pertama kali memanggil nama itu dan dia berusaha mengejar Taerin yang berlari dengan menggendong Minguk di pelukannya namun Jimin menghalanginya begitu juga dengan Yoongi yang menghalangi Daehan untuk mengejarnya

" ooh ooh maaf tuan, ada apa dengan taerin. Apa anda mengenalnya "

" bairkan aku mengejar gadis itu "

" maaf tuan tidak bisa. anda siapanya taerin, mengapa dia berlari ketika bertemu anda "

" biarkan aku mengejarnya "

Chanyeol bersikeras bahkan dia mendorong tubuh kecil Jimin tapi tidak bisa bahkan Daehan tidak berani mendorong tubuh gadis didepannya ini. tapi mata tajamnya menatap kepergian Taerin dan kemana langkah kaki itu melangkah

" maaf anda tidak bisa. teman saya ketakutan ketika bertemu anda. Tolong jangan berbuat keributan disini tuan "

Chanyeol berdecak kesal sambil menatap Jimin.

X

X

X

BRAAAK

Jongin dibuat terkejut mendengar pintu ditutup dengan begitu kerasnya. Dia berjalan keluar dari dapur dan mendapati Taerin bersandar di pintu dengan Minguk dipelukannya. Dan setelah itu dia menurunkan Minguk dan menutup korden kedai lalu mengunci rapat-rapat. Jongin semakin tidak mengerti bahkan dia tidak sadar ketika Taerin menarik kedua nya masuk ke dalam. Dia juga mengunci pintu yang menjadi pembatas antara rumah dan kedai. Jongin berkedip tidak tahu apalagi Minguk. Sampai akhirnya…

" paman chanyeol dan yang lain ada disini "

Jongin membulatkan mata mendengar penuturan dari sang putri.

Sedang ditempat lain Kyungsoo menenangkan Taera yang berteriak dengan memanggil-manggil kakaknya. Bahkan tadi chanyeol harus menggendong Taera yang pingsan setelah insiden penolakan dari Taerin. Chanyeol segera menghubungi yang lain untuk segera berkumpul di villa. Chanyeol menyuruh istrinya untuk menemani Kyungsoo di kamar. Dia takut jika Taera akan berbuat diluar nalar. Semua sudah berkumpul terutama para ayah bahkan Sehun duduk tepat di depan Chanyeol dengan tidak mengerti. Tadi dia mau menemani Taera tapi dicegah oleh namja tinggi itu

" taerin ada disini. di jeju dan kemungkinan jongin juga ada disini "

" APA ? APA? APA? "

" chanyeol kau tidak bercanda ?" – yifan

" tidak fan, aku saksinya. Dia tepat didepan kami tapi dia nampak ketakutan ketika bertemu kita " – joonmyeon

Semuanya shock mendengar berita ini tapi tidak dengan Zitao dan Baekhyun. Keduanya saling bertatapan sampai akhirnya Zitao mengangguk menatap istrinya

" itu benar hyung, jongin dan taerin ada di jeju. Kami sudah bertemu dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu "

Semuanya menoleh dan membulatkan matanya tidak percaya

" dan juga jongin mempunyai anak laki-laki "

Baekhyun ikut menambahkan ucapan suaminya. Semuanya kembali membulatkan matanya. Sehun bangkit dari kursinya dan menatap nyalang Zitao

" apa maksudmu dengan jongin ada disini dan dia mempunyai anak laki-laki "

" itu benar, bahkan aku sudah bertemu lebih dahulu dengan anak laki-lakimu. " - zitao

" minguk ?" – daehan

" ya kau benar dae, namanya minguk. Kim minguk "

X

X

X

X

TeBeCehhhhhhh...

Holaaaaa,,, segini dulu yaa update nya... nunaa bener-bener sibuk sekarang... hiks hiks... kerjaan yang sangat banyak belum lagi mommy masih belum sembuh. Nunaa kudu seterong wkwkwkw... buat yang udah review, nunaa bener-bener berterima kasih sebesar besarnya.. seperti besarnya cinta nunaa buat hunkai dan crack couple yang lain.. nunaa gak bisa nyebutin satu-satu karna yang review banyaaak... sampai ada yang dm di IG dan pv juga ,,,, makasih yaa buat kalian,, kecup satu-satu buat reviewers ...

Annyeong pay pay,


	18. Chapter 18

Sehun menatap para hyung dengan tatapan bingung. Dia segera pergi dari perkumpulan dan naik ke lantai 2. Berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar dan duduk di tepi ranjang sambal masih menunjukkan raut wajah bingung atau terkejut? Tunggu, apa dia tadi tidak salah dengar? Jongin? Anak laki-laki? Minguk? Kim Minguk? Dan taerin? Tunggu tunggu, apa ini dia sedang bermimpi? Jongin, Kim Jongin mantan istrinya kan? Mantan istri yang seharusnya bertemu di persidangan tapi Jongin lebih memilih untuk pergi dari cepat serta membawa TAerin? Oh ya Tuhan, Sehun harus bagaimana. Ia bahkan tidak pernah emmikirkan Jongin selama 5 tahun ini, apa jadinya jika ia bertemu dengan wanita yang hampir 2 dekade menemaninya bersama ? sehun meremas rambut hitamnya dan melempar tubuhnya ke belakang.

" jongin, kim jongin ?"

X

X

X

x

" oppa apa benar taerin unnie ada disini ?"

"..."

Tanya Lauren dengan penasaran. Semuanya memandang Daehan terutama Minji. Dia mengerutkan dahinya seolah butuh jawaban yang membuat lega.

" ya.. taerin ada disini tapi dia berlari ketakutan ketika melihat kyungsoo eomma "

" ibuku ?"

Semuanya kembali menoleh dan sekarang menatap Insoo. Gadis itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan telunjuk kanan dengan muka cengo. Daehan menghela nafas dan mengangguk

" ya kyungsoo eomma. Dia ketakutan bahkan tidak menggubris teriakan taera "

" kenapa harus ibuku oppa. Apa salah ibuku, yang salah keluarga mereka. Karenanya ibuku hampir kehilangan nyawa karena janin sialan itu. Keluargaku berantakan dan ibu menjadi pendiam selama beberapa tahun. Ayahku sampai harus menyewa penjaga agar paman sehun tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Ibuku diteror oppa dan kau menyalahkan ibuku ?"

" INSOO "

" APA APA? anson oppa mau membela keluarga mereka? Oppa memang tidak pernah menyayangi ibu. Oppa hanya sayang taerin unnie saja. oppa mencintainya bukan ?"

Teriak frustasi Insoo. Semua disana tercengang mendengar penuturan Insoo terutama Minji dan Lauren. Mereka berdua sampai membekap mulutn sendiri dengan kedua mata membulat.

" insoo, oppa tahu kau begitu marah dan dendam dengan keluarga paman sehun tapi kau bukan adikku jika berbicara seperti ini "

" oh yaa, dan taera adikmu? Aku membencimu oppa aku membencimu "

Braak

Tap tap tap

Sreet

Insoo menendang kursi sofa disana sampai terbalik dan berjalan tergesa dari kamar besarnya tapi belum sampai mencapai pintu, Taehyung mencegah tangan mungil itu untuk pergi.

" lepaskan aku "

" tidak sampai semua urusan selesai "

" lepaskan aku HUANG TAEHYUNG "

" DIAMLAH SOO "

Gadis muda itu membeku, bahkan semuanya. Taehyung tidak pernah berteriak, lelaki bereyliner itu selalu ceria tidak pernah menampakan wajah garang. Insoo diam bergetar mendengar bentakan dari suara bass tersebut.

" duduk ditempatmu dan kita selesaikan semuanya "

Insoo masih diam sampai akhirnya kedua kakinya melangkah ke tempatnya tadi. Anson menatap adiknya. Tapi yang lebih mengerikan dia ditatap oleh Lauren dan Daehan. Anson menghelas nafas, sebaik-baiknya dia menutupi rahasia, semua akan terbogkar pada waktunya.

" aku menyukainya bukan mencintainya. Aku sempat menyukainya tapi tidak, itu hanya sesaat. Kau jangan salah sangka dae, aku tidak benar menyukai taerin begitu dalam . aku juga minta maaf dengan mu lau. Kau harus mengetahuinya "

" tidak tidak, bukan karena ini. aku tidak masalah, semua mempunyai perasaan masing-masing. Perasaanku dengan daehan oppa yang menguap entah kemana dan perasaan oppa dengan taerin unnie aku tidak masalah. Aku hanya memikirkan mengapa insoo begitu membenci taera "

" itu karena dia yang membuat keluargaku berantakan unnie, ibuku hampir gila karena mengandung dan unnie harus tahu itu "

Isak Insoo dengan keras. Mereka tahu, Insoo memang begitu dendam dengan Taera. Insoo menjadi yang paling tersakiti di keluarga Zhang. Setelah kejadian Kyungsoo diculik, beberapa bulan kemudian wanita tersebut dinyatakan mengandung. Ya, mengandung benih Sehun. Kenapa Sehun? Karena Yixing tidak pernah menyentuh Kyungsoo sebelum dan sesudah kejadian penculikan tersebut. Keluarga Zhang sangat terkejut, bahkan Kyungsoo mencoba beberapa kali bunuh diri. Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo dan Yixing mengikhlaskan diri untuk menerima janin yang tak bersalah tersebut. Tapi tidak berlangsung lama, janin yang masih tumbuh selama 3 bulan harus pergi selamanya karena Kyungsoo yang tidak hati-hati ketika turun dari tangga. Janin itu bahkan dikuburkan di belakang rumah keluarga Zhang dan diberi nama Byul.

Back to Insoo. Ketika Taera ikut ke acara ini Insoo mati-matian tidak ingin ikut hanya karena dia benci sangat benci dengan Taera. Sedang Anson, mendengar berita tentang perginya Taerin sudah membuktikan jika sahabatnya mundur dalam hal ini. Seolah dia merelakan sang ayah untuk ibunya. Marah? Tentu saja. salah besar jika adiknya berkata jika dia tidak menyayangi ibunya. Anson begitu menyayangi keluarganya. Ayah ibu dan adiknya. minji melepas genggaman tangan Chanjoo dan berjalan memeluk tubuh Insoo yang terisak, dia memeluk dan membiarkan gadis muda itu membasahi bajunya.

" unnie tahu soo yaa. Kita tahu jika soo eomma hampir gila dan mati karena hal ini. tapi itu sudah 5 tahun berlalu soo. Kau fikir dengan sikapmu seperti ini, taera akan baik-baik saja? dia terkejut dengan semua hal ini. apalgi ketika dia tahu kau satu-satunya sahabat terdekatnya emninggalkannya ketika dia terpuruk. Unnie tidak menyalahkanmu dalam hal ini, hanya saja sikapmu kurang baik soo. Menjauhinya bukan lah ide yang buruk. Jika kau marah tentu saja. kau dan dia hanya korban dari masa lalu orang tua kita. apa kau fikir taera menginginkan ini semua? Tidak. Dia tidak menginginkannya. Kehilangan ibu, kakak, ayah dan sahabatnya. Hidupnya cukup miris selama 5 tahun ini soo. "

" hiks hiks "

Minji semakin mengeratkan pelukan. Dan mengecup puncak kepala Insoo

" bukan berarti kami membela taera. Unnie dan oppadeul tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai masa lalu ayah dan ibu kita soo. Unnie mohon kau bisa berfikir dari sisi taera. Jangan gunakan emosi dan akal burukmu dalam hal ini. apa kau tidak merindukan saat bersama dengan taera? Apa kau tidak ingin melihat senyum sahabatmu kembali soo? Jika kau di posisi taera bagaimana? Soo eomma dan anson oppa pergi meninggalkanmu lalu taera membencimu sangat. Bagaimana? "

Cup cup cup

" unnie menyayangimu sayang. Sangat sangat sangat "

Sekarang kedua mata itu bertatapan. Minji mengusap air mata Insoo yang mengalir deras. Insoo semakin terisak keras dan kembali memeluk tubuh mungil Minji. Lauren ikut menangis ketika mendengar penuturan Minji. Dia memilih memeluk lengan Anson, tunangannya. Sedang Daehan? Entah apa yang dia fikirkan saat ini.

Jongdae mengusap kening Taera. Seharian menangis membuatnya demam, suhu tubuhnya naik. Mukanya memerah terutama bagian mata. Gadis itu tertidur di pelukan Jongdae. Setelah ketiga ibu menenangkan Taera, dan hanya Jongdae yang bisa. berjam-jam mereka butuhkan agar TAEra diam tapi dengan pelukan erat Jongdae gadis itu diam dan tertidur. Bahkan dia sudah pingsan 3x dan kembali menjerit ketika mencari kakaknya. joonmyeon masuk ke dalam kamar dan melihat Jongdae masih diposisinya.

" bagaimana?"

" hangat, apa perlu kita mengompresnya sekarang ?"

" tidak, biarkan saja dia tidur. Seharian ini taera menjerit dan menangis. Biarkan dia tidur "

" baik. malam ini biar aku menemani taera. Unnie tidak perlu kemari "

Joonmyeon mengangguk dan mengecup kening Taera sayang.

" kuharap esok dia lebih baik dae. Masalah ini begitu berat untuknya "

" ya unnie benar "

X

X

X

Daehan dan Chanjoo keluar dari villa malam hari. Tadi mereka menyusun rencana, hari ini mereka ingin mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan keluarga Kim. Saat semua orang tertidur, para anak-anak memulai rencana mereka.

" ingat seperti tadi. Aku dan chanjoo mencoba mencari informasi di daerah sekitar pantai lalu taehyung dan anson kau coba mencari informasi di rumah penduduk. Aku yakin mereka belum tidur dijam segini "

" hyung apa tidak apa jika kita mencarinya sekarnag? "

" tidak apa tae, setidaknya kita memperoleh 20% informasi hari ini. ingat jangan terlalu mencurigakan. Ingat kata kuncinya minguk, buatlah alasan sebaik mungkin atau apapun itu. hubungi aku jika kalian mendapat informasi. Aku tidak peduli apapun itu "

Semuanya mengangguk. Mereka memang tidak melibatkan para gadis. Mereka akan bekerja sendiri.

" kevin, segera hubungi kita jika terjadi apa-apa di villa. Ayo pergi "

Dan semuanya pergi ke posisi masing-masing.

Chanjoo berjalan menuju sisi kanan pantai. Entahlan, pantai tidak pernah sepi. Jika kemarin ada pesta ulang tahun turis, sekarang entahlah ada apa. Sepertinya akan ada perayaan tahunan. Pantai begitu ramai dengan penduduk lokal yang membuat tenda dan menghiasnya. Sedang Daehan dia berjalan ke sisi kiri yang juga sedang ramai oleh penduduk. Chanjoo menatap seseornag yang dicurigainya adalah penjaga pantai, itu terlihat dari bajunya yang terdapat tulisan 'GUARD' . Anak sulung keluarga Park itu kembali menyusuri pantai lalu ia mendengar sebuah suara yang membuatnya tertarik.

" apa bibi jongin tidak ikut festival ini ? bukankah biasanya tendanya ada disamping kita bu ?"

" entahlah, sepertinya tidak "

" ooh begitu. Padahal aku merindukan minguk yang selalu berteriak untuk menarik perhatian turis"

Ujar anak kecil itu yang sekarang memberikan hiasan lampion untuk ibunya yang ada diatas dirinya

" tak apa, masih ada tahun depan sayang. Minguk tidak akan kemana-mana. Ibu yakin "

" ah ya, kedai bibi jongin juga sering tutup. Apa ibu tahu kemana bibi jongin ?"

" kenapa? Kau merindukan sup kaki sapi ya "

" hmmb, ibu tahu bukan sup kaki sapi bibi jongin itu enak sekali. Tapi masih enak jjangmyeon buatan ibu hihih "

Kikik anak itu lagi dan sekarang memberikan lem perekat yang ada di sampingnya

" jika besok buka pergi saja kesana dan ajak minguk untuk berjualan disini. dia pasti senang "

Ibu muda itu tersenyum lalu turun dari kursi dan berjongkok untuk menyetarakan tinggi dengan sang putra. Chanjoo masih diam disitu sampai akhirnya dia berjalan mendekat.

" permisi nyonya "

" ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu anak muda ?"

Ibu cantik berambut panjang itu bangkit dan emnggenggam tangan putranya

" hmmb maaf sebelumnya, aku tidak sengaja menguping pembicaraan anda dengan putra anda "

" tidak apa nak "

" aah yaa hehe. Hmmb tadi bibi berkata mengenai kedai bibi jongin. hmmb sebenarnya begini. Aah perkenalkan namasaya chanjoo saya dari seoul "

" aah ya kenalkan saya gyuri dan putraku dino. Sayang ayo beri salam dengan hyung "

Dino yang bersembunyi di belakang tubuh ibunya perlahan berjalan kedepan dan membungkuk

" annyeonghaseyo dino imnida "

Ucapnya sambil membungkuk lalu tersenyum manis

" aigoo dino lucu seklai, seperti adik hyung "

" waah benarkah. Apa hyung mempunyai adik ?"

Chanjoo berjongkok dan mengusap rambut hitam Dino

"tentu, nama adik hyung itu daeul. Dia berumur 4 tahun "

" seperti dino dan mingukie. Hihihi "

" mingukkie?"

" hmmb itu teman dino hyung. Biasanya kami akan menghias tenda jika perayaan musim semi datang. Tapi sekarang mingukkie tidak ada. "

Dino menggoyangkan tubuhya ke kanan dan kiri lalu menunduk cemberut

" minguk teman dino?"

" iya, rumahnya hanya berjarak 2 rumah dari rumah dino. Benarkan bu ?"

" iya sayang. Aah yaa tadi, nak chanjoo mau bertanya apa ?"

Chanjoo kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

" temanku pergi liburan musim panas tahun lalu. Dia bercerita jika ada salah satu kedai terkenal di daerah sini. Kedai itu terkenal dengan sup kaki sapinya. Jadi saya pergi kemari untuk mencobanya nyonya"

" waah sampai seterkenal itu yaa "

" aah yaa seperti itu "

Chanjoo mengusak rambut belakang sedang Gyuri tersenyum manis.

" saya tidak tahu nama kedainya apa. hanya diberitahu jika kedai itu dekat dengan villa J-PARK "

" aah kedai KIM FOOD. Yaa kedai itu memang terkenal dengan sup kaki sapinya nak. Tidak terlalu jauh memang. Kau hanya tinggal berjalan ke arah sana. Kau akan bertemu tikungan pertama dari pantai. Berjalan lurus dan kedainya ada di ujung jalan. "

" ternyata tidak jauh. Aah ya apa besok perayaan festival musim semi?"

" ya, besok kita akan merayakan festival musim semi. Akan ada banyak stand tenda disini. dna puncaknya acara kembang api akan ada dimalam hari. Datanglah, acara ini tidak pernah sepi dari pengunjung "

" lalu nyonya mau menjual apa untuk esok ?"

" ttok ttok. Ibu akan menjual ttok ttok. Ttok ttok buatan ibu begitu enak hyung. Datang lah kemari hyung "

Seru Dino dengan semangat. Chanjoo menggendong Dino dan mengecup pipinya

" kau ini mirip sekali adik hyung. Baiklah, hyung besok akan kemari, dan berikan ttok ttok yang enak ne "

" tentu saja "

Dino berucap senang dan dia menoleh kebelakang ketika mendapti ayahnya datang membawa sekeranjang pernak-pernik

" baiklah nyonya terima kasih atas informasinya. Akan kuberitahu teman-temanku yang lain. sekali lagi terima kasih "

" sama-sama nak. Selamat berlibur "

Chanjoo pun membungkuk ke arah Gyuri dan suaminya serta mencubit pipi tembam Dino dan pergi dari sana. Dia segera mengmabil ponselnya dan menghubungi Daehan

" aku dapat informasihnya. Kita bertemu di taman depan villa "

X

X

X

X

" kedai kim food. Itu namanya " - chanjoo

" hidup bertiga bersama 2 anaknya " – taehyung

" kim taerin dan kim minguk " – anson

" menetap selama 5 tahun. Bersahabat dekat dengan anak pemilik villa dan resort J-PARK "- daehan

Semuanya mengangguk. Hari ini mereka mendapatkan jackpot. Dalam semalam beberapa informasi sudah didapat. Entah bagaiman bisa, Anson bahkan sampai menepuk keningnya ketika Taehyung merayu halmoeni untuk bercerita mengenai Jongin. Dia berdalih jika ibunya sekarat dan ingin bertemu dengan sahabat masa kecilnya. Dan walaaa, tidak sia-sia juga dia berakting menangis.

" tidak sia-sia aku berakting menangis hyung "

" dan kau membuatku malu "

" kau tadi juga menangis. Jika tidak seperti ini, apa mungkin kita dapat informasinya ?"

" tidak "

" makanya dukung aku "

Semuanya meroling eyeskan mata melihat ekspressi sombong Taehyung.

" baiklah, kita akan bergerak ketika festival usai. Aku yakin mereka tidak akan keluar rumah setelah kejadian tadi "

Sehun duduk diam di atas ranjangnya. Dia masih memikirkan pembicaraan tadi. Taera berteriak histeris, bertemu Taerin, Jongin ada disini dan nama anak laki-laki yang kata Baekhyun adalah putranya. Jongin, Jongin, Jongin. nama yang sudah dia lupakan kembali hadir di pikirannya. Wanita yang sudah menemaninya hampir 20 tahun dan ditinggalkannya begitu saja dengan alasan yang tidak logis. Penghianatan akan dirinya sudah melampaui batas. Sehun terlalu dalam menyakiti wanita baik itu. 5 tahun berpisah dengan mantan istrinya. Jujur, Sehun bahkan sudah lupa dengan Jongin. katakan saja Sehun itu bajingan, jahat atau apapun nyatanya lelaki ini sama sekali tidak memikirkan Jongin. Tidak berusaha mencari atau apapun. Dia hanya diam memikirkan obsesinya dan kondisi TAEra.

" aarrrgghhh "

X

X

X

X

Taerin menatap ibunya iba. Sedari tadi Jongin tidak berbicara apapun. Dia hanya diam. 4 hari yang lalu mereka berfikir jika hanya keluarga Huang yang berlibur, nyatanya tidak. Keluarga Park, Wu, Zhang dan Xi ada disana. Dan tentu saja Taera. Taerin masih dapat jelas melihat raut wajah rindu Taera tapi mengingat bagaimana sang ayah begitu memilih dan menyayangi Taera, Taerin mulai mundur. Memori 5 tahun yang lalu tidak bisa terhapuskan begitu saja. Dan sekarang, ketika mereka akan membuat hidup baru dengan tambahan anggota baru, malah mendapat ujian lagi. Sungguh Taerin tidak siap jika nantinya dia bertemu dengan sang ayah. Taerin masih takut dengan ayahnya, meski dulu dia begitu dekat dengan Sehun tapi nyatanya itu hanya kedok. Ayahnya terlalu menyayangi adiknya. Taerin menghela nafas lelah. Mereka bertiga tidur di kamar Jongin menggelar selimut tambahan.

Drrrt drrrtt

Taerin menoleh ke sisi tubuh dan mendapati ponselnya berkedip. Yoongi menelefon, sebenarnya dia tidak mau mengangkat tapi ya sudhalah

" ne "

 _' unnie. Syukurlah kau menjawab terlefonku '_

" ne, ada apa yoongi aah "

 _' kau baik-baik saja? oppa melarangku untuk menghubungimu. Jadi aku baru bisa menghubungi sekarang. apa unnie_ _, bibi_ _dan minguk baik-baik saja '_

Terdengar nada khawatir dan cemas dari seberang sana. Taerin tersenyum, bersyukur mendapatkan sahabat sepertinya

" aku baik-baik saja. minguk dan ibu juga. "

 _' aahh apa boleh aku bertanya? Maaf jika lancang unnie. Tapi siapa mereka? Mengapa mereka terkejut ketika pertama kali bertemu unnie. Apa unnie mengenalnya? Jika tidak, oppa suda_ _h_ _bersiap untuk mengurusnya '_

Taerin terdiam sesaat. Mencerna beberapa kalimat agar perempuan cantik bermata sipit ini dapat cepat mengerti

" tidak perlu, aku mengenal mereka. Ceritanya panjang yoong. Aku akan bercerita jika aku siap "

 _' aah begitu. Baiklah, jika mereka ora_ _n_ _g jahat aku akan membantumu unnie '_

Tunggu, bantuan? Ya Tuhan, mengapa dia tidak memikirkan hal itu tadi. Yoongi merupakan anak orang berada, sama seperti Jimin. Dia mempunyai beberapa rumah penginapan yang lumayan jauh dari sini. Mengapa dia tidak bersembunyi saja disana. Aah great

" yoongi aah, kau mau membantuku ?"

 _' ne unnie, katakan saja '_

Taerin tersenyum tipis.

" bantu kami bersembunyi "

X

X

X

X

Jongin menggeleng, dia tidak menyetujui ide putrinya. Hampir saja Taerin berteriak tapi ibunya sudah meletakkan telunjuk di bibir. Minguk baru saja tidur, seharian ini terus bertanya mengenai nunaa nya. Taerin menggigit pipi dalam. Dia kesal, ibunya tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Bohong jika Taerin tidak melihat luka di raut wajah ibunya. Jongin bahkan sangat terluka, luka itu kembali membuka kala dia berkata jika sahabat ibunya ada disini. Terutama Kyungsoo eomma. Jongin menatap Taerin dan menghembuskan nafas

" sepandai pandainya tupai melompat, dia akan jatuh juga. Begitu juga kita, sepandai pandainya kita bersembunyi, nanti akan di temukan juga "

" tapi kita tidak melompat seperti tupai, dan tidak bersembunyi. Kita pergi bu pergi. Bahkan selama 5 tahun ini kita tidak dicari. Apa ibu masih menyayangi rasa sayang ibu ?"

Ucap Taerin frustasi. Dia menahan air matanya.

" jika memang ayah atau mereka benar-benar mencari kita. wajah kita akan terpampang di televisi atau majalah harian bu. Tapi apa, selama kita tinggal disini tidak ada yang mencari kita. ayah tidak mungkin tidak bisa membayar media, ayah bisa saja. tapi apa bu ? "

" kau hanya berfikiran negatif tentang ayahmu tae. Bagaimana dengan kakek dan nenekmu yang mencari kita ?"

Taerin diam, tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. dia menunduk dalam lalu berucap lirih

" aku sudah bertemu kakek dan nenek kim. 4 tahun yang lalu disini "

" apa?"

" aku tidak pernah bercerita kepada ibu karena minguk baru saja lahir bu. Aku tidak mungkin memberitahu ibu. "

"..."

Taerin menarik nafas panjang dan melepaskannya dan mulai bercerita

" 4 tahun yang lalu, di resort J-PARK. Saat itu aku menginap di resort jimin bersama yoongi. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa kakek ada disini. yang kau tahu, kami bertemu di cafe resort dan berbincang. Kakek mengajakku bertemu nenek dan kami saling melepas rindu. Kakek ingin membawa kita ke seoul, tapi aku menolak. Aku sudah menemukan siapa diriku disini, begitu juga ibu. Nenek masih bersikeras untuk membawa kita ke seoul tapi aku juga menolak keras. Dan akhirnya kami mempunyai perjanjian. Setiap 6 bulan sekali, kakek dan nenek akan bertemu denganku di resort tanpa sepengatahuan ibu dan minguk. Kami tidak berkomunikasi karena aku menolak. Bahkan aku sudah bertemu kakek dan nenek oh. Mereka masih baik denganku dan memintaku untuk kembali. sesuai dengan perjanjian aku tidak bisa. aku meminta kakek nenek kim dan oh untuk merahasiakan ini semua. Jika tidak, aku mengancam akan berpindah tempat dan menghabisi anak buah kakek. "

"..."

" taerin yakin bukan kakek kim dan oh yang membocorkan ini. taerin masih ingat bagaimana bencinya mereka ketika membicarakan ayah. Bahkan mereka tidak ingin membicarakan ayah. Mereka seperti hanya mempunyai bibi eunhee dan ibu saja. kakek oh bahkan tidak mau tahu mengenai bagaimana ayah membuat soo eomma agar menjadi miliknya. Jadi bu, aku yakin jika ini bukan ulah kaki tangan kakek"

"..."

Jongin diam, mendengarkan putrinya bercerita banyak hal yang tidak diketahui. Ternyata mantan suaminya benar-benar tidak mencintainya. Obsesi dan rasa cinta terhadap orang terkasihnya masih disimpan sampai sekarang. Jongin menjadi wanita paling bodoh untuk saat ini. Mengharapkan cintanya diterima oleh sang cinta, tapi nyatanya nol. Perjuangannya tidak berarti apa-apa. Benar kata putrinya, untuk apa masih mengharapkan orang yang tidak bisa menerima bagaimana tulusnya cinta kita. Jujur, sampai sekarang dia masih sering menatap foto pernikahan mereka dan foto pertamanya bersama baby Taerin. Dia masih sangat amat mencintai Sehun. Jongin menunduk dia menahan air matanya yang menggenang di pelupuk mata. Taerin menatap ibunya iba, lalu mendekat. Menarik bahu sempit Jongin dan memeluknya. Menangis bersama dalam diam. Ibunya menjadi wanita yang sangat lemah jika mengenai ini.

" maafkan taerin bu. Taerin tidak bermaksud seperti ini. maafkan taerin "

"..."

" hiks hiks "

" ibu terlalu bodoh nak. Terlalu mencintai ayahmu. Sangat amat mencintai ayahmu. Maafkan ibu "

" hiks hiks hiks. Ibuuu "

Taerin semakin memeluk erat ibunya dna menangis terisak. Jongin mengusap punggung putrinya dan membiarkan kaus depannya basah karena air mata. Dia sangat merasa bersalah, Taerin begitu mengerti dirinya.

X

X

X

x

Taerin tidak bisa tidur, ini sudah pukul 1 malam. Rencananya untuk pergi dari sini batal. Dia mengikuti saran ibunya untuk berdiam diri disini sampai waktu yang ditentukan. Mereka akan berpura-pura meninggalkan desa padahal mereka mengurung diri. Tubuh tingginya membawanya ke sebuah bukit dibelakang rumah. Bukit payung dimana itu menjadi tempat tertinggi disini. Ini merupakan tempat favorit orang-orang untuk menikmati matahari terbit. Dia berjalan menaiki anak tangga dan duduk di sebuah bangku panjang lalu merapatkan mantel rajutnya. Direbahkan tubuhnya dan memandang langit. Langit begitu indah, dengan jutaan bintang yang menjadi hiasan. Salah satu tangannya mengangkat dan mencoba untuk meraih bintang-bintang, hal itu tentu saja mustahil tapi bermain-main sedikit tentu tak apa. Dia tersenyum melakukan hal bodoh itu sampai

Greeb

Sreeet

Tangan kanannya di raih oleh seseorang. Sontak Taerin menoleh ke kanan dan bangkit dari tidurnya lalu menatap sosok itu. Tubuh mendadak beku ketika tahu siapa itu. Kedua mata mereka beradu sampai bibir tipisnya berucap sesuatu

" da,,, daehan "

X

X

X

X

Daehan tidak tidur, dia memilih untuk duduk dibalkon lantai 2 dan menatap ke luar. Area pantai sudah sepi, para penduduk lokal sudah kembali ke rumah masing-masing dan yang tersisa disana adalah suara deburan ombak dan angin serta indanhnya lampu-lampu yang menjadi penerang untuk perayaan festival esok. Mata turunan Minseok itu berputar ke segala arah sampai akhirnya dia menemukan objek yang berjalan menuju bukit. Memakai mantel bertudung dan berjalan mendaki. Dia mengikuti arah jalan beraspal itu dan mendapati jika objek berjalan tersebut mengarah pada bukit tertinggi didaerah sini. Matanya memicing dan membola seketika saat wajah objek tersebut terpantul oleh cahaya lampu jalanan. Dia segera berlari dan menyambar jaket tebal Taehyung yang diletakkan di atas ranjang luar dan berlari turun dari lantai 2, membuka pintu dengan cepat lalu dia segera berlari menuju bukit tertinggi. Tidak susah, dia sudah 2 kali ke tempat itu untuk menikmati matahari terbit dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Dia berlari mengejar objek yang sudah ada di atas bukit payung. Daehan kembali berlari sekuat tenaga mengabaikan rasa pegal di kaki karena ini jalan tanjakkan lalu dia berjanji untuk tidak melepaskan tangan objek yang menjadi fikirannya selama 5 tahun terakhir. Disana, di sebuah bangku panjang. Objek itu membelakanginya dan menatap ke lagit dengan salah satu tangannya terangkat, bermain-main dengan langit dan

Greeb

Seet

Nafas tersengalnya terdengar berat, kedua mata mereka beradu. Benar,dia tidak salah. Itu Taerin. Cintanya, itu Taerin.

" da.. daehan "

" huuuh huuuh huuh. Yaa ini aku daehan "

Taerin masih membulatkan mata. Dia diam membeku lalu merasakan tangan dan jemari kanannya digenggam erat, bahkan sekarang kelima jarinya berisi jari jemari Daehan. Namja itu mengenggemnya terlalu erat.

" ba,, bagaimana bisa?"

" huuh huuh huuh. Takdir, takdir yang membuat kita bertemu. kau tidak bisa mengelak karena takdirmu tidak bisa membuatmu jauh dari kita "

Freeze, gadisnya masih diam dan membulatkan mata. Detik selanjutnya dia merasakan ada penolakan dari Taerin. Taerin mencoba melepas genggaman itu tapi yang ada, Daehan mengeratkan genggamannya dan menarik tubuh tinggi Taerin sehingga Taerin berdiri di depan Daehan sambil mendongak. Mereka berdua bahkan bisa bertukar nafas dan kedua bibir mereka tidak lebih dari 3 centi. Nafas mint dari mulut keduanya. Tangan kiri namja itu menarik tubuh pinggang Taerin untuk lebih dekat dan bibir bawah mereka hampir saja bersentuhan. Taerin diam dan menetralkan detak jantungnya bahkan dia sampai menutup mata.

" 5 tahun aku mencarimu dan detik ini aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Aku bukan lelaki pengecut lagi. Aku akan menjadi diriku sendiri mulai sekarang. Dan kau harus ingat itu tae "

"..."

" aku mencintaimu "

Taerin membuka mata bulatnya lalu menatap dalam mata almond Daehan. Dia mencari keseriusan dalam diri namja di hadapannya ini. Nihil, dia malah mendapat keseriusan dari ucapan 5 detik yang lalu. Daehan ternyata bersungguh sungguh. Tapi kejadian masa lalu membuatnya ragu. Bukankah Daehan masih bersama Lauren

" tidak dae. Alku tidak bisa, lauren... "

" lauren menjadi milik anson tae "

" apa?"

" aku sudah berpisah lama dengannya. Bahkan sebelum malam tahun baru. Aku tidak bisa memaksa perasaanku untuk mencintainya dan memang aku tidak mencintainya. Aku pengecut tae. Dan tolong jangan bahas itu. "

" anson? Lauren ?"

" mereka bertunangan "

Kembali, gadis berusia 22 tahun itu terkejut dengan informasi ini. terlalu mendadak untuknya tahu.

" mereka akan menikah jika kau datang menemuinya. Lauren tidak akan menikah jika tidak bertemu denganmu terlebih dahulu. Jangan merasa bersalah karena akulah yang brengsek disini. jangan salahkan dirimu karena ini. lauren tidak pernah membencimu "

 _'menunduk'_

" cukup selama ini aku memendam perasaanku. Dan 5 tahun aku menjadi gila karena tidak menemukanmu tae. Jangan pergi, khajima "

Daehan memeluk tubuh gadisnya dengan tangan kirinya bertaut di jemari Taerin. Dia berjanji tidak akan melepaskan genggaman tangan itu.

" jika kau tidak mau berfikir hal ini. Pikirkan adikmu, taera. Dia menjadi orang lain selama ini. bukan taera si ceria tapi yang ada taera di pemurung "

Daehan bisa melihat begitu jelas kedua mata bulat Taerin bersimbah air mata. Memerah dan berair. Taerin menangis,

" taera membutuhkan ibu dan kakaknya. Dia butuh obatnya untuk sembuh "

Taera. Oh Taera, adiknya. adik perempuan satu-satunya. Apa tadi, gila? Pemurung ? apa maksudnya

" insoo marah karena hal ini dan mereka berdua berselisih. Insoo sangat membenci taera yang merusak kehidupan keluarganya. Taera menjadi pemurung dan tidak mau berbicara. Dia bahkan tidak mau merespon apapun. Benar-benar seperti mayat hidup. Tubuhnya kurus sangat berbeda dengan dulu. Se... "

" TIDAK TIDAK CUKUP CUKUP "

Taerin menjerit dan entah karena lengah genggaman tangan itu terlepas dengan Taerin yang sekarang menutup kedua telinganya dan berjongkok beberapa langkah dari tempatnya tadi. Daehan berjalan mendekat dan ikut berjongkok. Dia kembali memeluk tubuh Taerin dan menumpukan dagunya diatas kepala Taerin.

" tidak dae, hiks hiks. Tolong jangan berbicara hal itu hiks. Tolong hiks hiks "

" wae?"

" hiks hiks hiks "

Dan malam itu Daehan masih memeluk tubuh ringkih Taerin. Menenangkannya meski hanya isakan yang jeluar dari mulut Taerin.

X

X

X

X

TBC,,,,

Cut dulu yaa sampai sini hihi… waaahh nunaa sampai telat 10 hari up.. maafkan nunaaa….. hiks hiks… next nunaa usahain up lebih cepet yaa.. dengan FF yang lain… dna nunaa benar-benar berterima kasih buat kalian yang masih mau nulis review pendek di ff ini maupun di FF lainnya. Nunaa terharu bacanya… baiklaah sekian cuap cuapnya… annyeong pay pay…..


	19. Chapter 19

Chanjoo kebetulan tidur di ranjang luar dan segera bangun ketika mendengar getaran keras di lantai dan suara telapak kaki berlari turun dari tangga. Pemuda bermarga Park, lantas segera bangun dan menengok ke bawah dan benar saja. Chanjoo melihat Daehan berlari tergesa-gesa menuju pintu lalu membuka dan membiarkan pintu itu terbuka. Chanjoo segera berlari ke balkon utama lantai 2 dan mendapati Daehan berlari keluar pagar.

" ada apa dengannya?"

Monolognya dengan dahi berkerut.

Daehan menggengam tangan Taerin dengan erat. Taerin meminta Daehan untuk segera pulang tapi namja berpipi bulat itu menggeleng. Dia akan mengantarnya pulang.

" kita berpisah disini. pulanglah, aku akan segera pulang"

Ucapnya ketika tubuh Taerin berhenti tepat di perempatan gang

" tidak, aku akan mengantarmu pulang "

" tapi ini su..."

" atau kau mau aku membawamu ke villa ?"

Ancam Daehan. Taerin seketika diam menunduk. Daehan mendekat dan mengusap pipi kiri Taerin. Taerin mendongak dan tersenyum kepada Daehan

" sudah hampir pagi, kau harus pulang "

Dan setelah itu mereka berdua berjalan pulang menuju rumah TAErin.

X

X

X

X

Paginya Kyungsoo dan Minseok sudah berkutat di dapur. Menunggu yang lain untuk segera turun dan sarapan. Jongdae masih di kamar bersama Taera yang enggan untuk bangun dari ranjang. Anak gadis bungsu Oh Sehun ini menatap ke depan dengan pandangan kosong. Taera tidak merespon ketika Jongdae hendak membawanya ke kamar mandi. Taera duduk di backhead ranjang dan kedua matanya membengkak. Baekhyun masuk ke dalam dan mendapati Jongdae yang menyeka lengan Taera.

" ada apa ?"

" tidak, aku hanya akan menyeka taera "

Baekhyun ikut duduk dan menggenggem salah satu tangan Taera.

" sayang apa kau tidak mau ke kamar mandi ?"

"..."

" kita turun dan sarapan okay "

"..."

Lagi Taera masih diam menatap ke depan. Baekhyun dan Jongdae saling menatap. Ingin rasanya kedua ibu itu menangis. Melihat kondisi Taera semakin memburuk .

" hiks hiks "

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya

" sayang ada apa ?"

" hiks hiks "

Jongdae menyingkirkan baskom air dan mendekati Taera.

" hiks hiks, eomma... hiks hiks baek eomma hiks hiks ibuku, unnieku hiks hiks "

Ooh ya Tuhan, suara pertama dari bibir si cantik Taera. Entah mereka harus bersyukur atau tidak. Taera mulai berbicara setelah 5 tahun lamanya.

" baek eomma hiks hiks dae iie eomma.. hiks hiks ibuku, tae ingin ibu hiks hiks "

Baekhyun dan Jongdae segera memeluk tubuh rapuh itu. mereka bertiga berurai air mata di dalam kamar luas itu.

Insoo hendak turun ke bawah dan melewati kamar besar tempat kamar Taera. Dia tidak sengaja mendegar suara isak tangis. Pintu kamar juga tidak sepenuhnya terutup. Dia berhenti di samping pintu dan menguping pembicaraan mereka. Namun selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah, Insoo membulatkan mata ketika mendengar suara Taera. Lebih tepatnya tangisan. Sahabatnya itu berbicara dan menangis. Insoo bahkan sampai menutup mulut ketika tahu kata pertama yang keluar dari bibir Taera. Dia mencari ibunya. Insoo menangis, dia merasa bersalah. Benar ucapan Minji kemarin, Taera tidak salah. Dia hanya korban, dan sebagai sahabat seharusnya dia tidak boleh begini. Taera tidak menginginkannya begitu juga dengan dirinya. Mendengar ucapan pertama Taera membuatnya bersedih. Jujur, Insoo tidak benar-benar membenci Taera. Dia hanya terpengaruh oleh rasa benci yang lebih mendominasi. Tapi sebenarnya tidak.

" soo "

Insoo mendongak ke depan mendapati Lauren berada di depan dan menatapnya tanya. Insoo mengusap air mata dan berjalan melewati Lauren. Lauren yang awalnya akan mengajak Insoo sarapan malah mendapati adik tunangannya menangis. Lauren yang penasaran menengok ke kamar Taera dan segera menutup mulut ketika mendengar Taera berbicara. Segera saja Lauren berlari turun ke bawah dan berteriak di depan orang-orang

" TAERA MULAI BERBICARA "

X

X

X

X

" fikirkan putrimu. Taera menunjukkan kemajuannya. Kesampingkan egoismu hun "

" benar, tolong fikirkan taera. Ini kata pertamanya selama 5 tahun. Apa kau tidak senang melihat perubahan putrimu ?"

Sehun menunduk. Mendengar penuturan dari 2 lelaki tertua di kalangannya. Taera Taera dan Taera.

" aku mohon sehun, tolong cari ibunya. Jongin ada disini. tidak jauh, bawa dia ke ibunya. biarkan dia tersenyum meski hanya sesaat "

Kali ini Yiixng yang berbicara. Sehun mendongak dan menghela nafas

" tidak, dia putriku. Yang dia butuhkan adalah aku. Bukan ibu atau siapapun. Dia hanya akan bersamaku. Tidak peduli dia senang atau tidak "

" SEHUN/SEHUN/SEHUN "

" tidak hyung, aku tidak bisa. taera hanya akan bersamaku. Tidak dengan jongin atau siapapun. Dia hanya akan bersamaku dan tidak akan bertemu ibunya. tidak akan pernah berte..."

PLAAAK

Suara tamparan terdengar begitu keras di ruan tamu. Mereka semua diam melihat Minseok yang berjalan tergesa dan menampar pipi tirus Sehun. bahkan anak-anak di lantai 2 mendengar keras suara tamparan itu

" aku tidak tahu hatimu terbuat dari apa sehun. selama ini kita berusaha menjadi sahabat terbaikmu. Mendukungmu dalam kondisi apapun, bahka ketika kejadian 22 tahun yang lalu kembali terulang kita semua memberi dukungan kepadamu dan menunjukkan jalan yang benar kepadamu. Dan sekarang ketika kita memintamu demi anakmu sendiri kau bersikap egosi lagi. Aku tahu selama ini kau merasa jika kita egois terhadapamu karena tidak mendapatkan cintamu. Tapi ingatlah, bahkan kyungsoo sendiri yang menolakmu berkali-kali dan lebih memilih yixing sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Karena dia tahu jika kalian bersama, yang ada adalah kau yang semakin tersakiti. Kyungsoo bisa saja mencintaimu tapi dia tidak akan benar-benar mencintaimu. Kau kira kyungsoo tidak memikirkan perasaanmu? Dia merasa sangat bersalah menjadi pihak ketiga penyebab kau dan jongin berpisah. Bahkan 2 kali. Dan sekarang setelah taerin dan teara berada di sekelilingmu kau masih kukuh dengan obsesimu? Kau benar-benar ayah yang tak tahu diuntung sehun "

Minseok mengeluarkan kata-kata serapahnya. Bahkan Nyonya Xi ini menahan tangis di pelupuk mata.

" AKU SEPERTI INI JUGA KARENA KALIAN. KALIAN YANG MEMBUATKU TIDAK MEMPUNYAI PILIHAN"

Teriak Sehun yang sukses membuat Minseok meneteskan air mata. Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap Sehun nyalang

" kau fikir yang kalian lakukan itu benar? Sedari dulu aku tidak mencintai jongin, dan kalian yang berusaha membuatku harus bersama jongin. aku membenci wanita itu karena dia mencintaiku. taerin itu kecelakaan terbesar dan terbodoh bagiku. Aku menikahi jongin tapi aku berusaha tidak membuatnya hamil karena aku sangat membenci wanita itu "

"..."

"..."

" dan taera merupakan kecelakaan juga bagimu? "

" ya. Tapi aku bersyukur taera mirip denganku "

Semua masih diam, tertegun dengan penuturan Sehun. Bahkan Joonmyeon dan Kyungsoo yang bersembunyi di dapur segera menutup mulut mereka setelah mendengar penuturan Sehun. Sedikit banyak para sahabat itu mereasa bersalah. Memang benar, setelah dulu tahu bagaimana perasaan Jongin terhadap Sehun, semuanya membantu Jongin untuk mendapatkan Sehun. Tapi yang ada mereka malah membuat sahabatnya terluka. Terluka begitu dalam

" dengar sehun, suka atau tidak suka. Aku akan membawa taera untuk bertemu ibunya sendiri. "

Setelah itu Minseok berjalan tergesa ke lantai atas menghampiri Taera. Semuanya masih terdiam terutama Sehun. dia menatap datar Minseok maupun yang lain.

" TAERA TAERA "

Minseok berteriak di kamar atas membuat Taera menoleh. Minseok berjalan mendekat dan segera menarik tangan kanan Taera

" eomma akan mengantarmu bertemu dengan ibumu sekarang "

Jongdae membulatkan mata mendengar penuturan Minseok. Dia juga melihat raut wajah serius Minseok. Minseok keluar dari kamar dan setengah menyeret tubuh Taera untuk turun dan keluar dari villa mengabaikan teriakan dari semua orang bahkan suaminya sendiri.

X

X

X

X

Minguk menatap punggung ibunya yang sedang memasak. Dirinya mengernyit bingung ketika tahu Jongin tidak berkonsentrasi selama memasak.

" ibu kulkathnya "

" ibu ail nya "

" ibu bau gothong "

" ibu,,, ibu,,, ibuu,,, "

Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum lirih mendengar ucapan putranya. Dirinya berjongkok meantap Minguk dan mencium kening putranya

" ibu kenapa? Dali tadi thalah teluth "

" maafkan ibu ne "

"apa ibu mathih mengantuk? Mingukkie belum lapal. Ibu ithtilahat thaja "

" tidak., ibu tidak lelah. Ibu mau membuat sarapan untuk minguk dan nunaa "

" tidak apa-apa. ibu tidul thaja. Nanti minguk minta tolong hyungi thaja "

" tidak sayang, ibu janji "

" benalkah ?"

Jongin mengangguk dan mengangkat jari kelingkingnya. Pinki promise. Minguk menautkan jari kelingkingnya dan tersenyum. Jongin memeluk tubuh Minguk dan mencium kepala bulat putranya.

Minseok keluar dari villa dan menghampiri Daehan di bangku taman depan. Daehan segera bangkit dari duduk dan menatap penuh tanya kepada ibunya.

" ibu tae... "

" bawa ibu menemui taerin "

" ne ?"

" JANGAN BERLAGAK BODOH DAEHAN, KAU FIKIR IBUMU TIDAK TAHU "

" ibu ta... "

" SEKARANG DAEHAN SEKARANG "

Habis sudah kesabaran Minseok. Daehan terkejut bahkan sampai menutup mata karena takut mendengar teriakan Minseok. Dibelakangnya Taera masih sesenggukan. Tanpa banyak bicara Daehan membawa sang ibu keluar dari villa dan pergi menemui Taerin.

X

X

X

X

" minguk mau makan sendiri atau ibu suapi ?"

" thendili thaja, mingukkie thudah bethal bu "

Jongin tersenyum, senyum manis Minguk merupakan vitamin untuknya. Jongin menoleh ke sisi kiri. Taerin masih mengaduk sup taoge nya dan menunduk.

" ada apa?"

" tidak bu "

" masih mengantuk ?"

 _'gelenggeleng'_

" aku akan pusing jika terlalu lama tidur "

" nunaa tukang tidul "

Ucap Minguk tanpa melihat ibu dan kakaknya

" apa? "

" hmmb nunaa tukang tidul "

" yaa min... "

Braak braak braaak

Baru saja Taerin mau mengumpat adiknya tapi pintu utama diketuk dengan keras. Kedua wanita berbeda umur lantas saling berhadapan sambil mengerutkan kening

Doook dook dook

" siapa yang bertamu dengan ketukan seperti itu? apa tidak ahu jika kita sedang tutup ?"

" mungkin jimin "

" tidak tidak, jimin tidak menghubungiku begitu juga yoongi "

" lalu? Apa park halmoeni ?"

Taerin menghendikkan bahu tidak tahu

" biar ibu buka, kalian makan saja "

Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke pintu utama. Membuka kunci ganda dan menarik pintu tersebut dan…

" JONGIN "

Mata bulat Jongin membulat sempurna, ketika tahu siapa tamunya di pagi hari. Keempat mata tersebut saling menatap selama beberapa detik sampai

" i...ibu "

Jongin yang masih shock langusng berkedip dan melirik objek dibelakang tamu wanitanya.

" ta... taera "

" ibu... Ibu hiks ibu "

Genggaman di tangan Minseok terlepas. Taera segera menabrakkan diri di tubuh kaku Jongin. Taera memeluk tubuh ibunya dengan erat dan kembali menangis. Jongin masih terkejut sehingga tidak membalas pelukan putri bungsunya. Bahkan ketika dia menatap Minseok, ibu dari Daehan dan Minji ini juga menahan tangis. Menahan semuanya. Dan suara telapak kaki kembali terdengar dan dengan jarak 3 meter dibelakang Taerin berdiri membeku ketika tahu siapa tamu di rumahnya. Taera melirik dari sela rambut dan dirinya tersenyum tipis lantas melepas pelukan nya dan berlari kearah Taerin dan memeluk tubuh kakak perempuannya

" unnie... hiks unnie hiks hiks "

Isak tangis dari Taera tidak mengurangi keheningan di dalam kedai. Hanya suara Taera yang terdengar sedang keempat manusia lainnya hanya bisa saling menatap.

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Minseok. Dirinya menangis bertemu kembali dengan sahabatnya yang selama 5 tahun ini tidak bertemu. Minseok segera memeluk tubuh tinggi Jongin.

" jongin. adikku. Sahabatku "

"..."

" maafkan unniemu ini. maaf "

Baju depannya basah. Setelah tadi dibasahi oleh air mata Taera, sekarang Minseok menangis di pelukannya. Jongin masih terkejut tapi dia segera sadar. Kedua tangannya terangkat secara otomatis dan membalas pelukan Minseok.

" un,,, unnie "

Jongin ikut menangis. Entahlah ini air mata kebahagiaan atau apa. yang jelas air matanya sudah menetes di pipi. Sampai akhirnya dia menatap kedepan dan mendapati beberapa orang yang sangat dikenalnya.

" ya tuhan jongin, jongin. itu jongin "

Jongdae segera berlari dan ikut memeluk tubuh Jongin dan Minseok. Sementara Baekhyun dia memilih memeluk tubuh suaminya dan menangis disana. Jongin masih diam terpaku. Sampai kedua matanya beradu pandang dengan Kyungsoo. Selama beberapa detik mereka saling pandang sampai akhirnya Jongin memutus pandangan itu.

" unnie hiks unnie hiks hiks. Aku merindukanmu. Unnie taerin unnie hiks hiks "

"..."

" aku merindukan unnie hiks hiks "

"..."

Taerin diam tidak membalas ucapan maupun pelukan adiknya. Dia diam kaku ditempat sampai akhirnya dia merasa ada tarikan dari bawah membuatnya mundur kebelakang dan melonggarkan pelukan itu.

" nunaa, nunaa itu thiapa ?"

Taera menatap ke bawah. Disana Minguk menatap nunaanya dengan kening berkerut dan mendongak. Taerin tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera mundur menjauhi Taera dan mengenggam tangan Minguk. Lalu berjalan kedepan berlalu menghiraukan Taera dan menarik tubuh ibunya menjauhi 2 wanita yang mereka kenal.

" maaf, ini terlalu pagi untuk bertamu. Kuharap anda mengerti nyonya "

" taerin/taerin/taerin "

Ucap kedua ibu serta Daehan dengan tidak mengerti

" tolong jangan ganggu keluarga kami lagi. Tolong dan maaf "

Taerin segera menarik keduanya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah dan menutup pintu penghubung kedai dan rumah mereka.

" annya annya. Unnie unnie annya annya ibu ibu ibu. Hiks hiks annya annya ANNYAAAAAAAAA "

Taerin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia merasakan gedoran pintu penghubung itu dengan keras dan kuat. Ibunya duduk di lantai dengan expressi tak terbaca. Sedang Minguk, dia berada di pelukan Taerin dan menatap nunaanya tidak mengerti

" annya annya unnie unnie hiks hiks ibu ibu ibu.. ini taera bu hiks hiks IBUUUUUUU "

Kedatangan mereka ditolak oleh mereka. Taera masih sekuat tenaga menggedor pintu itu bahkan sampai jemarinya memerah. Minseok segera menarik tubuh Taera yang menjerit histeris itu. Tak hanya Minseok, Baekhyun dan Jongdae ikut membantu Taera untuk menjauhi pintu tapi nihil. Kekuatan Taera sangat kuat

" taera sudah, sudah ayo pergi "

" annya annya ibu ibu hiks hiks unnie unnie "

Dook dook dook

" taera hiks sudah nak sudah "

" ibu ibu ibu hiks "

Dook dook dook

Minseok ikut menangis di depan pintu itu kembali menarik tubuh Taera.

" taera,... "

Dook dook

" ibuuuuu "

Jemarinya mulai mengeluarkan darah. Gadis itu masih tetap menggedor pintu dengan sekuat tenaga. Di sisi lain, Minguk menenggelamkan wajahnya takut di dada Taerin. Taerin masih menangis hebat dengan bibir bawahnya yang ikut mengeluarkan darah karena gigitannya. Jongin sudah terkulai lemah di meja lantai dan juga menangis. Taera masih menggedor sampai akhirnya dia pergi berlari menjauh dari pintu dan keluar dari kedai. Dia berlari menuju villa membuat Zitao, Baekhyun dan Luhan ikut mengejarnya.

Braaak

Dengan keras Taera mendobrak pintu itu meninmbulkan debuman keras dan membuat beberapa orang yang masih berada di ruang tamu itu menoleh. Kedua matanya menelisir ruang tamu mencari objek dan setelah ketemu dia lantas berjalan cepat dan memukul objek yang berada di depannya dengan berdiri

Puuk puuk puuk

" aku membencimu. Aku membencimu aku membencimu "

Puuk puuk puuk

" aku membenci aku membencimu aku membencimu "

Joonmyeon yang kebetulan berdiri tidak jauh dari Sehun langsung berlari dan menarik kedua tangan Taera untuk berhenti memukul brutal dada ayahnya. Sedang Sehun? dia hanya diam menunjukkan muka datar. Kedua tangan Taera sudah dikungkung oleh Joonmyeon ke belakang dan menariknya menjauh, sedang Yifan dia melindungi tubuh depan Sehun

" joonma biarkan aku memukul dia. Aku membencinya sangat, aku membencinya "

" tidak tae tidak "

Taera masih berusaha melepaskan diri. Dapat sehun dan Yifan lihat tatapan penuh benci dari TAEra.

" aku membencimu. Aku membenci laki-laki yang menyakiti ibuku, menjauhkanku dari ibu, kakak dan adiku. Aku membenci laki-laki yang membuatku hadir di dunia ini. aku membenci laki-laki yang membuat kakak dan ibuku menangis. Aku membencimu AKU MEMBENCIMU OH SEHUUUUNNN "

Teriak Taera dengan kencang dan nafas tersengal sengal. Joonmyeon masih dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba menghalangi Taera untuk tidak kembali memukul Sehun.

" aku mengharapkan kau tidak ada didunia ini dan pergi dari kehidupanku. Aku membencimu "

X

X

X

X

Minseok dan Jongdae masih berada di kedai. Keduanya mengeluarkan air mata dan duduk bersimpuh di lantai. Mereka tidak beranjak dari sana sedari tadi. Penolakan dari Taerin terlalu berdampak kepada mereka. Kedua kakinya seakan membeku ditempat dan tidak ingin kemana-mana. Mereka tahu jika Taerin maupun Jongin tidak menjauh dari balik pintu. Oleh sebab itu Minseok dan Jongdae masih tetap bertahan disana.

" taerin, jongin. aku tahu kalian masih disana. Tapi tolong keluarlah, ada sesuatu hal yang harus kalian tahu. Mengenai taera "

"..."

" tolonglah jongin. putri bungsumu mengalami hal yang sulit selama 5 tahun ini. Kumohon keluarlah dan dengarkan penjelasan kami "

" ..."

" kumohon "

Lirih Jongdae sambil mengetuk pelan pintu tersebut. Tidak ada tanggapan. Ini sudah kali keberapa mereka berusaha membuat kedua wanita tersebut luluh dan membuka pintu. Jongdae dan minseok saling berhadapan sampai akhirnya mereka lelah dan memilih untuk pergi dari tempatnya.

" jongin, ini kali terakhir aku memintamu untuk bertemu dengan kami. "

" ..."

" kami pergi "

Jongdae lantas menarik tubuh Minseok untuk berjalan menjauh. Percuma saja mereka berada disana seharian kalau Jongin tidak ingin bertemu dengan mereka. Sampai akhirnya….

" IBU TAERA MENCOBA BUNUH DIRI "

" APA ?"

Mendengar teriakan Chanjoo kedua ibu tersebut membulatkan mata dan langsung berlari hingga

BRAAAK

Ketiganya menatap pintu penghubung itu dan menadapati Jongin membulatkan mata dengan terkejut.

" TAERA "

Yifan maupun Luhan sudah mencoba membujuk Taera untuk melepas pisau dapur dari tangannya. Tadi setelah dia memukul brutal Sehun, Taera menarik paksa kedua lengannya dari cengkraman Joonmyoen dan berlari ke dapur lalu mengambil pisau dapur yang cukup besar itu.

" taera tolong lepaskan pisau itu nak "

" taera, baba mohon "

" TIDAK, MENJAUH DARIKU. MENJAUH DARIKU ATAU AKU AKAN MENYAYAT PERGELANGAN TANGAN INI SEPERTI SOO EOMMA "

Yifan semakin waspada, Taera semakin mendekatkan pisau tajam kearah pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sehun hanya diam melihat keadaan putrinya. Dia membiarkan hal itu terjadi

" lihat, bahkan ayahku sendiri tidak memperdulikanku. Tidak seperti yang dia lakukan pada soo eomma. Dia tidak menyayangiku "

" tidak tae, ayahmu menyayangimu "

" BOHONG. DIA HANYA PEDULI DENGAN SOO EOMMA "

Semuanya menatap Sehun memohon untuk menghentikan Taera. Tapi yang didapan hanya ekspressi datar dari namja berkulit putih

" taera, lepaskan pisau itu nak. Eomma mohon lepaskan "

Kali ini mata Taera beralih kepada sepasang mata bulat milik Kyungsoo

" maafkan eomma yang membuat semuanya menjadi rumit. Maafkan kesalahan eomma terdahulu nak. Ini semua karena eomma hiks "

" ..."

" jika bukan karena soo eomma ingin ayahmu bersama ibumu, semua tidak akan seperti ini. eomma sudah menyakiti ayah dan ibumu terlalu dalam. Ayahmu sangat mencintaiku soo eomma tapi ibumu lebih mencintai ayahmu. Sehingga membuat soo eomma meminta ayahmu untuk membagi perasaannya untuk ibumu. Tapi nyatanya itu tidak bisa nak. Maafkan eomma "

" hiks hiks "

" maafkan eomma nak "

Kyungsoo bersimpuh di hadapan Taera membuat gadis itu mundur beberapa lagkah. Kyungsoo menangis terisak disana. Semuanya hanya diam menunggu reaksi dari Taera. Perlahan Taera menurunkan pisau tajam itu hingga Chanyeol yang berjalan mengendap ke belakang langsung mengambil pisau tersebut dan membawanya menjauh. Taera mengeraskan rahang dengan menutup kedua matanya.

" bawa ibuku kemari. dan aku akan memaafkan kalian "

Kyungsoo mendongak dan tersenyum senang. Dia segera bangkti dan memeluk tubuh Taera.

Tak butuh waktu lama. Jongin, Taerin dan Minguk datang ke dalam villa itu membuat seluruh pandnagan tertuju kepada mereka. Terutama Taera. Dia mendorong bahu Kyungsoo sedikit keras dan berlari memeluk tubuh ibunya. Gadis itu kembali menangis dan memeluk erat Jongin. kali ini Jongin membalas pelukan putri bungsunya. Dia bisa mendengar begitu keras bagaimana Taera menangis terisak. Jongin mengusap punggung dan rambut Taera dengan sayang. Dia juga mengeluarkan air mata. Dia menyadari jika semua mata tertuju kepadanya. Hanya saja dia memilih untuk menunduk berfokus kepada Taera. Taerin juga ada disana dengan mengengam tangan Minguk yang bingung akan situasi ini. Dia tidak tahu siapa mereka dan memilih untuk memutar kepalanya ke sembarang arah dengan pandangan imutnya. Sampai akhirnya mata mirip dengan Sehun itu berhenti kearahnya. Minguk menatap Sehun bingung dengan berkedip imut. Sementara Sehun hanya menunjukkan wajah datarnya kepada Minguk. Sehun bahkan hanya diam begitu dia tahu jika Jongin datang kemari dengan tiba-tiba setelah 5 tahun berlalu.

" nunaa, kenapa kita dithini. Thiapa meleka ?"

Minguk menarik celana Taerin dan mendongak penuh tanya. Taerin menunduk dan membawa tubuh adiknya ke gendongan

" kenapa nunaa itu menangith di pelukan ibu? Mengapa ibu memeluk nunaa itu? thiapa dia?"

" minguk dia... "

Taerin menghela nafas, meantap wajah polos adiknya lalu menutup matanya sejenak

" dia taera nunaa. Nunaa minguk "

" nunaa minguk? Minguk hanya mempunyai taelin nunaa dan ibu "

" tidak, nunaa itu nunaanya minguk. Adik taerin nunaa "

" minguk tidak mengelti "

Bocah berumur 4 tahun itu turun dari gendongan Taerin dan berlari menuju ibunya dan berusaha menarik tubuh Jongin menjauhi gadis yang memeluk erat ibunya

" nunaa, jangan peluk peluk ibu minguk "

Taera terkejut. Dia ditatap tajam nan polos dari Minguk. Dia tersenyum dalam tangisnya

" ibu, kenapa ibu memeluk nunaa itu. thiapa dia? Tae nunaa bilang nunaa itu nunaanya minguk. Minguk tidak mengelti "

Semuanya menatap kearah Minguk dan Jongin. Pertanyaan bocah seusia Daeul membuat mereka terdiam. Bagaimana menjelaskannya? Sedangkan anak kecil itu penuh tanya…

" minguk, ini taera nunaa. Nunaanya minguk "

" eung ?"

" taerin, taera, minguk "

" taelin, taela, minguk? Apa makthudnya? Ibuuu nunaa ini thiapa?"

Rengek Minguk dengan masih menarik rok panjang Jongin.

" minguk, dia nunaamu. Taera nunaa. Putri ibu dan adik dari taerin nunaa "

" putli ibu? Tapi minguk hanya mempunyai taelin nunaa. Minguk tidak pelnah beltemu dengan nunaa ini bu. Memangnya nunaa kemana? "

Jongin menggigit bibir bawah, bingung harus menjawab bagaimana. Tidak mungkin jika dia berkata ' ayah dan ibu bercerai dan taera nunaa bersama ayah' hell, itu bukan jawaban yang tepat untuk anak berusia 4 tahun lebih.

" nunaa bersama... ayah "

Lirihnya di akhir kalimat. Minguk menoleh ke samping kiri menatap bingung TAEra

" ayah? Ayah siapa? Ayahnya nunaa ?"

" tidak, ayah kita. Ayah taerin nuna, taera nuna dan minguk " - taera

" tapi minguk tidak mempunyai ayah. Ibu bilang ayah pelgi jauh. Nunaa pathti belbohong"

Semua tercengang dengan penuturan Minguk. Sehun yang sedari tadi melirik kearah mereka bertiga mengalihkan pandangannya kesegala arah. Tiba-tiba Kyungso mendekat dan menepuk pundaknya

" dia putramu hun. Dia membutuhkan penjelasanmu "

Ucapnya yamg hanya ditanggapi dengan lirikan mata tajamnya. Disana Minguk masih menatap ibunya dan Taera dengan bingung.

" ibu ayo pulang, minguk tidak mau dithini. Ayo "

Jemari tangan Jongin ditarik oleh Minguk. Taera segera sadar dan ikut bangkit dari jongkoknya.

" jangan pergi "

" kenapa? Minguk tidak kenal thiapa-thiapa "

"..."

" ibu ayo "

Minguk masih menari tangan ibunya. Langkah mungilnya berjalan menajuhi Taera dan kembali menarik tangan nunaanya. Taera kembali menangis. Bahkan adiknya sendiri baru diketahuinya. Minguk berjalan di depan kedua wanita dewasa tersebut, sampai akhirnya dia berhenti karena tidak kuat menariknya.

" ibu ada apa ?"

Jongin diam, dia menoleh ke belakang. Melihat Taera yang kembali menangis terisak disana. Dia melepaskan genggaman tangan Minguk dan berjalan mendekati Taera.

" ibu menyayangimu nak. Sangat menyayangimu. Sampai detik ini ibu begitu menyayangi putri bungsu ibu. Maafkan ibu yang pergi meninggalkanmu waktu itu. ibu hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu "

Taera terisak menatap ibunya. dia memilih diam mendengarkan ucapan sang ibu

" oh taera, putri ibu. Kau tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik. Persis seperti ayahmu. Cantik. Mata, kulit, hidung dan bibir. Mirip sekali dengan ayahmu. Kau adalah sumber kebahagiaan ayahmu. Bukan ibu, kakak atau adikmu. Sumber kebahagiaan dan kekuatan ayahmu adalah dirimu. Kebahagiaan ibu adalah kebahagian ayahmu. Dan kebahagiaan ayahmu adalah dirimu. Sehingga kebahagiaan ibu adalah kau tae. Maaf sudah membuatmu seperti ini. menderita seperti ini. sama seperti kakak dan adikmu. Maafkan ibu karena terlalu meminta paksa ayahmu untuk mencintai ibu. Nyatanya tidak. Ibu tidak bisa membuat ayahmu bahagia. "

" hiks hiks "

Jongin mengusap air mata di pipi Taera dan tersenyum

" tolong ibumu ini nak. Tolong bahagiakan ibu. Berpisah dengan ayahmu bukan berarti ibu tidak menyayangimu. Itu yang terbaik untuk kita. kau masih menjadi putri cantik ibu. Hanya saja kita tidak bisa bersama. Taera masih tetap putri ibu, dan ibu masih menjadi ibumu. Ikatan kita tidak akan putus "

Taera meneteskan kembali air matanya. Dia mengangguk mengerti. Jongin menatapnya terluka, 5 tahun tidak melihat Taera membuatnya rindu. Tidak melihat peralihan Taera dari remaja menjadi dewasa.

" ibu ada disini jika kau ingin bertemu dengan kakak dan adikmu. ibu juga akan mengunjungimu jika pergi ke seoul "

" n,,,ne "

Minguk memeluk kaki kakaknya. Dia masih bingung dengan semuanya. Dia memutar matanya menatap orang-orang dewasa disana. Mata polosnya menelusuri semua sampai akhirnya mata sipit itu bertemu pandang dengan mata Sehun. keduanya saling bertatapan. Minguk beberapa kali berkedip sampai akhirnya dia menyembunyikan wajahnya ke kaki Taerin.

" nunaa, paman itu menakutkan "

" siapa ?"

" itu "

Tunjuknya ke arah Sehun sambil menatap takut objek yang ditunjuknya. Taerin mengikuti telunjuk Minguk dan sedikit terkejut dengan yang dilihat adiknya. sehun, ayahnya. Berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Menatap tajam dirinya. Selama beberapa detik mereka bertatapan sampai akhirnya Sehun memutus pandangan dan membuat Taerin terluka. Jujur dia rindu sekali dengan ayahnya. Ayahnya yang dulu selalu membuatnya tersenyum, tertawa dan selalu ada disisinya, sekarang bak orang lain. Taerin merasakan sakit di dada kirinya. Penolakan secara tidak langsung kepada dirinya.

" nunaa ayo pulang. Mingukkie takut "

" ne, sebentar "

Minguk mengangguk dan masih bersembunyi di kaki Taerin.

" hari ini tenangkan dirimu. Ibu tidak akan kemana-mana. Datanglah ke rumah ibu. Kita akan makan bersama nanti malam "

Cup cup

" ibu pergi. Ibu menyayangimu nak "

Cup

Jongin mencium kening Taera dan membingkai wajahnya. Taera masih mengeluarkan air mata dan mereka kembali berpelukan. Jongin menatap wajah para sahabatnya dan mata bulatnya bertemu dengan Sehun. tidak sampai 3 detik, lelaki itu memutuskan pandangannya. Terluka? Tentu saja.

" aku pergi. Tolong temani taera untuk saat ini oppadeul, unniedeul. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Annyeong "

Dan setelah itu Jongin berjalan ke arah Taerin dan Minguk, lalu menggedong tubuh Minguk. Tidak ada yang mau menahan perginya Jongin. bahkan Taera hanya diam menatap tubuh wanita yang disayanginya menghilang dibalik pintu.

Bruukk

Tubuhnya ambruk di lantai. Hari ini penuh dengan emosional. Joonmyeon segera berjalan mendekati Taera dan membantunya untuk bangun.

" aku akan memenuhi permintaan ibuku eomma. Aku tidak ingin membuat ibuku kecewa hiks "

" ne, eomma mengerti sayang "

Dan selanjutnya Joonmyeon menarik tubuh Taera ke dalam pelukannya.

X

X

X

X

TBC….

Sampai disini dulu yaa para penggemar FF abal-abal bin ajaib ini wkwkwkwk… kali ini emosinya dapet gak yaa? Kalo nunaa udah mewek.. jujur ini sedikit mengambil cerita dari temen nunaa sendiri.. broken home dan yaa ketika bertemu dengan salah satu orang tuanya dia seperti ini… tapi jangan terlalu dibayangin, nunaa takut kalian terlalu baper hihih.. untuk yang udah review nunaa benar-benar berterima kasih. Semoga kalian terhibur dengan cerita ini okay..

Sekian cuap-cuapnya,, annyeong pay pay yeorubun


	20. Chapter 20

Taerin duduk melamun disamping Minguk yang tengah tidur siang. Sebenarnya ia mengantuk, tapi TAerin memilih untuk duduk. Ini sudah hampir 1 jam dirinya tidak beranjak dari tempat, masih setia memeluk kedua lututnya dan menatap kosong kedepan. Pikirannya kembali ke beberapa jam yang lalu. Untuk kali pertama dalam 5 tahun, taerin bertemu dengan sang ayah. Ekspetasi tidak sesuai dengan realita, ternyata itu benar. ketika ia sangat menginginkan pelukan dan tatapan lembiut dari sang ayah, namun yang ada hanya tatapan datar yang ia terima. Taerin tentu saja sakit hati, ayah yang selalu ia sayangi dan banggakan ternyata hanya topeng saat mereka bersama. Dan taerin tahu dengan real bagaimana perasaan sang ayah yang sesungguhnya.

" sayang "

Jongin datang dengan tiba-tiba membuat taerin menoleh ke samping. Jongin datang dengan wajah memerah, sehabis menangis. yaa ia tahu ibunya baru saja selesai menangis.

" tidak tidur ?"

 _'geleng-geleng'_

" tidak, aku tidak mengantuk "

Jongin mengangguk dan memperbaiki posisi tidur Minguk. Taerin menatap sang ibu yang masih mengusap sayang kening Minguk membuat balita tersebut merubah posisi tidur

" ibu kau baik-baik saja ?"

Jongin menatap taerin yang Nampak khawatir, seulas senyum ia perlihatkan guna membuat taerin tenang

" ibu baik-baik saja, kenapa ?"

" tidak ada, taerin mengkhawatirkan ibu "

Jongin menggenggam tangan kanan taerin

" ibu baik-baik saja sayang, jangan memikirkan hal yang tadi "

" taerin tidak memikirkannya bu, taerin hanya tidka ingin membuat ibu….. "

Taerin menggigit bibir bawah, tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya. Jongin mengerti dna mengusap kecil telapak tangan sang putri

" ibu baik-baik saja, sudha jangan dipikirkan tidurlah, temani adikmu "

"ibu mau kemana ?"

" tidur, ibu juga lelah "

Taerin tersenyum, ia mengambil posisi tidur di samping kiri Minguk, sedang sang ibu disamping kanan sang adik. Tidur beralaskan Kasur lipat memang lebih menyenangkan.

Sehun menatap ke depan, ia sedang berada di balkon kamar dengan ditemani kaleng soda. Pikirannya kacau, mantan istri kembali muncul, taerin putri sulung yang tidak diinginkannya dan lagi bocah berambut tipis setinggi paha Taerin datang dengan tiba-tiba. Kedatangan Jongin membuat Taera berubah. Putri kedua atau satu-satunya yang ia punya kembali seperti semula, berbicara tapi masih dengan amarah ketika meliahtnya.

" jongin "

1 nama yang sejak tadi ia gumamkan. Kenapa ia harus datang kembali, apa ia tidak tahu jika Jongin dulu berjanji untuk tidak menampakkan diri lagi dihadapannya?

Sehun bimbang, inilah yang membuatnya berpikir sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Ketika ia mendengar para hyung berkata jika jongin ada di jeju, serta dnegan mata kepalanya sendiri sang mantan istri muncul dihadapannya. Sehun akui, jongin tidak Nampak tua. Malah semakin cantik dan manis di usianya ke 43 tahun. Tubuhnya masih segar, hanya rambut hitamnya yang memendek tidak seperti dulu. Sehun tidak bisa berfikir, disatu sisi ia merasa terkejut atau apa laaah itu artinya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dan disatu sisi ada hal yang begitu membuat ia enggan menatap jongin. Serta Taerin, gadis yang sangat tidak diinginkannya lahir, menatapnya dengan perasaan rindu. Tapi yang ada ia kembali menyakiti darah dagingnya sendiri. Sehun memalingkan pandangan ketika sang putri menatapnya penuh rindu dan ia tahu itu. Ia akui jika bukan ayah yang baik, tapi ia tidak ingin hidupnya dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Cukup sudah ia merasa dicintai dan disayangi. Sekarang waktunya ia mencari cinta dan kasih sayang sendiri. Dan lagi, makhluk kecil bernama Minguk yang begitu mirip dengannya ketika kecil. Begitu ketakutan meski hanya ditatap plehnya.

" apa benar ia anakku ?"

X

X

X

X

Daehan mencoba datang ke kedai KIM FOOD, tapi yang ia lihat pintu kedai tertutup dan juga korden di jendela kaca. Daehan menghela nafas pendek. Hingga akhirnya ia memilih untuk berputar arah namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar sesuatu di belakang kedai. Ada sebuah jalan kecil diantara 2 rumah yang bisa ia masuki. Daehan berjalan ke dalam jalan tersebut dan mendapati seeorang tengah mengaduh.

" nunaa tidak hati-hati thiiih makanya jatuh "

" bantu nunaa Minguk, issh kau ini "

" hihihi "

Daehan bisa melihat Minguk berjalan kea rah TAerin yang sudah duduk di tanah dan dibantu berdiri oleh sang adik.

" nunaa belat thekaliii "

" diamlah bocah, dan bantu nunaamu "

Daehan segera berlari kearah mereka dan membantu Taerin untuk bangkit membuat kedua kakak beradik disana terkejut. Daehan mengabaikan raut wajah terkejut keduanya dan menggendong ala bridal dan mendudukkan TAerin di kursi yang tadi sempat di duduki Minguk. Minguk menatap bingung dengan laki-laki dengan tinggi semampai ini. Dengan tiba-tiba TAerin mendorong bahu Daehan menjauh dan menatapnya tajam

" apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"

" aku datang untuk menemuimu dan aku mendengar ada suara dibelakang dan itu ternyata kau "

Taerin menatapnya marah ia bahkan mengepalkan tnagan karena kesal

" berhenti mengepalkan tanganmu tae "

"pergi "

" tae "

" pergilah daehan, jangan ganggu aku "

Minguk masih mendongak menatap kedua orang dewasa dihadapannya ini. Daehan menghela nafas dan malah emndekatkan diri pada taerin yang mengusap pergelangan kakinya

" biar aku lihat "

Tanpa persetujuan taerin, daehan menarik sebelah kaki taerin dan melihat pergelangan kaki kanannya yang memerah. Taerin hanya diam menatap Daehan yang dengan lembut memijat kakinya. Tapi tidak dengan Minguk, bocah kecil itu melangkah dan memukul pundak Daehan membuat si empunya menoleh

" hyungii thiapa, jangan pegang-pegang kaki nunaa Minguk. Pelgi thana "

Tapi buaknnya marah, daehan malah tersenyum. Minguk sangat imut dengan kening berkerut dan bibir yang dipoutkan imut

" iiiittthhhhh pelgiii, hyungi pelgi, jangan pegang-pegang nunaa Minguk,, pelgi pelgi "

Buk buk buk

Masih dengan memukul daehan, Minguk mencoba mengusir daehan. Tapi yang ada daehan malah semakin tertawa dan dengan cepat, tubuh mungil Minguk ia raih dan memeluknya dengan masih meletakkan kaki kanan taerin di lututnya (posisi berjongkok). Taerin hanya diam melihat Minguk diperlakukan sedemikian oleh daehan.

"hyungi bukan orang jahat, hyungi teman dari taerin nunaa "

" jangan belbohong, ibu bilang belbohong itu dotha iitthhhh lepath in Minguk "

Minguk meronta dalam pelukan daehan, membuat daehan melepaskan pelukan itu dan mereka saling tatap

" apa nunaa mengenal hyung ini ?"

Tanya Minguk pada taerin yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

" mmmhhhh…. "

" … "

" huuuuh, ya hyung ini teman nunaa "

Minguk mengalihkan pandnagannya ekmbali pada daehan

" tapi mignuk tidak pelnah melihat hyung ini? "

" hyungi teman jauh tae nunaa, teman kecil tae nunaa, Minguk "

" Minguk tidak mengelti "

Taerin sedikit tersenyum melihat sang adik yang masih saja mengerutkan kening

" Minguk tidka perlu takut, hyungi teman baik nunaa.. melebihi baik pula "

" huh ?"

Minguk memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak paham. Tak lama jongin datang ke halaman belakang dan terkejut mendapati daehan tengah berjongkok dihadapan TAerin

" jong eomma "

Sapa daehan dengan senyuman. Jongin mau tidka mau tersenyum tipis dan mendekati emreka

" aku mendengar ada keributan, ada apa ?"

" hyungii menggendong nunaa, Minguk tidka kenal dengan hyung ini bu "

Adu Minguk dengan berdiri dihadapan jongin

" hyungi itu thiapa ?"

" hyungi sudah bilang kalau hyung itu teman tae nunaa "

" tapi Minguk tidak pelnah beltemu dengan hyungiii "

Giliran Minguk yang berucap dengan nada tinggi

" sayang tidak baik berbicara seperti itu pada hyung "

Minguk mendongak menatap jongin yang mengusap sayang kepalanya

" maafkan Minguk "

Jongin kembali menatap taerin dan daehan. Dan mata bulatnya terfokus pada kaki taerin yang ditumpukan di lutut daehan

" kau kenapa tae ?"

" aah itu terpeleset bu, astagaaa aku bahkan melupakan cucianku "

Ujar taerin dengan spontan.

" masuklah, biar ibu urus cucianmu. Dan daehan, ada apa kau kemari lalu "

" hanya ingin melihat kondisi eomma dan taerin "

Daehan melilhat jongin yang Nampak enggan untuk menerima dirinya sebagai tamu

" pulanglah dae, ibumu mungkin mencarimu "

" apa aku tidak boleh bertemu dengan eomma ?"

"…."

" aku hanya ingin bertemu sahabatku serta jongin eomma. Aku tidak mempunyai maksud lain. Apa aku tidak diizinkan ?"

Jongin terdiam, anak laki-laki minseok yang begitu ia sayangi sejak kecil berucap sedemikian rupa. Jongin emnghela nafas dan emndekati daehan

" bukan seperti itu nak, eomma hanya ingin menenangkan diri. Bisakah kau menerima alasannya?"

" ….. "

" eomma janji, setelah itu kau bisa menjenguk kami kemari sesukamu "

Daehan menoleh kea rah TAerin yang memalingkan muka tidak ingin menatapnya

" baiklah, daehan pulang. bye eomma, bye tae, dan bye Minguk "

Minguk masih mempoutkan bibir apalagi ketika daehan mendekati ibunya memeluk erat dan memberikan ciuman di pipi sang ibu dan juga ciuman di pipi sang nunna

" hyuuuuuuungggg "

X

X

X

X

Hari berganti sore. Mulai hari ini Taera akan menjadi Taera yang dulu. Dia akan menjadi dirinya sendiri. Tidak akan membuat ibunya kecewa. Setelah merenung dan berfikir. Mungkin perpisahan adalah jalan terbaik untuk kedua orang tua mereka, meski dia sangat ingin keluarga yang utuh tapi jika dengan bersama membuat mereka saling membohongi perasaan. Lebih baik berpisah. Dia baru saja berendam dan berganti baju. Saat hendak keluar dari kamar, dia dikejutkan dengan Insoo yang berdiri di depan pintu. Keduanya terkejut terutama Insoo yang mendadak kaku. Taera hanya diam, dia tidak menatap sama sekali Insoo. Dia masih takut.

" hmmb tae, annyeong "

" ne annyeong "

Insoo berkedip beberapa kali dan menatap sekitar. Gugup ini kali pertama mereka berinteraksi

" ka,, kau mau kemana ?"

" aku mau bertemu ibuku "

" o..ooh jongin eomma "

 _'anggukangguk'_

" aah yaa kalau begitu sampai jumpa "

Selanjutnya Insoo berlari menjauh dan segera turun kebawah. Taera menatap Insoo diam.

Sejak kejadian tadi suasana menjadi lebih hening. Hanya Daeul dan Jungkook yang membuat keributan dibawah sana. Para oppa dan unnie, dia tidak melihatnya. Hanya Lauren yang menemani kedua balita tersebut. Lauren mendongak mendengar langkah kaki dari tangga

" taera, mau kemana ?"

" ke rumah ibuku "

" sekarang?"

" ya, makan malam "

Lauren tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat. Dia menarik tubuh tinggi Taera dan memeluknya

" unnie sangat senang taera sekarang mau berbicara lagi. Unnie senang sekali "

"..."

" tolong terus menjadi menjadi uri taera. Taera the vitamin "

Taera tersenyum tipis. Dia mengangguk

" semua ada hikmahnya sayang. Terima kasih karena sudah tersenyum hari ini "

" cheonma unnie. Aku harus pergi. Ibu menungguku "

Lauren melepas pelukannya dan mengantar Taera sampai di pintu depan. Baru saja dia ingin membuka pintu utama, Sehun berjalan dari arah dapur. Taera terdiam menatap sekilas ayahnya dan tersenyum tipis. Dia ingat janjinya dengan sang ibu.

" ayah, aku pergi menemui ibu hari ini "

"..."

" annyeong "

Taera membungkuk tanda hormat lalu dia pergi menghilang dibalik pintu.

Jongin memasak makan malam. Sebenarnya dia sangat lelah, ingin segera beristirahat hanya saja dia sudah berjanji untuk menemani Taera makan malam. Oleh karena itu dia berkutat di dapur selama 1 jam lamanya. Taerin membantu seadanya, sedang Minguk dia memilih diam menonton acara kartun.

Kling

Suara bel kedai berbunyi. Ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kedai. Jongin otomatis menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Taera berdiri disana memakai pakaian hangat. Dia masih berdiri disana.

" kau sudah datang "

" ne "

Jongin mengecilkan api dan mengelap kedua tangannya pada apron

" duduklah disini. tunggu ibu dan kakakmu "

Jongin menggiringnya ke kursi kedai. Taera masih menatap punggung ibunya yang kembali berkutat pada dapur. Dia bisa mencium bau harum bulgogi. Makanan kesukaannya. Kedua matanya berputar melihat sekeliling kedai ini. Sederhana, tidak terlalu luas dan bersih. Di samping dapur, dia bisa melihat ada sebuah pintu yang tadi pagi digedornya dengan kuat. Itu pintu penghubung. Dimiringkan tubuhnya dan dia melihat ada siluet anak laki-laki duduk membelakanginya. Itu pasti Minguk, adiknya. Sejenak dia tersenyum melihat siluet Minguk sampai akhirnya tertutupi oleh sosok lain yang berdiri di pintu dan mau tak mau membuat Taera mendongak sedikit dan bertemu pandangan dengan kakaknya.

" masih sore dan kau sudah datang "

" tidak ada yang aku lakukan di villa "

Jawabnya setelah Taerin duduk dihadapan dan tersenyum. Keduanya nampak canggung. Bahkan saling menghindari tatapan. Hingga keheningan itu tercipta dan Taerin memulai pembicaraan mereka

" bagaimana kabarmu ?"

" baik unnie "

" aah syukurlah. Sekolahmu ?"

" aku lulus menjadi siswa terbaik di junior dan high school "

" unnie turut bangga denganmu. Kau memang pintar sejak dulu "

Taera tertawa pelan mendengar pujian itu.

" lalu unnie bagaimana ?"

" aku tidak melanjutkan sekolah. Aku memilih membantu ibu di kedai karena ibu saat itu tengah mengandung "

" kenapa?"

" maksudmu ?"

" sekolah, bukankah unnie di tingkat terakhir ?"

Taerin tersenyum miris dan mengusap ujung meja sebagai arah fokusnya

" tidak ada waktu, melanjutkan sekolah selama 1 semester hanya membuang biaya. Unnie memilih membantu ibu saja sampai sekarang "

" ... "

" unnie tidak melanjutkan pendidikan. Sehari-hari hanya menghabiskan waktu di kedai, dan jika musim liburan unnie membantu bekerja di villa dimana kau tinggal. Itu milik sahabatku. Kau sendiri setelah ini akan melanjutkan kemana ?"

" aku tidak tahu. Belum terfikirkan. Sudah ada 5 universitas yang menawariku menjadi mahasiswa tapi aku masih belum terfikirkan "

" tak apa, mungkin sepulang dari sini kau sudah memikirkannya. Bukankah cita-citamu adalah seorang dokter ?"

" itu cita-cita sejak kecil. bisa saja berubah ketika aku dewasa "

" lalu ?"

" aku mau menemani ibu saja "

Taerin terdiam. Senyumnya menghilang. Taera menatapnya penuh harap.

" aku tidak akan bercerita dimana aku hanya berdua dengan ayah. Bagiku itu harus kulupakan. Tapi melihat ibu, kakak dan adikku disini, aku memilih untuk menjadi putri yang baik untuk ibu. Tapi demi kebahagiaan ibu, aku akan menjadi putri ayah "

" maaf "

Taera meraih tangan Taerin dan menatapnya dengan senyum tipis.

" aku merindukanmu unnie. Sangat. Sejak perpisahan ayah dan ibu, aku menjadi pribadi introvert. Tidak berbicara selama 5 tahun dan tidak merespon apapun. Aku seperti mayat hidup. Tapi mendengar bagaimana ibu memintaku untuk menjadi putri yang baik. aku akan mengabulkannya. Ibu benar, meski kedua orangtua kita tak lagi utuh, ikatan ibu dna anak tidak pernah putus, begitu juga kita. kita masih saudara kandung "

"..."

" aku menyayangimu unnie "

Taerin menggigit pipi dalam dan tidak menatap adiknya. Airmatanya juga sudah mengumpul di pelupuk tapi dia lebih memilih untuk berkedip agar tidak jatuh begitu saja di pipi.

" nunaa "

Taerin menarik tangan kananya dan menoleh ke belakang

" iya "

" kenapa nunaa itu ada dithini ?"

Ucapnya dengan menatap Taera. Minguk lantas menaiki kursi dibantu Taerin dan lagi bocah itu menatap Taera bingung

" minguk, ini taera nunaa. Nunaanya minguk "

" nunaanya minguk? Tadi nunaa thudah belkata thepelti itu. jadi apa benal? Lalu kenapa nunaa tidak tinggal dengan kita ?"

Kedua kakak beradik itu diam membeku. Tidak bisa menjabarkan dengan rinci mengenai keadaan orang tua mereka

" nunaa thelama ini tinggal dimana? "

" hmmmb itu itu,,,, "

" nunaa tinggal di asrama minguk. Taera bersekolah di asrama "

" athlama?"

Tanyanya imut dengan memiringkan kepalanya

" apa itu? "

" nanti kau akan tahu jika sudah dewasa. Aah ibu kemana ?"

" sedang mandi. Sebental lagi makan malam, mingukkie thudah lapal thekali "

Jawabnya dengan menepuk perut tambu membuat kedua kakaknya tertawa.

Bulgogi, sup rumput laut,kimchi goreng dan dadar gulung. Itu menu makan malam mereka. Jongin membantu Minguk memakai apron leher dan mengambilkannya beberapa makanan di nampan. Adiknya itu begitu cerewet dan maunya disuapi oleh sang ibu. Jongin juga mengambilkan beberapa lauk di mangkuk kecil Taera dan tersenyum. Dia akan menjadi ibu Taera lagi. Anggap saja makan malam sambil menunggu ayah mereka pulang kerja seperti dulu. Tapi bedanya jika dulu mereka ribut dan bertengkar karena makanan, sekarang makan malam akan ribut karena adanya Minguk di tengah-tengah meja dan mereka tidak mennggu kepala keluarga pulang.

" ibu kimchi "

" ibu thupnya "

" ibu kuahnya tumpah "

" nunaa itu telul gulung mingukkie "

" ibu,, ibu ,,, ibuuuu "

Jongin dibuat kuwalahan oleh tingkah Minguk. Yaa beginilah setiap harinya.

" jangan cerwet minguk, ibu tidak bisa makan "

" ibuuuu "

" sudah sudah ayo makan. Ibu suapi saja biar cepat "

" annyyy.,,, "

Taerin ingin sekali mencubit pipi adiknya. dia sedikit kesal, Minguk itu cerewet. Taera yang melihat keakraban mereka merasa iri. Selama ini dia selalu makan sendirian tanpa menunggu ayahnya. Atau memang dia yang menghindar.

" kau tidak malu dengan taera nunaa "

Minguk menoleh kearah Taera dan kakak perempuanya keduanya hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Sebenarnya minguk masih takut tapi selama ada ibu dan TAerin dia baik-baik saja

" tak apa. minguk cerewet itu sudah biasa diumurnya seperti ini "

" ibu... "

" apalagi bocah "

Taerin benar-benar kesal, sejak tadi Jongin hanya bisa mengunyah 2 suap dan sisanya dia menyuapi Minguk

" itu... "

Minguk mengangkat telunjuk kiri ke arah pintu membuat ketiga wanita itu mengarahkan matanya ke arah pintu dan...

X

X

X

Minguk duduk berhadapan dengan lelaki tinggi berwajah datar. ibu dan kakaknya sedang mencuci piring. Tadinya dia ingin segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan memeluk selimut kesayangannya tapi sang ibu memintanya untuk menemani tamu. Minguk tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, tatapan lelaki itu datar dan dia takut. Taera datang dari dalam membawa nampan berisi puding dan jus. Setelah makan malam Minguk selalu meminta puding sebagai makanan penutup.

" jangan menatap minguk seperti itu ayah. Dia ketakutan "

Oh ternyata tamu itu adalah Sehun, ayah dari Oh aah tidak tidak, Oh dan Kim lebih tepatnya. Taera duduk di samping Minguk dan menyerahkan piring kecil berisi puding tapi yang ada Minguk meminta Taera untuk membantunya turun dari kursi dan adik lelakinya segera berlari menuju sang ibu dan memeluk erat kedua kaki Jongin. Taera menghela nafas dan tersenyum. Taera mendengar sayup-sayup suara lirih Minguk yang mengadu jika dia takut ditatap oleh ayahnya.

" tidak, mingukkie mau di dalam thaja "

" tidak apa, ada taera nunaa disana "

Minguk menggeleng dengan keras dan mencebikkan bibir imut. Kalau seperti ini terpaksa Taerin menggendong Minguk dan meletakkan kepala Minguk di perpotongan lehernya. Taera tersenyum ketika ibunya datang membawa beberapa camilan dan minuman hangat.

" taera, duduklah bersama ay... "

Taerin menghentikan ucapannya membuat ketiga orang dewasa menatapnya bingung. Taerin nampak gugup dan berkedip beberapa kali

" duduklah di depan "

" kenapa? Aku ingin duduk disini unnie "

" duduk disana taera, cepat sebelum kedua tanganku pegal "

" kenapa tidak ibu saja. lagipula aku masih mau bersama minguk. Ibu, ibu duduk disamping ayah saja ya "

Tanyanya menghadap Jongin diiringi dengan senyum manisnya. Jongin bukannya tidak mau, hanya saja dia masih canggung. Daripada berdebat lebih baik di mengikuti apa kata Taera sebelum...

" taera pindah kemari "

Ucap nada berat disana. Kakak beradik Tae segera menatap sang ayah dan melihat tatapan tajam dari Sehun. taera mendengus kesal dan segera pindah ke samping ayahnya sedang Jongin segera mendapat sakit dibagian dada karena penolakan secara spontan dari mantan suaminya. Semuanya sudah duduk di tempat. Jongin memangku Minguk yang tadi merengek ingin dipangku. Minguk memakan pudingnya dengan lahap, bahkan sampai ada yang tersisa di sudut bibirnya. Taerin dengan sayang membantu membersihkan sisa puding dan kedua tersenyum kala ucapan terima kasih terucap dari bibir mungil Minguk.

" ibu, paman itu thiapa ?"

" ne? "

" paman itu yang duduk di thamping taela nunaa "

Tunjuk Minguk dengan jari telunjuknya. Jongin segera menurunkan jari terlunjuknya karena tidak sopan

" tidak boleh menunjuk paman seperti itu minguk "

" hmmb mianhae "

Lirihnya dengan nada bersalah. Taera tersenyum, entahlah moodnya malam ini sedang bagus tidak seperti beberapa jam yang lalu

" dia ayah nunaa, ayah minguk juga "

" ayah? Apa paman itu ayah minguk "

" tentu saja, ya kan ayah "

Tanya Taera dengan antusias dan menatap Sehun. Tak hanya Taera, Taerin dan Jongin juga mencuri pandang dan menajamkan indera pendengarannya. Sehun sebenarnya gugup di tatap oleh Taera dan Minguk yang menatapnya begitu polos penuh tanya. Dia juga bisa melihat Taerin dan Jongin melalui ujung mata sipitnya.

" ya "

1 kata cukup membuat Jongin dan Taerin menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Sehun. Menatap tidak percaya dengan jawaban Sehun

" ya? Jadi paman itu ayah minguk? "

"..."

"..."

" ya, paman ayahmu "

Jawabnya mantap. Taera memekik senang dan memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat. Sambil berbisik

 _'terima kasih ayah'_

" tapi kenapa ibu bilang ayah minguk thudah tidak ada. Apa itu benal bu ?"

Jongin ditatap putranya. Bingung harus menjawab apa. selama ini Minguk tidak pernah bertanya sesensitif ini. tahun lalu Minguk hanya berkata dimana ayahnya saat dia sudah mengerti apa artinya ayah, ibu, kakak, dan teman. Jongin dibantu dengan Taerin untuk menjelaskan tentang ayahnya dan hanya dalam 1 kali bicara, Minguk sudah tidak bertanya lagi. Untuk anak seusianya, Minguk sudah pintar.

" tidak minguk. Ini ayah kita, ayah taerin nunaa, taera nunaa dan ayah minguk "

Ucap Taera dengan senang dan mencubit gemas pipi Minguk. Lelaki mungil Jongin hanya diam, dia sedikit menundukkan kepala setelah tahu jawaban dari Taera.

" minguk ada apa ?"

 _'gelenggeleng'_

" hey sayang ada apa "

" hiks "

Jongin was was, dia memiringkan tubuhnya untuk melihat wajah minguk. Dan benar minguk menangis dalam diam. Jongin segera memutar tubuh minguk untuk menghadap lalu memeluknya erat serta menepuk nepuk punggungnya.

" hiks hiks ibuuu... hiks hiks "

" ada apa? hmmmbbb ssstttt "

" hiks hiks, ayah minguk thudah pulang "

Jongin diam, dia hanya mengusak lembut rambut tipis minguk dan menciumnya. Dan selanjutnya sebuah tindakan tidak terduga terjadi. Sehun bangkit dari duduk kemudian mengambil alih tubuh minguk dan menggendongnya. Dibawanya tubuh minguk ke arah pintu keluar dan ketiga wanita itu bisa melihat gerak bibir sehun dengan usapan di punggung sempit putranya.

" ada apa ?"

" hiks hiks ayah "

"..."

" hiks hiks ayah minguk thudah pulang "

" ya, ayah sudah pulang "

Sehun merasa pelukan dilehernya mengerat. Minguk memeluknya erat bahkan kemeja bagian bahunya sudah basah.

" ayah kemana thaja. Hiks minguk thudah lama menunggu ayah hiks hiks "

" ... "

" minguk lindu thekali. Minguk thenang beltemu dengan ayah hiks "

" mianhae "

X

X

X

X

Minguk tidur melewati jam tidurnya. Dia sedari tadi hanya ingin bersama Sehun. Yaa meski dia mendapat tatapan datar tapi minguk begitu senang. Jongin mempersilahkan Sehun untuk menidurkan di dalam kamar. Tadi Minguk tidak ingin lepas dari sang ayah, yaa maklum saja dia baru bertemu dengan Sehun sehingga dia masih ingin bersama sang ayah. Jujur, sedari tadi pikiran Jongin melayang kemana-mana. Dia masih terkejut dengan penuturan Sehun yang mengakuinya sebagai putra. Jongin tidak menyangka dan jika waktunya tepat, Jongin akan jujur mengenai siapa Minguk dan dimana ayah dan nunaanya. Tapi ini terlalu mendadak dan cepat. Sehun keluar dari kamar sempit dan berjalan ke meja kedai. Disana sudah ada Jongin serta duo Tae.

" apa sudah tidur ?"

" ya "

Jawabnya singkat dan ikut duduk dimeja disamping Taera. Jongin mengangguk mengerti dan tidak berkata apa-apa.

" ibu, minguk lahir bulan apa ?"

" 16 september 2016 "

Taera menghitung dengan jarinya dan terkejut

" usianya 4,5 tahun bukan? "

" ya itu benar"

" apa ibu mengandung ketika pergi ?"

Tanya Taera kembali. Jongin diam, bukannya tidak ingin menjawab. Dirinya akan lebih nyaman jika berbicara tanpa ada mantan suaminya.

" ya ibu mengandung minguk ketika kita pindah kemari "

" kenapa ibu tidak bilang"

" bilang apa ?"

Tanya Jongin dengan sedikit bingung

" tahun baru itu, tahun baru itu ibu sudah mengandung adikku bukan ?"

" ya, tahun baru ibu sudah mengandung. Tapi ibu tidak tahu jika ibu mengandung tae. Ibu baru tahu ketika usia kandungan ibu menginjak 3 bulan "

Jawab Taerin mewakili ibunya. bisa dilihatnya Taera menghela nafasnya dan menunduk

" jika tahu ibu mengandung, aku bisa... "

" taera, sudah malam. apa kau tidak mau pulang ?"

Potong Jongin. ini terlalu sensitif jika berbicara mengenai masa lalu mereka. Sehun sedari tadi hanya diam dan Jongin cukup yakin jika mantan suaminya ini mendengarkan

" ini masih pukul 9 malam, aku yakin eomma dan appa tidak akan mencariku. Disini juga ada ayah"

" tidak, pulang dan istirahatlah. Besok kau bisa kemari lagi kemari "

" tidak bisakah taera tidur disini bu ?"

" tidak tae, ibu benar. Pulanglah, lagipula disini selimut dan bantal terbatas "

" aku tak masalah tidur tanpa bantal dan selimut "

" tidak tidak, cepat pulang sebelum semuanya mengkhawatirkanmu "

Taera cemberut. Bibir bawahnya dicebik lucu. Nampak sekali jika dirinya kesal. Jongin masih belum melirik sehun sedikitpun.

" baiklah, aku akan kemari pagi-pagi sekali. Ingat pagi-pagi sekali "

" iya, unnie akan menunggumu. Cepat pulang "

Taera berdiri dan menarik kursi kebelakang lalu berdiri dibelakang tubuh ayahnya menunggu sang kepala keluarga untuk ikut berdiri. Sehun menatap Jongin datar dan sedetik kemudian dia ikut berdiri dan berjalan mendahului taera menuju pintu kedai. Taerin menatap punggung lebar sang ayah. Jujur dia merindukan ketika dirinya dipeluk dan dikecup keningnya sebelum tidur. Tapi, ayolah taerin bukan anak-anak lagi.

Cup

Cup

" ibu, unnie. Aku pulang dulu. Besok aku akan kemari lagi. Sampai jumpa "

" ya sampai jumpa "

X

X

X

X

" senang sekali. Apa saja yang kalian lakukan disana hmmb "

Taera menoleh dan mendapati Minseok sedang berjalan dan duduk disofa samping

" minseok eomma "

 _'anggukangguk'_

" tidak ada, hanya makan malam dan berbincang bersama lalu menidurkan minguk. Dia begitu menggemaskan "

" waaah, apa yang ibumu masak tae ?"

" masakan sederhana. Masakan kesukaanku dulu "

" eomma lihat ayahmu keluar dari villa, apa ayahmu menemuimu ?"

Taera menggeser tubuhnya lalu memeluk erat tubuh mungil minseok.

" eomma, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu bagaimana ayah. Ayah tiba-tiba datang dan membuat suasana kaku selama beberapa saat. Bahkan ketika minguk bertanya siapa ayah. Ayah langsung berkata jika ayah adalah ayahnya. Minguk menangis dan perasaanku menjadi kacau. Selama 5 tahun ini aku bukan menjadi oh taera. Tapi orang lain. tapi setelah kejadian tadi, aku berjanji untuk membuat ibu senang. Aku akan kembali menjadi anak ayah dan ibu serta adik dan kakak yang baik. aku melihat ibu begitu canggung dengan ayah, begitu juga ayah yang hanya diam menatap ibu "

Minseok mengusap punggung datar Taera dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya. Ternyata selama ini, Taera menyadari bagaimana kondisinya, bahkan ia berucap sendiri jika dia menjadi pribadi introvert.

" aku berfikir bisakah ayah dan ibuku kembali. menjadi keluarga utuh seperti dulu ? tapi ketika melihat keadaan tadi, sepertinya susah. Mungkin aku akan menerima perpisahan ini. aku tidak ingin ibu tersakiti meski nanti suatu saat ayah dan ibu kembali. Aku tidak ingin melihat ibu dan unnie menangis, serta aku tidak ingin melihat ayah yang memaksakan keegoisan semata. Cukup selama 18 tahun ibu menerima kepalsuan semata. Aku tidak ingin melihat mereka saling tersakiti. Terdengar egois memang jika aku mengharapkan mereka bersama. Tapi... entahlah "

Taera semakin memeluk Minseok erat dan membiarkan air mata itu lolos dari matanya. Minseok sebenarnya tidak kuasa untuk menahan tangis. Tapi dia memilih menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mencoba untuk tidak menangis.

" itu yang terbaik untuk mereka sayang. Tidak ada yang harus disalahkan. Semua berjalan begitu saja. "

" hmmmb, eomma benar. Semuanya mengalir begitu saja. Dan terima kasih untuk hari ini minny eomma. Taera sayang minny eomma "

Kedua saling memeluk . bahkan Taera memberikan kecupan di pipi putih mulus Minseok sebagai tanda terima kasih. Sampai terdenger suara serak khas bangun tidur.

" ibuuu,, ibuuuu "

Keduanya saling melepas pelukan dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Itu Daeul yang mengucek matanya sambil berjalan sempoyongan

" hey daeul, ada apa ?"

" ibu kemana min eomma ? daeul mencali ibu dikamal tapi tidak ada hoaaaahhhmm "

Jawabnya sambil menguap setengah sadar. Minseok membawanya ke pangkuan dan langsung saja Daeul menyamankan diri di dada hangat Minseok

" ibu dan ayah sedang berbelanja sayang. Daeul mau apa ?"

" daeul mau pipic. Takut ke kamal mandi "

" pipis? Baiklah eomma akan antarkan. Jja "

 _'anggukangguk'_

Keduanya lalu berdiri dan Minseok menggenggam tangan Daeul dan membawanya ke kamar mandi luar. Taera sendirian duduk di sofa. Memang ada beberapa anggota pergi keluar, dirumah Cuma ada keluarga Xi dan Huang. Tentu saja karena Jungkook masih kecil dan keluarga Huang sudah tertidur kecuali Taehyung. Aah ya berbicara mengenai para hyungdul dan unniedeul, kemana mereka semua? taera bahkan tidak tahu kemana mereka.

Daehan dan yang lain sebenarnya ingin pergi ke rumah Taerin. Tapi tadi Taehyung bilang jika dia melihat Sehun appa pergi ke arah rumah Taerin. Mereka mengurungkan niat dna memilih untuk pergi berjalan di acara festival. Pasangan Chanjoo dan Minji serta Anson dan Lauren sudah memisahkan diri. Tinggal dirinya, Taehyung, Insoo dan Kevin. Mereka berempat sudah duduk di cafe terdekat sambil menikmati milkshake serta beberapa kudapan. Disamping mereka ada kursi kosong yang penuh dengan tas belanjaan Insoo maupun yang lain. berbelanja barang di festival hmmmb sekaligus oleh-oleh katanya.

" hari yang melelahkan "

" maksud oppa "

" kau lupa dengan kejadian tadi siang?"

Insoo mengangguk mengerti. Daehan mendekati meja dan menumpukan dagu di kedua tangan. Insoo yang merasa ditatap begitu gugup. Dia tidak pernah ditatap sebegitu dalam oleh Daehan. Bukan, bukan perasaan cinta tapi seperti ingin bertanya sesuatu

" insoo aa, apa kejadian tadi bisa sedikit membuka hatimu untuk taera ?"

" maksud oppa ?"

" kalian sudah 5 tahun tidak saling sapa, bahkan saling menatap pun enggan. Apa kejadian tadi tidak bisa membuat hubungan kalian membaik ?"

Insoo terdiam, dia menundukkan pandangan dan bola matanya bergerak gusar

" tak apa, kau butuh waktu. Tidak mudah memang memaafkan seseorang, aku tidak munafik tapi memang itu susah. "

" tak perlu khawatir soo, kita mengerti bagaimana dirimu. tapi jika aku dipihakmu, mungkin aku akan berfikir lebih logis "

Insoo mendongak ketika Taehyung berbicara

" kau, oppamu, taerin, taera dan sekarang minguk. Hanya korban, kalian berlima pasti baru mengetahui hal ini. bahkan kami juga baru mengetahuinya. Hanya orang tua kita yang paham dan mengerti akan situasi masa lalu. Tidak sepatutnya aku membenci keluarga oh, kita hanya korban masa lalu orang tua kita. coba kau lihat, ayah dan ibumu masih bisa bersama, tapi keluarga oh? Apa mereka akan bersama lagi mengingat begitu kerasnya sehun appa? "

"..."

" jika boleh jujur, aku bertaruh sehun appa masih sangat mencintai ibumu. Tapi dia tidak ingin menyakitinya jadi dia memilih untuk mundur. Lebih baik dia menyakiti hatinya sendiri dan menyakiti orang yang begitu mencintainya "

" jongin eomma yang amat tersakiti disini oppa "

" nah kau tahu. Jongin eomma menjadi korban utama disini. bahkan yang aku tahu, jongin eomma sudah menyukai sehun appa dari sejak ibumu belum datang di kehidupan persahabatan orang tua kita. jadi selama ini jongin eomma merelakan hatinya tersakiti demi meliaht orang yang dicintainya berada disampingnya. "

"..."

" seandainya kau diposisi jongin eomma bagaimana soo? Apa kau bisa? "

Insoo sudah mengumpul air mata di pelupuknya. Jika berkedip sekali air mata itu akan menetes ke pipinya

" menyimpan perasaanmu sendiri dan berpura-pura bahagia dengan kehidupan kalian? Menjaga persahabatan dan penghianatan dalam 1 waktu ? "

Insoo meremat ujung baju. Dia menundukan pandangan dan membuat air mata itu mengalir deras. Ya semua yang dikatakan taehyung memang benar, dia pasti akan sakit jika menjadi Jongin eomma. Daehan, Kevin dan Taehyung saling menatap. Insoo sudah dipastikan menangis. Kevin yang kebetulan ada disampingnya menggeser kursi daa menarik tubuh insoo kedalam pelukan.

" menangislah soo, aku tahu kau ingin menangis "

Dan benar saja, tak butuh waktu lama. Kaus yang dipakai kevin sudah basah dengan air mata serta isakan dari INsoo.

X

X

X

X

x

TBC,...

Tinggal 1 chap lagi dan ini usai, tapi nunaa benar-benar bingung. Mau happy atau sad ending ala Jongin, atau ala Sehun? Nunaa bingung.. aaarrrghhh bantu nunaa… spoiler aja ini bakal happy ending menurut versi asli nih FF, tapi nunaa gak yakin. Kasian Jongin, nunaa gak tega lihat Jongin diginiian huweeeee /nangis di ketek luhan/ wkwkwk..

Buat yang sudah review, makasih banget yaa… nunaa kecup satu-satu dari sini.. saranghae para reviewers….

Baiklah sekian cuap-cuapnya,, annyeong pay pay semuaaa…


	21. Chapter 21

Taera bangun lebih pagi, dia segera membersihkan diri dan bergegas memakai pakaian santai dan pergi menuju rumah ibunya. Ia begitu semangat bahkan dia bertaruh jika semua orang belum bangun. Tentu saja ini masih pukul 6 pagi. Tapi...

" tae "

" ya "

Tanpa sadar taera membalas paggilan tersebut. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Insoo yang sudah terbangun dan berdiri di depan pintu kamar Taera. Taera yang tadinya ceria berbalik dengan menampilkan raut wajah sedih dan takut. Dia bahkan tidak berani menatap Insoo. Insoo berkali-kali berkedip, dia juga gugup. Terliaht dari bola matanya yang bergerak tak teratur

" kau sudah bangun, m...mau kemana?"

" rumah ibu "

Jawabnya dengan masih menunduk takut. Insoo perlahan berjalan mendekat, sedang Taera masih disana. Dia tidak berani bergerak maupun menatap balik. Sampai akhirnya

Greeep

Taera dibuat terkejut dengan pelukan hangat Insoo. Kenapa harus tiba-tiba?

" ma...maafkan aku. M...maafkan aku tae "

"..."

" maaf jika aku berubah selama ini. ak.. aku hanya belum bisa menerimanya "

"..."

" aku hanya perlu meminta maaf denganmu. Aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu "

Taera tersentuh, perlahan kedua tangannya terangkat dan membalas pelukan insoo.

" maaf jika menyakitimu tae, maafkan aku hiks "

" s...soo "

Insoo melepas pelukannya. Dia sudah banjir air mata

" aku sudah memaafkanmu dari dulu. Aku tidak pernah menganggap kita musuh, aku hanya berfikir jika.. jika kau butuh waktu untuk semuanya "

" hiks... aku egois tae. Aku tidak memikirkan bagaimana dirimu. seharusnya sahabat yang baik selalu ada. Kau sedang sedih tapi aku malah menjauhimu hiks "

Taera tersenyum. Dia menarik Insoo untuk duduk di tepi ranjang

" tak apa, aku mengerti soo. Aku juga minta maaf. Aku tidak menginginkan semua ini. aku meminta maaf karena membuat soo eomma berubah saat itu. maafkan aku "

" hiks hiks tidak soo, hiks hiks maafkan aku "

" hey, tak perlu menangis. Sudahlah "

Dan dipagi itu mereka kembali bersahabat dan berpelukan.

Sebenarnya sejak kejadian Insoo menangis di dada Kevin, ia tidak tahu bagaimana memulai untuk meminta maaf. Bahkan ia tidak bisa tidur semalaman, malah berfikir bagaimana caranya. Insoo masih terlihat ragu, apakah ia benar-benar memaafkan TAera atau sebaliknya? Mendengar ucapan para kakak, yang melihat dari kedua sisi. Insoo merasa bersalah, ia tidak seharusnya seperti ini. Mereka berdua adalah sahabat, dan seharusnya…. Aah sudahlah tidak perlu diulang-ulang. Hingga akhirnya Insoo menguatkan tekat untuk mendatangi TAEra, dan benar saja TAera dengan tangan terbuka memaafkannya bahkan TAera juga meminta maaf atas nama sang ayah. Salah besar jika Insoo berfikir kalau TAera sama dengan sang ayah.

X

X

X

X

Sedang di lain tempat, Sehun tampak berfikir. Apa yang membuatnya mendatangi rumah Jongin waktu itu? Dorongan atau ada hal lain? Jujur Sehun tidak mempunyai pikiran untuk mendatangi rumah dan melihat putra bungsunya disana. Bahkan dengan konyol SEhun terang-terangan berkata jika ia adalah ayah dari Minguk. Oohh Goooood betapa brengseknya ia. Sehun berdiri dari ranjang dan hendak keluar kamar, tapi baru saja ia mau melangkah ke depan, mata sipitnya mendapati TAera dan Insoo berpelukan di seberang sana. Kamarnya memang dibatasi oleh tangga tengah jadi ia bisa melihat bagaimana Insoo memeluk putri keduanya. Sehun mengurungkan niat dan kembali menutup pintu dan melempar tubuhnya di ranjang. Tampaknya TAera sudah berbaikan. Lalu bagaimana dengannya?

" kim jongin, bahkan aku lupa bagaimana caraku bertahan denganmu "

X

X

X

X

Beberapa hari menjelang pulang, Taera setiap hari datang ke rumah sang ibu dan bermain dengan adik laki-lakinya. Minguk? Tentu saja bocah kecil itu sudah lengket dengan sang kakak. Jongin masih enggan membuka kedainya, mungkin berlibur dari aktivitas harian bisa membuatnya sedikit bersantai. Apalagi melihat bagaimana ketiga buah hatinya yang tengah tertawa di kursi kedai, cukup membuatnya tersenyum. Ditambah lagi, Jimin dan Yoongi datang berkunjung setelah beberapa hari yang lalu mereka pergi entah kemana.

" bibi "

Jongin menoleh mendapati Yoongi keluar dari dapur dengan membawa beberapa camilan serta minuman di baki

" kenapa duduk disini, tidak bergabung disana ?"

" tidak, bibi disini saja sayang. Cepatlah kesana "

Yoongi tersenyum dan mengangguk manis.

" yeaaayyy,,,, kimbab "

" eoh, Minguk juga suka kimbab ?"

" eumbh,,, kimbab buatan ibu enak thekali nunaa. Nunaa belum coba thiiih "

" iya nanti nunaa akan coba "

Taera tersenyum tipis lalu mengusap rambut sang adik. Sampai sekarang ia tidak pernah melupakan bagaimana enaknya masakan Jongin. Gadis itu terlalu rindu sampai tidak pernah membeli masakan yang sama seperti sang ibu. Ia terlalu takut jika harus menangis ketika memakannya. Dengan perlahan ia mengambil potongan kecil kimbab dan memasukkan ke dalam mulut. Sama, tidak ada yang berubah pada masakan wanita tercantik di dunia baginya.

" benal bukan? Nunaa pasti suka "

" eumbh, ini benar-benar enak. Apa nunaa boleh menghabiskannya ?"

" tidak, ini punya Minguk "

" eeyyy kau ini jahat sekali sama nunaamu "

" sstt belithik "

Jimin dibuat melotot dengan ucapan Minguk, uuuhh ingin rasanya ia mencubit pipi gembil Minguk sampai memerah dan…

NYUUUT

Benar dugaan yang lain, Jimin dengan jahil mencubit pipi Minguk sampai memerah dan,,,,,

" aaaarggghhh ibuuuuuuu jimin hyung nakal "

Dan semua yang ada disana tertawa kencang mendengar rengekan si kecil.

Jongin hanya bisa menggeleng dan memangku Minguk yang masih menangis kecil sambil mengunyah kimbab. Lucu sekali, bahkan wajahnya memerah karena air mata.

" ibuuu hungiie nakal, cubit cubit "

" sudah nunaa cubit Minguk, jangan cengeng "

" ittthhhhhh nunaa jahat "

" kalau masih menangis taera nunaa habiskan kimbab ini "

" aniiyaaaa "

Secepat kilat, Minguk mengambil sumpit kecilnya dan menggapai kimbab yang sengaja TAerin jauhkan dari si kecil. Jongin menatapnya jengah dan memukul kecil lengan si sulung

" berhenti menggoda adikmu tae, kau ini "

" iya benal, tae nunaa pukul thaja "

Taera tersenyum kecil, pertengkaran kecil. Ia dan TAerin bahkan dulu sering sekali bertengkar, dan pada akhirnya taerin mengalah dan memeluknya. Jongin menoleh, menatap si tengah yang melamun

" ada apa tae ?"

Tanya Jongin dengan menyentuh lengan kiri TAera. Taera menggeleng dan melanjutkan makan.

X

X

X

X

Jimin dan Yoongi sudah kembali, tinggal mereka berempat di kedai. Minguk mulai menguap, ini sudah pukul 12 siang. Memang waktunya si kecil tidur siang, meski Minguk lebih banyak emnghabiskan waktu siangnya untuk bermain. Jongin menggendong si bungsu dan membawanya ke dalam. Sedang taerin, ia membawa taera untuk keluar. Menyuruh TAera untuk di depan pintu sedang ia akan mengambil sepeda. Taerin ingin mengajak taera bersepeda sebentar.

" unnie mau mengajakku kemana ?"

" tidak jauh, kau diam saja "

Taera hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan sang kakak mengayuh sepeda.

Tak lama hanya 15 menit, mereka sampai di padang bunga. Padang bunga berwarna kuning, itu kata Minguk. Hamparan bunga begitu indah dan ada jalan kecil yang membelah lautan bunga. Taera menganga, menatap ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu indah.

" taman bunga kuning, itu kata Minguk. Kami selalu kesini, indah bukan ?"

Taera mengangguk menyetujui ucapan TAerin.

" kau mau berfoto disana. Unnie akan memotretnya "

" aku tidak mau foto sendiri "

Ucap TAera dengan mempoutkan bibir. Ia mengulurkan ponsel pintarnya pada TAerin dan ia mulai berpose

Klik

Klik

Klik

" kau bilang tidak mau berpose sendiri, tapi nyatanya ? heol "

" berisik, cepat kemari "

Taera menarik lengan TAerin dan mereka memulai foto bersama. Beberapa kali jepretan dan beberapa kali gaya. Bahkan ia meminta tolong pada pengunjung yang lain untuk memotret mereka. Mulai dari gaya piggy back, gaya berpelukan bahkan gaya Taera mencium Taerin .setelah berterima kasih kepada fotrografer amatiran, Taera menyimpan ponselnya dan menengadahkan tangan ke arah Taerin

" apa ?"

" ponselmu "

" huh ?"

" ponselmu, daritadi hanya ponselku. Mana ponselmu unnie "

Taerin tersenyum miris, ia menggeleng. Taera mengernyitkan kening tidak paham

" maksud unnie ?"

" aku tidak punya ponsel ra "

" kau bohong tae "

Taerin mengeluarkan ponsel kecil dari saku celana. Itu ponsel 2G, bahkan masih memakai tombol dan berlayar abu-abu.

" aku hanya punya ini tae "

Ujar TAerin dengan memamerkan ponsel kecilnya. Taera tertegun, bahkan kakaknya masih memakai ponsel keluaran lama.

" kemana ponsel lamamu ?"

" aku menjualnya, ibu membutuhkan uang untuk melahirkan Minguk "

GREEP

Beruntung Taerin sigap, kalau tidak mereka akan terjatuh di padang bunga. Tidak ada pergerakan dari TAera. Tapi TAerin merasa jika sang adik memeluknya begitu erat.

" hey kenapa tiba-tiba sekali memelukku "

"….."

" taera "

Taerin mengernyit ketika ia susah melepaskan diri dari pelukan TAera

" … "

Taerin mengeluarkan 50% tenaganya dan menatap sang adik yang menunduk. Oh tidak, ia menangis. segera saja TAerin membingkai wajah sang adik dan mengusap air mata dengan ibu jari

" ada apa? Mengapa menangis ?"

 _'geleng-geleng'_

" kenapa menangis ra. Kau membuatku takut "

Perlahan taera mengangkat wajah, terlihat jelas jika ia menahan tangis. Wajahnya sampai memerah begitu

" apa unnie, ibu dan Minguk selama ini baik-baik saja ?"

" maksudmu ?"

" hidup dengan baik, makan dengan baik, dan tinggal dengan baik "

" tentu saja, mengapa bertanya seperti itu ?"

Taera menggeleng kecil ia lantas kembali memeluk Taerin.

Kehidupan mereka berbanding terbalik. Bahkan Taerin Nampak baik-baik saja setelah ia mengalami perubahan dari seorang putri menjadi seorang upik abu. Sedang dirinya, semua yang ia ingin kan dalam detik ini juga pasti ada. Taerin mendesah kecil, ia tahu apa yang ada dipikiran sang adik

" unnie baik-baik saja, selama ini kita baik-baik saja tae. Unnie hanya tidak meneruskan sekolah. Jangan memikirkan hal lain. Justru unnie dan ibu yang selalu memikirkanmu. Apa kau akan baik-baik saja ketika tahu kami pergi ?"

"..."

" tapi mendengar cerita dari yang lain jika kau tidka dalam kondisi baik-baik saja, membuat kami begitu terpukul. Tapi... kau tahu sendiri bukan bagaimana kita ?"

'anggukangguk'

Taerin masih setia membingkai wajah sang adik. Dikecupnya kecil pucuk hidung Taera.

" melihatmu sekarang menjadi lebih baik, membuatku lega. Melihatmu tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja dan jujur kau tambah cantik sayang. Unnie bangga denganmu "

" hiks "

Lolos sudah air mata nya, taera bahkan menggigit bibir bawah dalamnya. Ia menunduk tidka berani menatap sang kakak yang begitu ia sayangi.

" mendengar kau mendapat prestasi sebagai siswi terpandai, unnie turut bangga sayang. Kau memang mirip seperti ayah dan ibu. Unnie bangga "

" hiks hiks "

" kenapa menangis tae ? apa unnie menyakitimu ?"

'gelenggeleng'

" unnie hiks... apa kita bisa kembali bersama ?"

Taerin tertegun ia masih setia menatap taera yang menunduk menahan isakan. Tapi begitu keempat mata mereka beradu, dan melihat bagaimana sayangnya taera kepadanya. Itu membuat taerin menangis dalam diam

" tidak bisakah kita kembali bersama. Ke rumah kita, di seoul. Bersama ayah ibu, unnie aku da minguk? Bisakah kita mengulangnya kembali ?"

" ... "

" apa unnie tidak merindukan kamarmu? Merindukan pertengkaran kita dan_"

" unnie tidak bisa tae "

Taera menatapnya sendu, taerin menghelas nafas kecil

" semua tak sama, tak bisa kembali sedia kala. Kalau pun ada, itu semua sandiwara tae. Kita tidak pernah bisa bersama. Bersama dalam atap yang sama. Tidak ada lagi cinta disana, jadi untuk apa bersama ? "

"..."

" ayah tidak pernah mencintai ibu. Aku lahir karena sebuah kecelakaan, bahkan aku hampir tidak bisa menghirup udara dunia. Dan kau, kau lahir karena kepuasan. Tapi kau beruntung, ayah begitu menyayangimu dengan tulus. Tapi denganku, itu semua pura-pura. Ibu begitu menyayangi kita, tapi bisakah aku mendapat cinta tulus dari ayah? Kita berdua lahir karena kebodohan ibu dan kepuasan ayah. Menjadi pemeran figuran yang tak berarti, jadi untuk apa kita kembali memainkan drama jika akan berakhir sama ? "

" kau tak mengerti aku unnie "

X

X

X

X

Knock knock

Jongin terperanjat dalam tidur ayamnya, ia baru saja akan menyelami dunia mimpi. Menemani si bungsu yang begitu nyenyak tidur di kasur lipat. Jongin mengernyit heran, siapa yang bertamu di saat kedai sudah tutup? Aah mungkin tetangga sekitar yang datang. Itu fikirnya. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia segera bangkit dan mengambil kuncir rambut lalu mengikatnya menjadi 1. Berjalan kelaur pintu penghubung dan membuka pintu kedai. Ia terperanjat begitu tahu siapa tamu yang datang kemari. lidahnya tercekat, bibirnya mendadak kaku. Untuk apa laki-laki tinggi berambut cokelat ini datang kemari

" ada yang bisa ku bantu ?"

Hanya itu yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. mantan suaminya datang dan tidak ada salam pembuka darinya jadi jongin berinisiatif untuk menyapanya dulu

" taera_ "

" oh, taerin mengajak taera berkeliling. Mungkin sebentar lagi kembali. kau mau menunggu di dalam ?"

Ada nada canggung di kalimat yang jongin lontarkan. Sehun hanya menatapnya diam. Sejenak laki-laki itu mengangguk kecil dan jongin mempersilahkan sehun untuk masuk.

Wanita 3 anak tersebut, menyediakan teh hangat dan sepiring kue kering untuk tamunya. Ia lantas duduk di hadapan sehun dan sedikit tersenyum. sehun masih saja tanpa ekspressi. Datar dan dingin. Tidak ada yang berani membuka obrolan, bahkan mereka sudah duduk 5 menit. 5 menit bagi jongin sama seperti 1 jam. Ia merutuki kegugupan jantung yang begitu berdegup kencang.

" apa taera kemari tidak memberitahuu ?"

" ya, dia memberitahuku "

" tidak bilang kalau akan kembali pukul berapa ?"

" tidak "

Hening, kembali hening. Suara yang tercipta hanya bunyi jarum jam dinding dan juga bunyi nyamuk. Astaga bahkan hewan terkecil kecil itu sampai terdengar di telinga manusia. Jongin memalingkan muka, ia tidak mau bertatap muka dengan sehun. ingin rasanya memutar jam dinding agar lebih cepat berdentang

" bagaimana kabarmu ?"

1 pertanyaan dari suara husky membuat jongin menoleh menatapnya. Sehun menatapnya intens

" seperti yang kau lihat "

" kau tampak lebih kurus dari terakhir kita bertemu "

Jongin tersenyum miris dan menggeleng kecil

" tidak, aku masih sama "

" kau kehilangan pipi gembilmu bear "

Ooh ya tuhaaan, jongin hampir saja sesak nafas. Apa itu tadi? Bear? Itu panggilan sehun selama mereka berumah tangga. Dan whaaat, sehun masih mengingat itu. ya tuhan ya tuhan. Bangunkan jongin jika ini adalah mimpi buruk. Jongin menatap sekilas wajah sehun yang mengerutkan kening

" ada apa? apa aku salah bicara ?"

" a.. aah tidak. pipiku... ya pipiku, memang tidak segembil dulu "

" kau gugup ?"

" aha tentu saja tidak. aku baik-baik saja "

Sumpah, demi apapun. Jongin tadi melihat jika sehun tersenyum kecil melihat tingkahnya

" kau tidak pandai berbohong. Masih sama "

" maksudmu "

" kau berbicara dengan gugup, dan aku tahu apa maksudnya "

" kau masih ingat rupanya "

" 18 tahun bersamamu, sedikit banyak aku mengerti tentangmu meski aku tidak ingin tahu bagaimana dirimu "

" yaa, seharusnya kau tidak perlu memperhatikan hal kecil tentangku bukan ?"

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Entah bagaimana rasa sakit itu kembali datang padanya

" tapi aku tidak bisa untuk tidak memperhatikanmu. Sedang kau ada di sekitarku selama 24 jam "

" aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk melakukan hal itu hun. Apa kau lupa, sebelum aku melahirkan taerin, aku meminta kita untuk berpisah "

" drama menjijikan "

" ya, dan kita berdua adalah aktor dan aktris terbaik bukan? 18 tahun bermain drama bahkan taerin dan taera adalah pemain figuran terbaik "

Ada rasa menyesal dari diri Jongin begitu ia mengucapkan 2 nama putrinya. Ia akan meminta maaf nanti kepada mereka

" dan menurutmu apa drama itu berakhir ?"

" ya, tidak perlu season kedua ataupun seterusnya. Semua sudah berakhir dan menjadi ending yang tidak bisa ditebak oleh siapapun "

" tapi kufikir kita membutuhkan ending yang berbeda dari cerita tersebut "

Jongin mengernyitkan kening, apa maksud dari mantan suaminya ini? apa sehun ingin_

" tidak perlu difikirkan, aku hanya bercanda "

Entah ini perasaan lega atau tidak, ada sebongkah rasa dalam dada jongin yang menginginkan membuat drama baru dengannya.

" tentu, itu sudah berakhir. Tidak perlu cerita berkelanjutan, karena salah satu tokoh tersebut, sudah mendapatkan akhir yang ia inginkan "

"..."

" aah aku rasa, taerin akan sampai nanti sore membawa taera pergi. Akan aku suruh pulang jika mereka berdua sudah kembali, aku pasti khawatir dengan taera. Tapi tenang saja, taerin akan membawa pulang taera dengan selamat "

Sehun mengangguk kecil dan mulai beranjak dari sana. Sebagai pemilik rumah yang baik, Jongin mengantar sehun sampai pintu depan. Mereka membungkuk hormat sebentar dan lelaki dengan punggung tegap tersebut pergi menjauh dari rumahnya. Jongin hanya bisa menatapnya dalam diam, kepala mungilnya bersandar pada daun pintu serta seulas senyum ia sematkan untuk kepergian mantan suaminya.

X

X

X

x

Kedua kakak beradik tersebut sampai di pagar utama villa tempat taera dan yang lain menginap. Taerin memilih untuk mengantarkan taera pulang, ia sudha terlalu lama keluar jadi ia tidak ingin membuat yang lain khawatir. Sejak terakhir kali mereka berdeba, taera lebih banyak diam. Ia hanya mengangguk menurut begitu taerin mulai mengayuh sepeda. Kini mereka sudah sampai tapi taera masih tidak mau beranjak dari boncengan.

" tae, sudah sampai "

" ya unnie "

Dengan terpaksa, ia turun dari boncengan dan berdiri dihadapan sang kakak. Mereka berdua bertatapan sejenak dan saling melempar senyum, bukan bukan senyum manis tapi senyum tanda hmmmb perpisahan mungkin

" maaf unnie hanya bisa membawamu ke padang bunga kuning, esok unnie janji akan mengajakmu berenang "

" aku besok harus kembali "

" oh, kalian akan kembali. baiklah kalau begitu mungkin lain waktu "

Ucap taerin dengan berpura-pura senyum. Ia mengusap pipi putih sang adik sedang tidak dengan taera. Ia masih ingin bersama sang kakak. Liburan selama seminggu penuh disini seperti hanya sehari. Nothing special kecuali hari ini.

" masuklah, udara semakin dingin. Mandilah dengan air hangat dan pakai baju hangatmu. Makanlah dengan baik tae, badanmu kurus sekali "

" ya, unnie juga begitu "

'menganggukkecil'

" masuklah "

Taera masih diam disana menatap taerin, namun setelahnya ia memutar tubuh dan tak sengaja pandangan taera tertuju pada sosok yang ia kenal. Ayahnya berdiri di balkon menatap kedua putrinya. Taerin yang bingung, ikut mendongak dan mata bulatnya menatap ke arah sang ayah. Ia juga tahu jika sehun memandangnya. Taera yang merasa tidak bertatapan memutar tubuh dan melihat sang kakak saling bertatapan dengan ayah mereka.

Pandangan taerin terkunci pada mata elang sehun. sebisa mungkin taerin menutupi pandangan rindu. Ingin rasanya ia berlari ke arah sehun dan memeluk erat laki-laki yang membuatnya hidup di dunia. Taerin merindukan sosok ayah yang ia sayangi, tapi ia harus tahu jika itu adalah semu. Kasih sayang yang selama ini ia dapatkan adalah semu. Jadi ia memutuskan kembali pada kenyataan dan memutuskan pandangan. Dengan segera taerin menuntun sepeda kayuhnya dan pergi dari sana. Sedang taera, ia masih setia memandang punggung sempit sang kakak sebelum ia mendongak menatap sehun. Ia kecewa, ayahnya tidak menyiratkan kerinduan untuk putri sulungnya.

X

X

X

X

TeBeCeh...

Cut disini dulu yaa,, duuh maaf ini ngaret banget. Nunaa konsen ke real life soalnya. Kerjaan akhir tahun menguras pikiran. Seharusnya ini mau di up kemarin, tapi kenapa nunaa gak bisa buka dan login ke ffn? Ada yang sama? Padahal kemarin pagi up ugly cyber bisa. huuufffttt...

Pendek yaa? Ia emang nunaa cut disini, chap ini nunaa ketik ulang. Gak sama dengan versi aslinya, mungkin mau nunaa tambahin 1-2 chap lagi. Ada yang udah bosen? Chap ini full tentang hunkai dan family. Nunaa selipin kejadian real meski Cuma 20% adakah yang baper disini? wkwkwk jangan sampai yaa..

Baiklah nunaa kembali ucapkan terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah capek-capek ngetik review dan baca ni ff unfaedah. Wkwkwk nunaa sangat berterima kasih. Cukup sekian cuap-cuapnya.. annyeong pay pay


	22. FINAL

" taerin "

" ternyata benar, itu kau "

Taerin berdiri dari atas pasir dan tersenyum menyambut senyum manis Lauren, Anson, Daehan dan pasangan ChanMin. Lauren berlari menjatuhkan kantung belanja putihnya diatas pasir dan berlari menuju taerin

Greeep

" aku merindukan unnie "

" aku juga cantik, unnie merindukanmu "

" apa sejak tadi unnie disini "

" hmmmb yaa, aku baru saja berenang dan lihat bajuku sampai kering kembali "

" astaga taerin "

" jangan berlebihan min "

Taerin menerima tubuh berisi minji dan memeluknya. Setelah minji ia memeluk chanjoo, anson dan terakhir daehan. Tapi pelukan daehan berbeda, lelaki itu memeluknya erat dan bonus, daehan mencium pipi taerin. Taerin terkejut sontak ia segera menatap lauren yang ternyata tertawa

" jangan merasa sungkan, aku dan daehan oppa sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi. Aku sekarang bersama oppa tampan ku "

" maafkan aku "

" tak perlu tae, hal seperti ini tidak ada artinya dibanding dengan kejadian 5 tahun ini "

" kau memang baik An, aku menyayangimu "

Anson berjalan mendekat dan menarik kepala taerin ke dada bidang. Selama ini anson begitu dekat dengan taerin jadi mereka tidak heran jika taerin akan langsung menangis di dada anson.

" maaf "

Ucapnya lirih setelah melepas pelukannya dari tubuh anson.

" jangan menangis tae, kami menyayangimu sampai sekarang " - chanjoo

" kalian memang sahabatku "

Mereka berenam duduk di atas pasri menunggu matahari tenggelam. Taerin duduk ditengah dengan daehan yang tak melepas genggamannya pada tangan sang gadis. Minji meliriknya dan tersenyum kecil membuat chanjoo mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti. Gadis Copian minseok memberi kode dengan lirikan mata dan chanjoo paham sekeitka.

" kalian kuliah dimana?"

" universitas seoul, daehan dan anson mengembil jurusan kedokteran, lauren jurusan desain grafis, aku jurusan akuntansi. Sedang chanjoo baru lulus dari sekolah koki nya "

" kau benar-benar anak chanyeol appa "

" ayah tidak menyuruhku menjadi koki, tapi itu keinginanku. Setidaknya jika aku tidak meraih gelar universitas, aku mempunyai sertifikat assisten koki "

" lalu kau akan bekerja atau menjalankan bisnis chanyeol appa ?"

" ayah membuka cabang baru, dan itu hadiah untukku karena lulus lebih awal "

" kau harus kesana unnie, tempatnya dekat dengan sungai han dan aku suka interiornya "

" aku akan mampir jika ke seoul "

Kelimanaya terdiam, apa ini artinya taerin akan selamanya disini? Bahkan dia berucap mampir, bukan jawaban yang menjurus kalua ia akan akan kesana setiap saat

" apa kau akan disini selamanya tae ?" – anson

" tentu saja, ini rumahku. Yaa meski hanya menyewa tapi aku tinggal disini "

" tidak ada pikiran untuk kembali ke seoul ?"

Taerin menatap anson yang duduk paling ujung sebelah kanan

" tidak, aku akan disini seterusnya. Ini hidupku yang baru, aku ibu dan Minguk. Tapi kalian tenang saja, aku sudah berjanji pada taera untuk datang mengunjunginya. Dan kalian harus siap-siap menampungku dirumah "

Ucap taerin dengan nada gembira. Kelimanya tersenyum miris, berpura-pura tersenyum padahal tidak.

" lihat, mataharinya tenggelam "

X

X

X

X

X

Joonmyeon berniat untuk pergi ke kamar sang putri, tapi ia berhenti ketika melewati kamar taera. Pintunya tertutup setengah membuatnya bisa melihat taera yang duduk melamun di samping koper. Joonmyeon akhirnya memilih mampir ke kamar ini terlebih dahulu sebelum menemui lauren

Knock knock

" sayang "

" joonma "

Taera berbalik memunggungi joonmyeon dan menghapus air matanya.

" joonma ada apa ?"

" apa kau sudah berbenah sayang ?"

" ya, tinggal memasukkan saja "

" mau eomma bantu ?"

Taera menggeleng kecil dan tersenyum

" tidak perlu, aku bisa eomma "

Jonmyeon mengangguk dan melihat beberapa helai pakaian di atas ranjang

" sayang kau hanya membawa baju ini ?"

" iya, aku tidak membawa banyak. Aku langsung mencucinya setelah ku pakai "

" baiklah, panggil mama kalua kau butuh bantuan. Mama ke kamar lauren unnie dulu "

 _' menganggukkecil'_

Taera diam saja, setelah kepergian Joonmyeon, ia kembali diam tidak melakukan apa-apa. Pandangannya lurus ke depan. Melamun, ya dia melamun. Mengapa waktu liburannya begitu cepat disini. Ia masih ingin disini.

Semuanya sudah berbenah, beberapa koper sudah diturunkan dan diletakkan di ruang bawah. Di lantai bawah juga TAera bisa melihat Jongdae eomma dan Lay appa tengah ebrkutat di dapur. Mungkin membuat makan malam, TAera menggeret koper kecilnya dan turun ke bawah. Disana ia liat Ziyu, DAeul dan Jungkook yang tengah bermain. Ia lantas duduk di sofa single dan melihat ketiga nya bermain warna. Lebih tepatnya mewarnai, ini pasti peralatan Ziyu.

" nunaa "

Taera tersenyum mendengar panggilan dari si kecil Daeul

" hay sayang, kalian sedang mewarnai apa ?"

" buku hyungie "

Pamer Daeul dengan senyum lucunya. Ia mengangguk dan mengusap rambut tipis Daeul. Seandainya Minguk disini, pasti akan lebih ramai.

" taera, kau sudah berkemas ?"

" ya eomma, sudah semuanya "

Baekhyun duduk dengan membawa potongan buah strawberry dan meletakkannya di meja anak-anak

" kau sudah memberitahu ibumu jika kita besok akan pulang ?"

" belum, tapi tae unnie sudah ku beritahu "

" kau tak apa sayang ?"

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan si gadis dan dijawab dengan gelengan

" aku baik-baik saja eomma "

" kau bisa mengunjungi ibu kakak dan adikmu ketika libur kuliah esok, dan pasti taerin akan pergi mengunjungimu juga "

" ya kuharap demikian "

" kau kuat sayang, taeraku pasti bisa "

Taera tersenyum kecil dan memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

Sehun masih belum berbenah, ia masih diam di tepi ranjang sambil memijit pelipisnya. Ini malam terakhir dia ada di Jeju, tapi mengapa hatinya seolah menolak untuk pergi darisini. Menghela nafas, hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan sedari tadi. Memfokuskan pikiran hanya untuk berkemas tapi selalu gagal. Baiklah, mungkin di iringi dengan tindakan, semua perasaan itu lenyap.

X

X

X

X

" besok taera dan yang lain akan kembali ke seoul "

" benarkah, pukul berapa penerbangan mereka ?"

" aku tidak tahu bu, bagaimana jika besok pagi kita kesana "

" baiklah "

Taerin mengangguk dan bersiap untuk tidur. Ia menepuk kecil bantalnya dan mulai membaringkan diri. Lampu sudah dipadamkan, ia menatap langit-langit kamar yang terkena sinar lampu dari luar. Matanya masih belum bisa terpejam, ada sebuah perasaan yang tidak menginginkan kejadian esok. Taerin masih ingin melihat sang ayah.

Esoknya, taerin mengantar sang ibu pergi ke villa tempat taera dan yang lain berlibur. Ada bingkisan kecil, bakpao yang dibuat Jongin pagi-pagi sekali. Minguk berjalan dengan menggenggam tangan sang kakak dan lelaki kecil it uterus berceloteh karena sudah membantu sang ibu membuat bakpao.

" kita mau kemana ?"

" ke taera nunaa "

Minguk hanya ber ooh ria dan mengangguk, tinggal berjalan beberapa meter lagi, mereka sampai.

" sayang kita harus kembali, liburan kita sudah selesai "

" u umbh "

Jawab TAera tidak minat, jongdae menghela nafas dan mengusap rambutnya

" eomma tahu, kau masih ingin disini bukan? semua juga masih ingin disini. tapi kita harus kembali "

" ya, lagipula aku bisa datang kemari jika libur kuliah"

Jongdae tersenyum, ia membenarkan ucapan taera dan mengecup pipinya. Ada suara bell pintu, Jongdae beranjak dari sana dan membuka pintu

" jongin "

" eoh hai unnie, taerin bilang kalian akan kembali hari ini "

Jongdae segera saja menghambur ke pelukan Jongin, ia merindukan sahabat dan assisten kokinya. Jongin memang adik kecil kesayangan Jongdae

" masuklah, masih ada beberapa jam kedepan sebelum kita berangkat. Ooh hai sayang "

Jongdae mempersilahkan jongin masuk dan menyapa si kecil yang tersenyum manis sampai kedua matanya menyipit.

" ibu "

" hai sayang, ibu membawakan kalian makanan kecil "

" ibu membuat apa ?"

Taera melingkarkan tangan di lengan kanan Jongin dan menggiringnya ke dapur. Membuka kotak kecil bawaan TAerin

" bakpao, pagi-pagi thekali ibu dan Minguk membuat bakpao "

" waaah benarkah, boleh nunaa cicipin ?"

" tentu, nunaa gendong Minguk "

Taerin segera menggendong sang adik dan mendudukannya di meja dapur

" ini bentuk apa ?"

" bintang, mmmbh itu latha cokelat "

Taera meringis menatap taerin, lebih tepatnya bentuk acak tapi Minguk berkata jika ini bentuk bintang. Taerin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, takut jika Minguk akan menangis

" nunaa ambil yang ini "

Abaikan ketiga kakak beradik Oh dan Kim, Jongin memilih duduk di kursi dengan Jongdae mengambilkan jus jeruk dari dalam lemari es

" apa mereka belum turun ? pukul berapa pesawat kalian ?"

" pukul 1 siang, masih 5 jam kedepan. Tapi yifan menyuruh kami berangkat pukul 11.30 "

" lebih baik berangkat awal daripada terlambat "

" ya tentu saja "

Jongin meneguk jus jeruknya dan menatap jongdae yang duduk di seberang sana. Tak lama ia melihat joonmyeon dan minseok turun bersama yifan dan luhan.

" jongin "

" hy oppa "

Yifan tersenyum lalu mendekati adik kecilnya dan mencium pucuk kepala Jongin dan juga menyapa taerin taera dan si kecil minguk

" apa yang kalian bawa ?"

" bakpao "

Jawab Minguk sambil mengambil bakpao dengan kedua tangannya

" appa boleh minta 1 sayang ?"

" appa ?"

Tanya Minguk dengan kepala dimiringkan, luhan yang gemas segera menggendong Minguk dan menciumnya

" aigoo lucu sekali siiiih "

" nunaa "

Rengek Minguk kecil, ia belum kenal dengan semua orang disini jadi dia sedikit takut

" hey tidak apa-apa, ini lu appa "

" u umbh "

" suapi appa bakpao juseyo, kelihatannya enak "

Minguk masih diam di gendongan Luhan, bibirnya cemberut tanda ia tidak mau. Taerin mendekati mereka dan mengambil salah satu kotak kecil disana

" ini buatan minguk dan ibu, appa. Nunaa lupa Minguk membuat yang mana, tunjukkan ke appa sayang "

Minguk masih diam, tapi telunjuk kanannya menunjuk 1 bentuk abstrak dalam diam

" aah ini, appa mau. Aaaaa "

Luhan sudah membuka mulutnya, perlahan Minguk mengambil kecil bakpao tersebut dan menyuapi Luhan. Lelaki tersebut mengunyah dan tersenyum

" enak sekali "

Yifan yang melihat segera mendekat dan membuka mulutnya juga

" yifan appa juga mau aaaaa "

 _'menyuapi'_

" aah benar enak sekali, buatan Minguk enak "

" baba "

Yifan dan Luhan menoleh, hanya lelaki china yang dipanggil baba selebihnya memanggil ayah

" oh kevin, ada apa "

" kenapa baba ooc sekali "

" ooc bagaimana ?"

" aegyo. Bukan baba sekali "

Jawab Kevin santai dan mengambil bakpao di kotak lain yang taera bawa. Yifan berdehem sejenak, kevin memang kurang ajar. Tapi yifan akui, ia memang tidak pernah aegyo. Yaa, pernah siih tapi bisa dihitung dengan jari.

" nunaa, bisa bantu aku "

" apa ?"

" aku lihat daehan hyung sedang tak bersemangat "

Bisik Kevin di telinga kanan TAErin. Aah iya tahu,

" baiklah, ibu aku akan menemu daehan dulu "

Jongin mengangguk dan kembali mengobrol dengan yang lain.

" lantai 2, kamar paling ujung "

" mengangguk "

X

X

X

X

Daehan menata bajunya malas, ia anggota terakhir yang berkemas. Minseok sudah mengingatkan untuk segera berkemas, tapi daehan berdalih akan cepat berkemas karena barang yang ia bawa sedikit. Padahal minseok tahu bukan itu alasan si sulung. Baju sudah masuk semua di koper, tinggal memasukkan peralatan mandi dan juga kabel cash.

Knock knock

" daehan "

Daehan menoleh, wajahnya langsung berubah melihat siapa yang datang. Ternyata pujaan hatinya.

" hai "

" kevin bilang, kau belum berkemas. Ada yang perlu ku bantu "

" aah tidak, kemarilah "

Daehan menggenggam tangan taerin dan mereka berdua duduk di bawah beralas karpet tebal

" tidak ada, aku tinggal memasukkan peralatan mandi dan juga kabel cash "

" jangan melipatnya seperti ini, akan memakan tempat"

" baiklah, bereskan "

Taerin melirik tajam Daehan, ia segera membalik kopernya agar isinya berhamburan dan mulai melipat kembali baju yang akan dimasukkan

" aku akan sering datang kemari "

"tidak perlu "

" kau merajuk "

" tidak "

" kenapa singkat sekali "

" diamlah "

Daehan terkikik, taerin sudah memajukan bibir dan melipat bajunya dengan kasar

" sayang, bajuku nanti rusak "

" apa peduliku "

" kau marah "

" tidak "

" marah "

" tidak "

" marah "

" tidak "

" tidak "

" marah "

" naah kan, jujur "

Taerin menutup mulutnya, ia semakin kesal. Langsung saja dia melempar salah satu celana jeans daehan dan beranjak dari sana. Mengerti jika kekasihnya marah, daehan segera berdiri dan memeluknya dari belakang

" aku hanya bercanda, mengapa marah sekali ?"

"…"

" kim taerin "

"…"

" hey "

 _Chu_

Daehan mengecup pipi kiri Taerin dan menggoyangkan tubuh mereka berdua ke kanan dan kiri

" berhenti daehan, kau membuatku pusing "

" aku tidak melakukan apa-apa "

 _'rollingeyes'_

" hey hey, jawab aku "

Taerin membalik tubuhnya dan menatap dada bidang Daehan, tidak berani menatap mata Daehan yang pasti akan membuat jantungnya berdegup

" cerewet sekali "

" aah lucunya pacarku "

" siapa yang mau jadi pacarmu huh ?"

" kau "

Tanpa mendengar jawaban TAerin, Daehan segera memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

Lauren yang kebetulan akan pergi ke kamar Daehan, segera menghentikan langkah ketika ia melihat Daehan memeluk TAerin dari belakang. Pintunya tidak tertutup jadi ia bisa melihat. Senyum kecil tersemat disana. Ada perasaan iri meski tidak mendominasi. Selama mereka berkencan, Daehan tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu padanya. Kencan pasif diantara mereka.

" aku senang melihatmu bahagia oppa "

X

X

X

X

" aku tinggal dulu untuk melihat daeul, kau tak apa ?"

" tentu, tinggal meletakkan di meja saja unnie "

" baiklah "

Jongdae keluar dari dapur dan membasuh tangannya. Tadi terdengar rengekan daeul di ruang tengah. Pasti ulah Ziyu, bungsu dari Xi yang begitu jahil.

Jongin masih membuat omelet, sebelum ada seseorang lain di belakang tubuhnya. Lelaki itu awalnya ingin mengambil minum tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seseorang yang ia kenali

" jongin "

Jongin menoleh dan sedikit terkejut, raut wajahnya menunjukkan senyum kecil

" hai, aku datang kemari hanya untuk mengantar makanan kecil "

" apa ?"

" bakpao, aku dan Minguk yang membuatnya "

" ooh "

Jongin kembali berkutat dengan penggorengan dengan cicitan kecil

" jika kau mau mencoba, ada di meja makan "

" hmmb "

Sehun hanya berdehem, dan meletakkan gelas yang tadi ia pakai minum. Lelaki tersebut keluar dapur dan mengambil cemilan kecil yang jongin bawa.

Sehun duduk di sofa samping TAera, anak gadisnya sedang menonton TV dengan memakan bakpao dengan Minguk yang duduk bersama Daeul dan Jungkook. Ketiga bocah minus Ziyu sedang ikut menonton kartun, acara menggambar mereka usai karena Ziyu yang usil dan Luhan yang merapikan peralatan warna tanpa ampun dengan di bungsu.

" minguk lebih suka sandy atau sponbob "

" eung, lebih thuka patlik "

" kookie juga suka patrick. Merah muda, kookie suka warna merah muda "

" daeul juga, tapi lebih suka sponbob hihihi kuning "

" kalau nu_ AYAH "

Minguk yang melihat Sehun duduk disamping Taerin langsung saja bangkit dan merentangkan kedua tangan untuk meminta digendong. Sehun tersenyum kecil dan mengangkat si bungsu untuk mendudukkannya di paha

" minguk lindu thekali dengan ayah. Mengapa tidak tidul dilumah? Minguk ingin tidul dengan ayah setiap malam "

Sehun hanya diam, ia masih tersenyum dan mengusap rambut minguk dan memberinya kecupan. Sedang Taera, Sehun tahu jika sang putri mendengar ocehan sang adik tapi dia memilih diam dan menonton kartun dihadapannya

" ayah harus menemani taera nunaa disini sayang, kalau ayah tidur disana tidak bisa karena tidak ada selimut "

" nanti minguk beli thelimut pololo untuk ayah "

" pasti tidak cukup, itu kan selimut minguk "

" eung "

Minguk memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri, menatap tidak mengerti ucapan Sehun. ia mengabaikan ucapan sehun dna beralih menatap pakaian yang dikenakan sang ayah

" ayah mau kemana? lapi thekali "

" ayah akan pergi sayang "

" pergi kemana, apa minguk boleh ikut ?"

Ayo berfikir, berfikir. Fikirka jawaban terbaik untuk anakmu Oh. Ayo berfikir, kau tidak mungkin menyakiti putramu lagi kan ?

" tidak sayang, ayah akan bekerja. Nanti akan pulang cepat "

Minguk memeluk leher sehun erat dan membenamkan kepalanya di leher sang ayah

" jangan pelgi, minguk tidak mau ayah pelgi lagi. Jangan bekelja "

" kalau tidak bekerja, ayah tidak bisa membelikan minguk baju bagus "

Are u idiot Oh Sehun? kau bahkan baru tahu jika mempunyai seorang putra dan kau menipunya. Lihat, lihat Oh. Pakaian jenis apa yang dikenakan putramu? Kaus lengan panjang dengan warna hampir kusam dan celana training dengan jahitan tidak rapi dan jangan lupakan sepatu cokelat yang mungkin seharga makanan ringan.

" tidak mau, minguk sudah punya baju banyak dilumah, tidak pellu baju lagi "

X

X

X

X

" gege "

Cicit sebuah suara membuat Lay yang tadi berbincang dengan jongin menoleh. Didepan mereka Kyungsoo menatap keduanya dengan mata bulat dan sebuah senyum kecil. jongin menegang disana. Ini kali pertama dia dekat dengan Kyungsoo dna bertatapan langsung.

" aah,, kau sudah menaruh semua koper kita dibawah soo ?"

" ya, anson sudah membawanya semua. "

" dan bisa panggil mereka untuk turun? Kita harus sarapan "

Kyungsoo mengangguk tapi masih menatap jongin yang hanya diam dan menunduk canggung.

" tidak perlu canggung jong, kyungsoo merindukanmu selama ini "

" ne oppa "

Lay mendekat dan mengusap lengan kurus jongin. wanita itu mendongak dan menatap mata teduh lay

" kita semua sudah melewati saat yang sulit. Tapi mungkin tidak untuk dirimu dan sehun. kyungsoo sudah sembuh dari terapi dan dia merindukanmu. Merindukan saat masih bersama. Ku akuin jika kyungsoo masih takut dengan sehun, tapi itu sudah berlalu. Kita kembali ke awal. Jadi bersikaplah sebagai jongin kita yang dulu "

Jongin diam dan hanya mengangguk sebaga tanda mengerti.

" aku akan memanggil yang lain untuk kemari "

Lay mengangguk dan membiarkan jongin keluar dari dapur.

Jongin masih tidak bisa bertatapan dengan kyungsoo. Ada sebuah perasaan yang mengganjal di dirinya. tidak tahu apa ini perasaan bersalah, marah, benci atau kasian. Semua bercampur aduk, ia hanya tidak siap untuk sedekat itu dengan kyungsoo. Ia berjalan mendekati ruang tamu, aah ternyata minguk ada disana di pangkuan sehun.

" ayah mau kemana? lapi thekali "

" ayah akan pergi sayang "

Jongin diam ditempat, mendengarkan celotehan ayah dan anak disana. Apa sehun akan secepat ini memberitahu bagaimana keadaan mereka yang sebenarnya?

" pergi kemana, apa minguk boleh ikut ?"

" tidak sayang, ayah akan bekerja. Nanti akan pulang cepat "

" jangan pelgi, minguk tidak mau ayah pelgi lagi. Jangan bekelja "

Jongin menatap sendu sibungsu. Mereka baru beberapa hari bersama, dan minguk terlihat tidak ingin jauh dari sehun. bagaimana ini?

 _' ya tuhan, kumohon. Jangan lagi kau sakiti putraku '_

" kalau tidak bekerja, ayah tidak bisa membelikan minguk baju bagus "

" tidak mau, minguk sudah punya baju banyak dilumah, tidak pellu baju lagi "

 _' bahkan putra kita tidak menginginkan itu sehun. dia hanya butuh kita sebagai orang tua '_

Jongin menunggu reaksi dari sehun, tidak ada kalimat lagi yang meluncur dari bibir tipis sang mantan suami. Baiklah, kali ini jongin akan menyelamatkan sehun dari pertanyaan kritis sang anak

" ... "

" minguk ingin ayah di_ "

" minguk "

Aah tepat waktu. putranya mendongak menatap sedih sang ibu

" kemarilah "

" tidak mau "

Dengan masih memeluk leher sang ayah, berontak tidak mau lepas dari gendongan sehun

" ibu ada apa "

" makanan sudah siap, makanlah sayang "

Jongin menatap sang putri yang nampak menahan tangis, wajahnya memerah dan Jongin tahu itu.

" ajak daeul kookie dan ayahmu oke. Minguk sini "

" tak apa, aku akan menggendongnya "

" tapi sehun "

" tak apa jong "

Sehun bangkit dengan menggendong minguk untuk berjalan ke meja makan. Diikuti Taera dan yang lain. jongin juga mengikuti mereka.

X

X

X

" ibu, ayah akan pelgi bekelja. Apa minguk boleh ikut ?"

Tanya si bungsu ketika mereka sudah duduk di kursi.

" tidak minguk, kita harus disini "

" kenapa ?"

" ayah tidak bisa membawa minguk bekerja, kalau minguk ikut ayah bekerja nanti ayah akan dimarahi paman galak "

Cerita Jongin, berusaha menakuti sang anak agar tidak ikut pergi ke seoul. Astaga bahkan sehun adalah bos disana dan tidak mungkin ia dimarahi paman galak.

" apa ayah akan lama pelginya?"

" tidak, hanya sebentar. Nanti ayah akan pulang "

" ayah bekelja dimana ? apa sepelti paman jung ?"

By the way, paman jung adalah tetangga mereka. Ia bekerja sebagai anak buah kapal yang pergi beberapa waktu untuk mengarungi ganasnya ombak laut. Dan akan pulang beberapa bulan sekali dan membawa oleh-oleh yang tidak bisa ditemukan di sini.

" paman jung ?"

" itu tetangga kita yang bekerja sebagai anak buah kapal "

Sehun ber ooh ria dan mengganti posisi minguk menjadi duduk di kedua pahanya. Semua anggota keluarga sudah ada dimeja makan tak terkecuali taerin yang mengambil kursi untuk duduk disamping taera.

" ayah akan pergi ke seoul "

" theoul? Itu dimana ? "

"..."

" ibu, apa kita juga akan ikut pelgi ke the... the... theoul ?"

Tanya sang putra dengan tidak mengerti. Jongin hanya diam, dia tidak berani bertatapan langsung dengan sehun. pandangannya kali ini terfokus pada lantai disana

" ibu... "

" tidak minguk, hanya ayah yang pergi ke seoul "

" kenapa? Bukankah lumah kita dithini. Apa ayah punya lumah di theoul? Kenapa minguk tidak tahu? Apa lumahnya bethal ?"

" minguk ayo nak sama ibu "

Minguk kembali menggeleng. Perlahan, pandangan mata sehun tertuju pada mantan istrinya. Jongin masih tidak menatapnya. Dia tahu jongin tidak bisa menjawab. Lagipula apa yang ahrus dia jawab. Apa dia harus berkata _' ayah dan ibu tidak bisa bersama sayang '_ atau _' ayah dan ibu sudah bercerai '_ ooh tidak. Minguk pasti tidak akan mengerti ini.

" ayah "

Rengeknya manja. Dia kembali menatap sehun dengan polos. Jongin juga sebenarnya menunggu, jawaban apa yang akan Sehun berikan.

" apa minguk boleh ikut dengan ayah ?"

" minguk... "

" tidak, maafkan ayah "

Jdeeeerrrr

Sehun berucap jujur, tidak. ia tidak bisa membawa orang lain selain Taera untuk pulang. Lagipula minguk secara hukum tidak termasuk dalam asuhannya. Bahkan ia tidak tahu jika jongin mengandung saat itu. jadi jongin berhak atas minguk. Lagipula bagi sehun, taera sudah cukup. Anggota keluarga yang lain hanya bisa diam dan tak menatap keluarga mereka. Perlahan minji yang duduk disamping kiri taerin menggenggam tangannya untuk memberi kekuatan. Mereka bukan lagi remaja, tapi sudah dewasa dan mengerti akan situasi ini. bahkan anson menatap sendu taerin dan taera. Kehidupan mereka begitu rumit, bahkan lebih rumit dari kisah picisan mereka.

" ayah tidak bisa membawa taerin nunaa dan ibu. Ayah hanya bisa membawa taera nunaa saja "

" kenapa? Kenapa hanya taela nuna thaja? Minguk juga ingin tahu theoul ayah "

" ayah tidak bisa minguk, hanya taera nuna yang boleh "

Minguk melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah. Bocah kecil itu sudah siap untuk menangis. Dan benar saja, isakan kecil terdengar dari bibir mungilnya. Jongin berjalan mendekat dan membawa tubuh sang putra pada pelukannya. Minguk masih terisak dan jujur sehun juga tak tega melihat putra satu-satunya menangis. Tapi dia harus

" minguk hanya ingin belthama ayah bu, tapi kenapa hanya taela nunaa thaja yang boleh belthama ayah. Minguk tidak akan nakal kalau menamani ayah bekelja. Minguk akan diam menemani ayah. Apa itu tidak boleh ?"

" suatu saat nanti nunaa akan mengajak minguk ke seoul. Menemani ayah bekerja "

" tapi kenapa sekarang tidak boleh nunaa ?"

" belum saatnya "

Sehun mendengar bagaiman Taerin dengan bijak memberi penjelasan untuk adiknya. Tapi lelaki itu hanya diam. Sehun masih tidak bisa bersama jongin. bukan masih tidak bisa, tapi memang tidak bisa. Lay menatap Jongin yang hanya bisa diam menunduk. Dia tahu persis bagaimana perasaan wanita itu.

" sayang kemarilah "

 _'menggeleng kecil'_

" dengan ayah. Thebentaaal thaja bu "

"..."

" ayah akan pelgi, jadi 5 menit thaja "

Jongin jadi tidak tega, tapi sehun masih makan sarapannya. Namja itu akan sangat terganggu jadi Jongin tidak memperbolehkan minguk untuk bersama ayahnya

" tidak sayang. Nanti saja ya "

Minguk cemberut. Bocah cilik ini memilih diam dan mengangguk kecil. Dia tidak pernah membantah ibunya, dia anak penurut. Jadi minguk memilih duduk dipangkuan Jongin dengan sepotong roti di mulutnya.

" dengan paman saja ya "

Minguk mendongak dan menoleh ke sisi kanan. Mendapati Chanyeol yang tersenyum tampan ke arahnya. Tapi minguk menoleh, dia menyamankan diri di dada sang ibu. Dan Chanyeol hanya mengusak rambut tipis minguk.

Semuanya menatap ke arah Minguk. Bahkan jongdae tidak harus menahan air matanya. Bagaimana jika sehun nanti pergi dan minguk pasti akan merindukan ayahnya. Mereka hanya beberapa hari bersama, dan sehun harus kembali lagi. Minseok bahkan meremat tangan Luhan dan menggigit bibir bawah. Mengapa di pagi hari mereka mendapatkan drama menyedihkan seperti ini, bukan ingin minseok untuk mendramatisir tapi ini benar-benar real. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika keluarganya berada di posisi keluarga kim dan oh dengan ziyu yang merengek seperti minguk

" sayang tenanglah "

Ucap luhan menenangkan punggung tangan sang istri dan tersenyum kecil untuknya

X

X

X

X

" hey ziyu "

" nunaa "

Keduanya tersenyum, taerin membantu salah satu tas di tangan kirinya sedang ziyu di tangan kanan

" mengapa kau semakin tinggi dan tampan "

" aku lebih tampan dari baba dan hyung. Dan nunaa harus mengakui itu "

 _'rollingeyes'_

" berat sekali, apa isinya ?"

" hehehe tidak ada hanya perlengkapan kecil

" kecil? tapi ini besar ziyu apa isinya "

" rahasia "

" apa kau membawa semua pasir di pantai dan juga buah kelapa ?"

" nunaa berhentilah berkhayal "

" jawab saja apa isinya"

Ziyu terkikik sendiri dan menggelengkan kepala tanda ia tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Taerin cemberut, mereka sampai di depan bagasi dan daehan membantu menaikkan tas adiknya.

" selesai "

" apa semua barangmu sudah masuk ?"

" sudah hyung, tinggal menunggu baba dan ibu saja "

Daehan mengangguk lalu ziyu segera kembali berbalik ke dalam rumah. Taerin dan daehan sekarang hanya berdua di depan mobil. daehan diam-diam menggenggam tangan taerin membuat gadis muda itu menoleh dan tersneyum

" akan ku hubungi jika aku sudah sampai "

" tentu saja "

" kau mengkhawatirkanku ?"

" apa tidak boleh ?"

Daehan terkekeh kecil, dia menarik tangan Taerin membuat dirinya mendekat terlalu dekat dengan dada Daehan.

" tentu saja boleh "

Cup

Tanpa menunggu lama, Daehan menempelkan bibrnya ke bibir tipis Taerin. Keduanya hanya menempelkan bibir tapi detik selanjutnya, Daehan melumat bibir bawah taerin. Kedua tersenyum dengan taerin mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Daehan. Ciuman sarat akan kasih sayang, menurut mereka siiih

" tidak harus disini bodoh "

Plop

Ciuman tersebut teputus. Keduanya menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Minji dengan koper di samping yang menatap malas keduanya

Plaak

" minjiiii "

" kau agresif sekali dae. Lihat bibirnya bengkak "

Ujar Minji dengan tatapan tajamnya. Daehan menoleh ke samping dan benar saja Taerin menunduk malu dengan bibir bawah yang memerah dan sedikit membengkak. Dia menarik kedua rahang Taerin agar mendongak dan mengusap bibir tipis itu.

" see? "

Daehan menghela nafas dan kembali mengecup pelan bibir taerin.

" maafkan aku "

" tidak, aku baik-baik saja "

keduanya tersenyum kembali. minji ikut tersenyum tapi langsung membuat wajah muak

" uuuhh berhentilah mengumbar kemesraan oppa "

" kau terlalu iri min "

" jangan membicarakanku "

Minji terlihat kesal, dia berjalan kearah mereka berdua dan menyenggol Daehan untuk mingir dan meletakkan koper nya serampangan

" beruntung tidak ada, daeul, minguk, ziyu atau kookie. Jika tidak mati kau "

" kami disini nuna "

Minji melotot horror. Dia tahu suara siapa itu. mereka bertiga menoleh patah-patah ke arah pintu rumah dan benar. Para bocah cilik tengah mengintip di balik pintu rumah

" kami sudah disini sedari tadi, dan daeul bertanya kenapa daehan hyung memakan bibir taerin nunaa? Dan kookie terlihat shock karena sepertinya dia pernah melihat ini dirumah "

" ZIYUUUUUUUUUU"

X

X

X

X

" kita akan kembali kesini lagi, kami janji " - joonmyeon

" aku menunggumu unnie "

" mungkin sebulan sekali kemari " – baekhyun

" tentu, dan akan masakan makanan yang enak disini "

" aku tunggu itu jongin " – minseok

Para wanita berdiri di depan mobil. mereka melakukan perpisahan. Setelah berpelukan untuk berpamitan, tiba saatnya Jongin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Keduanya sangat canggung terutama jongin.

" jongin "

" y...ya "

Greeep

Kyungsoo memeluk jongin erat dan tiba-tiba. Bahkan wanita bermata bulat mirip dengan insoo ini menangis

" maafk... "

" tidak tidak, jangan katakan maaf. Aku tidak mau mendengar itu "

" ta... "

" tidak unnie. Tidak. Aku tak apa. tolong jangan meminta maaf atau membahas masa lalu. "

Kyungsoo melepas pelukan dan menatap jongin

" tidak unnie. Sudah. Kita harus melupakannya. Jangan menjadi beban untukmu. Ini yang terbaik untuk kita. semuanya sudah berlalu dan kumohon jangan lagi minta maaf "

" jongin hiks kau benar. Hanya saja ijinkan aku meminta maaf. Ini yang terkahir dan aku tidak akan meminta maaf. Hiks. Maafkan aku hiks hiks "

" unniie "

Mereka kembali berpelukan. Kyungsoo semakin terisak menangis

" sudah jangan menangis. Lihat matamu memerah. jangan menangis unnie. "

" hiks hiks ta.. tapi hiks hiks "

" unnnieee "

Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan mengusap air matanya. Lalu mengangguk.

" masuklah, hati-hati. Aku tunggu unnie dan yang lain datang kemari lagi. Aku akan merindukanmu unnie "

" yak... yaksok ?"

" hmmb aku berjanji unnie. Sudahlah, Segeralah masuk "

Keduanya tersneyum. Kyungsoo akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil tapi kaca mobil masih terbuka

.

Lauren berdiri di hadapan taerin dengan menggenggam tangan gadis yang lebih tua 1 tahun ini

" liburan lagi kami pasti akan kemari unnie. Tunggu kami "

" ya dan aku akan memakai dress terbaikku di saat kalian menikah '

" unniieeee "

Lauren menutup mukanya. Dia malu sekali. Taerin begitu terkejut ketika anson berkata jika ia dan lauren akan segera menikah. Mengikuti kedua orang tua mereka untuk menikah muda sepertinya menyenangkan

" kau berniat menikah di jeju ? akan aku siapkan tempat terindah untuk bulan madu"

" a.. apa ?"

Taerin terkekeh kecil sedang lauren membulatkan mata

" cepat menikah dan beri aku keponakan yang lucu. Dan kau juga minji. Kalau bisa menikah bersamaan "

" ya kita akan menikah bertiga, aku, lauren dan kau "

Taerin membolakan mata. Pipinya memanas menahan malu

" tidak perlu malu, daehan bahkan sudah menentukan tang... hmmmppp hmmmppp"

Daehan dengan sigap membekap mulut ember kembaranya. Lauren bahkan tertawa keras sambil memukul mukul lengan Taerin.

Nyuuut

" aarrgghhhh "

" kau mau membunuhku eoh "

Bentak minji. Gadis ini menggigit telapak tangan daehan hingga membekas. Daehan mengaduh kesakitan sedang minji meraup udara sebanyak banyaknya

" berhentilah bertengkar minji, daehan "

" oppa yang melakukannya baba "

" bersikap dewasa okay "

Minji semakin sebal, lihat bahkan babanya tidak membelanya. Awas saja jika mereka sampai di seoul, dia akan membuat perhitungan

" aku benci kalian huuuh "

Minji menarik tangan lauren untuk menjauh dan segera memasuki mobil begitu dia selesai memberi pelukan untuk taerin sebagai perpisahan. Taerin tersenyum, dia beralan mendekati daehan lalu meraih telapak tangan yang terdapat bekas gigitan

" kelihatan sekali "

" dia selalu beringas "

" aku tahu "

Cup

" semoga cepat sembuh "

Taerin mengecup telapak tangan daehan yang membekas lalu meniupnya perlahan. Daehan tersenyum dan mengecup kening taerin.

" akan aku hubungi jika aku sudah sampai di rumah, jangan tinggalkan ponselmu dan biarkan menyala. Aku akan panik jika kau tidak membalas pesanku "

" iya dan berhenti cerewet seperti baek eomma "

" aku mendengarnya anak nakal "

Taerin menutup mulutya. Dia lupa jika baek eomma masih mengurusi daeul yang sedikit rewel karena tidak mau duduk dengan ziyu.

" okay, hati-hati. Belajar yang rajin da_ "

Greeep

Ucapan taerin terputus oleh pelukan erat dari daehan. Taerin tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan tersebut

" tunggu aku tae, aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku selamanya. Aku mencintaimu "

" nado. Aku akan menunggumu oppa "

Cup

Kedua bibir tipis itu saling menempel. Hanya menempel disertai lumatan kecil. daehan melirik ke belakang, itu taera. Ia akan pergi dari sana dan memberikan waktu untuk kedau kakak beradik ini

" aku pergi, aku mencintaimu "

" aku mencintaimu "

Daehan berjalan ke mobil depan menyusul minji yang tadi marah terhadapnya. Taerin tersenyum tapi belum sampai ia memutar tubuh, ada sepasang lengan kurus melingkar di perutnya. Serta ia bisa merasakan pipi orang tersebut bersandar pada punggung sempitnya

" aku akan merindukanmu unnie "

Aa ternyata taera, bocah kecil kopian sang ayah. Taerin tersenyum kecil dan memutar tubuh agar mereka berdua berhadapan

" unnie juga akan merindukanmu sayang. Tolong jaga ayah dengan baik "

" aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa "

" kau sudah berjanji pada ibu "

Taera menatap taerin dengan sendu, ia tersenyum kecil menahan air mata yang sebentar lagi akan lolos. Taerin mengusap pipi sang adik dengan kedua ibu jarinya

" unnie menyayangimu, datanglah kemari jika libur dan belajarlah yang rajin sayang"

" aku menyayangi unnie "

" nado baby tae "

Kedauanya melepas pelukan, taerin mengecup kedua pipi tirus sang adik dan menuntunnya untuk ke pintu mobil.

Jongin berdiri sambil menggendong minguk yang memeluk erat lehernya. Anak lelakinya tidak mau menatap ke arah mobil. minguk memilih untuk memalingkan muka. Dia akan menangis jika harus berpisah dengan teman baru serta sang ayah tentu saja.

" sayang ucapkan sampai jumpa dengan paman dan bibi "

 _'geleng-geleng'_

Jongin menghela nafas pendek. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum ke arah sahabat-sahabatnya.

" tak apa, aku tahu bagaimana rasanya minguk. Dia akan merindukan hyung dan nunaanya. Kami akan sering-sering kemari jongin. hey sayang "

"mmmhhh "

" min eomma menyayangimu. Jangan bersedih kita akan bersama kembali. eomma janji akan kemari lagi dan membawakan minguk banyak mainan "

Minseok mengulurkan tangan dan mengusap kepala minguk. Bocah ini benar-benar carbon copy dari seorang oh sehun. minguk hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dia sudah tidak mau menatap ke arah mereka.

X

X

X

X

Sehun ada di mobil belakang. Dia duduk disamping kris yang menyetir. Dia juga melihat bagaimana minguk yang tidak mau menoleh barang sedetikpun. Dia hanya menatap ke belakang. Kepalanya terkulai lemah dan nampak sekali jika putranya ini bersedih. Bilang saja dirinya egois, tapi memang benar bukan? Kris hanya melirik sehun dan menatap ke depan,

" masih ada waktu untuk berpamitan dengan jongin. apa kau tidak mau ?"

Sehun melirik dari ujung matanya. Dia masih menatap ke depan tidak menjawab ucapan kris.

" sehun, setidaknya ucapkan perpisahan untuk mantan istrimu. Kalian memang bercerai, tapi bukan berarti kalian menjauh bukan? Bahkan taera sudah menerima keadaan ini, dia akan menjadi putri mu yang baik "

" aku tidak punya hak untuk mengucapkan perpisahan lagi hyung. Aku sudah menyakitinya terlalu dalam "

" tidak, jongin tidak seperti itu. dia akan memaafkanmu sehun. dia bukan orang pendendam. Aku yakin dia sudah sangat memaafkanmu sejak awal. Dia hanya... "

Sehun menunggu kelanjutan ucapan dari hyung pandanya. Zitao menghela nafas dan melanjutkan kalimatnya

" dia hanya terlalu mencintaimu "

Sehun kembali diam. Dia menatap ke depan, mobil pembawa para wanita dewasa sudah berjalan. Sekarang giliran mobil ketiga yang akan berangkat. Jongin melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum. Secara otomatis dia memutar tubuhnya membuat minguk tanpa sengaja melihat mobil terakhir. Minguk menatap sang ayah yang duduk di kursi depan, jelas sekali jika minguk masih membutuhkannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, namja mungil ini memalingkan muka, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher sang ibu. Sehun tersentak, minguk tidak ingin melihatnya. Mungkin jika dia melihat sehun. minguk akan sedih karena sehun tidak akan lagi bertemu dengannya dalam waktu yang entahlaaah. Apa mereka bisa bertemu kembali dengan alasan _' ayah sibuk bekerja nak '._

" kita berangkat "

Ucap kris memecah keheningan. Dia berjalan pelan sampai pada Chanyeol membuka jendela kaca dan menyembulkan kepalanya

" jongin, kami berangkat. Byeee kami menyayangimu, dan akan kemari lain waktu "

" tentu oppa, selamat tinggal byeee "

Ucap jongin dengan tersenyum, dia melambaikan tangan dan juga melirik sekilas ke kursi depan. Sehun menatapnya sekilas lalu memalingkan muka. Hati jongin tercubit sakit tapi dia tetap tersenyum kepada sahabat laki-lakinya. Hingga sampai akhirnya mobil terakhir itu melaju meninggalkan keempat orang disana.

" ibu, ayo pulang "

Ucap taerin memecah konsentrasi ibunya. taerin tahu jika sang ibu masih mengharapkan ayahnya untuk menoleh kebelakang dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Tapi nyatanya tidak

" aah iya kita pulang "

Taerin mengambil alih minguk dan menggendongnya. Taera memeluk lengan Jongin lalu mereka mulai berjalan menjauhi villa tempat 6 keluarga menginap.

Kris menjalankan mobil dengan begitu pelan, memberi kode pada yang lain melalui tatapan mata di pantulan spion atas.

" kita belum jauh sehun "

Sehun diam, matanya melirik spion di sebelah kanan dan melihat jongin, taerin dan minguk berjalan menjauhi villa. Hatinya mencelos sampai akhirnya

" berhenti hyung "

Sehun melepas sabuk pengaman, membuka pintu dan turun dari sana. Kris bernafas lega dibarengi lelaki lain di dalam mobil.

Tap tap tap

" JONGIN "

Ketiganya menoleh lalu membulatkan mata ketika lelaki pucat berlari kencang ke arah mereka. Sehun berhenti beberapa meter dari Jongin dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

" sehun ada apa, apa ada yang tertinggal ?"

Tanyanya dengan kening berkerut

" ada hal yang harus aku sampaikan "

Sehun bernafas dengan normal, ia mendekati jongin dan berdiri didekatnya

" ada sesuatu yang harus kuucapkan sejak dulu, tapi aku baru bisa mengatakannya "

Minguk menatap sang ayah tanpa berkedip, kedua lengannya masih melingkar di lehersang ibu tapi perlahan tubuh kurusnya berpindha pada tubuh sang kakak. Mengerti dengan situasi ini, taerin mengajak sang adik emnjauhi keduanya. Beruntung minguk tidak menolak bahkan menuruti perlakuan sang kakak

" 5 tahun yang lalu, ketika aku mengajukan cerai kepadamu. Aku belum sempat mengucapkan kata maaf padamu. Dan hari ini, aku ingin meminta maaf padamu. "

"..."

" semua yang kau baca di buku diaryku itu semua benar. Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu bahkan sampai sekarang "

Jongin masih diam, dia mendengarkan semua ucapan lelaki yang sangat ia cintai dengan tenang.

" aku memang lelaki brengsek yang tidak tahu bagaimana cara mencintaimu. Wanita yang sangat baik kepadaku sejak dulu. Bahkan kau selama ini kubodohi dengan kata cinta palsu dari mulutku. "

"..."

" jongin, aku minta maaf. Dan aku ingin berterima kasih karena kau bersedia memberiku keturunan. Taerin taera dan si kecil yang baru aku ketahui hidup dari rahimmu. Jangan berfikir jika aku hanya menyayangi taera. Tapi sejak tangisan pertama taerin terdengar, disini "

 _'menunjuk dada'_

" ada sebuah degupan yang entah terus menerus berdegup ketika mendengar tangisan taerin. Aku menjadi seorang ayah untuk bayi yang saat itu ingin kubunuh "

Jongin menangis dalam diam

" melihat bagaimana ia menggeliat di dalam gendonganku, ada sebuah perasaan untuk ingin selalu melihat nya ada di dekatku. Dan aku hampir berperang dalam batinku ketika melihatmu tersenyum menyusui taerin untuk pertama kalinya. Dan di buku diaryku, mengenai taerin tidak semuanya benar. Aku menulis karena emosi, tidak sinkron dengan pikiranku mengenai taerin "

"..."

" taerin, putri pertama kita. aku hampir tidak percaya, aku memiliki putri dari seseorang yang ku benci. Tapi melihatmu sangat keibuan untuk taerin, aku luluh. Ada sedikit rasa untukmu tapi bukan cinta. Aku menyayangimu. Hingga taera lahir, dan kejadian memalukan 5 tahun lalu sekarang kita memiliki seorang putra "

" sehun "

"..."

" selama ini aku berusaha tegar. Aku tahu jika kau masih tidak bisa menerimaku, oleh karena itu aku ingin menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik. jika aku tidak mendapatkan cinta darimu, setidaknya aku mendapat cinta dari anak-anak kita. tidak perlu balasan cinta darimu. Melihatmu ada didekatku, bagiku sudah cukup. Dan sekarang, aku melepasmu. tidak ada lagi yang bisa mengikatmu "

"..."

" aku melepasmu. untukmu lelaki yang ku cintai "

Runtuh sudah, jongin meneteskan lagi air matanya . sehun juga, air matanya menetes dan matanya memerah menahan air matanya yang sejak tadi ingin turun.

" pergilah, pergilah hun "

Jongin berbalik, disana. Taerin berdiri sedikit jauh dari mereka dengan minguk di gendongannya. Ia tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati taerin, mengusap pipinya dan rambut sang putra. Taerin tersenyum melihat ibunya menahan air mata. Sekilas ia melirik ke arah sang ayah dan memalingkan muka. Ketiganya berjalan sampai suara lirih minguk bersuara

" ibu ayah berlari kemari "

Tatp tap tap

Greep

Jongin hampir saja terjungkal, mendapat pelukan mendadak dari Sehun. pelukan erat dan_ ini tidak mungkin. Sehun menangis.

" jongin... aku_ "

X

X

X

X

The end

Omake

" eomma, ziyu hyung meluthak lambutku "

" tidak tidak, aku tidak merusak rambut minguk "

" hyung belbohong. Lambut minguk dilucak dengan ziyu hyung, benarkan nunaa ?"

" eumbh "

Jongdae dan baekhyun lelah. Ziyu itu jahil sekali, tidak sekali dua kali dia merusak tatanan rambut minguk, daeul maupun kookie. Tapi tetap saja putra bungsu luhan tidak mau mengaku

" ziyu, eomma akan mengadu pada baba jika kau nakal "

" ziyu tidak nakal dae iie eomma "

" lapolkan thaja eomma. Bial luhan appa mencubit pipi ziyu hyung "

Ziyu menatap tajam minguk yang sedang ditata kembali rambutnya oleh baekhyun. lelaki paling muda disana langsung memeluk erat kaki baekhyun dia takut jika ziyu akan menjahilinya lagi

" ziyuu "

Lerai jongdae. Ziyu mengkrucutkan bibir sebal dan keluar dari ruangan sendirian. Baekhyun dan jongdae hanya bisa mendesah pelan, kelakuan jahil dari Luhan memang menurun pada si bungsu

" sudah ayo keluar, semua sudah cantik dan tampan "

" eumbh "

Kompak ketiganya dan saling bergandengan tangan keluar dari ruang.

Hari ini merupakan hari istimewa, pakaian dress ala ratu Elsa tersemat di badan mungil Jungkook, sementara Minguk memakai jas berwarna abu-abu jahitan dari Joonma sedang Daeul memakai jas kembar milik sang ayah. Keeempatnya keluar dari ruangan ganti menuju ruangan inti. Disana sudah banyak orang yang memenuhi gereja mungil tempat calon Pengantin ini menikah. Yaa hari ini ada 1 pasangan yang akan menikah. Pernikahan tak terduga mengenai kedua calon tersebut. Keduanya memutuskan untuk menikah mendahului jadwal pernikahan yang lain bahkan calon pengantin yang lain sangat bersedia mengundur waktu pernikahan mereka untuk acara sakral pernikahan ini.

" naah minguk, lakukan seperti di video tadi oke "

" eumbh, tinggal melempal bunga pelan-pelan kan eomma "

Baekhyun mengangguk dan merapikan kembali dasi Minguk. Bocah kecil itu mendongak menatap objek lain lalu tersenyum

" cantik thekali "

Baekhyun memberi aba-aba untuk penjaga pintu agar membuka pintu dengan pelan-pelan. Musik pengiring pernikahan terdengar, Insoo memainkan orgen dengan baik. Jungkook yang ada di depan pengantin wanita segera melebarkan senyumnya. Dia berjalan anggun seperti biasa dan melempar kelopak bungan mawar dari keranjang. Pengantin wanita berjalan pelan dan berbagi senyum pada para tamu. 2 pengiring lelaki kecil dibelakang, minguk dan daeul dia juga melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Baekhyun dan Jongdae yang tadi menemani pengantin dan ketiga pengiring pengantin segera berjalan cepat menuju pintu belakang dimana ada sebuah lorong kecil penghubung pintu utama dengan pintu di dekat altar. Pengantin laki-laki sudah berdiri di dekat altar menanti calon istrinya untuk mendekat. Ada senyum dan pandangan tulus dari dirinya untuk pengantin wanitanya . Lantunan nyanyian dari suara Anson begtu terasa sakral dengan lirik lagu yang pas.

' _the first time i saw her i swear i knew, that i said i do "_

Pengantin wanita tersebut merasakan haru di dalam hati dengan hal ini. Minji bersiap dengan handycam dan bersiap untuk merekam moment sakral ini. sekarang kedua pasangan pengantin ini sudah berdiri dihadapan Pastur dengan pengantin pria yang tak lepas dari memandang sang calon istri. Pastur sudah memberikan sedikit pidato dan sekarang beralih pada prosesi sakralnya

" oh sehun, apakah kau bersedia menjadi suami untuk kim jongin dalam suka dan duka ?"

" saya besedia "

" dan kim jongin, apakah kau bersedia menjadi istri untuk oh sehun dalam suka dan duka ?"

" saya bersedia "

Terdengar kelegaan dari para tamu. Terlebih taerin dan taera yang tidak berhenti meneteskan air mata, melihat hal bersejarah dalam hidup mereka. Kedua orang tuanya bersatu kembali dan ia semakin terisak kala pastur berkata

" aku nyatakan kalian berdua pasangan suami istri "

Keduanya menangis dalam emosi, Tuhan masih memberikan kesempatan untuk mereka mempunyai orang tua utuh.

 _' tuhan terima kasih, terima kasih untuk semuanya '_

X

X

X

x

Sehun mencium lembut bibir istrinya, mereka menikah untuk yang kedua kali. Sehun akan belajar mencintai sang istri. Dan Jongin, berusaha menerima kembali sehun sebagai suaminya. Bukan demi siapapun, tapi mereka harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan yang mereka perbuat. Sehun bahkan tidak bisa berhenti menatap istrinya, bodoh sekali ketika ini kali pertama ia memperhatikan. Wanitanya cantik, tak kalah cantik dengan kyungsoo. Jongin begitu istimewa. Biarkan dia belajar menerima cinta, bukan memberikan cinta.

 _Flashback_

 _" ajariku untuk mencintaimu. Ajari aku jongin "_

 _" ... "_

 _" ajari aku untuk bisa berkata ' aku mencintaimu ' tulus. "_

 _" sehun "_

 _" beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi, kumohon "_

 _Jongin berbalik, ia menangkup wajah sehun dengan kedua tangan. Ditatapnya lelaki ini, sehun masih menunduk menyembunyikan tangis. Jongintersenyum kecil dan mengusap air mata sang lelaki_

 _" lihat aku. pandang aku "_

 _Sehun masih tidka bergeming, ia semakin terisak. Tapi tak lama ia mengnagkat wajahnya dan bertemu pandanga dengan jongin. mengabaikan mata merah dan air mata_

 _" aku akan mengajarimu "_

 _Dan selanjutnya, pelukan hangat jongin berikan untuk sehun. lelaki itu masih terisak di pundak jongin._

 _Taerin tersenyum haru, ibunya seorang wanita terbaik di dalam hidupnya. Memaafkan adalah perbuatan terpuji, dan ia belajar 1 hal dari sang ibu. Memberikan sebuah kesempatan bukan berarti kita bodoh. Kita hanya harus belajar dari pengalaman. Kau tidak bisa merubah masa lalu, tapi kau bisa belajar dari itu ( Alice in Wonderland )_

 _Flashback end_

Resepsi langsung diselenggarakan dibelakang gereja. Jadi mereka akan menghemat waktu. Para tamu sudah menikmati hidangan yang disediakan. Sepasang pengantin baru sedang menemui tamu-tamu yang datang. Daeul dan Minguk menikmati suapan dari para eomma dan kembali berlarian mengejar Ziyu membuat para ibu berteriak untuk berhenti bermain. Minji dan Chanjoo tak henti-henti berfoto, kembaran Daehan memang suka sekali berfoto. Sedang Daehan dan Taerin masih berada di dalam gereja. Mereka melihat arsitektur gereja kecil ini. langit-langit gereja dengan gambaran para dewa cinta dan beberapa gambaran lain. Tak perlu mewah tapi yang penting sakral. Taerin nampak berdoa sambil berlutut, daehan melihat tunangannya lalu ikut berlutut untuk berdoa.

" kau berdoa tentang apa ?"

Tanya daehan ketika kedua sudah selesai berdoa

" tidak ada, hanya doa kecil. "

" apa itu ?"

" hanya menginginkan kebahagiaan selamanya. Hanya itu "

" tak ada yang lain ?"

Daehan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

" lalu kau mau aku harus berdoa bagaimana tuan xi "

" kenapa bertanya, kan kau yang lebih tahu "

Daehan mencubit bibir taerin yang mencebik imut

" jangan mempoutkan bibirmu "

" biarkan saja weeekkk "

Ejek taerin lalu bangkti dan berlari meninggalkan daehan. Tapi baru dirinya mau membuka pintu. Taerin segera menghentikan lari membuat daehan menangkap pergelangannya

" hyaaa ak... "

" ssstttt "

Taerin membekap mulut daehan. Dia memberikan perintah untuk diam lalu mengintip. Daehan tidak mengerti ia hanya mengikuti arah pandang Taerin. Di sana di depan mereka berdiri kevin dan Taera. Dan yang membuat taerin terkejut adalah kevin memegang tangan taera. Dan dirinya semakin membulatkan mata ketika bibir keduanya bertemu. taerin ingin berteriak tapi sudah dibungkam terleih dahulu dengan daehan.

" mmmhhhbb mmhhhbbbb "

Daehan segera menarik taerin menjauh sebelum gadisnya membuka paksa pintu dan menarik taera dari hadapan kevin.

Insoo duduk dengan tenang di meja sudut. Gadis itu hanya diam dan menatap danau buatan. Sejak dirinya ditinggal oleh taera yang diculik paksa oleh Kevin dia semakin mempoutkan bibir dan bermain dengan ujung telapak meja.

" hey "

Sapa Taehyung yang segera saja duduk dihadapan Insoo

" oppa "

" kau melamun? Dimana taera ?"

" diculik kevin "

" diculik ?"

" hmmbb "

Insoo masih bergumam. Insoo tidak tahu, diam-diam taehyung tersenyum menatap gadis manis dihadapannya. Dengan berani taehyung menggenggam salah satu tangan insoo membuat gadis itu menatapnya

" tak perlu sedih, bukankah sudah ada aku disini ?"

" a...aahh y.. yaa i... itu "

Duuhh insoo gugup jika ditatap taehyung seperti ini. padahal mereka sudah bersama-sama sejak kecil

" kau cantik jika memakai gaun ini "

" APA ?"

" kenapa ?"

Insoo sedikit membelalakkan mata. Taehyung masih tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan insoo yang nampak ingin lepas dari genggamannya

" o...oppaaa "

" insoo aa, mungkin terdengar klise. Tapi aku harus mengungkapkan ini. "

"..."

" aku menyukaimu "

Insoo semakin membulatkan mata. Dia menatap ke dalam mata taehyung.

" o...oppaa "

" yaa terdengar seperti yang lain. berkencan dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Aah bahkan orang tua kita juga. Tapi hmmmb ini jujur dari hatiku. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, tidak menerimaku tidak apa. kita masih menjadi sahabat "

Taehyung melepas genggaman lalu menggaruk tengkuknya. Insoo tersenyum dalam diam

" aah jangan terlalu difikirkan, ak.. aku akan mengambil minum "

Taehyung segera bangkit dari duduk, tapi baru beberap langkah punggung tegapnya sudah dipeluk dari belakang

" oppa, kenapa kau pergi "

" huuh ?"

" kau bahkan belum mendengar jawabanku "

Taeyung segera memutar tubuh dan mentap insoo yang mempoutkan bibirnya

" aku belum menjawab ya dan kenapa kau sudah pergi. Kau tidak ingin menahanku?"

" a...Apa?"

" kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh menjawab 'ya' ?"

Taehyung menatap insoo tidak mengrti. Dia masih terkejut

" oppa, aku mau berkencan denganmu "

" haaah "

" oppaaaaa "

Rajuknya manja. Segera saja tubuh insoo ditarik ke dalam pelukan hangat taehyung. Namja tampan itu tersenyum dan mengecup pucuk kepala insoo berkali-kali

" terima kasih terima kasih soo yaa. "

" hmmb "

Taehyung masih tersenyum, lalu melepas pelukannya. Ditatapbya insoo lalu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah insoo. 5 centi dan kedua bibir itu akan bertemu sebelum

" ibuuuuuu soo nuna mau berciuman dengan tae hyung "

" ZIYUUUUUUUUU "

X

X

X

X

Lauren menggenggam tangan sang tunangan yang tampaknya tengah terbakar emosi, disana taehyung memeluk adiknya dengan erat. Pasti bukan pelukan biasa.

" insoo sudah besar oppa, kau jangan terlalu posesif dengannya "

" tapi lau, insoo_"

" kau tetap bisa memantau mereka, jangan takut jika insoo berpaling darimu. Aku bahkan bisa memantau kevin untuk mendekati taera. Berikan mereka kebebasan "

"..."

" percaya padaku, mereka akan baik-baik saja "

Ucap lauren final. Anson mengangguk kecil dan mengecup kening sang tunangan lalu mempererat genggaman mereka.

para tamu undangan tengah menikmati hidangan, tinggal mereka berdua berdiri di kursi utama. sehun menoleh menatap sang istri. Wanita yang 2 kali dinikahinya. Cantik sekali dengan riasana natural serta rambut yang ditata rapi.

" kau cantik "

Jongin menoleh, mendapati tatapan suami tercintanya

" terima kasih "

" tidak tidak, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih "

" eoh ?"

Sehun mengajak istrinya duduk, ia mencondongkan tubuh untuk lebih dekat dengan Jongin. menggenggam salah satu tangan sang istri dan mencium telapak tangannya

" terima kasih, untuk yang pertama karena telah memberiku kesempatan. Terima kasih kedua untuk meluangkan waktumu untuk acara pernikahan kita dan terima kasih karena kau cantik hari ini "

Jongin tertawa kecil, sejak kapan sehun pandai berkata-kata ?

" bisa kau hentikan kata-katamu tuan oh, kau membuatku tertawa "

" hey aku serius "

" baiklah, aku hanya bisa berkata. Yaa, terima kasih "

Sehun tersenyum dan memajukan wajahnya untuk mencium sang istri tapi

" ibu "

Aah tidak jadi, jongin buru-buru menoleh ke depan mendapati minguk di depan sana. Membuat sehun memejamkan mata dan mendengus sebal

" hay sayang kemarilah "

Minguk berjalan mendekat dan menaiki tubuh sang ibu

" ada apa hmmb "

" ibu, apa minguk boleh melepath baju ini ? minguk tidak nyaman "

Ucapnya dnegan membuka kancing jas

" tunggu sebentar ok, setelah ini minguk bisa ganti baju "

'mengangguk'

" ibu cantik thekali hali ini, ayah juga tampan "

" ayahmu ini memang tampan "

Jawab sehun kesal, tentu saja ia kesal. Acara mencium sang istri tertunda gara-gara si bungsu. Jongin mencubit paha sehun dan mendapat balasan 'aduh' darinya.

" kalian disini dan tidak hanya bertiga ?"

Taera datang dengan menyilangkan kedua lengan di dada

" nunaa "

Taera berjalan dengan menghentakkan heels dan segera melempar tubuhnya di pangkuan sang ayah.

" sayang kau berat "

" ayah kau menyebalkan "

Taera mempoutkan bibir mendengus sebal.

" ooh begitu, setelah acara 'mari mencium kekasihku' kau langsung duduk dipangkuan ayah ?"

Taera membulatkan mata dan menegakkan tubuh. Sekarang gantian taerin yang menyilangkan tangan di dada.

" mencium? Siapa yang berciuman ?"

Tanya sehun dengan menatap si sulung dengan dahi mengkerut. Bahkan jongin juga

" tanyakan saja pada putri kedua ayah "

Taerin segera pergi dari sana setelah tertawa setan. Menjauhi ayah dan ibu. Taera menggigit bibir bawahnya takut, ooh tuhan seketika ia mendapati aura mencekam di belakang tubuhnya. Sehun memeluk pinggang sang putri dengan erat.

" jelaskan apa yang dimaksud dengan kakakmu oh taera "

" ay,, ayah. Itu hmmmb hmmmb "

" ibu ibu, "

Pandangan sehun teralikan dengan perkataan minguk. Bocah itu mendongak kearah sang ibu dan bermain dengan rambut panjang jongin

" tadi minguk melihat, kevin hyung memakan bibil tae nunaa. Tapi minguk helan mengapa tae nunaa tidak kethakitan bu "

Oh tidak, habis sudah kau taera. Jongin mengangguk paham, ternyata taera dan kevin baru saja melepas ciuman pertama mereka

" baiklah, bisa kau jelaskan oh taera sshi ?"

X

X

X

X

The end

The real end

N : Cut cut cut... Oke terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah berakting dalam dunia FF Me Gustas Tu. Oke sampai disini, aah ya terima kasih Jongin sshi. Aktingmu sungguh bagus. Im so proud of you

J : iya tapi kau membuatku kesal nun

N : wae ?

S : bagaimana bisa aku tidur dengan soo nunaa dan dia hamil? Ooh tidak, aku hanya mencintai nini seorang

N : ini Cuma akting cadel

S : panggil aku cadel, aku bakar laptopmu

N : fine fine sorry

K : iyaa, aku malu sekali adegan itu. uuuh maafkan aku xingie oppa ( meluk yixing )

Y : tak apa, sudahlah. Ayo pulang, drama nya sudah selesai. Kasian insoo dan anson ( narik kyungsoo buat ke mobil, buru-buru pulang )

T : makasih nun, udah bikin happy ending. Gak nyangka nunaa ngerombak berkali-kali sampai bingung mw nentuin ending wkwkwkwk

N : iya tae, aku emang gak bisa misahin ayah ibumu. Gimana dong ?

T : nunaa kan hunkai shipper jadi wajar kalau gmw bikin sad ending. Udahlaaah tae ngantuk bye nunaa

N : oke bye taerin... bye semuaaa.. terima kasih sudah bekerja keras di FF ini.. annyeong ( bungkuk in badan )

Okelaah, tamat sudah FF ini. gimana endingnya? Nunaa gmw lama-lama bikin sehun nyesel. Kelamaan nanti pada bosen wkwkwk. Pokoknya happy ending laaah yaaa...

Untuk semua yang udah setia baca ff ini, nunaa ucapkan banyak terima kasih. terima kasih atas masukan, kritik dan saran dalam pembuatan ff ini. nunaa sampai terharu bacanya.

Ada 1 alasan mengapa nunaa nunda up ini ff, karena yaa. Butuh perombakan abis-abis an. Butuh saran dari temen nunaa yang kisahnya gak jauh beda dari ini. bisa dibilang ini kisah dia tapi Cuma 30%. Temen nunaa bilang kalau dia gak bisa lihat orang tuanya sedih. Meski berpisah tapi dia tidak ingin semua anak-anak yang broken home sedih dengan keadaan. Jadi yaa nunaa rombak semuanya. Semoga kalian suka dengan endingnya, meskipun memaksa tapi ya udahlaaah wkwkwk...

Terima kasih sekali lagi untuk kalian, sampai bertemu di FF berchapter lainnya.. bye bye annyeong pay pay


End file.
